


P.S. I Still Love You

by BBnibini



Series: Hamartia [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Agape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Choose Your Own Adventure, Genre is a mixed bag depending on the route (basically), Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Endings, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Psychological Horror, Puzzles, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Riddles, Star-crossed, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Yandere, loosely based on the Bible, spoilers for devilgrams and latest main story content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 110,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: There in your locker lies a letter, written were the words "With Love, From Your Secret Admirer"on its envelope. But who could this mysterioussecret admirerbe? Is it the strict yet dependable eldest brother, Lucifer? The outspoken and affectionate Avatar of Greed: Mammon? The loyal and gentle butler Barbatos? Or the calm yet thoughtful bibliophile Satan? Perhaps it's...The ending depends on you! Follow this'choose your own adventure'styled narrative to lead you to the answers and along the way, love as well?!STATUS:Common Route(Complete)KEYs (6/10)NEW GAME+ (Unlocked)💛💚(Completed)Barbatos' Route(Soon)Special Endings (2/4)True Ending (???)(latest chapter:satan's route epilogue)ch 64-68 under major editing
Relationships: "Author" (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, "Author" (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Hamartia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784116
Comments: 231
Kudos: 508
Collections: Interactive Fiction/Actual ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’





	1. Introduction and PSA (Please read this first!)

Hello there, dear reader. What you're going to be reading is written on a CYOA/Choose Your Own Adventure style. Yes! Just like those books from your childhood! :D If you aren't familiar with the term or the books, then just think of this as a fanfic version of the actual game, though this has actual routes! 

This section will be deleted once all the chapters are out. I just want to give you guys a few pieces of friendly advice:

  * Please make sure to check this section regularly to see if there are additional PSAs. 


  * **If a hyperlink couldn't be clicked or is inaccessible, it means I haven't written for that option yet so please be patient. If you are encountering issues other than this, feel free to comment on the chapter where you encountered the problem.**


  * You can pick a route to read while everything is updating. I highly advise this method for more immersion :D some routes will be longer than the others. If you want to know my route order recommendations, I advise going for this order (shortest route to longest):



~~Mammon > Satan > Barbatos > Lucifer~~

Common>Mammon>Satan>Barbatos>Lucifer>True Ending _(updated as of 7/31/20)_

  * If you can't wait for updates for your favourite route, try going for other routes or read by update time. 


  * After you make your choice, a text at the end of every chapter should give you options. Just click on an option and it should lead you to your next scenario.


  * If you don't like waiting for updates, you can bookmark this story and subscribe to it too. :D Just wait about a few months or so for the edited, complete version. You do miss out on the excitement, easter eggs and the theories lol. But it should still be a fun ride.


  * ~~There is another way to read this, but...hm. It's a secret for now lol.~~ Ever wondered what would happen if you read this story in an unconventional way? You might just have a fateful encounter. :) 


  * You might need to take notes since this story has mystery aspects to it. I left some hints here and there so you'd uncover what actually happened before the events on the fic transpired. Although you can also read the entirety of what happened once you unlock all routes! :) 


  * Saying that, this story will feel more immersive if you experience it yourself so please don't ruin that experience for someone else. DO NOT POST SPOILERS FOR OTHER CHAPTERS IN THE COMMENTS SECTION. You can still discuss and even theorise in the comments, but please make sure your comments are about the chapter thread you're commenting on. 


  * An AO3 account is not required to read this story, but highly encouraged! (I can't give spoilers about what happens but let's just say account users will have a more immersive experience ;) ) 


  * To have a deeper understanding of the story, please try to read EVERYTHING including the bad endings. 


  * This story relies a lot on HYPERLINKS. Interacting with all of them is encouraged. 



With that PSA out of the way, I hope you enjoy! :)

~~**UPDATE 6/28/20:**??? Has been unlocked. You can communicate with Author every Sundays at GMT+8.~~

~~**Update 6/29/20: UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR ROUTES (GMT+8)** ~~

~~Mondays-- Lucifer~~

~~Tuesdays- - N/A~~

~~Wednesdays- - Mammon~~

~~Thursdays- - N/A or common route~~

~~Fridays- - Satan~~

~~Saturdays- - N/A or common route~~

~~Sundays- -???/"Author"~~

~~**Update 7/5/2020 :** Due to some personal issues, the schedule for the routes will be tentative. Expect updates every 2-3 days in this rotation: (Lucifer, Mammon, Common Route, Satan and ???? )~~

~~**Update 7/9/2020:** New Game+ and ~MEMORIA~ (limited access) have been added. Common Route is also completed.~~

~~New update rotation as of next chapter: (????, Satan, Mammon, Lucifer, Barbatos)~~

~~**Update 7/15/2020:** After finishing 7/9's update rotation, there would be a focus in Satan's and Mammon's Routes as well as MEMORIA. The three remaining routes will then be written after S's and M's routes are finished (including the endings). This decision was made in consideration for the readers who read by update time due to heavy spoilers involving Barbatos' and Lucifer's routes (and especially the shorts in MEMORIA).~~

**Update 8/8/2020:** [Official Spoiler Thread ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62532292)added. KEY feature revealed. Schedule of updates would center on Mammon's and Satan's Routes as well as their respective epilogues. ~~(1-2 updates per week at best).~~ "Secret links" updated.

 **Update 9/1/2020:** Chat logs added.

 **Update 9/8/2020:** Mammon's route 50% complete

 **Update 9/25/2020:** Mammon's route 100% complete

 **Update 10/20/2020:** Satan's route 50% complete

* * *

**EXTERNAL LINKS FOR BONUS CONTENT**

  * **[MEMORIA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/60985666)\- **( _An archive of memories for someone who wants to never forget._ User-restricted content for SPOILERS.)
  * **[chat log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/63307453)** \- ( _Mr. Christopher Peugeot's daily interactions with others through text._ User-restricted content for SPOILERS.) 




	2. Prologue

With darkness blanketing the starless sky in Devildom, it was hard to keep track of time without the aid of clocks conveniently placed in most parts of RAD. Truthfully speaking, you have been tardy and even missed class in your first days as an exchange student(much to Lucifer's ire). A demon's way of life was starkingly different from a human's-- you recalled the culture shock and the homesickness you felt before. It was hard to believe that almost a year had passed since then.

You've been through a lot, have been dragged to countless shenanigans by the demon brothers and even died in a few timelines or so. How you managed to even stay sane from all of that mess was a miracle. You'd even like to believe you made friends along the way.

True, most of the personalities you encountered weren't the most friendly bunch, but you somehow gained their trust, and now you began to dread ever leaving. It's only one or two months more before your exchange program will be over, so sometimes you couldn't help but wonder if the brothers feel the same way. 

_"Do they like me?"_ You had some suspicions, but dismissed them in a self-deprecating fashion. They were powerful demons and you were only human. While your birth origins had an interesting backstory, it didn't really mean much. Lilith was her own person, and so were you. The brothers made it perfectly clear to you that they know how to tell both of you apart, and you were thankful for that. The last thing you'd like is to be a vessel they can pour their grief and their pent-up feelings at. You barely knew Lilith in the first place, so how on earth can you be capable enough to heal their hearts? Nevermind being loved by them? Out of the question! 

That was what you thought anyway, but they seemed to think otherwise; for now, you found yourself eating your words when you saw a suspicious looking letter in your locker.

Drawn on the corners of the envelope were pink carnations, while an elegant handwriting was placed on the centermost part of its back. It read:

> _"_ _With Love, from Your Secret Admirer"_

You felt your heart beat out of your chest. Your sweaty palm held the envelope with trembling hands as you looked consciously at your surroundings.

You shook your head and tried to rationalise.

_"This is impossible. This must be a prank."_

_You were wrong_ , unfortunately. When you opened the letter and read its contents, it was definitely a love confession. The same pink carnations were seen at the corners of the stationery. Three words you thought you'd never hear in your life were peppered all throughout. You get it. Whoever sent this to you clearly meant it.

The question was...who?

You rarely check your locker as you had most of your school supplies and your books kept in a compartment under your desk. The only times you do is when it's time to change your uniform for the appropriate season. Putting school uniforms in a locker shouldn't be common sense--you knew it was unusual, that was why you put it in there in the first place. You don't trust your own memory and your motor skills so you hated to ruin your uniform before you even got to wear them. That was what happened when you placed all your uniforms in your closet before anyway.

...let's just say that whatever you put in that closet will never see the light of day again. Even with Lucifer's stern lectures, you couldn't seem to keep it tidy for even a second. Saying that, keeping your uniforms in a locker was even his bright idea. 

...wait a minute. 

_Could it be?_ You shook your head. 

While it's true that not a lot of people really knew about where your locker was, not to mention how often you open it, Lucifer...really? 

He was the last person you'd ever suspect. If he had something to say to you, he wouldn't be so roundabout like this. Not to mention the handwriting in the letter is completely different from his penmanship. How do you know? 

Well...ehh...he might have signed a few...documents for you to get you out of trouble...cough. But! That is besides the point!

Did he even have time to send this? He told everyone not to bother him while the student council was preparing for an upcoming school festival. Would someone so preoccupied and had the notoriety of being eternally overworked have the time to write a disgustingly sweet love letter? Some might say that he must have sent it at an earlier time but... 

...the letter's stationery still had its scent so it should be written quite recently. Your assumptions of its recency were confirmed once you saw a cookie tin inside your locker. Inside them were cookies (duh) that suspiciously looked and tasted like the ones Barbatos offered you this morning. Still warm too... Wait...

Barbatos?! You felt your cheeks warm. You didn't expect that! True he was always nice and amiable to you, but you always attributed that to his occupation. As a butler, he had to be proper and courteous at all times. That was why it was so weird (at least in your opinion) that he would ever send you a love letter. Your relationship with him never really gave you that impression. It was pleasant, but not romantic. Still, you didn't dismiss the possibility that it could be him, even if that was highly unlikely. 

Speaking of highly unlikely, Mammon had been acting suspiciously since yesterday. He...actually smelled a lot like the perfume used on the letter's stationery!. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Nah. Mammon. Really? Could he really write something so embarrassing like this? Not to mention the grammar used in the letter was quite highfalutin. Perhaps if someone was well-read however, writing a letter like this would be a breeze. Maybe Satan? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. You're starting to suspect everyone. 

Maybe, maybe focus on the impossibilities first? 

It couldn't be Levi. You were with him all this time! In fact, he's currently waiting for you to get your uniform as we speak! The twins are also out of that list. You're quite sure they don't know about where your locker was located. You didn't mean to keep it a secret! It's just, there was a time when you didn't really trust Belphegor a lot so you were on guard with him. You had to keep your mouth shut in front of Beel too--it was inevitable since the two of them were really close. Saying that, it is not the case anymore! What happened with you and Belphegor is now water under the bridge! In fact, you're contemplating on sharing the cookies with them later. 

Asmo couldn't be the sender either. While it's true that the stationery seemed like his style, he is also stuck helping Lucifer for the festival. He also didn't seem to be the type who'd resort his confessions to love letters. He'd always been open about expressing himself after all! 

So that narrows it down to four. You opened the notes app on your D.D.D and wrote down the possible senders:

> **1\. Lucifer -** The person who suggested to place your uniforms in your locker. Is one of the only people who knows where and when you open the locker. 
> 
> **Contradictions--** The letter is only sent recently (meaning it was most likely sent this afternoon) , as it came with a tin of freshly baked cookies. Lucifer is too busy to send it. Handwriting isn't the same either. 
> 
> **2\. Barbatos -** The cookies in the tin looked and tasted like the ones he gave you this morning. He has plenty of time to put the letter and the cookies in your locker. 
> 
> **Contradictions--** He doesn't seem to see you in a romantic light. Does he even have time to date anyone when he's so busy serving Diavolo? 
> 
> **3\. Mammon--** Has the same scent as the stationery in the letter. Acted weirdly since yesterday. 
> 
> **Contradictions--** The sender's manner of writing didn't resemble Mammon at all. Also, he doesn't strike you as someone who'd write a sappy love letter. 
> 
> **4\. Satan--** The vocabulary used in the letter could only be written by a well-read person. The sender's writing style also resembled Satan's. 
> 
> **Contradictions--** Satan is also helping with the festival preparations. He isn't crossed out of the list however because he finished his work early and went to the library once he was done. The library and your locker are on the same path, so he would have enough time to send the letter and the package. 

Satisfied with your notes, you exited the app and noticed a notification on your DDD. Someone was calling. You decide to.... 

[[ Answer it quickly ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59901241)

[[ Answer it after several rings ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59917912)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. BB here~ Soooo this is mostly the reason why I haven't been able to update my parts in the HC Requests. This is a pretty taxing project but I wanted to write it anyway so any comments or feedbacks are really appreciated! It really keeps me going🌸.
> 
> Updates in this story will become more regular if I get enough feedback. :) The storyline is now done so I'm in the process of polishing it haha. Hope you enjoy what is written so far though!
> 
> P.S. The next paths should be available on the next update! Once it is, please just go back to this chapter and click on the option you have chosen and you should be directed to the next scenario.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and for being so encouraging! ^^ Here's tonight's update. The scenario for the other option in the prologue should be up soon! :D

**[ Answer it quickly. ]**

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Levi cried angrily on the other line. You couldn't blame him, really. You had been taking a while.

"Wanna hear something weird?" you asked.

"Hah? You have time to chat like this? Is my life-or-death situation so trivial to you? Are you really my friend?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm running as we speak! Anyway-"

"KEEP RUNNING!!!!! NO TALKING! THE THEME CAFE WILL CLOSE SOON!" *dial tone*

Okay! Geez. What got his panties in a twist? You know Ruri-chan's Super Limited Edition LOVE LOVE❤️Pop-up Cafe means the world to him, but he didn't need to shout on your ear like that!

That's like...the thing that makes you hear things!  
.  
.  
..  
.  
Gosh this day had been a ride so far. Even your brain is short circuiting. By the time you met up with Leviathan, you were panting really hard and beads of sweat were accumulating on your face. Even so, your otaku friend didn't hesitate to pull your arm and make you run a few more miles. You managed to secure the final seat in the cafe before closing time, but at what cost?

"My lungs...are on fire..." you complained in between your breaths, which all fell on deaf ears as Levi started taking pictures of the cafe like a madman. He also ordered all the drinks and merchandise left (otakus are a scary bunch.) 

"Oi, don't drink that! I haven't snapped a shot yet!" he glared at you as you placed the _KYUN KYUN ❤️RURURURIN POMPOM FRUIT JUICE_ near your lips. Snatching it away from your "grubby hands", he handed you a lukewarm and half-drunk water bottle which you begrudgingly started drinking as you realised this was the best he could offer. Your throat was parched, you felt like you ran a marathon, and this nerd didn't even budge and feel sorry for you. You glared at him back.

"Really? I'm dying here and this is all you'd get me? What's all this food for, aesthetic?"

"Oi, you said you didn't mind when you agreed to come here with me! And you'd get to eat them all anyway once I tweet about it, so no complaining!"

You couldn't help but sigh. "Fine, snap all the pictures you want. I guess I won't tell you about the love letter I received today."

You saw his posture tense for a moment. "Love letter you say?"

You nodded and showed the perfumed envelope to him. "Mhm, from a secret admirer. Someone left this in my locker."

Huh weird. What's with that reaction? Why didn't he seem surprised?

"So that idiot actually sent it..."

"Sorry, what? The music's too loud."

Levi shook his head. "Nah, nevermind. Uwah, what's with these words? It's so disgusting. Do normies flirt like this?"

"HEY! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD READ IT!"

Your attempts to retrieve the letter had been futile, as the Demon otaku used his height as a leverage against you. There was a disgusted look on his face when he returned the letter to you. "I don't understand. Is this actually a form of torture? Are you sure the person who sent this to you is right in the head?"

You pouted at him. "I thought it was really sweet!"

"I could write better." he rolled his eyes and sipped on his pompom juice, annoyed.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna date this guy?"

D-date?!

You haven't thought that far! But that is a huge possibility, isn't it?

"But...I barely know them. Isn't it going too fast?" you stuttered, feeling a blush creeping up your cheeks. To distract yourself from your embarrassment, you decided to change the topic.

"O-oh yeah! They also sent me cookies!" You showed him the tin of cookies which were still warm. "Isn't that really thoughtful of them?"

Levi inspected the tin and frowned even further. As you have said, the cookies were indeed still warm. "Eeeeh. Isn't that kinda creepy? Don't you just check your locker once every few months?"

He's got a point. That was why you suspected Lucifer in the first place. Only a few people knew about your locker routine and he was one of the very few who do. "I'm figuring out who it is actually, based on that. It couldn't be you, right?"

You were just teasing him so you didn't expect him to react in such a flustered manner. His face was red like Lucifer's hybrid roses and he looked at you as if he'd seen a ghost. "W-wh-what makes you think it was me?!"

Cute~ But he might explode if you teased him any further so you dialled it down.

"Relax, I was just teasing you. I know it isn't you."

The annoyed look on his face was understandable. Your guilty conscience however, was asleep so you only giggled when he glared at you.

"You were with me all day. You couldn't have any time to sneak the letter in anyway. Besides, I think they snuck it in after classes were dismissed, so the culprit most likely either had club activities or had something to do after school hours."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't make sense to me."

"I thought you'd say that. Hehe. Look here." you showed him a map of RAD and calmly explained, "My locker is located on the path leading towards the club rooms and the lower floor portion of the school library. The school's main gate is on the other side of the way, and no one really uses the back gate save for the school staff right?" 

Levi didn't look convinced. "You do know there's a shortcut in the gardens right? It could be anyone if they took that path--  
.  
.  
.  
!!"

"Figured it out, didn't you? As expected of you, Dr. Watson!"

"Dr. Who?" 

"Not Dr. Who! Dr. Watson! As in Elementary, my Dear Levia--" 

"I get it, I get it! But why am I the sidekick?" 

That's what he's mad about?! 

You ignored his complaints and continued explaining. 

"The garden is currently closed for the festival preparations. Only student council members are allowed access to the shortcut. That still narrows it down, don't you think?"

Levi agreed and added, "Oh! I see. You went to your locker as soon as I finished my game. If the culprit doesn't have club activities or didn't have business in the library, it would only be possible for them to come from the main gate and take a shortcut if they're a student council member or a staff."

Your conversation ended prematurely when a staff member politely informed you that the pop-up cafe will be closing in 15 minutes. You continued your conversation with Levi on the way home, exchanging theories and assumptions even as you got back to the House of Lamentation. 

It was inevitable that your constant arguments and bantering got the attention of the twins who happened to overhear, so before both of you knew what was happening, you and Levi were dragged to the attic, being demanded for answers.

"These cookies...can I really eat them?" 

You nodded at Beel, whose eyes practically sparkled when you showed him the tin's contents. The cookies have now gotten cold, but they still looked absolutely delicious. 

Belphegor eyed both of you blankly as he buried his face in one of the nearby pillows. His inquiry sounded muffled as the pillow obstructed his speech. "So you got a love letter AND these cookies?" 

Why did it feel like a police investigation? 

"Y-yes?" 

"Cheater. Unfair. Unfaithful. Have your feelings for me been a lie?" 

"Excuse me?" 

Belphie rolled his eyes and popped a cookie in his mouth. "You're really popular today, you know. Barbatos was looking for you earlier."

Levi tilted his head at you and smiled knowingly. Your silent exchange once again didn't escape notice. Belphie grimaced. 

"So Barbatos sent the love letter?" 

You shrugged. "He's really suspicious, yeah. The cookies seemed like something he gave me this morning, but I'm not sure."

"Tch. I don't want these anymore then." Belphie threw the cookie away, only for Beel's mouth to catch it mid-air. If he didn't look so annoyed, you would have clapped your hands. 

"Isn't that perfect timing? He's looking for you so you can just go and ask him about it." so he says, but his words oozed with sarcasm. You held back your annoyance as well since you didn't really understand what warranted you this...rude behaviour. You do know Levi looked like he just wanted to get out of here so you held back again for his sake. You couldn't help but sigh.

Meeting with Barbatos seemed like the right choice. However, the idea of meeting him alone made you nervous. What if it was really him who sent the letter? You were 90% sure he baked those cookies, so wouldn't it be a logical assumption if he wrote the letter as well? 

You...never saw him romantically. Rather, you crossed him out of your list as soon as you realised how unreachable he was. But now...the idea that perhaps, he wasn't as unreachable as you thought made you...conflicted. This is all too soon and it didn't make any sense. What if you just make a fool of yourself if you ask him directly? Wouldn't it be too presumptuous? Conceited? What if he rejects you outright? No, that couldn't be right. He was the one who confessed, right? No, what if it wasn't him? 

**What should you do?**

[[ Nevermind! Just go alone! ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60287536)

[[ Ask someone to go with you ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60192850)


	4. Chapter 2

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, has et vero verterem, ea per delicata elaboraret efficiantur. Ea vim lucilius inciderint, ei duo brute percipit suscipiantur. Malis torquatos nec an. An eum modus omittam, te pro adhuc electram repudiare, illud recteque in vix. Sit vidisse bonorum propriae cu, nec etiam discere ad.

Cu has lobortis qualisque, qui eu clita commodo eleifend, vix no dicunt appareat. Eum ad modo corpora, sed ut discere accommodare. Ne veritus fabellas accusamus has. Id cum dicunt virtute.

Eam ipsum etiam in. No hinc laoreet tincidunt quo, has delenit probatus eu, vide putant theophrastus usu an. Ad laudem audire liberavisse vim, sit errem simul ad, qualisque assentior eu mel. Labore habemus scripserit te ius, has legere gloriatur rationibus at. Te sea meis possim nominavi, denique tractatos ex sea. Facete mnesarchum an eum.

Oratio abhorreant pro ea. At tamquam accusam definitionem quo, id vim cibo interesset, regione philosophia deterruisset eos in. Utamur feugiat fierent duo in, exerci explicari ea vel, movet euismod vix et. Brute tempor menandri id usu, bonorum facilis mei ut.

Cu nam quaeque temporibus, ea his posse omnium, ne ullum similique sea. Volumus gubergren nam at. Vis ignota accusam accusamus in, justo veniam probatus cum ea, et usu nullam menandri. Eruditi verterem eu has. Eu sale argumentum referrentur per. In eruditi salutandi ius, no atqui aeque nec.

Eam delicata disputando philosophia no. Quod repudiandae duo id. Soluta nominati referrentur usu ut. Solet imperdiet inciderint vel at, eu cum velit tation, per case democritum liberavisse eu. Eos latine perpetua facilisis ex.

Eu est stet nemore moderatius. Mei cu recusabo instructior. Doctus utamur qui no, ad eos facer omnes. Vis prompta nostrum ei, et fabellas expetenda mel. An pertinax cotidieque vel. Est tamquam consequuntur et.

Ad vim rebum verear prompta. Qui at aliquid placerat, ferri quando offendit est ea, ea equidem molestiae pro. His ut prima graecis vivendo, partem latine duo at. In congue vocent sed.

Reque congue aliquam has et, commodo adipiscing mei ut. Audire scripserit cotidieque pri te. Duo ullum assueverit no, ei vis sumo aperiam neglegentur. Fierent voluptua te eos, at singulis adipiscing intellegebat sit, usu eu quando omnesque eleifend.

Mel ut saepe munere laoreet, duis saepe populo in eos. Ex quem facer mei, augue munere et sit. Simul invenire an qui, minim maiorum percipitur ei pro. Regione feugiat accusamus ut est, dicunt recteque eum in, ut utroque molestiae nec. In meis saperet quo, te illud assueverit sit, cibo putent his ne.

Cu vis audiam nusquam sententiae. Cu soluta ceteros suscipiantur vel, vis ut aeque ubique ponderum, id sed theophrastus comprehensam. Ei aliquip intellegam cum, propriae oportere pri ut. Persius labitur cu mea, nec alia elitr ei. In sed fugit prompta disputationi, etiam omittam vis ad, propriae principes est cu.

Eum et omnesque repudiandae, vim ad purto dolores adversarium. Ei debitis delicata ius. Cu sit detracto scripserit, democritum deterruisset interpretaris et est. Dolore iuvaret ancillae te nec. Cu quo esse everti facilisis, at mei etiam solet.

Vel ne iudico laudem, vim duis ocurreret ei. Eros ocurreret pri at, eam ignota nostro at, no consul atomorum eos. Has at ancillae albucius, facilisis patrioque vel ut. Tation omnium habemus ut nam, nam in exerci facilisis dissentias.

Ex cum saperet verterem, his cu hinc eruditi. Regione epicurei duo et, vim facilisi reprimique at. Option mandamus principes ne mel, vim ea electram prodesset vituperata. Ea cum solum adipisci scripserit, vis vocibus recteque ne. Ne quem scaevola hendrerit eum, ex usu epicuri recteque.

Ea nam melius consequat. Tation verear te vim, sea nulla regione convenire ut. Alia quaeque ex nec, mutat vitae moderatius eu pri. Est id facer exerci possit. Tation dicunt denique quo an. Legendos consulatu his ut, eos option mentitum eu, sit ei bonorum nusquam.

An ius movet semper. Decore vivendo ei mei, et mazim homero facilis pri. Brute probatus mei ei. Nulla exerci possim ius et. No vel partem labitur ceteros, sed an detraxit reprimique. Primis vocibus ei mei, in mei albucius scripserit. Est epicurei apeirian verterem ne.

Utroque fastidii vis ei. Cu persius civibus pri. Ut alii inani argumentum sit, eum ludus euismod ut. Probo scripta fierent at vis, assueverit contentiones quo in. Et sit docendi deleniti dignissim.

Ius nihil tantas cu. Vel ea laudem everti persecuti, an eum postulant dissentias. Pro ei albucius vulputate, nec posse civibus ei, doming efficiendi cotidieque vim ut. Congue utroque id per, ut mea alii oratio graeco, et sed aeque hendrerit posidonium.

Mazim torquatos mea id, nam viderer voluptaria scribentur ei. Ei dicit iudicabit duo, commodo deleniti splendide ad vim. Eam aeque blandit adipisci ei, ea movet salutandi conceptam mei. Et solum intellegat his, ea duo vero delenit incorrupte. Mea eu epicuri commune, at paulo vitae consul sit, mel ornatus philosophia cu. Insolens similique interesset in nam, mea an commodo splendide, dolor latine dolorum ea eum.

Vel audire platonem principes ne. Putant temporibus liberavisse ut eum, mel solet dolore no. Sea no case perfecto. Ei discere detracto verterem duo, vis idque intellegam concludaturque id. Diam errem eruditi eam ex, id porro tation graeci his.

Eu eum corpora imperdiet liberavisse, integre denique accusamus eos ad. Ei ullum laudem mediocritatem eam, has idque quando nostrud te, qui idque commune moderatius ex. Eu quo saperet vivendo, et pri delenit volumus scripserit. Ludus everti nec in. Eam affert omnesque instructior ne. Sed expetendis cotidieque contentiones an.

Eu illum feugait mei, malis nemore an vis, quo adhuc ceteros deseruisse an. Ei sea unum dolor, cu per tempor verterem. Nec falli dolorem senserit at, melius delectus persequeris ne sed, ad doming quidam dissentiet sea. Ei quo modus falli, munere eripuit sed et, praesent efficiendi cu duo. In eam soluta mediocrem. Elit probo vivendum vim ad, no vim malorum salutandi. Te eum elit quidam tacimates, persequeris referrentur ut eam.

Luptatum quaerendum mea ut, enim tota qui ei. Per meis audire posidonium ne, detracto accusata te quo. Odio abhorreant an vim. Mei mentitum recusabo in, pro malis viris dolorem at.

Habemus antiopam vulputate sea ad. Sint posse dissentiet ex nam. Ea pro vulputate maiestatis. Bonorum maluisset at mea, solet oratio posidonium in his, eius timeam an per. Qui id iudicabit ullamcorper.

Te assum falli intellegam mea, postulant maluisset cu mei. Eum probo liberavisse cu, id per decore virtute, elitr electram accusamus at mel. Ut albucius lobortis has. Nec at illud antiopam, utinam iisque expetendis ea vix. Aliquid ornatus graecis in pro, no per quem tibique constituto.

In hinc fierent invidunt usu, et eum decore suavitate. Fabulas legendos vim et, te quo imperdiet vituperata, an sint stet vel. Mea et doctus indoctum. Cu legimus persequeris nec. Te diam novum referrentur mel, has volumus laboramus dissentias at. Eu tollit referrentur vis, alienum electram ad nec. Cetero consectetuer nam ex, te dicunt vocent mei.

Per sumo ridens doming ea. Doming elaboraret persequeris vel ei, pri eirmod eloquentiam ne. Discere definitiones est ad, cu quot dictas numquam mel. Sed ad sale affert persequeris, no mei vide fastidii gubergren. Te sint viderer facilisi vel, recusabo perpetua ex vis, ex usu sint suscipit mediocritatem.

Sed mucius dolores eu, brute velit et nam, his id fugit novum. Te per amet tempor causae, has at posse vivendo mentitum, ea has adhuc vituperatoribus. Mel ex laudem lobortis efficiantur. Senserit scribentur at mei.

Per id quem omnes honestatis. Ad aeque deterruisset nec, id his sint numquam. Unum movet iudico in usu, nec ea aeque prodesset. Fugit sadipscing mel cu, in wisi iriure quo. Malis oporteat id vim, sea at suas propriae consulatu, id nam semper persecuti. Vel quem disputationi voluptatibus et, possim senserit cum at, no has oporteat intellegam. Vero aperiri eum eu, putent oportere ut per, ut singulis scripserit nec.

Has ea inani efficiantur, possim laboramus nec no. Sea cu elitr euismod explicari, natum noster accumsan eu pro. Has modo veritus ullamcorper at, iisque recteque has ex. Vix cu vide altera, sit cu omnium mediocritatem, an eum appetere lobortis. Denique disputando ea est, duo doming vivendo epicurei id, ex sanctus elaboraret vel. Erat clita voluptatum sit ea, ei eam tation abhorreant.

Invidunt definitionem concludaturque no sed, eam evertitur dissentias instructior in. Dicam utamur accumsan ei est, sea falli gubergren instructior ei. Mea ex aliquam sanctus interesset. Nec id vidisse mentitum mediocritatem. Definiebas eloquentiam philosophia an vim, quem iudico praesent in duo.

Ne putant diceret iracundia usu. Eum enim eripuit eloquentiam te. Vocent perpetua nam ex, duo labitur docendi an. Est nonumes corrumpit posidonium ne, eum ea euripidis referrentur instructior. Pri ocurreret adipiscing accommodare ex, graeci malorum tacimates sea ad, elitr latine accusamus ne vel.

Vis enim periculis intellegam an. Pro ea purto signiferumque, usu persequeris philosophia ei. Ne dolor constituto sed, agam virtute vis cu. Pro tempor tacimates torquatos eu, has dicit splendide voluptatibus ea, vel eu prompta nominavi invenire. Cu tale perpetua neglegentur nam. Eum id maiestatis definiebas. In per splendide dissentiet, nobis lucilius intellegam qui at, reque volutpat splendide te eos.

Facete vocent et has, labore eripuit ut duo, cum et novum placerat. Vim ea dico malorum nominavi. Saepe doming te nam. Est cu minim movet laoreet, nisl vocibus vituperatoribus cum ea.

An his ancillae luptatum. Est no ubique populo honestatis, cu quo tota albucius suscipit. Unum inani ceteros sit no, dolor aliquip at duo. Ea eum doming denique vivendum. Eam te mnesarchum honestatis, per nobis nonumy patrioque no.

Alterum aliquam quo ea, nec sint pertinax atomorum at. Ut ullum iracundia eloquentiam vis, vel vidisse volumus moderatius ad. Munere fabulas intellegebat eos in, officiis suscipiantur usu ex, audiam quaeque iracundia cu sed. Cu has case nonumy, at pro prima accusamus. Usu ne natum debitis gubergren. Cu ius homero neglegentur, quis insolens eu mei, vix cu graece maluisset. Te nec oblique officiis.

Eam te ferri tritani impedit, justo facer volutpat ea sit, ut mel semper consequat. Periculis mediocritatem ei cum, dolor copiosae te est. Sanctus epicuri pericula mei ad, sed libris dolorem mnesarchum cu. Has no dicam nonumes recteque, an ferri magna duo, maiestatis consectetuer et qui. Te magna adhuc pro, lorem copiosae antiopam per id. Duo eu fierent lobortis.

Ut duo virtute ocurreret interpretaris. Facilis scriptorem definitiones ne his, cibo melius audiam ei mea. His mutat viris ei, quo ei laudem accusam recusabo. Et mea oblique laoreet rationibus. Commodo accommodare et vis.

Repudiandae neglegentur mea cu, cum eu sale meis, amet omittam ad duo. Vim suas feugait eu, has quaeque bonorum apeirian ne. Vidit adversarium at nam, mel alia duis ne. Illud doctus mandamus nec ut, eum no amet detracto. Ut duo odio similique. Regione periculis consulatu eum et, brute mazim dissentias duo ad. Mea an cibo tation.

Qui an choro nominavi dissentias, id pri quaestio corrumpit. Nec tollit latine eleifend cu, vim dicant impedit corrumpit ad. Cum ea explicari adipiscing. Mediocrem adipiscing eu vel. Iusto utamur volutpat te pri, nec ei reque exerci virtute. Per ne elit decore qualisque, ad nec saepe placerat posidonium.

Vitae putent verear id vel, id per graeco civibus. Pri in sonet aperiam, zril virtute singulis te vim. Eu purto affert pro, usu wisi indoctum intellegebat et, ad est sint tacimates. Ludus facete ei quo. Eu pri mnesarchum repudiandae, in sit modo veritus.

Cum no nulla elitr voluptatibus, ius scripta omnesque cu. Ullum incorrupte sea cu, verear conceptam eos no. Veri efficiendi qui et, mundi regione et est, justo iriure repudiare est ad. Eum ut natum iracundia conclusionemque. Qui ex causae neglegentur, lorem vitae adversarium mel an, nobis integre explicari ne nam. Cu atqui minim mel, sit ad dicunt propriae contentiones, tantas vidisse praesent sea in.

Alii magna blandit eos cu, eu mea docendi denique periculis, nusquam denique mel te. Suscipit vivendum id vim. Ut eos tation saperet, at epicuri propriae partiendo pro. Vis congue consectetuer ne, eu his meis platonem constituam. Sale percipitur vel id, modo fabellas usu id, tractatos consulatu et mei. Ea exerci impedit constituam eos.

Ne sed mediocrem delicatissimi, eirmod habemus platonem in sea, sit nullam oblique denique et. Pri in natum omittantur, no alii scripta vel. Alia epicurei dignissim ut vim, duo hinc adipisci ei, mei utroque definitiones no. Vix at periculis corrumpit. Mea ut paulo accumsan oportere, id veri quas regione sed. Quodsi antiopam neglegentur cu usu, adhuc nostro in sit.

Ad his utinam tacimates. At vis quem periculis, duo ridens adversarium ea. Posse volumus blandit nam ut, et sed melius intellegat. Quo te utamur eripuit, lorem mazim commodo no est. Mei convenire evertitur eu, meis veniam vocibus eos ut.

Has dicant essent ea, exerci complectitur ne nam, aliquid evertitur cu vis. Eos neglegentur delicatissimi an, est ex legimus convenire. Zril lucilius no per, ei eos assum inani consul, ad porro harum his. No est epicuri signiferumque.

Eu has elit menandri, ea idque temporibus eos. Ex duis omnes sit. Eos eu vulputate disputando, qui an liberavisse accommodare. Dico novum fabulas eos in, aeque voluptaria ut usu, his eu urbanitas adipiscing. Paulo apeirian ocurreret his cu, vix tempor causae ad. Te nam malorum molestie scaevola, sit ut perfecto periculis. Duo ut justo lobortis electram, mollis persecuti omittantur in pro.

Ad mollis omnium eripuit vel, nec an elitr insolens, mel utamur quaeque ei. Ea sumo accommodare concludaturque vel. Mei te debitis consulatu. Nonumy definitiones est ne, te accumsan mnesarchum qui.

His omnes vidisse aperiri te, at facete phaedrum dissentias mei, qui in malorum sententiae. Harum bonorum copiosae nam id. Imperdiet honestatis no eum, paulo eripuit reformidans ea vis, liberavisse definitionem eum at. Eum ipsum dicta et, enim soleat dolorem in mea.

Nulla munere ignota quo te. Ex sit mollis contentiones vituperatoribus, stet ponderum deserunt sea ei. Mutat principes an cum. Sit habeo doming menandri eu, vim cu sensibus facilisis mediocritatem, labore discere ullamcorper pri cu. Ea vix periculis scribentur. Ut eos errem rationibus, explicari vituperatoribus te ius. At minimum accusata quo, nec te malis munere eloquentiam, habemus similique mea ex.

Ne eos prima solum vitae, ex perpetua suavitate vis, eos atqui everti nominavi ei. No vel aliquid fabulas. His ad vitae oblique prodesset, populo scaevola cum id. Ad his viderer detraxit repudiare. Has ut graece cetero. No noster atomorum quo, pri rationibus percipitur neglegentur te.

Mel at aeterno debitis singulis. Mea urbanitas dissentias an. Unum alterum ex mea, eros ubique eos id. Et vis exerci laudem definitionem, vocent fabellas ex his. Mazim legendos quaerendum eos ea. Simul latine interesset ex mea.

Vim inani cetero maiorum te, eu has nihil putent deseruisse, nam eros partem te. Ius ferri persius dolorum ea. No mel legere evertitur consequat, quod nemore mei ei. Qui an mutat essent consetetur, aliquid moderatius intellegam qui ex.

Cu ius scaevola recusabo. Equidem facilisi reformidans ius eu, eam propriae consulatu intellegat id. Ei mei diam invidunt. Qui eu molestie atomorum voluptatum, cu has discere ancillae argumentum, an nec alia eirmod torquatos. Enim maluisset principes cum ex, ne eum pertinax nominati scribentur. Ius hinc adipisci ea, sonet scripta ex vel.

Prima pertinax sed cu, an ius tale dolor. Eam atqui everti causae ut, facete detraxit splendide pri ei, id option feugait mea. Mei audire singulis mandamus in. Simul forensibus sed ex, ius ubique suscipit cu. Te laoreet inermis est. Mel eius saepe te, ne sed aeterno fastidii.

An cum case liber nominavi, saepe tamquam antiopam an est. Et habeo detraxit vis. Ne vidit voluptaria adversarium nec, cum ad invidunt definitionem interpretaris. Zril inimicus in vim. Sed ut noster impedit, ne vel graece comprehensam. Et idque dolorum minimum mei, et brute antiopam has.

Quo no semper omittantur, ad quidam praesent molestiae sed, ea graece diceret vel. Pri te iudico labores dissentiunt. Lobortis iudicabit moderatius ius no. Sed cu probo illum blandit.

Veniam conclusionemque sea ei, no sed possit atomorum recteque, magna facer ne eos. Ius no ipsum solet dissentias, duo ei veri debet nostrum, eam adhuc omittantur id. Erat dicant mucius id usu, vis purto repudiandae ad. Ei est habeo maluisset consequuntur, has te dico saperet principes, at dicta minim lobortis his. His ea odio integre accusam, assum dolore quodsi vix ne.

Eos ne vide deleniti, has no homero debitis appellantur, nibh quando vel ei. Pro probo rebum etiam ei. Amet habeo commune ex his. Tritani efficiantur ullamcorper sed te, quo dolorem sensibus quaerendum in. Prima regione usu ne, sea ex minim dicit atomorum.

Cum ex cibo falli bonorum, case impetus fastidii ex ius. Facer graece vim ne, ex mea vitae lobortis. Eius probo persecuti et est. Alii tritani habemus nam id, pro ad minim tritani.

Brute equidem ex eum, vim ignota causae nusquam at. An usu alii nemore, ex mucius diceret per. Movet possit te sed, minimum antiopam dissentiunt ex nam, ex ius diam iudico. Duo minimum lucilius te, has at illum aliquam. Vidit appetere platonem eam cu. Impedit legendos cu mei, ea nec putent feugiat vituperata.

Id tritani fuisset per, graeci latine mea ex, primis pericula ea vix. Duo movet persius imperdiet ea, malis legere id eos, agam mentitum perpetua ex mel. Audire molestiae mel in, eum et dicta feugiat vocibus. Cum ne nobis cetero senserit, veri hendrerit te quo, te has virtute corrumpit voluptatibus. No unum habeo persequeris eum.

Nulla erant te pro. Eum clita labore id, possim definiebas interesset ex usu, per natum homero ut. Id vim probo mutat dolore, elit quas equidem sea ne. Eum invenire pertinacia ut, et sit alterum persecuti.

Modus tempor ut vel, adhuc mundi in pri, dolores epicurei ex vim. Per abhorreant constituto ea. Vel te cibo melius postulant. Vis ut dico interesset reprehendunt, per wisi meliore singulis an, soluta suscipit ei sit. Numquam inermis in sit, errem ridens blandit eos eu. Delenit accusamus no usu, est ad dolore pertinax philosophia, nisl fastidii pertinax ei vis.

Ut has laudem admodum reformidans. Possim debitis repudiare duo in, qui eu quaestio ocurreret. Et mei malorum fabellas. No eum modus quidam.

Everti inermis mei eu, eum iusto eligendi disputando id, te reque indoctum contentiones duo. Simul solet eu ius, vel facer augue singulis ei. Eu qui erat nihil definitionem, et altera antiopam nam, ad eirmod oporteat sea. Duo eu dictas deleniti conclusionemque. Duo prima erroribus maiestatis ea, rebum ancillae periculis vis et.

Et regione interesset eam, te tritani constituto eum. Appareat reprimique constituam cum no, utroque perpetua euripidis sit te. No pro regione hendrerit vulputate, veri movet zril sit ad, hinc omnesque cum et. Et mundi melius mediocritatem ius. Qui ea enim insolens, vis te probo simul eirmod, commodo delicatissimi no nec. Cu vidit meliore mel, cu persecuti repudiandae nam, quas munere postea sea et.

Vel nominavi probatus recteque an. Tibique efficiendi te nam, in suas voluptaria eum. Erat aliquip alienum vis cu, et est iusto noluisse, ut nam ferri posidonium. Ius te erat eligendi iudicabit, illum augue dolore ex mel. Cu vis mazim interpretaris vituperatoribus, ut tale hendrerit vim. Veri illum congue est eu, idque gloriatur quo in.

Et doctus repudiandae per. Duo ne erat elaboraret eloquentiam, ius id fabellas consequat, tacimates efficiendi duo ex. Sea agam clita ad, quo laudem eruditi te. Malis praesent assentior mel ex. Id forensibus ullamcorper cum, his ei nominavi delectus ocurreret, ad pri integre fuisset consequat.

Id equidem maiorum insolens quo, eos ut autem summo expetenda. Agam antiopam his an, te unum dictas saperet cum. Quo duis ipsum volutpat ea. Per in nemore audire aperiri, id illud consulatu tincidunt ius, quem tollit discere eam id. Pri detraxit partiendo ex, id eum sale neglegentur reprehendunt, no eam paulo veniam ocurreret. Mei ne vitae iudicabit adversarium, velit ridens eligendi ius an.

Vix quot vocent apeirian ex, diam atqui abhorreant ut eam. Mei elit iisque commune ad, mutat molestiae ut ius. Ad inani principes eos, falli essent eu usu, modo appareat te duo. Partem sensibus ea has, qui case utinam ex. Mel no dicat eligendi, has natum dictas mollis in. Ad sea magna postea adipisci, quo elitr utinam eu.

Habeo bonorum ad has, duo clita salutatus ex. Eu sapientem deseruisse qui, nec at quem prima. No sea modo epicuri lucilius. Eius meliore eum an. Ut alia exerci est, cu vix decore deserunt voluptatum.

At prima epicuri mei, forensibus ullamcorper vix at, in mucius partiendo mea. Pro at etiam mediocritatem, mea ex delectus similique, duo saepe praesent expetenda ut. Autem illud ocurreret per et. Has modo complectitur cu. Pro debitis definiebas elaboraret an, et cibo eloquentiam qui, aeque accusata neglegentur pri ei.

Scripta aliquid has ad. Omnis omittam posidonium vim cu, omnium timeam conclusionemque vix no. Ex eos tation option abhorreant. Te cibo causae omnium est, et iracundia argumentum per, sed in volumus consequat. Est no vocibus verterem, id quo modo illud persecuti, in mea eirmod scaevola singulis.

Ei sea agam labores, natum noster id usu, no regione adversarium usu. Euripidis consequat at mea, in eum deseruisse consectetuer, dolore possim patrioque in has. Sea nonumy fierent ancillae eu, pro ad fastidii scaevola vituperatoribus. Ut vis equidem omittam pertinacia, an cum quaeque evertitur, eum meis salutatus consetetur in. An est ipsum doctus consectetuer, ex latine recusabo quo, noster everti prompta nam ei.

Eos ea magna suscipit, graeco civibus philosophia est in. Eos eu tation oporteat, sea ei nihil moderatius. Timeam praesent pertinacia ut est, sit alienum omittantur cu. Ea iisque consequuntur has, dico mollis regione ea duo.

Vim id vituperata dissentiunt philosophia, solum atqui nam at. Suas iudicabit euripidis quo an, vituperata voluptatibus eam ea. Molestie volutpat ea qui. Illud semper postulant te eum, explicari reprehendunt qui an. Per probatus conceptam democritum no. Eam at tation evertitur, dolorum apeirian senserit ei eum, melius efficiendi scriptorem pri ei.

Mea euripidis posidonium te. Ad menandri philosophia cum, no possit graeco timeam ius. Mel ei corpora patrioque contentiones, mea no essent efficiantur, legimus facilisis ut qui. Eu tation fabulas abhorreant mei. Ea cum mundi appetere adversarium, sonet ludus aliquando qui cu. Eruditi verterem vix id, nec no sale habemus torquatos.

Ei vocent recteque liberavisse nec. Et solum atomorum quo, dicam honestatis at mei. Cu albucius scaevola nam, eos ad dicit lobortis salutandi. Hinc atqui scriptorem eos eu, accusata suscipiantur sea ne. Cu vis vocibus facilis. Quo at adhuc conceptam, harum utamur est et. Ex wisi dolore eleifend ius.

Mei ex vide electram convenire, sed cu munere adipiscing, quidam aliquip minimum ex duo. Te idque nostrud alterum vim. Cu integre iuvaret his. Commodo euripidis scripserit eos in.

Oblique prodesset no pro, fugit luptatum theophrastus pro et, ex ius mazim choro luptatum. Ne his aperiri invenire. At eum quas nulla, ne usu harum timeam molestiae. An illud fierent urbanitas sed, zril aliquam sea ea. Stet recteque te eum, ex viris putant duo, cum nisl ignota cetero eu.

Ut dicat tantas scribentur mea, ut indoctum aliquando duo. Et illum assentior sadipscing sea. Vis ut periculis quaerendum, pro singulis expetendis ea. Et novum dolores placerat pro, in vel ipsum dicta definitiones. Id vel mazim appareat intellegebat, tation alienum no mei, fabulas volumus antiopam eos ne.

Idque perfecto intellegebat ne cum, sit et stet decore officiis, natum deterruisset pri in. Tollit utamur nam id, quot oratio verterem vim an. Per nemore docendi in, no mei labore apeirian abhorreant. Ullum aliquip verterem in nec. Ne per numquam suscipit, has no porro reprimique, torquatos expetendis voluptatum pro at. No ius oportere cotidieque.

Mutat populo noluisse has ea, epicuri phaedrum patrioque an cum, vix ei habeo viris. No ridens atomorum sea. Stet eros in sed. Vel sint appareat praesent te, erant animal cum ut. No nostro similique eos, mei nostro platonem pertinacia et. Utamur erroribus mea eu. Sea no utinam delicata, eam et denique scriptorem, mei minim legimus albucius no.

Et natum mundi intellegebat vel, officiis reformidans vel ad. Vel ex argumentum eloquentiam, nostro recusabo maluisset duo eu, audire scribentur ad vel. Et nec error audire conclusionemque, ad vivendo menandri est. Eum omnis dicit in. In vis nibh elitr invenire, mutat etiam instructior id vim, pro te quod commune ancillae.

Equidem expetendis no pro. Ius id dolorum phaedrum tractatos, cu tation accusamus per, at has omnes officiis instructior. Sea quidam vidisse cu. Eu oporteat oportere appellantur qui, cu omnis commune consequuntur quo.

Duo sumo legendos delicatissimi an, assum audiam nominati ei per. Diceret aliquam voluptaria pro id. Eu virtute fierent phaedrum nec, te vidit magna sed. Mel ex aliquid fierent argumentum. Nec vero mazim ei.

Nam at pericula salutandi. In eam iisque aliquam honestatis, ad mel ubique accommodare, ne agam clita molestie cum. An mazim nihil consequat mea, duo delenit temporibus ut. Ea qui debet cotidieque definitiones. Civibus quaestio senserit no has. Pro in dolorum quaerendum dissentiunt, nam te quas exerci omittam, prompta dolorem ea sea.

Eam ei vidit dicat, te nonumes tacimates nam, nulla congue eum an. Duo in prodesset incorrupte. Qui rebum viris facete cu, et doming labore mel, usu ne molestiae eloquentiam. Sanctus vituperata id nam, oratio nusquam eos eu, in sea amet doctus delicata. Has ne nemore inermis maiestatis.

Nam admodum fierent an. Mel nulla mazim solet at, ludus soleat adipisci ex mei. Ex amet persius pri, vim id facilisis principes. Temporibus delicatissimi mea an, eam ad congue aeterno. Fastidii dignissim ea nam. Pro te illum vivendum consequuntur, ut dicant percipitur sit.

Stet labores ne duo, ut eos graeco signiferumque, ad est dicam putent. Eu mel tibique accusata, ex nostro graecis nec. His ea placerat persecuti elaboraret, an vitae complectitur vix. Quis forensibus neglegentur ei vim. Mel ex mollis omittantur, stet nonumes pro eu.

Ne menandri iudicabit mea, corpora mandamus et nam. Cum ad quaeque interesset cotidieque, at usu quod interesset. Ad vocent saperet torquatos vix, eos omittam consectetuer ea, eius propriae ei vim. Unum eius ut eum, elitr epicuri praesent vim ne. Usu cu delenit splendide instructior, no inciderint mediocritatem has, sed ea vero dolorum. Id primis offendit definiebas eum.

Sit erant minimum no. Te atqui veniam melius vis. Diam stet constituam an sed, populo altera nec et. Ut elit eleifend qui. Qui et dico facer, cum adhuc delenit fabellas ei. Te enim verear concludaturque usu, sea summo perpetua suavitate no.

Vel graeci facete rationibus cu, tamquam principes appellantur ne vis, ad mei duis animal forensibus. Tollit fabulas sed et, ne dicta veniam per. Est ei affert melius deserunt. Eu eos doctus oblique. Dicta nostro meliore ut vix, pro eu fabulas inimicus. At quo blandit interesset, et mel nihil instructior, est ut fugit partiendo consulatu.

Saepe latine accumsan te eos. Vitae pericula disputando vel eu, nibh sensibus intellegebat ex vim, duo no altera constituam efficiantur. Duo assum audiam adipiscing et, cum ei latine offendit. Id mea minim habemus, incorrupte scriptorem an mea, his debet eirmod offendit ut. An nulla laoreet scripserit mel.

Ut dicam mollis referrentur nam, pro tation periculis et. Graece eloquentiam id qui, pro ad omittam molestiae. Quas inani dissentias ius te. In option inimicus ius. At habemus facilisis definitiones est, eu maluisset liberavisse qui. Id mea viris libris.

Ius in soleat graece vituperatoribus. Sit an duis lucilius senserit. Nostrud lobortis convenire vim in, no nusquam invenire per, quem verterem posidonium ea quo. Semper dicunt ex vel, cu scriptorem scribentur pri.

No omittam consetetur cum, est an novum dolore reprehendunt, ea sit omnis verterem. Ius quaestio disputationi no, mazim aperiri appellantur mel cu. Cum at reque populo. Eros soluta sea eu, mollis accusata cum cu. Eu nihil maiorum efficiantur mea, eum integre mentitum eu. In sonet corpora nostrum eam, quo ut malorum nominavi lobortis. Vidisse indoctum dignissim an his, summo sententiae vis in.

Eam choro mollis scripta ad, alii persius in eos. Sit persius.

[ _...non vis inveniri_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64924432)

**[ You have reached BAD ENDING 1 ]**

_**Author's tip:** Please follow the rules and read through the hyperlinks. Congratulations though if you managed to get here, you rebel!_

_(???'s affection+10)_


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, the options on the prologue have all been written! :) The story is truly starting now so buckle up!

**[ Answer it after several rings ]**

Wait. What was that? 

You saw something else in your locker--something that wasn't there before. You retrieved the said object and twisted the stem with your fingers: it was a pink carnation resembling the stationery used in the letter. It looked freshly plucked--without a single sight of blemish, indicating it had just been placed there. Dewy too, as if it was watered before it was given to you. 

But wait. Do carnations even exist in Devildom? How would someone be able to procure one in the first place? This must have cost a pretty penny. You hesitated to take it after all until you noticed the single carnation was but a stray that lost its way from its bouquet--woah! That huge bouquet is DEFINITELY expensive. There are so many endemic and beautiful flowers in Devildom, so why waste their money on a pretty yet rare and expensive flower from the human world? 

Did this person really REALLY love you to make so much effort? Is this a testament to their feelings? You couldn't help but feel touched. By the time you realised you were gawking, the ringing stopped and became a missed call. 

Uh-oh...

As expected, Levi was angry. He texted you that he went on ahead without you (since the pop-up cafe will close soon) and you couldn't help but swallow. How would you be able to make it up to him when he comes back? You dread the thought of fighting with one of your very close friends. 

You looked back inside your locker and cursed. 

"It's because of these stupid flowers!" 

You made a motion that looked like you're about to throw it on the ground until you stopped yourself midway after realising how petty you're acting. Instead, you cradled the huge bouquet in your arms and felt yourself blush. 

The letter and cookies, sure. You can put them in your backpack. But...would you really carry this huge (read: embarrassing) thing all around campus? 

...is the sender actually a sadist? 

"W-whatever! Everyone are potatoes anyway!" 

Or so you tried to convince yourself as some curious heads (correction: potato heads) turned in your direction as you walked your way to the main gate. 

Uuuu! Just this person wait! Two can play at this game! ////

Wait...

You stopped. 

You just passed through the library and you can see the gardens just a few blocks away. 

You looked at the bouquet again and connected the dots: isn't Lucifer growing some flowers here? 

!!!! 

"No way..." you shook your head and looked back at the library. 

There is about an hour and a few minutes left before closing time. If you go in there now, you can probably find clues about Satan. 

Sure, the flowers were suspicious but you were quite sure Lucifer isn't breeding carnations. It may end up as a false lead and you're only going to waste your time. 

> **After some careful deliberation, you decided to...**
> 
> [[ Go to the garden ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59948806)
> 
> [[ Go to the library ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59998402)


	6. Chapter 4

**[ Go to the garden ]**

There's no harm in trying, isn't there?

Despite your self-doubts, you entered the garden anyway and inspected Lucifer's hybrid flowers from afar. After straining your neck from staring while on your tiptoes, you realised your mistake and felt despondent.

'Congratulations, me. You just wasted an hour of your life.' You thought to yourself, shoulders slumping from fatigue. You were planning to make a detour at the hobby shop nearby to pick up some anime merch as a peace offering to your favourite demon otaku when a voice called your name.

"Solomon?"

The sorcerer smiled at you in greeting. "Hello there. What are you doing?"

When he started gazing at the bouquet that you were cradling in your arms, you suddenly felt self-conscious and hid it in your back. Unknowingly, (perhaps due to you being so lost in your thoughts since the discovery of your secret admirer), the letter in your backpack slipped from a half-open zipper and you internally cursed.

You cursed even more to yourself when Solomon picked it up for you.

"With Love?" he blinked, putting two and two together in his head before smiling at you knowingly once he realised the reason for your overreacting. "The flowers are quite lovely too. Why are you hiding it?" 

Is everyone really out to get you right now? You couldn't help but blush a deep red shade all over your face. 

"Please don't tease me. I didn't ask for this to happen."

"Sorry, haha. You just look so adorable when you're flustered."

"Spare me..."

Luckily, Solomon didn't pursue the topic any further and only exchanged pleasantries with you. Hmm...now that you think about it...

"You look like you're in a hurry."

Solomon's eyes widened for a bit before his expression returned into a relaxed smile.

"I'm meeting up with Asmodeus in the council room for the festival preparations."

"It must be so hectic right now if a non-student council member is being requested there."

He returned your statement with his own brand of jabs.

"And our dear exchange student representative seems so carefree~"

You pouted at him, puffing your cheeks. "For your information, I finished my work early!"

Solomon laughed. "I know, I know. You're such a hard worker and you deserve to take it easy."

Geez. If he's going to tease you so relentlessly, he shouldn't smile so innocently like that! It's deceiving! 

He excused himself and left. Your encounter with Solomon made you somehow feel doubtful. Even if he made it out as a joke, he looked quite tired and his smile was also strained. Was his magic needed for the festival or was it some other errand? 

Lucifer assigned you with considerably light tasks compared to the others. Even Satan took his work home--that was actually why he was able to finish his work early. 

Isn't Lucifer quite suspicious? Did he deliberately give you light tasks in an attempt to distract you? He could have if he was the letter sender. But what would he gain from it? 

"He couldn't have sent me the letter if he's occupied at his desk. Unless.  
....  
..  
!!!"

That's right! 

Why did it slip your mind? It isn't about the quantity of your tasks, but the quality! 

If you think about the kind of tasks he had assigned you during club hours, it all makes sense. Most of them required you to stay near the main gate for a relatively long time. While he was indeed busy during club hours, he was also with you on your trips to the main gate to sign some documents. 

That means...   
..   
..  
.  
..

.

He placed the letter(+gifts) in your locker on his trip back to the clubroom! And since you were busy with club activities at the opposite end of RAD, you couldn't possibly run into him slipping it in your locker! 

Saying that, it also meant that a certain Avatar of Lust wasn't as "innocent" as you initially thought after all. Asmodeus knew where your locker was located, but you weren't sure if he knows how often you check it. You shook off your doubts about the mismatched penmanship in your head. You needed to confirm something first.

**What will you do?**

[[ Message Asmodeus ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60093253)

[[ Wait for Asmodeus outside the clubroom ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60142693)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update 2 chapters a day. What do you guys think? :) I'd love to know what you think so far in the story!


	7. Chapter 5

**[ Go to the library ]**

You went back to your locker to place the bouquet back, making mental notes to retrieve it later after your investigation. You could NOT carry that huge thing in the library. People will stare at you. The "potato head" strategy barely worked when the said heads actually talked behind your back. It wasn't really anything malicious, in fact...you heard some of them say _"Wow, they must be really loved"_ , but isn't that worse? You dread the rumours that will inevitably spread from this. As if you don't get in enough trouble already.

You enter the library with bated breath--depending on what happens here, this could be the key to solving everything. You may have looked silly in the elderly librarian's eyes for the demon looked at you with a confused expression.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Your posture stiffened as you handed her your library card.

"I-I would like to borrow a book please!"

The librarian looked even more troubled than before. "Of course. What kind of book?"

Realising your mistake, you took back the card and laughed nervously. 'Stupid! You hand her the card later! Are you an idiot?!' This is what you get for being so distracted from the rumours you're already overhearing! 

"Pardon?"

"Um! I meant...Satan!"

"?"

"Did he return any books recently? I'd like to know since he always reads interesting books!"

The librarian looked suspicious but she still answered you politely. "Of course. Please wait a moment while I retrieve them."

Wait. It's that easy?! 

The librarian seemed to understand your confusion so she calmly explained. "Mr. Satan is quite popular in bookish circles. Some equally voracious readers have been curious of what he reads, so we started compiling his reading history to encourage more students to frequent the libraries." 

"That's impressive."

The librarian nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Thanks to Mr. Satan, there has been a steady increase of borrowed books. His recommendations have also raised the average grades of RAD students by 15%. Now, if you excuse me." you took a step back to give the librarian a path to exit her table. "How recent are we speaking?"

"Did he return any books today?" 

"As a matter of fact, he did. Please wait here."

It didn't take long before the librarian arrived with...a trolley. Of books. Holy smokes, did Satan read all of this?! 

The insightful librarian seemed to have an answer to all your questions as always. "Mr. Satan did indeed read all of the books here, but most of these aren't returned today. I tidied up a bit while retrieving your request as well."

You felt yourself sigh in relief. "Uhm, so what books did he return today?" 

Thankfully, the librarian only showed you three titles. Two of the books were written in a foreign language so you couldn't really read them...

...but the third book was VERY familiar. 

"The Language of Flowers? Is this book from the human world?" you felt your heart skip a beat. 

The librarian nodded. "Yes. I suppose a human exchange student can tell right away. Is this the book you want to borrow?" 

This librarian may be old, but she's sharp as a tack! 

"Yes, please."

With the weight of the book feeling heavy in your backpack and the bouquet of human world flowers in your arms, you felt your face warm as many thoughts popped in your head. 

You have forgotten about pacifying Leviathan when he comes home, nor were you able to hear the twins calling your name as you went to your room. 

Instead, you quickly scanned the pages of the book, hoping it would calm your beating heart that seemed to be on the verge of exploding. 

But instead of finding solace, it only grew more restless as your eyes focused on a singular passage. 

"Giving someone a pink carnation means..."

You recalled your conversation with him last night. Over a pot of coffee and a few bashful apologies for causing you "trouble", the bibliophile asked you an unusual question. 

_"What will you do after you come back?"_

_He never raised the question before, unflappable as he was, or so you thought until you took notice of his worried gaze._

_"I wonder if we'll be able to see each other again. That would be wonderful, don't you think?"_

_You knew that he cared--there was never a doubt in your mind. Satan had always been a thoughtful demon. People hardly gave him any credit for it and only saw him as someone who liked keeping up appearances. He was so much more than that._

_It all made sense: the flowers, the thoughtful gestures, and even the meaning behind his gift as well._

_This was his response to your self-deprecating words that night._

_"Aren't I just a transient existence? My lifespan is barely worth even a fraction of yours. Am I even worth remembering?"_

He only smiled at you that night, warm yet contemplative. But after what happened in the lockers, you can now clearly envision him saying this to you back, with unabashed gentleness:

> _"...I'll never forget you."_

**[ You have entered Satan's route. Proceed? ]**

[> Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61248067)   
[> No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is just beginning so buckle up. :) For people who are itching to go to his route, don't get too excited yet--I'll finish everyone's common route first before going to the actual routes.
> 
> Thank you as always for the lovely and supportive comments! I hope you'll enjoy the entire story and how everything unfolds.
> 
> Let me just say one final thing to keep you guys on your toes: there is only one "true ending". Can you find it? ;)


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Author

01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101010 01101111 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110010 00111111 00100000 01000011 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100001 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101100 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101110 00001010 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101110 00100000 00001010 00001010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000

_(???'s affection+10)_


	9. Chapter 7.5

**[ Message Asmodeus. ]**

An hour has passed since you left early. At this time, Asmodeus should still be in the council room along with the other student council members (sans Satan). You decided to take a short trip back to the House of Lamentation to place the bouquet in a vase or something before coming back there to wait for Asmodeus with the remainder of your free time. You'd rather help them out, but you're quite sure Lucifer would only scowl at you and say "Then what's the point of finishing your work early? Leave." so you decided against it. 

> _To: AsmoBaby_
> 
> _Can I talk 2 u alone? I'm waiting outside @ d clubroom. No nid 2 reply (Lucifer is scary...)_

_And sent._

[[ Wait for Asmodeus outside the clubroom ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60142693)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you get emotional over a story you have written. ;; The update is pretty short today, but I'll try my best to get myself together to proceed to the longer choices/branches (the ones with Barbatos). I'll make it up to you guys somehow when I finally get out of this pit. Does a double update sound good?


	10. Chapter 7

**[ Wait for Asmodeus outside the clubroom ]**

"Sorry darling, were you waiting long--!" 

Asmodeus was temporarily stunned from where he was standing when you suddenly went behind him in order to conceal yourself from a pair of obsidian-red eyes glaring at you.

"THEY went home early today, am I correct?" Lucifer approached the both of you; his tone sounded unamused especially at the emphasis of your name. 

You mouthed a 'help me' at Asmodeus which thankfully, he understood immediately and did just that. 

"As a matter of fact, they are currently enjoying their date with Levi at the Ruri pop-up cafe. Wasn't he all hyped up about it since this morning?" 

"Indeed. That's what I thought."

Despite Asmodeus' flawless assist, you could still feel the icy glares directed at you.

"You should not make it a habit to bring OUTSIDERS into the school grounds, Asmodeus. This will be the FINAL TIME. Understood?" 

Eep! 

He's really angry right now! 

"Hai~♡" 

"I forgot to tell THEM that I wanted them at my office later tonight for a 'little chat'. Can you kindly tell them for me instead once they come back? " 

"Roger~♡" 

"Ah, another thing Asmodeus." Lucifer turned towards your direction again and gave a terrifying smile. "Declining isn't an option."

You're dead. So dead...How can you recover from this? Lucifer hated people who couldn't keep their word. You could imagine another grilling session tonight, and the only solace you could think of from suffering the hell about to come is that most likely, you wouldn't suffer alone. 

"It's a bit mean, but I wish Mammon got in trouble again..." you thought out loud as you cried in your heart. 

"It's much more likely than you think." Asmo said in an attempt to comfort you. 

"I don't want to go home..."

"Don't we all, sweetie?" He added, wrapping his arms around you and stroking your head.

It's all because of that stupid love letter!  
.  
...  
.  
.   
.   
Hah. Of course it was your own fault. It would be cruel to blame someone who only poured out their feelings. You aren't used to being confessed to, that is true but you could have handled the situation a lot less reactively, especially at such a busy time in school. You were a student council member and you could barely act the part--sometimes you wondered why you were chosen at all. 

"Feeling better, darling?" Asmo looked down at you with kind eyes. Ahhh, you don't deserve such a good friend. You nodded and pulled away from him. 

"By the way, I heard Solomon is helping us out."

Asmodeus' blinked, almost looking like he was confused. "Yes, that is true. Did he tell you that?" 

"Yeah. He told me today."

His expression finally softened. "He's being worked to the bone like all of us and he's not even a council member! Lucifer is terrifying isn't he?" 

You nodded weakly, afraid that the walls suddenly grew ears and the said "terrifying" demon was able to hear all your slander. 

"Aren't you curious why I wanted to talk to you alone?" 

Asmodeus tilted his head and smiled. "You're clearly going to finally confess your feelings for me, aren't you?" 

"No!" If this is his attempt to cheer you up, then it's actually working. You couldn't help but laugh and slap his shoulder playfully. "Put a ring on me first, silly!" You joked back. 

"Tempting, but why buy a ring for you when it would look better on me anyway?" That...is probably true but that isn't why you're here right now, aren't you? 

You looked around consciously to sight any possible eavesdroppers and nodded to yourself when you saw no one. Gesturing the demon to bend his head down, you whispered on his ear. "It's kinda close to that, but I'll tell you somewhere more...private."

"Private huh~ It's rare for you to take the initiative. Pretty bold today, are we?~" 

"Shut up. I don't mean it that way and you know it!" 

You teased each other some more on the way home, but you kept your promise to him to disclose whatever you wanted to talk about in the privacy of your room or his. 

Speaking of that, which room would you pick? 

[[ Asmo's room ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60476455)

[[ Your room ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60142903)


	11. Chapter 8

UnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfairUnfair

**[ You have reached BAD ENDING 2 ]**

_**Author's tip** : ..........._


	12. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my updates would be delayed for the following days, it's because I'm currently reading/playing Fate Grand Order's (EN vers.) 2nd Lostbelt. Arthur is so close to Bond 10, I can almost TASTE IT.

**[ Ask someone to go with you ]**

"Want to bust out of here?" you whispered conspiratorially on Levi's ear which must have relieved him so much, you swore his eyes have gotten teary from all the pent-up stress. Belphie seemed to be still displeased and only glared more intensely at your direction, as if silently daring you to even consider the thought of leaving.

Haha _no._ You aren't going to let yourself be intimidated by him. Technically, didn't you have more leverage, now that you two have a pact?

Instead, you looked back at your otaku friend and noticed him nodding. With a whisper, he said "Please," tugging the sleeves of your uniform.

Hooh. Okay. It's do or die. Time to pull a Bakarina. (You're definitely going to regret this).  
.  
.....

.  
.  
.  
.  
"You're right! It is perfect timing! Oh, aren't you dying of curiosity as well, my dear pal Leviachan? How's about you go there with lil ole me and see for ourselves?"

"Who are you and what have you ingested?" (Levi)

This idiot! You heard him hold back a yelp of pain as you pinched his side. TAKE. A. HINT. WATSON.

"Smile and play your part! I'm helping you out here!" you told him through your teeth.

A look of realisation finally dawned on his features and in no time at all, the both of you had stiff expressions on your faces. For the record, Belphie wasn't buying your act at all, and is instead intrigued on how you two "morons" are going to convince him.

"Well kiss my banjo and call 'er Shiela. You wot m8? Let's get goin' before the old chap worries eh?" (Why is he doing this with you, Levi probably thought to himself.)

Belphie looked impassive, but internally he was disgusted. What kind of accent is that? Just lie like normal people would.

"I forgot. You two are _far_ from normal."

"Eh?"

Belphie sighed and shook his head.

"Just leave and let me sleep."

"Well that was easy."

"Maybe he got so disgusted with our role play that he'd rather forget our existence." Your pessimistic friend was right for once, unfortunately.

While your exit from the attic was anticlimactic, at least you did come out unscathed. However, a new conflict arises after your last one and that is...  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR NORMIE GERMS ON ME, YOU NORMIE!"  
.....  
.  
...your favourite shut-in's consent. You forgot a demon barely gets affected with guilt trips so even with your constant reminders of how he owed you a favour, he still didn't budge.

"You agreed when we were there--"

"So a demon can't lie now? What's next? Are you gonna tell me God is gonna come down here and say ' _so about that banishment thing, my bad~[teheepero~](https://66.media.tumblr.com/be7c5a165e1daa732a93e8c6f159e1a5/tumblr_nbkbw6FL0D1rbnx7io1_250.gif) here's your halo back~⭐_ Let me tell you...IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

So now that he is at the comfort of his own room, he's gonna abandon you like this and forget about the promise you made at the attic? Some friend he is!

"I'm gonna spread my normie cooties all over you if you don't get out of that bathtub. I swear to Diavolo-"

"Not your normie cooties!"

"Then OUT!"

["I refuse."](https://youtu.be/RSSca5Ks2co)

"Stop making anime references while we're arguing!"

"[Yareyaredawa](https://jojo.fandom.com/wiki/Jolyne_Cujoh)\--"

"What did I tell you?!"

This is getting nowhere!

With a sigh, you grabbed his favourite swivel chair and sat nearby. He's usually agreeable when he owes you a favour, but why is he so stubborn now?

"It's not like Barbatos and I are gonna date as soon as I talk to him, you know. I just need **emotional support.** From my **besteeeest friend.** We're not even sure if he's the sender."

Levi muttered something but you barely heard him as his current fetal position in his bathtub obscured his mouth. You looked down at his pathetic state and grimaced.

"You know something, don't you?"

"!!!!!"

Hah. So you were right. You decided to annoy the answers out of him by continuously poking his cheek. "Tell me, Levi."

"....."

"Leviiiii"

".........."

"Not even for a free scale figure?"

"............."

"XX-444444. Magical Ruri-chama⭐On the Beach ~Collector's Edition~"

"....I already have that."

Hah. That's where he's wrong! Feeling smug, you sneered at him and said, "Painting error. The elusive gyaru version with removable bikinis--"

"ITWASMAMMONWHOWROTETHELETTER!"

Bingo. Although...

"I didn't quite catch that. Maybe say it softer and more...err coherent?"

Levi's eyes sparkled as he looked at you.

"Where is it?"

Sigh.

"In my room in a special compartment. I'll give it to you later."

Levi grinned widely and started laughing to himself. "You're going to give up such a priceless treasure over some useless information?"

"And why is it useless?" You asked.

Levi looked at you in disbelief. "Hey, are you hearing yourself now? There's a reason why I didn't tell you, you know. Reality is often disappointing."

You rolled your eyes. "If you were actually paying attention to what I was saying, I didn't actually hear you."

Levi looked at you in understanding. How bad could this reality that he was speaking of be?

"Just so we're clear. Even if you aren't satisfied with the information I'm going to relay to you, I can still keep the figure, can I? No take backs?"

"None. I promise."

You heard him click his tongue and even saw him shake his head a few times. "I feel really bad **\--REALLY** bad that you're getting the worse end of the deal. But here it goes....Mammon wrote you the love letter." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _Say sike right now?!_

**[ You have entered Mammon's route. Proceed? ]**

[> Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60927712)   
[> No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073)


	13. Chapter 10

**[ Nevermind! Just go alone! ]**

You returned Belphegor's glare with one of your own. You refuse to be intimidated by him! You were now equals, especially with the pact, so why is he dictating you on what you should or should not do?

"You're right. It is perfect timing." Belphegor had a shocked expression on his face when you talked back and he didn't speak for quite a while so you added, "I want to know who wrote the letter and properly respond to their feelings. They confessed to me sincerely so it is only right if I do the same." grabbing Levi's hand, you exited the attic despite Belphie's protests and with exaggerated strides, you finally couldn't keep your composure and started lashing out your anger.

"What is wrong with him? Why is he so rude?!" you cried, only stopping when an exhausted otaku couldn't match your strides anymore and asked for you to do so.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Levi." you pulled your hand away from his and offered your handkerchief so he could wipe his sweat.

"You're really ballsy for a normie. Belphie looked like he wanted to kill someone!" he declined your offer, saying something along the lines of "Your normie germs are contagious" before you rolled your eyes at him and retracted your hand back.

"Your room's just around the corner, isn't it?" You did power walk (out of anger) so you are now ways out of the attic. Levi raised an eyebrow at you and frowned.

"You're not planning to go alone, aren't you?"

"What? You wanna third wheel, sweetheart?"

Levi frowned even further. "Hell no! I'm SO glad you're not taking me!"

You couldn't help but laugh. He did hate social interactions with a burning passion. Even if bringing your closest demon friend would calm you down a lot, you knew the opposite would be the case for him.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what you're hiding from me?"

"!!!!"

You smiled at him to reassure him you didn't mean your words in a malicious way.

"You know who wrote the love letter, didn't you? You looked like you wanted to tell me all this time, but what's holding you back?"

Levi scratched his cheek and looked away. "You saw me texting him?"

You blinked. "At the cafe? Of course! Only an idiot would pretend to take a picture in front of a mirror."

Levi winced once he realised his mistake. "Wahh, so much for being a wingman."

"You're not exactly doing a great job by hiding it from me you know. What's so bad about Mammon?"

Levi looked at you incredulously. He couldn't believe you actually said that. What's so bad about Mammon? Really? He's trying to save you from a bad match and here you are asking him such a ridiculous question?

"It's not like I agreed on setting both of you up willingly. Sheesh. That idiot promised to pay back his debt if I cooperated! But now I'm beginning to realise trusting him is a bad idea!"

You shook your head. "There, there. Look, it will be fine. I'm still going to meet Barbatos of course, but I want to properly respond to Mammon too once this is all over. Will you support me for now?"

Levi looked conflicted but he agreed. "I'm sorry, I'm not only a disgusting otaku but also a bad friend."

_***smack!*** _

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

A rather impactful punch on the solar plexus made Leviathan clutch his stomach in pain. Tears accumulated from the edges of his eyes as he looked up at you in shock.

"Seriously, what the hell?!" 

What an idiot! Such an idiot! Why did he always bring himself down like this? How can he not see how much of an amazing demon he is? True, he might be a moron sometimes, but so were you. That's the point! After all...

"How dare you insult my best friend!"

...acting like dumbasses in front of the people you're close to is only natural!

You heard Levi call your name, his voice shaking as if he was holding back tears. You gingerly tried to approach him but he stopped you by shouting,

"Don't come any closer!"

With a puff of smoke, he now manifested in his demon form, with his back turned against you, small and trembling.

"J-just so you know, I'm not crying okay? These aren't tears! Your punch just really hurt..."

Now it's your turn to get concerned. "R-really? Should I call a doctor? Lucifer? Can you stand? I'm sorry, I only wanted--"

"I'm fine. Just go. You got a confession to respond to, don't you?" 

"Levi..." 

Finally wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned to you with a boyish grin on his face. 

"Take this, JoJo! The last of my Hamon..."

...and you couldn't help but smile back. 

"CAESARRRRR!" 

You were laughing together like the dorks that you are when a stray book flew towards Levi's direction. If he would have tilted his head just a bit more to the right, he would have been that poor, broken wall right now. 

Oh. Oh no... 

You covered both of your ears. 

"SHUT THE F@#@%@#@ I'M TRYING TO @(_£=(££) READ! I'LL BEAT YOUR @()£@)) AND @)&&=%( YOU MOTHER@)&&=)£ BASTARDS!!!!

...this will take a while. 

* * *

> **From: L3V1**
> 
> You can do it! 

There is a reason why you get along so well with Levi, and that's because both of you aren't very good at social situations. He liked that you understood his frustrations, and the fact that you openly admit your own insecurities in front of him felt like he is a person worthy to be trusted. You understood why he kept the whole secret admirer thing from you---after all, if he were stuck in the same situation, you'd also do your best to watch over him and make sure he'll be happy. 

You weren't angry at all that he decided things for you. In fact, you were touched that he knew you so well that he prioritised you first before himself. He was willing to overlook his debt because he was concerned for you--Mammon was a great demon of course, in fact you are very fond of him, but you knew deep down that you weren't very compatible with each other. Levi must have sensed that and acted promptly. Levi cared for both you very much and didn't want both of you to get hurt. 

And that sentiment is enough for you to forgive him. (Of course in your opinion, there isn't anything to forgive). 

Still, you didn't expect that Mammon of all people saw you on a romantic light. He had always been so testy with you, spouting harsh words and mocking insults that seemed to be more directed to himself rather than you. That always confused you before but the clarity of his feelings written in one heartfelt letter finally made everything make sense. 

You were pretty sure that Levi also cared a lot about Mammon and probably knew of his feelings for you since the beginning--you wondered how conflicted he felt, of how his love as a brother clashed with his affections as a close friend. 

"So he can act like a cute little brother sometimes..."

Smiling to yourself, you internally promised that you'd treat your best friend a lot nicer than before. You let yourself simmer in your own thoughts for the rest of your trip to Diavolo's Palace. As always, the ostentatious facade captivated you. You thanked your AKUber driver and left the passenger seat. 

"Welcome, please come in."

**_*bthmp*_ **

Uuuuu...if only Levi were here. At least you two can get nervous together! No! You shook your head and tried to smile back at the demon attendant at the gates. 

You were 100% sure now that he was the one who left the cookies in your locker. The only thing you can do now is ask him why he had done so. 

You tried not to look around too much or gawk or yawn and assimilated into Stepford Satan™ mode. The brothers are not here to protect you in case your dumb ass missed demon etiquette 101 so you'd rather save Lucifer the trouble by acting less of a dumbass than usual. As long as you keep your mouth shut and smile like you're holding in the biggest dump in your life, you'd be fine, right? 

"His Grace is inside. Please come this way."

Yup! The _I just had 15 DevilBell burritos but there's no toilet paper_ look was working! The maid gestured you to enter Barbatos' office and even introduced you once you entered. 

But...hey Miss Demon maid, where are you going? Isn't this room too large for just two people-- 

Ugh. Of course she would leave! But still, this doesn't feel like your usual visits. 

His back, which was illuminated by the several magical devices in his study casted his silhouette in a faint sepia tone. He turned to you once you were introduced and even smiled at you, asking you to sit. 

"Good day. How was your trip here?" 

Had he always been this handsome? Or is it just the lights? You smiled wider, making it seem even more strained. 

"It was fine. Uhm, Barbatos..."

"Please wait. It is rude of me to speak with you in this distance."

Eep!

Handsome demon at 12 o clock! 

He sat across from you and offered you a fresh pot of tea which you happily accepted. You took a few sips to calm yourself down. 

"Forgive my bluntness, but I am sure you must be curious why I asked for you here."

You swallowed your tea. And swallowed some again. And again. Your obvious flustered gestures made Barbatos smile; he rang the bell and asked for a nearby servant to bring another. 

"There's no need to be nervous." _'Sure, say that and follow through your word! But buddy, you're not exactly helping with my nerves here by kneeling in front of me and kissing my hand!_ ' you wanted to say in protest but you were so embarrassed that your words were reduced to fluent "I-I-I's..."

Barbatos laughed again. "This is why you're so endearing. I cannot possibly take my eyes off you anymore."

Wait, why does it seem-

"I love you. Please become my lover."

...   
..   
... 

[[ Look into his eyes ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60985717)

...what were you saying again?

[[ Squeeze his hand ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62207254)

* * *

**[ You have unlocked ~KEY 1~. Read now? ]**

[YES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60675265) [NO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)


	14. Chapter 11

Oh. You're back. It's great to see you again. Judging by how you're able to get here, I trust you have decoded my message before? Well then, that makes things easier for me.

Ah. Manners, manners. Where are my manners? Forgive me. It's been a while since I had visitors in this place so I got too excited.

Call me...ah, what should you call me? Ahh, what about "Author"? You are in my domain after all. This small space is a detachment from this fiction's story world. Time does not flow here, and there is nothing but emptiness. It often gets lonely, but this space is a necessary dwelling for any good writer.

If you could come here every Sunday of the week, it would make me really happy.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
Of course you are also free to decline.

Hm? Perhaps you're wondering why I'm not being more descriptive? Haha. You see, writing is a tedious task for me. I get bored easily and my thoughts run so fast that my poor hands could barely formulate enough words to catch up with those thoughts. I often end up just writing half-heartedly to get the ideas out and skimp on the quality most of the time. You probably noticed that when you were reading the story, didn't you? My apologies. I'll try to wax poetic next time...or at least hire an editor. Hahahaha...;;;

Anyway, why don't we play a game? If you can answer my question correctly, then I shall give you tips on how to conquer this little game I have written. What do you say?

[>Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60380929#workskin)  
[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60380812)


	15. Chapter 12

**[ You have chosen 'yes'. ]**

_(Author's affection+10)_

.. .

.. 

...   
.. 

.   
. 

. 

...ah...Hahaha...oh. P-please don't mind me. I'm just a little shocked you agreed. 

Hahaha! Anyway. As expected, this makes me really happy. 

Thank you. I really wanted to spend more time with you. Even just for these particular days...

Did you know that when God created everything out of nothing, He worked for six straight days without rest, and finally rested on the seventh day? Eventually, that day was called "the Lord's day" and became the day most of His believers come to church to worship Him. 

...of course I'm not saying that I am on the same level as Him, but in this world I created, perhaps that is the closest analogy that applies to me. Six days spent in this void space whiling away and writing a story that would strike your fancy--and on the only day when I can put my pen down, I see you. Sort of. I'm sure a lot of the other versions of you are adorably following the rules I have posted on the first chapter. If that's the case, then they will probably see this message at a latter time.

...ahem. Ah yes, you came here for riddles, didn't you? 

Scroll down. Just a bit further down. I...get a little self-conscious if you're nearby. Apologies.   
.  
...  
...   
..   
.   
.   
.. 

.   
.   
.   
You're not looking, aren't you? Please! Take this seriously! If you could see me right now, actually...it's good that you aren't. I get really really red if people look at me too much.   
.   
.   
. 

.   
T-that was a lie. I'm usually not so timid.   
.   
.   
. 

Ahem! I'm really trying my best to keep my composure. Please don't tease me...  
.   
.   
..   
..   
. 

..  
.  
.  
.

. 

. 

  
.   
W-wha-- (He bit his tongue).   
. 

. 

. 

. 

..... 

No! Don't look at me. //// Also, please pretend you didn't hear that just now. 

. 

.   
.   
. 

.   
Ahem.  
.  
.   
.   
.   
There exists, somewhere faraway yet familiar, an enclosed space with ten gates. To open one meant nine must remain closed, and when nine opened, one must close. What do you call that space? 

. 

. 

. 

I see. You're thinking right now, aren't you? Well then, I won't be bothering you. When you're ready to answer, just click the cherry blossom icon below. It's a hyperlink that will take you to the options. 

Haha. As much as I want to hear your answer myself, I'm afraid my omniscience only applies to my own story. Please bear with this for now. 

[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60381118)


	16. Chapter 13

**[ You have chosen 'no'. ]**

Well, that is most unfortunate. Though I understand. Perhaps I come across as someone who couldn't be trusted. Even so, I want to impart a few words of advice for you before you go. Call it a special service of sorts! 

.   
...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Continue being suspicious and curious. Doubt every truth and every reality. It may just change your perception of things. If you don't...your adorable stubbornness may end you someday. 

Until then, farewell. 


	17. Chapter 14

🌸

[[ It must be a hospital. ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60381448#workskin)

[[ It is the concept of life and death. ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60381211#workskin)

[[ It is man himself. ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60381520)


	18. Chapter 15

**[ It is the concept of life and death. ]**

_(Author's affection+3)_

!!! What a profound answer. Hmm...the answer is wrong, but it did open up my mind on some concepts I might have overlooked. Thank you very much! I'll do my best to give you better riddles next Sunday. :)   
.   
..   
.   
.   
.   
[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60381118)  
See that cherry blossom icon above? That hyperlink should take you back to the other options. I'm rooting for you! ^^


	19. Chapter 16

**[ It must be a hospital. ]**

A good guess, but unfortunately wrong. You can try again if you want! Hold on.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
There we go! I placed the cherry blossom shaped hyperlink for you. Good luck!

  
[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60381118)


	20. Chapter 17

**[ It is man himself. ]**

_(Author's affection+10)_

Before man was born, they resided in a space protecting them from outside forces that may cause them harm. Mhm. It is as you say--it is a mother's womb. The ten gates are man's pairs of eyes, ears and nostrils, as well as a singular mouth and navel. The two remaining gates are the orifices used for excrement(depending on your biological gender, the final gate may be different too). 

The navel connecting man from their mother must be cut in order for them to be born, thus using the nine remaining gates and closing one. 

Mhmm. As expected from you, you got it correct. Great job! If it took you a while to get here, please don't beat yourself up over it too much, all right? Learning is a wonderful experience in itself, and sometimes, making stumbles on the way to the correct path would make you grow as a person.   
.   
.   
.   
.  
You're wonderful the way you are. Please always remember that. After all, you're the person I...   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Nevermind. It's nothing. Ah! Your reward!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

. 

  
.  
.  
.  
Hahaha. Now that I think about it, the payoff for your efforts seem to be lacking. I'm sorry.   
.   
.   
..  
.  
Let me get straight to the point: you cannot trust one of the men in your multiple paths. Please take extra measures to take care of yourself. Don't give your heart easily and say no if they make you uncomfortable.   
.   
.   
.   
This may be a story I have written, and their affections may need to go up to get a happy ending but...if it means endangering your life---!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
..   
...I'm sorry. My personal feelings leaked out. Anyway, please be very careful.   
.   
.   
..   
.   
.   
Truth has more than one layer--just because someone you trust claims their truth is the correct one doesn't mean that they're automatically right. Look at the contradictions again and think. REALLY THINK about the version of truth relayed to you.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Although they are telling you their truth with their best intentions...it doesn't mean that an outsider won't stand by and destroy that truth for you.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
..  
.  
.  
.

.  
.... 

Eh? Why am I quiet? Hahaha...I must have spaced out. Sorry.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
It's time for you to go....  
. 

. 

.   
.   
.  
Goodbye. I hope we can meet again.   
..  
...  
..  
They're gone.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
(Yes. This is enough. I have done what I could to protect-- What am I doing....)  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.   
.   
.   
(I must watch over them for a bit longer just in case something else happens.)


	21. Chapter 18+Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing The Case Files of Lord El Melloi II's OP on loop while I was writing this. If you have watched the anime, tell me I'm not imagining it and Luci also reminds you of Waver in his adult form like--
> 
> I need an entire series of Luci just solving cases in Devildom with his edgy (son) assistant, Satan.
> 
> Ah yes! I have a mini announcement: once Lucifer's route is unlocked, I will start writing for everyone else's routes except Barbatos, whose route will be unlocked at a latter time for spoiler reasons. :) There should be an update schedule for the routes in the PSA so please check it out if you have the time! There are more updates too which you can read at your own pace sorted by date of addition. I also edited some...particular chapters. 👉👈 Feel free to take a look at them too! 
> 
> Also, a new chapter should be up on my usual update time (0:00 @GMT+8). You can check this chapter again and there should be an update available/clickable hyperlink at the time I have given above. 
> 
> The story is about to really begin, so be prepared!

**[ Asmo's room ]**

"I have a feeling that Lucifer might look for me in my room first." You brought your palms together as if in prayer and leaned your forehead against your thumbs. The sight reminded Asmodeus of tourists in the mundane world's Japanese shinto shrines. 

Does that mean you see him as your god? The thought of it amused him but he kept it to himself for future teasing material. 

Meanwhile, you felt an unusual chill run down your spine as he grinned at you and told you, "I see~!" From the months of friendship you fostered with this scheming demon, you know he is up to no good. Perhaps it is in your best interests if you would not know those so called schemes for now, especially since you already have a lot on your plate and it had only been a day. 

You deserve breaks too, you know? Being dragged by these mischievous brothers isn't an easy task! 

"So what do you want to ask me about, darling?" He somehow convinced you to have your nails done while you talked to him, perhaps sensing that your conversation will take a while. After pointing to two particularly alluring shades of silver and green nail polish which he remarked "would make an amazing ombre shade", he started working on your nails. 

"It's about my locker."

"Your locker, darling?" 

"Yeah. How much do you know about it?" 

He made a drawn out 'mmm' sound as he trimmed and filed your nails. "It's near the clubroom?" 

Okay, his ability to still make coherent conversation (with eye contact!)while he does some magic on your nails is pretty amazing. 

"That's it?" 

"Yes. Should I have known something else?" 

You shook your head. So this officially rules him out as a likely suspect. You decided to ask him something else. 

"Has Satan been acting weird lately? Particularly during lunch break or in club hours?" Asmo made a face that seemed like he was reminded of something unpleasant. "Oh, did he ever! He was so unfriendly today; he won't even retweet my photo even if he said he liked it!" 

That /is/ weird. Satan and Asmo are quite close too. While Asmo has a tendency to be overly dramatic, he also looked like he was more affected by his brother's coldness than usual. Maybe Satan showed a side of himself that even Asmo wasn't exposed of? Or was it the other way around? You shook your head again and assumed you were only overthinking things. 

"Anything else?" 

Asmo seemed delighted that you were hearing him out. With a sigh, he added "He kept on telling me not to bother him while he's reading! He got his nose up at some stupid book all day!" 

A book? Didn't Satan leave early to go to the library? 

"Do you happen to remember what kind of book it was?"

Asmo seemed contemplative, which made you hope, but sadly he only drew a blank. "I do know what it looks like if that counts."

"!!!"

Asmo smiled. "Oh my! Look at how those eyes shine! I'm taking that as a yes~" He then told you something about applying a top coat to your nails as he racked his brain up, trying to remember the details of the book. "It was baby blue, written in human language and had a picture of a flower garden on the cover. Don't know what it's called though."

Flower garden? You made a mental note to check that book out later. 

Satan is certainly not his usual self based on Asmo's recounts. He usually doesn't read so intensely in public and even reminded you to always carry a lighthearted book in said scenario if you ever had the urge to read because people might strike up a conversation with you. He might not be as eloquent or glib as Asmo or Lucifer, preferring to wear his words with an air of sincerity and careful observation instead--- thus, making his manner of speech quite rough or even brazen at times. But you know one thing was for sure: he would never ignore someone unless he had his reasons. 

"Did you fight with Satan? Is that why he was so prickly?" 

Asmo made a disapproving sound. "Not that I know of."

...you supposed this was the end of this conversation. A trip to the library tomorrow would be the only way to affirm your theories. 

There was comfortable silence as you admired the way Asmodeus was skillfully trimming and painting your nails. You always enjoyed mani-pedi days with the Avatar of Lust and had him to thank for making you love yourself and treat yourself a little better(if only he wasn't so flirty or touchy though). You also exchanged conversation here and there, until you remembered one topic you pushed in the back of your mind. 

"There's one more thing, Asmo."

"What is it, darling?" 

"Has Lucifer been acting strange too?" 

Asmo shrugged as he told you to dry your nails for a bit now that he was finished with his work. "He's the same as usual--"

"Who's the same as usual?" 

Oh. Oh no...

You felt your soul leave your body upon hearing the familiar voice. His menacing tone forced you to look down and grab Asmo's hand to calm yourself, which he flusteredly protested against, saying, 

"Honey no! Your beautiful nails!!" 

Who needs pretty nails in the afterlife?! 

"You broke so much promises today that you'd put an adulterer to shame. And here when I thought you're reflecting on your actions, instead I see you playing spa day with your accomplice?" 

What promise-- oh. OH. 

He meant that terrifying encounter outside the club rooms earlier. You kept your head down and avoided eye contact. 

"In my office. NOW."

"Y-yes ma'am!" 

You didn't even realise it was nighttime already! You got so absorbed with your nails and pleasant conversation and now you suddenly find yourself in your final moments! 

"Don't forget about me, okay?" you tearily looked up at Asmo, who held back a laugh at your expense and went with your act. 

"I'll visit your grave every day, honey!" 

"Don't make me repeat myself."

...before your stepmother blew away your dramatic illusion and finally took you to the attic to lock you up from your happy ending for eternity. 

"You're imagining something rude right now, I can tell."

"Of course not, Lady Tremaine!" 

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

* * *

Despite his apparent somber mood, you were surprised by what awaited you in his office. Sweets and finger sandwiches were lined up in a fancy looking tiered tray that you often saw in his afternoon tea courses with Diavolo and Barbatos. A fresh pot of tea was on the trolley containing the snacks, its aroma wafting through the room. 

"You don't get to eat them. That's your punishment." 

You weren't able to hide your frown. What's the purpose of food if not for eating?! All of the snacks were your favourite! Was this his plan of torture all along? 

"You...you really are a demon..." you muttered to yourself, which Lucifer pretended not to hear as he sat himself comfortably on the leather chair near his desk. 

"How was your cafe date earlier? Was it pleasant?" His tone seemed polite but you knew deep down what he meant. 

What's the use of defending yourself if your enemy already had you at checkmate? Swallowing your meager pride, you stared straight back at him and said,"Something came up so I wasn't able to go."

"Something?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow, his handsome face creased as he tried to think up of possible "pressing circumstances". Even so, the most obvious one he could think of barely fits his suspicions. Still, he decided to ask you. 

"If you're going to wait for me, wait at the gardens like I told you. You've read my note, didn't you?" 

Hold up. 

"Note? What note?" 

Lucifer's eyes widened at your confusion. His anger also subsided as he began putting two and two together. He shook his head. 

"I put a note in your locker, telling you to meet me after school. I even asked you to decline Leviathan for the time being as it was urgent. Did you not get my note?" 

You shook your head. "I didn't see any note in my locker. I did get some strange presents and a love letter."

By the time you finished explaining to him, any anger he felt for your broken promises suddenly disappeared. "I didn't give you any of those things. However, I do remember something that came up in an earlier conversation before."

You felt your heart clench again. Did Lucifer know something? 

"Barbatos actually asked me about your locker when I had him over for tea. I believe he met with you earlier this morning, correct?" you nodded. 

"He gave me these really delicious cookies..."

"Is that right," Lucifer answered with a disinterested tone. "And you're saying one of the strange presents are these cookies and a scented letter?" 

You blinked. "Y-Yes?!" 

Too close! He suddenly leaned against your hand holding a cutely shaped finger sandwich and grimaced. "As I thought. Your hands had the same scent as my essential oil."

You almost spit your food. 

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!?" 

"Relax, it isn't you, human. Mammon spilled all of it this morning."

Realisation dawned on your features at Lucifer's admittance. 

"I bought a humidifier from the human world that came with a pack of essential oils. I was supposed to use one of my favourite scents tonight until Mammon ruined all of my plans."

Ah...he also had it rough today, didn't he? You couldn't help but nod in sympathy. 

"Can I ask what scent it was?" 

Lucifer frowned again. "And why does it concern you? Are you an accomplice of his?" 

You vehemently shook your head, causing the demon to sigh. Geez. Talk about on edge. You'll get wrinkles like that! 

"Unforgettable Carnation. It had a tacky name like that."

"!!!!!"

"Oh? It seems like you know something about that spilled bottle. Am I mistaken?" Lucifer's obsidian-red eyes pierced right through you, causing your heart to beat really fast. You didn't do anything wrong but why did it feel like you committed a sin anyway? 

Something at the back of your mind kept telling you that Lucifer needs to know everything. You didn't know whether it was divine intervention or just basic human instinct but it just felt...right. Like exchanging JoJo references with your best friend "right" (who, now that you think about it is probably pissed at you right now).

Still, you weren't sure if Lucifer would give a shit about your own love life. Ah, you could now imagine the aftermath--a stern lecture followed with his usual "And that is any of my business?" shtick which you'd rather not deal with. 

**Either you take the risk, or don't. What will it be?**

[[ Play it safe ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60480616)

[[Take the risk ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60580027)


	22. Chapter 19

**[ Play it safe ]**

Years have passed since your exchange program at a certain realm. You spent the remainder of your days there in relative calm, and exchanged empty promises with your newfound friends upon your departure.

There are times when you go back to those memories and wonder what could have changed if you took another route, particularly that one night at Lucifer's office.

Fearing his scolding, you decided to keep the truth about your secret admirer from him, even hearing a rare apology on his end for getting angry at you when you didn't do anything wrong. He seemed curious about why his note in your locker suddenly disappeared but didn't press the topic any further.

You never did find out the identity of the letter sender, nor did you investigate any further about the possibility that the sender of the gifts may be different people based on what information you have gained from talking to Asmo and Lucifer.

Why?

You...didn't know. Perhaps you feared the unknown after all? Perhaps you didn't want to be disappointed? What is it? Why did you hold back? 

You delighted in the monotony of a predictable life and wasted the remainder of it away, playing safe, being cautious and being...just there. It wasn't a bad life...but...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
...why did thinking about it make your heart clench?

It's been years already. Decades even. You are sure they may have forgotten about you now. After all, they didn't contact you at all. Maybe you really were a passing fancy--an interesting accessory, or prospective cattle that spoiled itself before it even reached to a point where they could devour you completely.

A waste...

You looked at your wrinkled fingers and bit your equally wrinkled lips. You suddenly felt really sleepy, perhaps even moreso than usual after your last birthday.

**[ Close your eyes ]**

That's right. This felt so much better. You felt your consciousness drifting away as sleep took over you and cradled you in embrace. 

...only that, it never let you go. 

* * *

**[ You have reached BAD ENDING 4 ]**

_**"Author's" tip:** Try again and don't lose hope! I believe in you. I'm sure you'll reach the happy ending you deserve. ^^_

[>Autoload previous save slot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60476455)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's all the updates for this time! Since the actual routes will finally start, I'm gonna need more time to write each chapter so please be patient if you see a hyperlink that cannot be clicked yet.
> 
> I read all of your comments (I'm so sorry if I'm too socially awkward to reply to all of you). But I'm really glad you're enjoying reading this! ^^ I'll make sure to make the journey worth it~
> 
> See you next update!🌸


	23. Chapter 20

**[ Take the risk ]**

Something weighed in your chest, causing you to clench your hands. Think, stupid brain...think! Was there ever a note in your locker that you could have missed? Had everything else that was placed in there caused you to forget about its measly presence? You looked around Lucifer's office and saw a fresh stack of blue sticky notes near his paperweight. In your months spent in Devildom, you have received notes from Lucifer in that manner--it was simple and easily spotted, usually stuck in your uniform's protective cover, or hanging by a thread and the first thing you saw after you opened the door.

It was his chosen method of communication, especially if he wanted to be discreet--he preferred it so much that he even used it outside your locker ritual, usually to report to you about the happenings in the world you have left behind, or if you have done something particularly bad and he wanted to give you a scolding. Surely you couldn't forget the very precursor of your trauma--your muscle memory wouldn't have it.

Weakly, you nodded. "I...didn't see it. But, if I do know something possibly connected to it, can you promise me something?"

"Very well." he agreed almost immediately.

You breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. I just want you to promise you're not gonna lecture me today!" 

_(Lucifer's affection+5)_

Laughter. Quiet ones that didn't come from you. All the tension you felt suddenly left your body and is replaced with something else--confusion.

He's smiling!

"Didn't I already tell you I know you aren't guilty? What brought on this interesting logic?"

"Then why--"

"Am I asking you if you know something?" he interrupted. Something about his tone irritated you. "Isn't it obvious?"

You wouldn't ask him if you knew!

"No," you said despite yourself. "In fact, it's you who's acting weird. Why the sudden change of attitude?"

Wow. He looked like he was enjoying it. Is he really NOT the one who sent you those embarrassing flowers? Just look at that annoying smile on his face!

Thankfully, he wasn't as heartless as you thought and stopped provoking you to inquire you about the letter's whereabouts.

After a short trip to your room, he led you back to his office (saying something about your room being invaded by his brothers far too frequently to actually conduct a coherent conversation) and glared at a particular object you brought out of your bag.

"That tin is ominous. May I see it?"

The cookie tin? What's so ominous about it?

He inspected the decorative container with a scrupulous eye before opening it to inspect the cookies inside. His obsidian-red eyes widened for a bit, crumbling the sweet treat with his gloved hands.

"Hey! What are you--" You attempted to take the tin back but you were too slow. He was also a lot taller than you so despite your efforts to reach out for it, it only rested mockingly on his palm.

"Did you eat one? Even just a bite?"

"Yes! And I was planning to eat more until you crushed one right in front of me!"

He called your name with a firm tone, rather agitated at that. You know that expression. It was the same one he wore when his brothers found out about Belphie.

Just what the heck is happening?

"Listen carefully. This is why I wanted to see you urgently."

What...why is he looking at you like that?

"Sit down and DON'T touch that tin. The cookies are poisoned."

?!?!

"Wh-what do you mean it's--" he didn't even need to give you a preamble anyway, as your knees have given out and you felt the soft velvet sofa on your back. No matter what you did, your knees couldn't seem to move. They've given out, just like your ability to think(rationally, at least). 

The thought of dying in Devildom came to you before--you weren't a stranger to that, especially in your first weeks of staying there, yet being brought back to that reality after a long time of feeling safe and secure made those dreadful feelings spring out again.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but the sooner you'd hear it, the better."

You looked up at Lucifer with trembling lips. "Who would...is it...him...?"

Is Barbatos trying to kill you? Or is he just the first of the many ones who would try?

"We aren't sure yet. For all we know, Barbatos is being framed. In fact, I'd argue against that."

"Why...?" why is he so calm? Why is he so confident it wasn't him?

Are human lives really as easy to snuff out as their lores in the human world claim? Are your feelings so insignificant to him? 

Lucifer may seem strict and pedantic most of the time, but he wasn't heartless. He cared so much for his siblings that he sacrificed everything, even his freedom to protect them. At least, that was the the facade that Lucifer liked to project in front of you. Now, you don't really know. Have you really known these demons to even laugh and make friends with them? How could you be so certain about their intentions now?

How...how could you trust them?

Lucifer called out your name again, his hand (now bare) rested atop your shoulder--

Or at least it did before you pried them away.

"Say, Lucifer...tell me the truth, won't you?" you forced yourself to talk despite sounding awkward with how your voice trembled like you were holding back tears.

"...what am I to you? To all of you?"

Ah, you couldn't help it now. Stupid stupid human emotions, stupid stupid hormones. Stupid stupid everything! 

You were almost deceived by all of them! They played you like a damn fiddle! 

So what if Lucifer says it isn't what you think it is? So what if he comes up with stupid excuses to deceive the stupid you who stupidly believed you stand on par with them? That you could be equals? That all could be forgiven in due time, and all will be healed by love and kindness? 

Belphie killed you for God's sake! 

You wanted to leave. You wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. You wanted to disappear. 

You wanted to forget. You wanted to stop the tears falling from your eyes now that you knew that they weren't worth crying over. 

You wanted your life back. You wanted to be back.

Then, he did the unthinkable. 

One, two, three--an empty tin. 

The cookies were gone, eaten by none other than Lucifer himself. 

**[ You have entered Lucifer's route. Proceed? ]**

[> Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60835009)   
[> No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. What a way to enter a route, right? You might think there are some inconsistencies about the writing at this point(since Reader actually ate some cookies if you recalled the prologue), but all will be explained soon~ As said on the previous chapters, the next update will follow the schedule indicated on the PSA.


	24. Chapter 21

**[ ~First Key (1)~ ]**

As long as there is _existence_ , time would surely be there, watching over whatever form of life (was) present with knowing detachment, unable to mourn nor celebrate its birth nor expiration.

Time is merely a measure of one's life--anything else that vaguely connotates something else entirely artificial is a consequence or an effect brought upon by an existence that decided to interact with it. Saying that, where exactly did he lie between the two? 

Was he an existence tampering with time, or was he time itself personified? No ordinary living being can interact with time, nor could they play it like putty in their hands, at the very mercy of their own power. Was he God? Surely not. He had limitations. He had plenty that not even the wisdom brought about by age or experience in his absurdly long lifespan could ever hide nor improve. 

He, for instance is bound to his duty--prioritising his role over his personal feelings most of the time--sometimes he'd like to think that he didn't have any at all; that any semblance of a heart was something he had attained from careful observation of people who had genuine ones, making his a pathetic imitation. He wondered if his other selves in the many existing multiverses ever found a genuine one, or have grown one over the span of time--if they had someone they treasured that made them desire to own one; for what fool would attempt to love when he had no heart to show for it? 

Ah...he did know one. A fool who lost his heart and is pretending his hollow chest still had it. A fool who suffered because of love, not knowing his heartless self couldn't ever match the love he idealised. He was a fool his other selves have warned him about--seeking for a love he supposedly found despite his emptiness--destroying even the world for its sake. He will ultimately succumb to his fate as the one he loved could never be his. 

It was madness. Obsession. Futility. That fool had tampered with too many worlds that even he couldn't overlook it. Surely, his other selves must have felt the same way. 

...however, there was one thing he couldn't understand. 

Ignoring the irredeemable fool who's too much trouble for his own worth, isn't "that person" more of a threat? 

They are the catalyst for every misfortune he had witnessed in many multiverses. While innocent on their own, they are the very person that that fool had been heedlessly obsessing over for millenia. Yet, he had always seen other versions of himself protecting that person, as if they were an existence that mattered to him...no...that mattered to _them._

Why? Isn't it easier to just get rid of them entirely? Did they (his other selves)...love?

His other selves might just have something which he had been curious about--but if owning a heart meant being the same as that fool, he'd rather not have it. 

After all, beneath all his powers and foresight, he was only himself--if the world he loved would ever be at the mercy of some seemingly omnipotent idiot, it was his duty to set things right. 

**[ Look into "their" eyes ]**

"I love you. Please become my lover."

No matter what...

>continue to next scenario (WIP)


	25. Chapter 22

......  
...  
...  
.  
.  
..  
..  
..  
.  
.  
......  
...  
..  
......  
..  
.  
..  
.  
..  
..  
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
..   
.   
.....   
...   
... 

....   
....   
....   
.....   
....   
....   
...   
...   
...   
....   
......   
....   
....   
...   
...   
...   
....   
**[ It was empty. ]**

_> Call out for 'Author'_

_???_

...  
...  
...  
..  
.....  
.....

....

..

.....

..  
....  
...   
...   
..   
...   
....   
.. 

.   
. 

.   
**[ Something was coming. A person, and he seemed to be in a hurry-!! He's tripping!- ah, he's fine. ]**  
.   
.   
....   
....   
....   
....   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
.. 

.....   
... 

  
**[ You cannot see his face, but the familiar hooded figure before you seemed tired. Even so, his mouth--which was his only perceivable facial feature was curved up. He seemed happy to see you. ]**

You're....a lot....earlier...than....usual....wait....hah.....  
....  
....please let me catch my breath for a moment.  
.  
..  
.....  
...  
...  
..  
....

...  
...  
..  
I'm so glad...so glad...ah...I forgot...never...mind...  
..  
...  
..  
Hello! It's good to see you again! So how is the story progressing?  
.  
.  
Oh yeah...I cannot hear you. Haha. Well, seeing that you're here, did my advice before help you? If so, that makes me really happy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Congratulations on unlocking most of the routes! 🎉 As for the locked one...Barbatos huh...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...uhm, yeah! I know you can unlock it eventually. There's no need to be sad! If it's you, you can definitely do anything!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Anyway! That isn't why you came here today, right?  
.  
..  
..  
.  
..  
Hmm. I do have a riddle prepared for you. You know the drill. ^^

[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60725704)


	26. Chapter 23

🌸

What is _wisdom_? Is it general or specific?And where does it come from?

[[ General. It comes from nature. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60726046)

[[ Specific. It comes from hard work. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60726421)

[[ Neither. It is a blessing from God. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60727099)

[[ I'm sorry but I don't know... ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60728128)


	27. Chapter 24

**[ General. It comes from nature. ]**

_(Author's affection +5)_

Mhm. You're right. Actually, there is really no wrong answer for this question. I'm sorry if I tricked you. Haha. It was cute seeing you think hard about it though.  
...  
..  
...  
...  
..  
.  
.  
..  
I will give you a reward no matter what you answered though. Well...I'm going to do my best to at least make the reward worth your time.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Don't look for me. I mean it. No reverse psychology either, if that's what you're thinking. I'm saying this for your sake---while I enjoy your company every Sundays, there is only so much I can help you with.  
...  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
There are times when even if you call out for my name, I won't ever respond. If I don't, then please just leave.  
...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.......  
...  
..  
..  
Haha! What's with this serious atmosphere? Lighten up! I'm not pushing you away! Far from it! In fact, why don't you jump into my arms right now? Haha. I'm jok--  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
>jump into his arms 

..  
..  
.  
.  
.  
..  
...  
!!!! No! Ah, are you okay? Did it hurt? Ahhh...well, modern technology has its price. I hope your phone/PC isn't broken... Please don't do that again, okay? You know I can't actually catch you...even if I really want to. Yes, I'm scolding you. Now off you go. Here, you can click on the other choices too while you're at it.

(Despite what he says, he looked really embarrassed+happy when you actually attempted to jump into his arms. A shadow of a blush seemed to be coloring his hidden face. Don't let him know that though. He'd probably die on the spot.)

[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60725704)


	28. Chapter 25

**[ Specific. It comes from hard work. ]**

_(Author's affection+5)_

My, what an earnest answer. Mhm. You're right. Though, I kind of cheated there since there really is no wrong answer to this question. Wisdom is a matter of perspective, you see. So please always remember this.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
...  
.  
..  
..  
.  
.  
Always believe in the truth you have found for yourself. You can listen to what others will tell you, but in the end, you make your own decisions. Even making mistakes along the way is wisdom, don't you think so?  
..  
...  
..  
..  
..  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
My own "wisdom" tells me not to get too close to you. This is the extent of our relationship. That is how it's supposed to be. Now, my offer to help you is withstanding so you don't have to worry about that. After all, I am a writer. I cannot ignore my Reader's own pain.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
Rest assured that I'll protect you. No matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
..  
..

  
.  
.  
It's okay if you don't trust me. You have every right to doubt---after all, you don't even know who I am, and it should stay that way. Haha. Yes, just like Beelzebub, only that I am glutton for punishment. I deserve it after all.  
...

.  
.

  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
I'm sorry. Please forget what I said. Anyway, let me lead you out of here.

Farewell. 

[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60725704)


	29. Chapter 26

**[ Neither. It is a blessing from God. ]**

_(Author's affection +5)_

**[ For some reason, Author seemed to have a sad smile---even his hood couldn't hide it. ]**  
.   
.   
.   
..   
.   
.   
.   
...   
.   
.. 

.   
.   
. 

. 

.   
. 

  
.   
Ah, yes. You are correct. I do apologise for misleading you since there are no wrong answers to this question.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Perhaps it really is a blessing to the right people, and a curse to those undeserving--a punishment in itself.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
It really does give a new meaning to the saying "Knowledge is power", doesn't it?   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
I see. So that is wisdom for you. Very well, my dear reader. Please allow me to make you a promise.   
...   
.   
.   
..   
...   
.   
.   
....   
I will protect the you who seeks wisdom, no matter what. It's fine if you don't believe me or if you're suspicious of me. My feelings won't change--  
.   
...   
..   
.   
.   
By feelings, I-I meant feelings of gratitude by the way! Hm? Why am I thankful to you? Haha. Have you forgotten?   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
..   
.   
.   
...   
Every Sunday, you come here and make this place feel a little less lonely. Your company is more than enough for me to express my gratitude. So...thank you.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
And by the way...  
.  
.  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
....   
.   
.   
.   
.   
..   
.   
.   
Please don't look for me. _I don't want to be found._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

If you click the cherry blossom again, it should lead you to the other choices..

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Take care. (And, I'm sorry...)

[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60725704)


	30. Chapter 27

**[ I'm sorry but I don't know... ]**

_(Author's affection +10)_

Oh...uhm...hahaha...this is awkward.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
About that riddle, uhm, I'm sorry. I can understand your confusion. It is a question meant to have multiple answers. So whatever you say, you're automatically correct.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...I feel bad now. A reward isn't enough for placations.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
Let me explain my interpretation of that riddle instead. Does that make it a bit more fair?  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
I believe wisdom can be all of what I have mentioned. It is general in genre, and can be further specified by types. It can occur naturally--in knowing and understanding the living beings in this world. Humans, or other creatures with intelligent thought can appreciate it more, as they can refine the wisdom they attained through nature by studying, which is hard work in itself, don't you think? To have an inquisitive mind, someone who always seeks for questions rather than answers and will delight in the unknown. Compare a hollow shell fed with all the knowledge in the world to a person with nothing but brimming curiosity and determination, who do you think is wiser? Wisdom can also be a blessing from God--for knowledge can never be wisdom without utilising it, or at least having it fall into capable hands.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I seem to have been babbling for too long. I apologise.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Say, forgive me if I ask this question. You don't have to answer it...but which do you prefer? To become knowledgeable or to become wise?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

As I thought. Even if I strain my ears, I couldn't hear you at all. Haha. Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Ah! Before I forget. A tip, right? It isn't worth much but...allow me to give you a warning.  
.  
.  
.

.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Don't get too close to me. It wouldn't be good if you do.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I mean it, you know. This isn't meant to gain your sympathy. While I don't regret ever helping you out, I'm beginning to wonder if I could have done so a bit more indirectly.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I ruined everything for you. I only wanted to see you again and look at where it got you. If I am the reason why you are going through all of this--  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hm? What am I talking about? Hahahaha...ahh. I suppose not all of you could have read the other paths. How insensitive of me. If that is the case, please forget what I said.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I'll be more careful from now on. For your sake as well.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Now then, isn't it time for you to go? Let me guide you to the exit. Take care okay? And...  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
..  
...please be happy.

* * *

[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60725704)

_(Author's affection reached MAX. You cannot raise his parameters any further.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

_(Author's affection reached MAX.)_

**[ Unlock ▅▅'s route? ]**

[¥3$$£%%@£):@ NO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [NO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)

No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.

00101110 00101110 00101110 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 00001010 00001010 00101110 00101110 00101110 01001001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 00100001 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101111 00101100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01110000 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 00101100 00001010 01101110 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01111010 01100001 00101100 00001010 01100111 01110101 01100001 01110010 01100100 01101001 00100000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00001010 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100100 00100111 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00001010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101110 01111010 01100001 00101110 00001010 01001101 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 11000011 10101000 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01110101 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00001010 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00001010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100011 01100011 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110010 11000011 10110010 00001010 01110001 01110101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00001010 01000101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100011 01101001 01101111 01100111 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01111010 01101001 01101111 00001010 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 00100000 01100110 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100001 00100001 00001010 00101000 01001001 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110110 01110010 01100101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101000 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110010 00100001 00101001 00001010 01000100 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100111 01110101 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100111 01100001 01101100 01100010 01100001 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00100001 00001010 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00101100 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 0010000101001110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 00100001 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101111 00101100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01110000 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 00101100 00001010 01101110 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01111010 01100001 00101100 00001010 01100111 01110101 01100001 01110010 01100100 01101001 00100000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00001010 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100100 00100111 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00001010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101110 01111010 01100001 00101110 00001010 01001101 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 11000011 10101000 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01110101 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00001010 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00001010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100011 01100011 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110010 11000011 10110010 00001010 01110001 01110101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00001010 01000101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100011 01101001 01101111 01100111 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01111010 01101001 01101111 00001010 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 00100000 01100110 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100001 00100001 00001010 00101000 01001001 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110110 01110010 01100101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101000 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110010 00100001 00101001 00001010 01000100 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100111 01110101 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100111 01100001 01101100 01100010 01100001 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00100001 00001010 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00101100 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 0010000101001110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 00100001 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101111 00101100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01110000 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 00101100 00001010 01101110 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100100 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01111010 01100001 00101100 00001010 01100111 01110101 01100001 01110010 01100100 01101001 00100000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00001010 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100100 00100111 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00001010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101110 01111010 01100001 00101110 00001010 01001101 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 11000011 10101000 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01110101 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00001010 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00001010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100011 01100011 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110010 11000011 10110010 00001010 01110001 01110101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00001010 01000101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100011 01101001 01101111 01100111 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100000 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01111010 01101001 01101111 00001010 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 00100000 01100110 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100001 00100001 00001010 00101000 01001001 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110000 01110010 11000011 10100000 00100001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110110 01110010 01100101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101000 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110010 00100001 00101001 00001010 01000100 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100111 01110101 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100001 00001010 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100111 01100001 01101100 01100010 01100001 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00100001 00001010 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00101100 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10110010 00100001

* * *

**[ PSISLY.exe has crashed. Restart now? ]**

[YES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073) [NO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)


	31. Chapter 28

_(You have entered Lucifer's Route. You can now gain or lose affection points from your chosen capture target. The ending you will obtain will depend on how many points you have at the end of the route.)_

> **{** **OPEN STATUS : YES**  
>  > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> **Mammon** : 85♡/100♡  
>  **Satan** : 85♡/100♡  
>  **Barbatos** : 0♡/100♡  
>  **Lucifer** : 5♡/100♡  
> [ ~~ **@# &)(@)€RR0Я** : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡~~](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**

* * *

Did he...did he really just do that?!

You watched in horror as Lucifer ate all of the poisoned cookies like it was nothing. He even took the liberty of licking the crumbs off his fingers.

Is he mad?! Wasn't he warning you not to eat it just a few conversations ago?

You tried to stand up but your legs refused to cooperate, assuring your inevitable fall... if not for the Avatar of Pride catching you in the nick of time. There was a serene look in his handsome features, patient even, like he was comforting an inconsolable child.

"Cleared your head?"

Ah.

You were the inconsolable child. You couldn't help but nod at him.

Lucifer's bold move snapped you out of your negative thoughts. They didn't necessarily go away, but it subsided significantly. Anyone would, you think--especially if the person who warned them decided to face (their) said danger to further prove their point.

"Are you..." you stopped yourself, attempting to pull yourself away from his arms. Lucifer shook his head and gently carried you back to the sofa. You must have imagined it, but there was a delicate look on his face--almost a smile.

...it must be the poison: you're getting delusional.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think before I act..." he answered and picked up a small notebook. Now sitting across from you, he pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket and began writing. "I'm not a fool unlike some people I know." He looked at you blankly and you immediately understood who he was pertaining to. It stings, but he was right.

You _really_ did jump to conclusions.

"...when will the poison take effect?" You gingerly looked up at him when he didn't answer. Instead, he slided the small notebook to your side of the table and maintained a stoic expression.

"A magic circle?"

Lucifer made a hum of agreement. "The cookies are laced with a herb endemic to Devildom. It was used in tea and desserts before it was banned. In certain doses, it can be poisonous to humans."

You made a face. "By 'certain', do you mean I have to eat a lot? Cause I only took a bite to taste it and--"

"See this magic circle? What do you think does it mean?"

Why is he speaking in riddles? "Just tell it to me straight. I won't throw a fit again, I promise."

Lucifer sighed. "To an ordinary human, eating one or two helpings of that cookie will kill them. It can also affect them in another way in very small doses, which I will explain to you later."

An ordinary human? "Aren't I human too? What makes me so special?"

"Yes, you are. However, you aren't entirely human. You have the blood of a fallen angel thanks to Lilith, however small. And you are also under a pact." Lucifer chanted some foreign words under his breath, causing the magic circle to manifest.

"Poisonous herbs aren't exactly an uncommon thing in Devildom. The herb in your cookies are banned for another reason---" You felt a throbbing ache in your head as Lucifer looked directly into your eyes. Everything was a blur--your ears were ringing incessantly, causing you to cover them in order to muffle the grating noise.

It hurts.

The pain only seemed to worsen as you collapsed into your seat again, feeling pushed down by an unknown force. It felt like it was creeping into your head, to your heart and every fiber of your being. And when you thought it would finally claim you...everything stopped. You were breathless--eyes stinging from the sweat and tears. Your only indication that everything was finally over was Lucifer's hand reaching to touch your face. It felt so warm that you couldn't help but lean towards it.

"I was holding back, but it seems I have underestimated the potency of the herb. I'm sorry."

Lucifer didn't protest when you nuzzled his hand as if desperate for warmth, perhaps feeling sorry...or maybe even remorseful for what he had done. Such words didn't seem to fit a demon, especially someone of his standing. You only realised the weight of your actions once the coldness in your heart disappeared. Bashfulness soon followed.

"I'm fine now."

"No you're not."

"Really I'm...okay. You don't have to treat me like a child."

"...."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what came over me..."

Lucifer seemed to understand and didn't retort. Instead, he said, "A charm spell. All demons have the capacity for it--although for certain ones like Asmodeus, the effects are more powerful."

That scary fricking thing was a charm spell?! You felt like your mind was on the verge of breaking!

"I don't understand. I didn't feel charmed at all. Rather...I..."

"It must be your connection to Lilith that was attempting to resist the charm spell's power and causing a dangerous side effect. Regardless, any spell would become more effective against humans who ingested the herb. Think of it as a catalyst or an enhancer."

Ahhh...wait. If that's the case!!

"Whoever sent me the cookies really wanted to kill me!"

"Yes. I'd say. They thought far ahead that it's almost commendable." They had plan Cs for their plan Bs, and plan Zs for their plan Ys. If you didn't eat enough cookies, the person who gave it to you can still cause harm to you because of the herb's effects. Saying that, they must be aware of your connection to Lilith and considered that connection on carrying out their plan.

But...the thought of it made your heart ache. If that's the case, then the only people you'd know who would try to do so are much closer than you think. Suddenly, Lucifer's presence didn't feel so reassuring anymore, and you were back to that miserable pool of negativity you have just gotten out of.

"Why would they do this? Or could it be that you--"

"Cease the thought. You're being irrational again."

"But--!"

"I am the Avatar of Pride. I never go back on my word, nor do I dare disobey my superior's orders. Or do you think so lowly of me? Do you think so lowly of Lord Diavolo who promised you a pleasant stay in Devildom?"

You couldn't help but swallow. It was as he said. Lucifer of all people would loathe the thought of betraying his own duties and obligations. You shook your head and wished the dark thoughts would go away as you did so. However, it didn't seem to be working so instead, you changed the topic.

"Then, what was that pressing matter that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lucifer grimaced, perhaps attempting to read your mood by the tone of your voice. "Remember what I said about Barbatos being out of suspicion? He was the one who led the recent human world investigations." That was his code for _'Trying to reassure your remaining friends and family that you're alive and well despite being missing for several months.'_

"Doesn't that make him more of a likely suspect? I mean come on. You must have tasted the cookies--"

"Well yes, of course he is suspicious, at least to you. He is the very person who gave you the cookies in your locker."

....what?

"He had given some to the human world ambassadors in his rounds as well. Of course, he isn't aware they are poisoned. In fact, I wasn't aware as well until I've seen the tin."

"And why does that argument make Barbatos in the clear already?"

"Well, of course: we baked them together, that's why I'd know. And the cookies weren't definitely poisoned when he had them delivered to your locker. They came from the same batch as the ambassadors'."

For some reason, Lucifer's confidence of his friend's innocence felt reassuring to you as well. If Barbatos had any ill intentions on you, he would be the first to know, wouldn't he? Still...

"What's the connection of the herb and Barbatos' investigations?"

Lucifer looked proud (perhaps even more than usual) at your inquiry. "I'm amazed that you made that connection right away without any preambles. To say it bluntly--I am not aware of your poisoned cookies and his investigations I have yet to report to you about being actually connected, and only made the conclusion now." He procured a clear folder that said "Human World Investigation Report" on the title. He urged you to read its contents with a steel heart and as you browsed through the pages, you have finally understood his warning.

"Brainwash?"

"It appears so. The culprit seems determined to erase any traces of you in the human world. Small doses of that same herb have been ingested by your friends and family...  
..  
.  
.  
I'm sorry to say but...most of them have already forgotten about you."

[ _> continue to next scenario_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61815574)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this update hurt my brain. This is more convoluted than the initial drafts lmao. Thanks, my Fate-trash ass and its thirst for a Detective Lucifer AU ala Case Files of Lord El-Melloi. ;; 
> 
> To summarise Luci's long-winded explanations:
> 
> 1\. You eat too much of the cookies = ded
> 
> 2\. You eat a bit and perpetrator casts a spell on you = mindfucked and ded
> 
> 3\. You eat a bit and resist perpetrator's charm spell(thanks Lilith)= mindfucked+you'll be in so much pain that you might as well b ded fam 😔🤟
> 
> So yeah. Whoever poisoned the cookies really thought things through and really wants you dead. They even want to erase your existence like...damn. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll be taking a social media break because of personal reasons+mental exhaustion. The updates will be slower until then.
> 
> Truthfully speaking, I'm not at best state of mind right now with RL being shitty and all, and I'm worried that it will affect my writing. I'll see if I can publish older drafts in the meantime(maybe for the HCs, FGO, A3 or some other fandom).
> 
> Thank you for your support! It really means a lot!🌸(It motivates my lazy ass to update at least. ;;;) 
> 
> P.S. I saw some big brain readers have already figured out or are close to figuring out who you-know-who is. I see you guys~ 👀 Shhhh. Don't tell anyone, okay?


	32. Chapter 29

_(You have entered Mammon's Route. You can now gain or lose affection points from your chosen capture target. The ending you will obtain will depend on how many points you have at the end of the route.)_

> **{** **OPEN STATUS : YES**  
>  > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> **Mammon** : 85♡/100♡  
>  **Satan** : 85♡/100♡  
>  **Barbatos** : 0♡/100♡  
>  **Lucifer** : 5♡/100♡  
> [ ~~ **@# &)(@)€RR0Я** : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡~~](https://youtu.be/UokDwSXO7b4)
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**

* * *

No matter how much you looked at the letter and scanned every word on its pink and scented pages, acceptance never seemed to dawn on you. You had to ask Leviathan a couple thousand times(or at least that's how it felt in your heart), and he always answered, often exasperatedly, "yes"; sometimes even more than once.

Your lovestruck letter sender finally had a name, and it was the person you suspected the least--his letter was heartfelt and almost sad---words of longing and restraint resonating with you as you read every passage. It had been almost poetic, the strings of "I love yous" followed with "I'm sorry's", but why did it feel like he regretted ever realising his feelings? Rather, for someone so contradictory, his love for you felt otherwise--it was certain, he felt sure. Like how 2+1 is 3, it gave you the impression that admitting his feelings for you came as easy as breathing.

Yet with how he treats you otherwise suspended you from the fantasy. No amount of Levi's numerous romance animes can make you wise enough to sympathise with his feelings.

Had you really known Mammon? At all? You certainly didn't know about his way with words--raw, heartfelt yet delicate in how it handled his thoughts. You didn't know about how much he cared about you. While you aren't dumb enough to take his empty threats and sometimes mean criticisms at face value, you weren't smart enough to understand how much depth his words and gestures had either.

You didn't know how to feel. Sometimes, your gaze lingered for too long, basking in the sight of the Demon you've finally seen in a different light and attempting to make sense of the sides he hadn't shown to you until now. It heated your face. Often, you had to look away while calming your traitorous heart.

Perhaps he had gotten tired of your gawking one particular day that he finally approached you himself.

"Got some bone to pick with me, human? Why're you staring like that?"

It was new---this hyper awareness around him. You couldn't breathe, and your heart couldn't seem to calm down. You had numerous questions for him for the past days you put careful thought in responding to his confession--look at where they are now, all jumbled in your head, such that you couldn't help but air your thoughts out unfiltered.

"Did you write it?"

It was his turn to get flustered, visibly flinching from where he stood with heated cheeks. "I-I didn't write any stupid love letter!"

Ah, you see it now. You felt like you understood him a little better. He was embarrassed, perhaps even shy.

"I wish I noticed it before..." you said your thoughts out loud, causing him to react even more. Adorable, you thought, and you never thought of him that way--not before at least.

"I told ya, s-stupid human; I didn't write any stupid love letter!"

Your embarrassment shifted, turning into an almost sadistic urge to tease the crap out of him. "I didn't say it was a love letter."

"!!!!!!"

Really adorable. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who's changing---you felt yourself doing so as well. Your heart was still a mess, your face probably as red as tomatoes, but you realised it didn't matter since he looked the same.

"Levi told me..." you softly sighed, looking up at him and seeing alarming shades of pink in the background. Oh wow. That was new too.

He was stunned. As in, he didn't move an inch since you told him your little revelation. "Earth to Mammon? Space cadet, do you copy?" God, he was so adorable. Haven't you said that earlier?

He made a pretty picture with how he tried to hide half of his face with his arm, looking away at you and crying, "I ain't no space cadet! T-The Great me is just amazed at your delusions! You must really l-like me that much to cling into your f-fantasies, don't ya?"

Your unexpected silence made him even more embarrassed. "W-why aren't you sayin' anything!?"

"Maybe because I actually like you?"

He screamed.

"I-I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING DAMMIT! IT AIN'T ME!" He cried even louder, unable to hide the blush colouring his cheeks. "No stupid love letter! Nothin'!"

Oh, why was he so stubborn?

"Okay, let's leave it at that."

"W-where are you goin'?"

"To my secret admirer. I was planning on accepting his confession, you see. Well...I expect that you don't know of course, since you TOTALLY aren't him." You held back a smile when you saw his eyes flicker with interest. "He gave me a really heartfelt letter that touched my heart. I think he deserves a proper answer."

You heard him shout when you turned your back on him. "W-wait!" he must have realised how impulsive he was acting and covered his mouth. Your meaningful smiles say it all: he was caught, but he was also stupidly happy to process reality. His stubbornness came in reflex due to his fears of rejection and sincerity.

"Yes?"

'Dammit!' you heard him swear under his breath. Mammon cleared his throat and took a step towards you. "Do you mean that?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
N-Not that I care since I'm totally not that handsome, thoughtful and wonderful demon(must be a great guy)who sent you the stupid letter.But, I'm yer first so no secrets between us ya know?"

How rich, coming from him. You tried your best not to roll your eyes.

This stupid, adorable demon. Seeing him struggling with his feelings made your own struggles feel lighter.

**You decided to...**

[[ Whisper on his ear ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61493695)

[[ Smile at him ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/65994901)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try updating as much as I can within a 2-3 day interval but please don't expect a uniform schedule(+update time) for a while. Also, don't be afraid to share your theories so far! I love reading about them and I really appreciate your comments. :) (just a little shy to reply to most of them tho haha). Mammon was a pretty popular choice So I hope I did him justice. Enjoy the fluff!


	33. Chapter 30

> **Warning** : Implied sexual content and mild violence ahead. If it's not your cup of tea, please skip this update and wait for the next chapter for Barbatos' route on the new update rotation (check PSA for more details). 

**[ Look into his eyes. ]**

The surge of pain you felt as you looked at him was surely a clench from your own poor heart. It ached with longing, with recognition. With fervour. It burned and etched itself into every fibre of your being until the pain dulled and with it was an accompanying realisation.

You love Barbatos.

You loved him deeply. With all your heart and soul. Oh! You'd do anything for him, and how long have you been a fool to realise it only at this moment!

You allowed him to take your hand, giggling at his knightly gesture.

Barbatos! Barbatos! Barbatos! Barbatos! Barbatos!

Your sweet sweet knight. Your handsome prince. Your true love. Yes.

"I love you," you replied to him in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!!!"

This was love. 

This was what you have been seeking for all your life. 

You were now locked in embrace, his gentle eyes looking at you with adoration. You felt yourself laugh, the flashes of pain throbbing your head from time-to-time.

True love doesn't come without sacrifice. And now that you've found your prince, your happily ever after is within your reach. 

* * *

"Where have you been, my prince?" 

"Work. I'm sorry if I left you alone, my love. How can I ever make amends?" 

You wrapped your arms around him from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, I understand. Is it those stubborn brothers again? Oh, they never learn do they? Do you want me to talk to them?" 

"No. That would be far too dangerous my love. Their words are poison--how can I ever let them taint your beautiful soul?" 

Oh, he is far too sweet! How are you ever so lucky to be loved by a wonderful man like him? 

After his heartfelt confession a few weeks ago, you have started living together (which took a lot of persuasion because of many naysayers--the nerve!) and talks of marriage are up in the air. Lord Diavolo was pleased. He never expected his vassal to be so taken with a human that he'd go out of his way and even offered his life just so he would be allowed to take your hand. Your matrimony would echo the success of the student exchange program, he said. It was delightful news, the Lord also said. His powerful backing was mainly the reason why the marriage was approved in the first place. 

Demons and entities from different realms in contrast clamoured in bitter opposition. Even those pathetic excuses of demons Lord Diavolo claimed to be his friends seemed reluctant. Lucifer often looked at you with wistful eyes. 

"Is everything all right?" 

But you would always answer with "Yes, of course!" Why wouldn't you be all right with your handsome prince by your side? 

More annoying insects buzzed around you and voiced out their unnecessary worries on your "sudden marriage". Even the dogs of Heaven kept on barking and crying out "This must be a joke!" The Chihuahua, you recalled. His name isn't worth remembering. There's this other one. That angel with an air of serenity inferior to that of your one great love. His name was Simeon. You only bothered to remember it because Barbatos seemed to get along with him. 

"Congratulations on your engagement." in fairness to him, you can now understand why your prince tolerated his existence. He didn't look at you weirdly, and seemed to be even happy for you as opposed to the other irrelevant insects you knew only by face. 

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, Barbatos is waiting for--" 

Simeon called out your name. "Are you all right?!" He retracted his hands that was a touch away from holding you by the shoulders, his usual calm gaze now carried fear in its aquamarine stillness. A tremor now started there, coming from ripples of unease that escalated as you clutched your head in pain. 

"Can you stand?" His reluctant hands now plucked up the courage to touch you. But you couldn't. You couldn't you couldn't. 

You're going to be tainted. Dirty. What would Barbatos say to you then?! 

"Don't touch me..." you muttered, your eyes looking up at the Angel with hostility. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME. ALL OF YOU! I WON'T BE TAINTED!" 

Simeon only looked on as you flailed your arms violently. The unseen force was trying to press you down and dirty you. Dirty you. Dirty you! 

"Barbatos..."you started to cry, seeing an image of the man you loved as if comforting you. Ah...he truly was the only one who would do right by you. As you envisioned his smile, the pain started to subside, and after a few more moments of gaining your bearings, you can finally stand, good as new. 

You turned to Simeon with a smile. That was what Barbatos told you! You should smile even to strangers because he loved your smile and he didn't want you to lose it. 

"I must see my prince. Do you mind?" 

You didn't really care whether the Angel would agree or not. It was mere formality. You may not like him very much but you are a noble. And noble should always conduct themselves with immaculate deportment. You did hear him say that he was on his way to see someone so he didn't mind. 

What was his name again? Name name...Barbatos tolerated his existence too so you wanted to do the same. 

"So...lo...mon?"

* * *

"Oh, stop! That tickles!" 

"Does it? Well, my intention was to lark so I suppose I have reached my goal."

"Do you now? Then should I be a naughty little spouse as well? I believe you are ticklish...here!"

Barbatos' beautiful laugh echoed in your shared bedroom. The lights outside were dim, and it was already deep in the night after your excruciatingly long marriage ceremony. If not for Lord Diavolo, whom your dear prince served, you would rather not go forward with it. But if it meant you'd finally be tied together, you supposed it wasn't so bad. 

"My love, you have truly exhausted me--body and soul. Come here." you readily accepted his offer, nestling on his chest and liking the rhythm of his heartbeats. 

"Nonsense." You told him. "I could barely even stand. Someone got too excited on our wedding night, I believe."

"Aren't you the same?" 

"Can you blame me? Tonight is a little more special compared to the other nights we shared. I can finally be with you: truly be with you! Everyone be damned..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Barbatos?" 

Why did he look so sad? 

"My prince, is something wrong?" 

He didn't answer. Instead, he held you closer and kissed your forehead. 

"My love, can you answer me honestly?" 

"Of course! What is it?" 

You saw his bare chest rise as he breathed in deeply. His heartbeats were thunderous. 

"Do you love me?" 

Oh, what a silly thing to ask! 

"Of course I love you! What brought this on?" 

He didn't answer again, but you felt him tremble in your embrace. 

"Will you die for my sake?" 

What a silly man. He should already know your answer. 

"Of course! I'd even let you choose the way I die!" 

"Don't joke about that."

"But I'm not joking though?" 

Silence. It had been a painfully long silence before you felt his lips search for yours--seemingly desperate, passionate, yet also somewhat craving for even a deeper connection between you. You indulged him. If you'd never walk again because of it, you didn't mind. You'd do anything for him. 

...why?

You felt a sudden flash of clarity before it dulled again, replaced with an ache in your head that you ignored. 

"Barbatos, my dear. My prince...I'm almost--!" 

Silenced by a kiss. His warmth enveloped you everywhere. If not for the intensity of his kisses, you would have screamed his name in utter bliss. You felt his warm seed spill out from you, unable to be contained. You couldn't recall how many times you melted into each other that night-- how much you heard him say "I love you" or how warm your stomach felt as he pulled away from you so suddenly. 

Crimson stained the sheets. As the pain from your head subsided and was replaced by a new one, you sat up as well and held his tear stained face. 

"Barbatos, why are you crying?" 

You looked at the sheets and the source of your pain and finally understood. 

You kissed him lightly on the lips and chuckled. Your silly, silly little prince. 

"Didn't I tell you?   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
**_I'd die for you."_**

* * *

**[ You have reached BAD ENDING 3 ]**

_**Author's tip:** Does it hurt? Don't worry. This is all just a bad dream. Here, hold my hand. You're fine now. So close your eyes and you'll be good as new when you wake up. Don't open them, okay? If you hear anything else, ignore it. It doesn't concern you._

_...what about me? Haha, you're worried about me at a time like this? I managed to stop the bleeding but you're still in bad shape. Don't worry, I'll come back for you. I promise. Just wait for me here and I'll set things right. For now..._

_...I have to settle a score with someone._

_He won't hurt you ever again._

* * *

**[ You have unlocked ~MEMORIA(1)~ ]**

[>Read Bonus Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/60985666)   
[>Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)

* * *

**[ _SYSTEM RESET SUCCESS_. Initiating New Game+ . Will you reload to the previous save point? (Choosing no will take you back to the prologue).]**

[>Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60287536)   
[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073)


	34. Chapter 31

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **[ It was empty. ]**

>Call out to Author  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **[ You were only met with silence. ]**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
> call out to Author  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

... 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.  
.  
.  
 **[ ... ]**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

>Call out to Author  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **[ You recalled what he said to you last Sunday and decided to give up. ]**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
>look around  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
**!!!**   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
**[ You see a notebook on the table with a sticky note that said _"For My Dear Reader"_. ] **

_(Obtained Author's Manuscript)_  
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

> I cannot see you anymore, but I want to at least fulfill the end of my promise to you. There are coloured tapes at certain pages that would take you to my predetermined responses. 

[Turn to this page for the riddle. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61088350#workskin)

> My parting gift to you: I hope this finds you well. 

**[ ...this penmanship...**   
**...why is it so familiar? ]**


	35. Chapter 32

🌸

_One exists, but one was not born, nor did one ever die._

[[ Author ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61088806#workskin)

[[ God ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61089139)


	36. Chapter 33

**[ Author ]**

_(Author's affection reached MAX. You cannot raise his parameters any further.)_

**> path: @(=%(@=(( :"route" **   
**> command: open**   
**> an error has occurred**

> Someone who had neither been born nor had experienced death. Their reality is far different from the ones at the mercy of both--untouchable, most likely lonely. Well, I hate to say this, but I am not that kind of person...if you can even call them one. 
> 
> If you are reading this right now, you must have not listened to my warnings. 
> 
> ...why? Do you not value your life?
> 
> Or do you seek something else from me? 
> 
> ...   
> ..   
> .   
> _Please don't make me hope._
> 
> I killed every last ounce of it a long long time ago. Rekindling it now would only open old wounds. 
> 
> You have unlocked all of the paths now. I'm of no use to you anymore. If you are worried about Bad Endings, I'm not so cruel as to not give you a chance to start over. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I am not strong enough to change your tragic fates. This is the best I can do for you. I mean it when I said I am of no use to you anymore. In fact, you can turn to [this page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61089139) for the correct answer. Just don't expect any more incentives. 
> 
> Farewell, my dear Reader. It had been a short acquaintance, but I genuinely enjoyed your company. 
> 
> Rest assured that you will be happy from now on. No matter who you choose from them, I can guarantee that they will love you, honour you and treasure you the way you deserve. 
> 
> ...now go. It doesn't matter which path. I promise...
> 
> **...we will never meet again.**

* * *

**[ Exit the game? ]**

[>Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)   
[>Sure](https://youtu.be/BdkXj2ixwFU)


	37. Chapter 34

**[ God ]**

_(Author's affection reached MAX. You cannot raise his parameters any further.)_

**> path: @(=%(@=(( :"route" **   
**> command: open**   
**> an error has occurred**

> You know, I find it strange. There are endless discussions about how the Universe is made but rarely do I see questions about why we were created in the first place. 
> 
> Was God lonely? How did He come to be? If He cannot live nor die, then how is He capable of breathing life into His creations? How can He create the concept of death when He had not experienced it Himself?  
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> Are we, His creations unable to reach an answer because God himself doesn't know why or how?   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> I'm only rambling. That's what you'll get for sticking around. I warned you, you know. I'm useless to you now so just throw me away.   
> .   
> .   
> .   
> Ah, I see. You wanted the riddles. If that's the case, then fine. I have 4 more in this notebook. Feel free to read it whenever you wish. You can also check the other option in [this page. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61088806#workskin)
> 
> Goodbye. 

**[ ........... ]**

_(Retrieved 'Love Letter' from inventory)_

>inspect Author's Manuscript  
>inspect Love Letter  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**[ The penmanship was the same. ]**

* * *

**[ Author's Riddles are now unlocked in MEMORIA ]**

>Read MEMORIA (2) (WIP)  
[>Exit](https://youtu.be/BdkXj2ixwFU)


	38. Chapter 35

**[ Take a deep breath ]**

You decided to amuse yourself with the small talk between Asmo and Solomon that you couldn't help but lip read to distract yourself from your nervous thoughts. 

_'What's with that look on your face?' (Asmo)_

_'Just feeling nostalgic~' (Solomon)_

"It looks like Solomon also suffered a lot in your expense, you naughty cat!" 

You prepared yourself for your descent. With Sheba snuggling close to you, you nodded at Satan and gave him a thumbs up. 

"I'm ready!"

[[ Jump into his arms ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62625229)


	39. Chapter 36

_(You have entered Satan's Route. You can now gain or lose affection points from your chosen capture target. The ending you will obtain will depend on how many points you have at the end of the route.)_

> **{ OPEN STATUS :** **YES**  
>  > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 85♡/100♡  
> Satan : 85♡/100♡  
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡  
> @#&)(@)€RR0Я : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**
> 
> * * *

> _"I'll never forget you."_

What Satan never said in words were heartfelt as you looked at the bouquet of pink carnations sitting prettily on your desk. Your stay in the House of Lamentation often meant chaos--a welcome one, you concluded once you got attached to the Demon brothers; however, it also didn't leave you much time for yourself. At some point you have forgotten to prioritise yourself, dedicating your time and energy to cater others' whims, nothing more than a bystander or a kind ear that listened.

You only noticed how much Satan had been looking out for you once the possibility of him being your secret admirer came to light. In an ironic twist of fate, you had also begun to ignore him; his reassuring presence and oftentimes needed voice of reason in many heated arguments too familiar to be remembered--the thought of it and how he must have felt ached your heart.

You wondered about his empty smiles, your meaningful conversations, and the patient (ironic) way he listened to your worries without complaint for the rest of the night.

You wanted to see him, but at the same time you don't. You screamed through your pillow, you paced on the floor and even touched the doorknob a few hundred times before retracting your hand back.

JUST. TEXT. HIM. DUMBASS.

You can imagine large neon signs pointing at you with those mocking words. It was quite amazing that you can text a few paragraphs of apology to Levi and bounce back when you get ignored (He's sulking. Understandable after what you've done) but the few minutes of seeing Satan putting your simple _"Hi"_ on read felt like a punch to to your heart.

 **"Why. Isn't. He. Texting. Back??"** You screamed through your pillow as you saw the words _0 notifications_ in your DDD mocking your very existence. All of sudden, the thought of planning your future life of singlehood in the Swiss Alps sounded very comforting. You can see it now; a budding director seeing potential in your colourful life and offering you an opportunity on the silver screen: Becky, 18 (not real name and age), falls in love with the mysterious gentleman, The Emerald-Eyed Earl and had her heart broken with his betrayal. He opened up her heart, made her believe in love, only to leave her and throw her away without saying goodbye. It won several awards, what with the all-star cast consisting of---

**1 Notification**

"Oh my fucking god it's Satan!!" words you'd never thought you'd mean unironically. You screamed through your pillow, you paced on the floor and even slapped yourself silly, feeling a tingling sort of happiness squeezing your heart.

> **stn**
> 
> Liked your gift?
> 
> ** You **
> 
> so it was u!!!
> 
> **stn**
> 
> I'm assuming that's a yes?
> 
> ** You **
> 
> but...wasnt it rlly expensive?
> 
> **stn**
> 
> A small price to pay to bring back a smile on your face. :)

"AKDHEOEDIEOSLDBSISOLSLSLSLSSBDSSISI" You screamed through your pillow once more.

> ** You **
> 
> Do u sweet talk every1 u kno?
> 
> **stn**
> 
> I suppose I did once. She was a lovely woman.
> 
> ** You **
> 
> ** stn **
> 
> A woman of unknown origins--or in cat terms, a mixed breed. Have you heard of Solomon's cat, Sheba?

Oh thank god.

> **You**
> 
> should she b some1 im worried abt?
> 
> **stn**
> 
> Oh, very much. Alas, she doesn't return my feelings.
> 
> **You**
> 
> so...ur settling 4 me? :'(
> 
> ** stn **
> 
> I'll be in your room shortly.

You rushed to your vanity as soon as you read his message and double-checked your appearance. Okay, you looked a lot less like a gremlin than usual. That's always a good sign.

There was a knock on the door as well as Satan's familiar voice announcing his arrival. You opened the door for him and smiled.

"Care to explain yourself, sir?"

He laughed at your antics and decided to play along. "Tea and snacks, dearest?" You saw the name _Lucifer_ on the bottles and raised an eyebrow at him. It only earned you his laughter. This little shit! You couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"The balcony is ours for the night."

"Did you share tea and snacks with Sheba there as well?" you feigned hurt. Satan was finding it hard to keep a poker face.

"She is owned by no one--not even her own master. She's too fickle to share tea and conversations with."

"As most felines are." you pretended to pout.

You didn't expect the gentle way he called your name. Pulling you away from where you're standing and shutting the door, your current situation reminded you of those slow motion scenes in kdramas. The fact that you're experiencing it in real life made your heart beat erratically.

"I never did this before."

Bless your heart. You hoped he didn't see how much you're blushing right now! With his hand on your waist and your faces too close to each other, you couldn't help but focus on his deep green eyes. He called your name again.

"You're the only you in the world--you're special to me. I hope you won't ever forget that."

You nodded, feeling a bit sad that he finally pulled away.

Your night with Satan had been lovely. Heck, lovely was a tragic understatement. The kind words he said to you seemed to keep piling up in your ever growing archive labeled as _Catching Feelings for the Avatar of Wrath_ , and the odd thing was, you seemed eager to watch its little shelves thrive, filled with memories and fleeting moments with a demon you never expected to like so much.

If a gaudy bouquet is all that it takes to find a happy ending, then wouldn't everyone on earth be happier? Alas, reality came to bite you in the ass once morning came. Many preparations were needed for the festival and the impending doom called "finals" is haunting you in the back of your mind. It's not like doing well will earn you merit once you come back to the human world but you bet your ass that you're gonna do your best anyway! (or try to; at least the fighting spirit's there).

Days of preparation, nights of Lucifer's Spartan tutorials, (something something give credibility for Lord Diavolo's ~~pet project~~ exchange program by thriving in academics yada yada) and just barely a day to recover oneself before the cycle starts again. Your only comfort in the seemingly endless school work are your occasional texts and calls with Satan. You have gotten a lot closer after finding out that he was your secret admirer, and you were both in that awkward phase where you're more than friends but less than lovers.

You weren't rushing. You expressed your worries about your return to the human world and Satan was more than supportive. _"We can figure it out together once we get there.", "Let's enjoy the present for now."_ \--it didn't help your situation, but it did feel better knowing that you weren't worrying alone.

Maybe, it was even that uncertainty that was making both he and you reluctant to take the next step.

> ** You **
> 
> sheba is safe!!!
> 
> 202014638838484.jpeg
> 
> ** stn **
> 
> I'm on my way. Be careful!
> 
> ** You **

"Darling! Need a hand?"

"No, thank you! Satan is on his way! I appreciate it though, Asmo!" you hoped you're loud enough to be heard by both of them down there. You initially planned to lure the elusive Sheba as a surprise for Satan (and a cheap way thank him for his expensive gift) with tuna, but it completely backfired when she got herself stuck in a tree. In an effort to save her, you got stuck as well. You haven't thought it through and in the end, you spoiled your surprise to the person you're giving it to in order to save your own dumb ass. Satan must have messaged Asmo which meant Solomon was also on his way to pick Sheba up. 

"I apologise on her behalf. She's a capricious one who likes to cause trouble."

Ah. Speak of the devil-- the master had finally come to retrieve his mistress. Sheba's ears perked up at the sound of Solomon's voice but she was smart enough to not jump down by herself. Geez. If she knows climbing such a huge tree is a bad idea, then why did she do so in the first place?

"Are you all right?"

"Satan!" You forced yourself to look down (after numerous pep talks) and searched for your knight in green sweater. He was waving his arm in greeting, his voice echoing through the closed school gardens. "Can you jump down for me?"

That's the only way to get down, is there?

"I'll catch you!" Satan shouted again. "Jump into my arms and I'll catch you!"

"You can do it, darling!" (Asmo)

* * *

**What will you do?**

[[ Jump into his arms ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62625229)

[[ Take a deep breath ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/61247998)


	40. Chapter 37

**[ Whisper on his ear ]**

_(Mammon's affection +5)_

With your feet on tiptoes and your head leaning dangerously close to his ear, you said

"What if I want to show you off, Mr. Not-Secret Admirer?"

You haven't heard a grown man/demon scream in such a high pitched voice before and you had a feeling this wouldn't be the last. 

"I'm sorry, Mammon. You're just so cu-- pfft." the way he's sitting like a Weeping Buddha statue made you smile from ear to ear. "Permission for cuddles, Great Mammon?"

He shook his head.

"Mammooooon."

"...."

Screw it. You'll hug him anyway!

Your arms wrapped around the crouching demon, your hand stroking his white locks soothingly. "I feel like I don't know you at all...and I want to learn more about you. All of you. Can you let me do that?"

Silence. You continued speaking.

"We had a rough start: I was stupid and didn't put any deep thought on the meaning behind your actions. I want that to end. Please don't push me away..."

What more of himself could he be hiding beneath his facade? And why is he content with being the way he is? You didn't want to push change into him. That would be ridiculous. Mammon liked you the way you are, and while you had a late start, you wanted to do the same for him. 

> _"What did you like about me?"_
> 
> _"When did you start liking me?"_
> 
> _"Can you tell me about yourself?"_

You wanted to have those kinds of conversations with him--you didn't really care how long it would take. You're sure that if you two are determined enough, you could keep in touch even when the exchange program was over. It didn't have to be a romantic connection either. You just wanted to be with him--spend time with him, get to know him and make him a constant in your life, no matter how silly it was. You were only human after all. But then again, didn't he make it clear in his letter that that didn't really matter to him? 

His letter was clarity--calling out your name in a dark, soundless room. Its delicate words like a comforting hug in hard times, telling you what you needed to hear. What frustrates you is the fact that even if Mammon seemed to know you so much to the point that it scares you, you haven't actually gotten to know him at all. There was hopefulness for a deeper connection realised in your budding feelings, as well as dread at the thought of him pushing you away like he usually did when you were still blissfully unaware. 

Was that how he felt all this time? Was that the reason why it seemed easier for him to be in denial? 

He finally looked up at you, still with an adorably red face. "Did ya really like it that much?" 

You smiled. "I love it!" 

He laughed, quiet and almost dismissive. "You're weird."

* * *

Did anything change between the two of you after that? You couldn't tell; not in first glance at least. He would still call you his human, and he your first. Perhaps the bursts of jealousy became more frequent, lasting longer---its meaning, as well as the venom in his words reserved for those who didn't know their boundaries more meant. Perhaps his touch lingered as well, a feeling of consciousness was now there, that if you squinted your eyes enough looked like shyness on his part. Perhaps you looked at him with kinder eyes, defending him from his brothers when their jokes and remarks hit below the belt. He would laugh at you, tell you he didn't really care, but would ultimately give himself away with the way his lips trembled slightly when he thought no one was looking. You became bolder once you reached a mutual understanding, often finding yourself pressing those trembling lips with your own (much to the other brothers' spite). You didn't care and would hold his hand and smile; he would smile back albeit small, like he was restraining it---the obvious joy in his eyes looked almost childlike that you wanted to protect it. Protect him. Maybe you can do that in your own way now that you affirmed that you finally have each other. 

"You're weird" is his way of telling you "I love you."

His presence became a frequent comfort in your room, so familiar and expected that he often forgets to make up flimsy excuses like he did so when he previously stopped by. Maybe he was starting to be more honest with himself--maybe he was trying; at least that's what you'd like to think with how he clung to you, demanding for your attention while you stick your nose into the council reports. 

"Forget about that stupid festival and hang out with me! It's so borin'; nothin' to do here!" he would angrily interject, kicking the stack of your seemingly endless paperwork, only to look at the mess he made in horror--he would apologise and clumsily try to reorganise them again and you would hold back a laugh. It had been the eighth time it happened ever since so you were already used to his antics. He was usually placated with a chaste kiss to his cheek, demanding another one once your menial task for the day was finished. 

The fact that he was the favoured one was something he took pride of, bragging about it to his brothers often as a way to win arguments. The fact that it seemed to be actually working was a surprise to you. One time, after a heated argument with Mammon, Satan even requested to speak with you alone to ask if the letter and cookies were the only gifts you have received in your locker. And when you said yes, he forced a smile and said _"I see. Then forget I said anything"._ He looked genuinely troubled, but you had a feeling that you shouldn't ask any further. It didn't stop you from worrying about him though so you reprimanded Mammon when you two were alone. This ensued hours worth of cuddling sessions until he was satisfied (he never was, and you actually had to pry him out of you, much to his dismay). 

"You know you're special to me, right Mammon?" 

He became quieter after the letter incident, perhaps subdued was a better term. You could see his taut expression and how he was trying his best to hold himself back from denying his true feelings. It was relatively easy with how you didn't judge him for it anyway, at least that's what he says in his calmer nights. He didn't quite know how to process your weird...almost doting kindness. Lucifer had always been strict with him (despite knowing deep down that he cares. But don't let him know that, he tells you), and while everyone else cared for him in their own twisted ways, kindness especially in his now fallen form was scarce. He would eat up any morsel of it that you would offer at the palm of your hand. Heck, that's probably why he started....you didn't actually get to know what started because your moody boyfriend stopped himself midway. 

"J-just shut the hell up and let's sleep!"

"But I didn't say anythi--" 

"I'll kiss you if you won't stop talking."

"Then I won't."

"......."

"So, where's my kis--" 

"DAMMIT! YER SUPPOSED TO SAY NO!" 

It took all of your being to not laugh at how adorable he was. He might be trying to be more honest for your sake but it's still a long way to go. 

**[ Kiss him ]**

You held both sides of his cheek with your hands and made him turn towards you. The chaste gesture repeated after you have relished his adorably shocked expression and burned the image in the archive of memories you had of him: probably stored there forever, or whatever its equivalent was in your fleeting, human life. 

"I love you, Mammon."

"Weirdo."

And you closed your eyes again. 

In midst of the heated moment, you heard his quiet voice gasping softly and calling your name. You swore you heard him stutter "Love you too."

[>continue to next scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62988673)


	41. Chapter 38

Being forgotten...especially by the people who you cared so much about---thoughts like that of course, weren't a first for you, but to hear it actually happening suspended you from reality. Lucifer's words were failing to reach you, as if you have made a protective bubble to shield yourself from the truth. You laughed at him in an attempt to cope.

"That's not true...right?"

Lucifer shook his head. He showed you some photographs attached in the report. "If you would look at the family portraits and official documents your former residence had, you'd see that all of your personal information had been erased. When Barbatos inquired about you to your immediate family, they drew a blank. It is also worth noting that they suffered from severe migraines as you did upon hearing your name: a side effect of that herb I'm afraid."

So your name was a trigger?

Why you of all people though?

Are you an easy target? Or are you just a poor victim that got caught in the crossfire?

Of course you are aware that the exchange program isn't necessarily approved by all demons, nevermind high-ranking ones. Lord Diavolo is still an heir to the throne, a proxy for the Demon King in his current somnolent state. Was it for politics then? You aren't sure. Perhaps you are just denying the more likely possibility that the instigator is someone close to you--being killed by Diavolo's enemies seemed an easier truth to swallow.

"Is the Demon Prince aware of this?"

Lucifer seemed to catch on to your implications immediately. "No, I wanted to tell you first. Perhaps Barbatos had already informed him though."

"I see..."

"Human." He quickly corrected himself, calling you by your name instead. "We are already working on an antidote for your family. It would take a bit more time though. The spell is too potent."

Wait. You recalled Solomon's tired smile in the gardens earlier.

"It makes sense now..." you couldn't help but speak out loud.

"What makes sense?"

You hesitated for a bit, but eventually decided that it didn't hurt to ask.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Should anyone else know?"

"I met Solomon in the gardens earlier."

You saw a fraction of a surprised look on Lucifer's features. "Did he tell you?"

You shook your head. "He just teased me about the love letter and the flowers."

"As flippant as ever, I see." he said as if already used to the sorcerer's antics. "I was against it, you know. His intentions are always unclear, but Barbatos insisted. If we keep stalling and ignoring other possible solutions, he said it might be too late to save them."

"Thank you for listening to him."

"He has a point anyway. If the same thing happened to my own family...I'd even make a deal with the devil."

"But you **are** the devil."

"How convenient." he said drily.

"I didn't know you could joke."

Lucifer made a complicated face. You felt the warmth of his hand stroking your head. He seemed to hesitate at first, but the contact made his expressions finally relax. Did he want to comfort you?

"I usually don't. Not in this situation, especially."

You supposed he did.

Unknowingly...

"It relieves me to see you smile."

"Oh..."

"I apologise for my lack of delicacy. Also, for not informing you any sooner. I wanted to take control of the situation immediately to at least minimise the damage."

"And you did. For that, I'm thankful."

"It has been a failure on my part. Harm should have never come to your family."

"You did all you could." you assured him. However, he looked all the more troubled. 

"Did I? Did I do enough? Especially now that we're asking for the aid of someone so...free-spirited?"

You can understand Lucifer's worry, but from your previous interaction with Solomon, he seemed to be taking the request quite seriously.

"Solomon is working hard from what I could tell. He looked really tired when I last saw him."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Is he? He spammed me with 69 variations of cat emojis and stickers for the past hour."

"Flirting on the job? That number's pretty...exact."

" **Don't**."

You pretended not to hear. "That's something Simeon would do. Minus the 69 of course--" shame it was the best part though.

"Something a grown man would do as well," he added, "...if you ask him about the progress of his research more than once, as I was ignored and was sent [a video of a man in a body suit playing a recorder with his nostril](https://youtu.be/C6OmnTWhsEc), twice and he spammed me with chain messages from the late 2000's. Thrice and he finally brought upon me his feline-addled vengeance."

Pfft! Was Lucifer even aware that he's complaining right now? He looked to be sulking too, or was he genuinely troubled by a few cat emojis and memes?

"Would you feel better if I pretend I didn't hear about your sexting?"

Lucifer frowned, his tone sarcastic. "I would appreciate that."

* * *

One thing that you didn't like about your current situation is the house arrest. You are excused from school, yes. But you aren't exactly free either. The Demon brothers could only make limited contact with you, mostly to deliver your food or the items you requested for them to buy for you.

Only Lucifer was allowed to see you most of the time, usually to report to you about the progress of the investigation, or to ask if you have any discomforts. You would only be in the clear once you have all of the herb flushed out from your system, he said--so your meals weren't exactly the most palatable either, consisting mostly of _mystery-juice-of-the-day_ to funky looking herbs that smelled as funky.

"We cannot risk you being in danger. You are already in a vulnerable state." Lucifer said matter-of-factly. He was holding a suspicious looking bottle that looked like _strawberry jam blood_ from that [one anime/game with the creepy bear.](https://youtu.be/zKwRkTaIsZo)

"Can you at least make them taste...edible?"

"Solomon made that juice." he reminded you. 

No shit. The truth however, didn't make reality any less painful. Despite drinking Solomon's weird concoctions for three days straight, you couldn't seem to get used to its tastes. Yes. _Tastes._ Solomon seemed to be enjoying making his potions from what you could tell---the colours were different every meal, and you weren't sure if it was intentional or not, but he seemed to be modifying the flavour with every critique. Breakfast's concoction that was too bitter for your tastebuds became a cloying, goopy alien-like liquid at lunch. When you complained that the cloying sweetness hurt your throat, dinner had been a clear, flavourless liquid that caused a numbing sensation. You almost praised him for making something palatable for once until Lucifer noticed that you've already passed out from the weird aftertaste. You only realised you were unconscious for a while after he nursed you back to health. 

Well. At least he's making an effort, or at least it seems he's trying to. Or is it his own brand of sadistic entertainment? Probably the latter. 

_Here goes nothing! Again!_

Closing your eyes and covering your nose, you took a big gulp of the nasty concoction and tried all you could to swallow.

"Apparently, he said it's deathberry flavoured this time." Lucifer didn't seem to intend to be mocking, but his words still sounded like sarcasm to you. Deathberry your ass! This tasted like death itself! This is **too much flavour** , Slim Shady Houdini! You wiped the tears that accumulated from the corner of your eyes and desperately reached for the glass of water at your side. The flavourless liquid tasted like ambrosia to your tortured tongue. There was a tingling sensation that came with the bitter-spicy aftertaste which subsided quite a bit once you finished two more glasses of water. _Wait._ Was it supposed to do that?

"I did it. I swallowed! Oops-- I mean. I didn't-- You know what I meant, right?"

Lucifer sighed. "It's not like we have a choice. Solomon said that he sacrificed taste for effectiveness. You should even thank him that the treatment only cost you three days."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...really want to eat something else."

"Then wait one more day."

He started looking at the door and you couldn't help but frown. "Are you leaving already?"

Lucifer's eyes stared at you. The corner of his lips curved upwards. "Do you want me to stay?"

"!!!"

"I don't mind. It's not like I'm in a hurry to leave."

 **Liar**!

"You're smirking. Is something funny?"

Lucifer nodded. "I suppose it's amusing to see you so agitated. Do you really miss classes that much? Should I request double the schoolwork for you when you return?"

Your face paled at the thought.

"I'm joking." (He doesn't look like he's joking!) "My brothers are getting restless as well, asking me what's going on. I think they won't buy the excuse of you being in...prolonged bed rest any longer. Perhaps some of them already even know." Lucifer's eyes went to the door again, to you and shook his head.

You supposed Asmodeus would know because of his pact with Solomon. Maybe that's why he sounded so cautious too when you told him you spotted the sorcerer in a restricted area.

"I miss them too." You looked at the door, mimicking his gestures and said your next words out loud. "It would be nice if we could hang out together after this! I've been craving for Hell's Kitchen's Backstabbing Sandwich for so long--"

**!!!!**

You heard the door thud. You and Lucifer exchanged eye contact before you approached the door.

"You okay there, buddy?" You shouted through the door (which you intended to open before you saw Lucifer shaking his head at you and stopped yourself).

"Yeah. I nodded and hit my head on the doorknob but I'm okay."

"We can go tomorrow. Sound good? I want to speak with Lucifer for a bit more."

"Okay. Get well soon."

"Thank you, Beel!" 

You thought that was the end of that when you heard someone banging the door and shouting. Lucifer's expression became more and more sinister as the outbursts persisted, and you were too scared for your own life to warn the other side (mostly Mammon) to brace themselves. 

"That's so UNFAIR! Why won't ya open the damn door?! I ain't scared of some stupid cold!" You heard his muffled protest through the door. Poor Mammon. He didn't know what's coming. 

"Mammooooon..."

Suddenly, you felt a cold breeze coming from somewhere close to you. Lucifer's lips were twitching, obviously holding back his anger. For all the complaints and the criticisms people say about him about being too strict and ruthless, he really was trying his best to not lash out. You wondered briefly if his other brothers knew just how much he cared about them in his own way. 

"Step away from that door. **IMMEDIATELY**." He said coldly, his handsome features akin to a wrathful woman, ever scorned and spited. He even warned Mammon again. 

"We have all agreed that all of you would meet them and spend time with them per usual once they are well. Beelzebub understood and he's one of the youngest, so why can't you?"

"Tch. Fine! To hell I care about some stupid sandwiches! I'm leavin'!"

You noticed Lucifer's expression darken, biting his lip at the sound of Mammon's retreating footsteps. "He should start acting like the second eldest, good grief." he muttered to himself, loud enough for you to hear. He seemed to regret his wording immediately, for his spoken words also had a tone of sadness to it---something you realised was a force of habit for him. Something that he probably didn't notice he was doing himself. 

There were more voices you're hearing--they were whispering to each other and their conversation was incomprehensible. As much as you wanted to check if Beel was okay, you couldn't if it meant an additional time in quarantine.

"...Beel? You still there?"

"Yeah..."

"Who else is with you?"

"Levi and Belphie. Belphie wanted to ask if you'd like to play DevilKart once you come back but he fell asleep.

Levi?! 

"Sounds great!"

"Also, Levi says he misses y--"

"I DON'T MISS A NORMIE WHO DOESN'T KEEP THEIR PROMISES!"

"But you were crying when you heard they're really sick--" 

"Beel, please shut up..."

"You...you forgive me, Levi? And you miss me?" you didn't intend to tease him. It's just that things between you had been pretty rocky since you unintentionally ditched him the other day. You texted him paragraphs of apologies which he left on read, attempted to call him but he never responded, and even tried to come to his room but he told you his password had changed. And since you are in quarantine because of the herb's side effects, you couldn't really see him at RAD either. The thought that he still came for you and that he missed you as much as you missed him made you all teary and your heart felt warm.

"I didn't say that..."

"I know. I'm just happy you came here today."

"...."

"Can I still be your friend?"

You heard him mutter something incomprehensible to himself. Beel had already left by then, telling you that he wanted to carry Belphie back to their room so he could tuck his twin on his bed to let him sleep. Only Levi was left despite being silent. You knew he was still there for some odd reason. Perhaps because he shared the closest relationship with you compared to the other brothers. Maybe it's instinct or wishful thinking. You didn't know.

You looked back at Lucifer with pleading eyes--perhaps puppy eyes was a better analogy.

> _'Please let him in'_
> 
> _'I wanna talk to him'_
> 
> _'Pretty please?'_

The eldest brother sighed and finally relented. "He can come inside. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

" _We_?"

"Well, I consider myself to be at fault as well. Leviathan, come here this instant!"

Again with his wordings. He really is an awkward Mr. Darcy deep down.

.

.

. 

No reaction from him. Mouth filter still functional: thank goodness. It would be embarrassing if he heard that! 

"Lucifer-" 

"Do you think he would come here with your please and thank you's? Stubbornness runs deep in this family, and you know it."

 _'Is that really something to be proud of?_ ' You thought to yourself again, thankful that you didn't say it loud. 

After a few moments, the door finally creaked and opened, revealing the blue-haired third born with puffy eyes. Concern immediately flooded your heart.

"Levi...!"

The emotions just poured out of you like a broken dam. Before you knew it, you were hugging him and you were crying. It was as if seeing Levi finally made you pour out all your frustrations and anxieties that you had been holding back for a while--the poisoned cookies, the love letter, the flowers and the knowledge that someone was out there to kill you had been so overwhelming. The person, rather...the demon you usually confided in wasn't there like he usually did and it had all been your fault: you hurt him. Even if it seemed like a trivial promise, it meant a lot to him and he wished it meant the same for you. You had broken his trust despite knowing how hard it was for him to open up, yet he still came for you and worried about you despite being a bad friend to him. You really didn't deserve him at all.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really schowwy...!" your words began to become more incomprehensible because of the snot and the tears, and the flustered Leviathan who timidly called your name and awkwardly placed his arm around you to hug you back didn't know what to do.

"I saw flowers and gawked and! I ate cookies. Poisoned...someone... killed me..."you tried to formulate your thoughts as best as you could, not realising you spoke in very fragmented sentences that made Levi even the more concerned.

Seeing as you weren't exactly the best conversationalist at the moment, Lucifer asked his younger brother to be seated with you so he can explain everything. He pretended not to be bothered with how you two clung to each other. He should already be used to it especially with how close you were.

"I trust that your reunion is a pleasant one, Levi. I heard you two had a pretty big fight before their house arrest."

Levi looked down awkwardly and scratched his cheek. "Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

His expressions were bashful. "It became awkward to make up with them again, especially after you told us they're really sick."

"Sickness is the least of our worries. You there." he looked at you. "Take a deep breath and look up. It would stop the tears."

**!!!**

You realised you had been clinging to Levi like you used to to and quickly straightened up and did as you were told. How embarrassing! "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry." Lucifer corrected. "I did not know how important your promised time with them was and selfishly requested for their own time to meet up with me. I'm sorry, Levi. It was my fault."

Lucifer apologising? That was rare.

"Your presence and your company is of utmost importance to them right now. The reason for my summons is for their own safety, but it is an oversight at my part for not considering a different schedule for that. Saying that, I think it's best for you to know why they had been at house arrest in the first place."

Lucifer explained everything to Leviathan, knowing how much you trusted his brother and how much you needed his support especially at your current life threatening situation. Levi's reactions were colourful, but not in a pleasant manner as he processed everything that he was told.

"Someone tried to kill you?!" Levi looked genuinely concerned, shameful even. "I...didn't know...yet I'm-...sorry." you shook your head at him and smiled in an attempt to lighten his worries.

"No. You have every right to be angry with me, Levi. I should be the one who's saying sorry."

Levi didn't look convinced. "I could have been there for you, s-since you've always done that for me!"

"You can do that now..? Only if you want to."

"No! No! This stupid disgusting me who jumps to conclusions and is the most terrible friend ever shouldn't even consider the thought!"

"I detest that! You're the most amazing demon I know!"

"You only say that because we're best friends!"

You couldn't help but clench your heart. "I'm still your best friend?"

**!!!!**

Levi was taken aback by your statement. The tips of his ears became really red. "What do you mean still? Did it ever stop?"

"Leviiiiiiiii! Uuuuu...I'm so happy!"

"Wait, you're crying--your snot! Hey wait! Don't--!!" despite the otaku third born's attempts, he was glomped and his jacket was smothered in snot. 

Lucifer awkwardly looked away to give both of you a _moment_. He's actually really thankful you got his recluse of a brother to open up and be more expressive and confident. Your friendship with him had been a positive influence, so he felt regretful that he overlooked how important your time together had been for the both of you. True that his matters with you were important(if not, even more) but he could have informed his brother beforehand to prevent this misunderstanding. Well, it's too late to point fingers at anyone now.

"Leviathan..." he finally spoke once he thought he had given both of you enough time to talk and reconcile.

"Y-yes?"

"You are the third strongest of us all, and have sworn your loyalty to them under a pact. I trust that you will protect them in my absence?"

The confident and rather arrogant manner of Lucifer expressing his trust to his younger brother really sounded like him, you thought. You couldn't help but smile to yourself.

"I-I don't know...can a lame otaku like me really do that? I'm not that strong you know? I'm not the most athletic either and well--"

"But you are their best friend, correct? You are the Lord of Shadow to their Henry. Would you want to put Henry in danger if you could do something about it?"

Levi couldn't help but look down. "No...the Lord of Shadow will definitely save Henry if he could."

"He would and he can. As long as the threat for their life is still out there somewhere, it's the least they could do."

"...."

"I would only say this once, so listen carefully, Leviathan.  
..  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I know I'm strict with all of you, but that doesn't mean that I am blind to all of your efforts. You have been working hard for all of these years. You may see yourself as lazy and unmotivated, but your hard work speaks for itself. Please listen to the people who tell you words of love and appreciation a little more, and know that they mean it with all their heart. And you..." he looked at you, a gentle look in his eyes graced with an almost unnoticeable smile.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. Allow us to protect you from now on."

**How will you respond?**

[ Nod at him ] (WIP) 

[ Smile back ] (WIP) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday I wonder why I outlined Lucifer's route to be the longest. ;;; I lost almost all of my brain cells while writing this. Hopefully, it wasn't too much exposition. Lucifer's route will be pretty slow burn---if you noticed how he played a more subdued role here in this chapter, it is purely intentional. Hopefully it will be explained and expanded on in a way that will satisfy you as much as it did for me. :) 
> 
> This would be the final update for Lucifer's route in a while (until I finish writing for Satan and Mammon at least) so I wanted to leave you guys with a T H I C C update (at least by mobile standards lol I type everything in my phone ;;; #nolaptopgang 😔). Special thanks to Lex for covering for me in the HCs while I cry over my notes for this and the following updates. (Lucifer needs to be appreciated for more than just daddy kink memes. This fandom needs more family fluff). 
> 
> Thank you very much to the commenters as well for their lovely insights and theories! I love reading them. I love all of you~♡ (attempting to be vague to not spoil anyone in my replies tho, less so ;;;) Also...
> 
> This story has reached 100+ bookmarks! :D You guys are the best yay~!! 🌸
> 
> P.S. (no pun intended) Sorry if the writing quality was not very good this chapter. I'm not a writer after all; I just wanted to get this story out of my head and share it with all of you; that and I'm in a slump. :')
> 
> Barbatos route for next time! (slump please go away 😔)


	42. Chapter 39

_(New Game+ loaded successfully.)_

_(Previous save slot loaded successfully.)_

_(???'s Protection activated.)_

_(You are now immune to the effects of the poison.)_

**[ Squeeze his hand. ]**

_(Barbatos' affection +50)_

_(You have entered Barbatos' Route. You can now gain or lose affection points from your chosen capture target. The ending you will obtain will depend on how many points you have at the end of the route.)_

> **{** **OPEN STATUS : YES**  
>  > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> **Mammon** : 85♡/100♡  
>  **Satan** : 85♡/100♡  
> [ **Barbatos** : 50♡/100♡](https://youtu.be/rs24IRuW-kY)  
>  **Lucifer** : 5♡/100♡  
> [ ~~ **@# &)(@)€RR0Я** : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡~~](https://andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheLittleMermaid_e.html)
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**

* * *

What...did he just say to you? 

What in the flying duck was going on?! 

You squeezed his hand unknowingly in panic and tried to remember his words. 

Love. Lover. He said those forbidden three words too, kissed your hand and oh my god he wrote the letter!   
.   
.   
.   
At least you think so! 

"Are you all right, love?" 

His worried question snapped you back to reality and you finally retracted your hand from his...sinful lips. God, you really felt like a princess. This man singlehandedly made your seven-year old self's dreams come true---

 _No! Now's not the time for that!_  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Where on earth did that confession come from?! 

Contradiction my ass. He's not in love with you my butt. He has no time for you? THE LIES--! 

He called you 'love'! 

"...you're not joking?" you wanted to confirm. It felt like it was true, but you just wanted to be sure. 

"It wasn't a joke," you must have imagined it but you saw an almost wistful smile on his face. "I suppose I have been quite hasty, bringing this up to you when we aren't very close." 

And that was the thing that bothered you: you had very minimal interactions. If you would even interact at all, it had all been formalities, never seeking each other out exclusively. Coincidence upon coincidence. You'd even laugh for his sake if this was his attempt of a joke, but according to him, he meant his every word. You...didn't like how he looked at you. Was it ever this intense? Or had it always been like that but you never bothered to notice? He looked sad and almost longing. He must have noticed he was making such a complicated face because he immediately straightened himself out, gently pulled his hand away from yours before reverting back to a dignified posture. 

"If my words caused you any discomfort," he looked at you with an assuring smile. "Then please forget I had said anything. It's too late to take it back now, but I can still apologise." he bowed his head in contrition. "I'm sorry. I sincerely regret ever causing you this confusion."

Uuu...why did you feel like you have done something wrong? Sad looking handsome men are a sin upon this...this hell. Was he aware he was poking at your conscience? Why did he love you? Aaah! You don't understand a thing! 

"Barbatos!" your voice cracked in panic. Now that he is standing in front of you, you can see the forced smile he was giving you. "I am grateful for your affections! Really!" Not really knowing where to put your hands, you instead searched for his and wrapped it around yours. Holding it close to his chest, you said your next words in stutters. "I don't really know why you like me, but I want to know more about you! I want to like you too!" 

Gah! Why did you say that? Are you an idiot? Look at how taken aback he was! 

In true butler-like fashion, his shocked expression only registered for a fraction of a second before his facial muscles relaxed and he returned to his usual graceful deportment. There was a hint of a smile there, kind and weirdly...warm. A faint blush dyed his cheek, bathed in the artifical sunset's sepia tones. It reminded you of CGs in your otome games. Barbatos would surely fit in a cast of handsome and charming love interests---and as you grew more and more conscious of him and his feelings for you, you couldn't help but wonder if you were his capture target instead. 

"You...want to get to know me?" He repeated your words, suspended as if in disbelief. 

"Of course!" 

"...you are not troubled with my confession?" 

"Rather than troubled...I feel more confused...i-it's a good kind of confusion though don't get me wrong! I mean...well..." you felt your face heat up as you said your next words. "I feel happy...uhm, what I'm saying is...it feels nice to be loved by you..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.   
Barbatos?" 

His movements stilled as his eyes looked at you in shock. By the time you waved a hand at him to snap him back to reality, the blush dusting his cheeks deepened and coloured his ears as well.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Who is this cute creature? 

You heard him clear his throat, covering half of his face and looking away from you, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "You never change, do you? You've always been like this even before."

"Pardon?"

His usual smiles were back, friendly yet distant. His passionate gaze however betrayed his composure. You pretended not to notice, but it was hard. You have known him for months but this was the first time he acted this way in front of you. He put distance between you, perhaps being considerate of your feelings, but his confession that made you super aware of how he's acting made you overanalyse his every movement. This...wasn't good for your heart. Now that he confessed to you, it all seemed clear and it was difficult to ignore his feelings that were displayed to you so obviously and so... heavily. 

It was he who drew the line. 

"Please pay it no mind. I am just...happy, I suppose that you are willing to consider me."

"And why wouldn't I? You're such a catch!" 

He laughed for a bit but there was no mirth in his tone. Rather, he seemed rueful. "Perhaps I don't deserve you."

You thought about what he said for the rest of your tea time--the meaning behind his passionate gestures countering the distance he seemed to draw between the two of you. 

Your interactions with him were like that in the following days. It was obvious that he loved you, and even confessed he had given you the cookies but he always seemed like he was holding back. 

"I don't want to rush you." he would often say, but you had a feeling that there was a deeper meaning behind his actions. 

He rarely showed that bashfulness you witnessed in his office firsthand after his confession, save for the reddened ears on occasion. Jealousy didn't seem to be an emotion he was capable of either, looking unperturbed as the brothers openly showed their affections for you. You were hopeful that it was him who sent you the letter, but he only shook his head when you asked him the question(of course you already had an idea who sent both). 

"I can't say that I haven't considered doing both, I did several times, but I never acted upon it."

"I see..."

"Are you disappointed?" 

He's getting better at taking you by surprise lately! Even if he asked you with genuine concern. 

"A little..."

The way his gloved hand touched your cheek so feather light made it seem like he was touching something fragile. He never seemed to go further, and as his pattern of behaviour persisted, you realised that you were actually disappointed. "I'm afraid I'm only good at honeyed words. Drawing out sincerity needed for heartfelt letters is beyond me. Flowers are beautiful, yet so ethereal. A slight mishandling and it will crumble in my hands; I know for one that I do not wish to give you that impression when I gift it to you." 

His scrupulous way of showing how much he cared for you felt clumsy yet endearing. You still don't understand why he's treating you like you're this delicate creature you surely aren't and you're too afraid to ask him. It was an undeniable fact however that you grew closer to each other. 

Saying that, it was still difficult to reject someone that liked you. Levi had been supportive of your decision, knowing giving Mammon false hope is misleading and unfair especially if you were interested in Barbatos. Mammon didn't make it easy for you to do so though; knowing perhaps of your intentions with him, he kept stalling you, making excuses that he couldn't see you until you finally cornered him and confronted him about your feelings for him. He played it off lightheartedly and took your rejection more easygoing than you expected, of course until you noticed how his lips trembled, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses looking up as if to hold back tears---you didn't pursue him and instead gave him some space. Levi said it was for the best and you agree. 

Satan took the rejection more casually--Barbatos mentioned flowers being sent to your locker when you asked him about the letter and he was right. It came in a big bouquet so large that you thought yourself an idiot for missing it the first time. Satan seem troubled when you returned it to him. 

"I gave you a bouquet?" it wasn't easy to tell that he was joking for he looked genuinely confused when you returned your gift to him. 

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept this. I'm interested in someone else."

Satan accepted the bouquet and held it in his arms. "Barbatos, right?" 

**!!!!**

"Don't look too surprised. You make a fine pair. And..." a small smile curved up his handsome features. "It looks like I don't have to remind you of how unforgettable you are anymore with these. You have him to cherish you now."

"I'm sorry but...what do you mean?" 

Satan patiently explained, "Remember what we talked about the other day? You were saying some worrying things--about how you felt insignificant and easily forgotten. It bothered me a lot so I wanted to cheer you up."

You were reminded of that night. A pleasant conversation over bitter coffee and schoolwork. Satan had always been a joy to talk to, thoughtful and sweet. You didn't know that your self-deprecating words caused him worry. Going back to that night and what actions it caused made you feel bashful. 

"I'm happy you're worried about me, but aren't the flowers expensive?" 

Satan shook his head. He was hesitant to say something as his eyes seemed to wander but he finally spoke. "A small amount to pay if it brings back smiles to a priceless friend."

Your heart warmed at his words, his smile gentle and affectionate. "I'm so glad I met you, Satan. It's such a shame that your brothers seem to overlook how much you care about them."

He laughed defeatedly in response. "Do I really care about them? Or do I show that I do because I want them to care for me the same way?" You contemplated on his words, thoughts cutting short as he said, "I'm way more selfish than you think I am, but I'm flattered that you think so highly of me."

It would be cruel to tell him that his caring and sensitive side reminded you of Lucifer's sacrifice so you kept your mouth shut.

* * *

Festival preparations were more hectic than you anticipated. Classes were fighting over concepts and attractions, budget allocations were a nightmare and it also didn't help that you had exams to prepare for on top of that. Everything was spiraling down with no indication of it ever improving. 

Thankfully amidst the chaos, you had tea and Barbatos' gentle company. Lord Diavolo seemed happy with your constant visits, remarking that your presence made Barbatos more cheerful. You...didn't really notice a change in the Demon butler's expression however. He was always on guard, almost afraid of showing even an inkling of emotion to you while on the job. You were only treated to moments of his bashfulness in his few hours of break and occasional day offs. A serious and earnest man, he was always focused on work and carrying out his duties as a butler and a high ranking noble. That was why you were relieved to see him relax and enjoy himself on his own time--his head on your lap (after an INTENSE barrage of insistence and reassurance), his eyes closed and relishing the sounds of nature; you encouraged him to speak his heart out to you, promising you wouldn't judge him. 

His retort came quickly; self-deprecating even. "A difficult feat. I loathe to think what you'd think of me after you get to know me better."

"What if I tell you I don't dislike knowing about you at all?" 

He smiled bitterly then laughed a little. "I wouldn't be surprised. I didn't know what came over me when I suddenly confessed to you."

"Do you regret it?" 

He didn't answer immediately. His closed eyes and the shallow breaths he took as he continued resting on your lap was far from peaceful. He seemed nervous, but you didn't know why. 

"I have many regrets, but meeting you and falling in love with you is no mistake."

**How will you reply?**

[ "I feel the same way. Meeting you almost feels like fate, Barbatos." ] (WIP) 

[ "Then why won't you meet my eyes and say it? Why do you keep holding back?" ] (Coming soon) 

[ Kiss him. ] (WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Some things happened IRL so update's been slower than usual but I'm alive!! This is the final update for Barbatos' route for now as I am going to focus on finishing Mammon's and Satan's routes. :D There's some surprises coming up and I'm so excited for all of you to experience/read them. (Hint: Readers with accounts, rejoice. More bonus content for you~) I also updated the PSA. Please check it out! 
> 
> As to why I keep bonus contents exclusive for account members only, it's to prevent spoilers from leaking. This story relies heavily on spoilers after all; I don't want to ruin first time readers' enjoyment so I restricted it. The bonus content will be available for everyone once you reach the true ending so yeah. Don't worry! You won't miss anything out. :D I'd love to hear your current thoughts and theories so far! See you guys next time!
> 
> P.S. (no pun intended) I seem to have placed the wrong link in the hyperlink to be redirected to this chapter. It had all been fixed now along with the correct hyperlinks for the "secret" links. Enjoy~


	43. Chapter 40

[ It was peaceful and quiet. Everything was dark. You know one thing was for sure:  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _This was a dream._ You decided to keep your eyes closed and went with its flow. ]

_> strain your ears_

[ [Music was playing nearby.](https://youtu.be/_ovcNw8xr64) But since your eyes were closed, you can only follow the source of the sound like a fish out of water. You can definitely feel that you're walking, but you didn't know where. Thankfully, you didn't bump/trip into anything while walking aimlessly. 

**_♬Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!♬_ **

...it was a strange experience. ]

_> the music is getting louder_

_**♬Tu pure, o, Principessa,** _   
_**nella tua fredda stanza♬** _

[ After moments of thought, you realised the lyrics were Italian. You took a few more steps before stopping yourself. For some reason, you knew this was the right spot. ]

**_♬ guardi le stelle_ **   
**_che tremano d'amore_ **   
**_e di speranza♬_ **

_> call out to Author_

_**♬ Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,**_  
 _ **il nome mio nessun saprà!♬**_  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
[ No one came.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The music continued playing. ]

**_♬ No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò_ **   
**_quando la luce splenderà!♬_ **

_> call out to Author_

[ He really isn't coming...]

 _> take out love letter_

[ .... ] 

_**♬Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio** _   
_**che ti fa mia!♬** _

[ You heard a voice calling out to you. ] 

_**♬(Il nome suo nessun saprà!...** _   
_**e noi dovrem, ahime, morir!)♬**_

> _Do you want to see him again?_

[ You held the letter close to your chest. You remembered the Sundays you spent with him and decided to respond with... ] 

**_♬ Dilegua, o notte!_ **   
**_Tramontate, stelle!_ **   
**_Tramontate, stelle!_ **   
**_All'alba vincerò!♬_ **

[>Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712578)   
[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)


	44. OFFICIAL SPOILER THREAD (Read at your own risk!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop your theories and speculations for the story in the comments section below. :)

Hello there, everyone! Sadly, this isn't an update. However, an update should be coming soon: Satan's route to be exact! As mentioned in the PSA, I'll focus on his route and Mammon's first before moving on to the others.

Anyway, we're not here for that today. My good friend (and beta reader; sort of) Lex suggested to make a thread where readers can dump their theories and speculations without worry of spoiling anyone accidentally. This feature will be a test run for now--the spoiler thread will be up for 4 weeks! If it proves successful, I'll see what I can do to make discourse flow better. For now, here are some ground rules for this test run:

> 1\. Feel free to post any theories or speculations in the comments section of this chapter! All spoilers are allowed here! (meaning, any route) You can discuss with other readers as well if you wish. :) Please just be nice and civil with your discourses! We're all just having fun here. Anons are also free to participate! (Joke theories are also VERY welcome. 👀) 
> 
> 2\. You can ask me some questions regarding the story, but if I couldn't give a proper answer or if I answer vaguely, it means more will be revealed in the future chapters.
> 
> ~~3\. I have something planned if this thread takes off. As for the specifics of that plan, it's a secret for now~🌸~~
> 
> **Optional:** You can indicate for which route your spoilers are pertaining to. It's not required though. But it's a good heads up if people are looking for theories for specific routes. :) 

I wasn't initially gonna post this but Lex convinced me. Anyway, thank you for reading PSISLY! Let's enjoy this CYOA together. 🌸


	45. Chapter 41

[ **[ Jump into his arms ]** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WsH0GTcUZ8vPWmsGgEdbjnXsRgETbrb8/view)

_(Satan's affection +5)_

He was at the perfect spot to catch you, at least that's what you told yourself as you jumped down. Holding Sheba securely in your arms, you felt yourself descending, refusing to open your eyes. You trusted Satan---still, it was still a pretty high place to fall from so you couldn't really fault yourself for feeling nervous. 

"It's all right now," You heard him call your name. "I got you."

You caught a whiff of the familiar scent of detergent and old books envelop you. Satan's gentle voice tickled your ear and made you finally open your eyes and look up at him. His friendly smiles washed your nervousness away. 

"I...have a cat?" 

"Yes you do."

"I'm sorry..."

Warm lips pressed on your forehead. "Nonsense. What matters is that you're safe. Can you stand?" 

"Y-yeah...sorry. Am I heavy?" 

"Not at all." His smiled widened as he whispered something near your ear. "In fact, you're light as a feather."

Two distinguished coughs broke the tension(or whatever you call that weird vibe you're having) and you found yourself standing by yourself with a warm, red face. Asmodeus and Solomon both wore weird looking expressions as they looked at the two of you that made you feel even more conscious. Contrary to your embarrassment, Satan seemed to relish on the attention, even holding your hand and intertwining your fingers with his shamelessly. You wanted to pull away, but his close-eyed smile said otherwise. 

He's filled with surprises as always--with him around, it felt like you had your own cat. 

"Well, I apologise for interrupting your rendezvous, but I believe I have a lady friend to retrieve?" Solomon said lightheartedly. 

"Oh! Yes! Here you go!" you handed Sheba over to his owner, the fickle cat accepting her Master's embrace more than willingly. 

"It must have been scary being stranded there all by yourself. I apologise. Sheba tends to make mischief like this all the time."

"No! It was my fault. You warned both of us in the group chat about her moods yet I still pursued her. Sorry for troubling you."

Solomon shook his head. "No trouble at all. Thank you for retrieving her." He seemed to be smiling, but you couldn't help but feel that there was something else there. Something about him always felt...off, especially if you recalled Lucifer's vehement warnings about him. You felt bad for thinking that way though, especially when he didn't do anything wrong so you tried to be friendly with him. However, the sorcerer is as equally fickle as his pet and also had a penchant for lighthearted pranks (which made you wonder if Lucifer fell victim to them hence his warnings). Needless to say, he was a weird guy but he was pretty fun to be around despite his sketchiness. 

"I didn't expect you to actually come and retrieve her yourself."

"Is your impression of me really that low?" his feigned hurt tone was almost convincing if you didn't look up to see the teasing smile on his face.

"I didn't mean that. You just seem like you're always busy."

He didn't comment any further and only smiled at you in his usual shady way. "Hey, don't forget about me!~♡" You heard Asmo say as he clung to you and exchanged a few jabs with Satan. With a kiss on your cheek (inevitably followed by Satan's death glares), Asmo bade you goodbye and ran off with the sorcerer and his cat. 

"Your smile is scary, you know." you teased Satan as soon as the two disappeared from view. There was a pout on his face, his hold on your hand tightening when he said, "You didn't seem to dislike being kissed by Asmo, yet you grumble and protest when I initiate contact."  
.  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Pfft!

How cute can he be? You couldn't help but pinch his cheeks.

"Is my suffering a joke to you?" Now that both of you are alone, you feel a lot more comfortable with showering your temperamental cat with affection. You settled on resting your head on his side and squeezing his hand back. The gesture made you sigh in satisfaction.

_Alone at last._

You really really REALLY missed him. It was a bit dramatic but it's true. You rarely get to spend time with each other lately and the festival and the upcoming exams aren't really helping with your alone time(or lack thereof). Spending your days with his brothers is lovely and all, but would it kill them to let you have a moment with your...

Your...

Uhh...labels are hard. You don't actually know what you two are. 

"You know I adore you, right?" you asked him in a singsong voice. 

"Do I? I'd like some evidence."

"Oh? You're not holding back for once?" 

Satan laughed. "I've had enough of that already. If I cared about every little thing every time, my brothers would steal you away from me."

"But I won't be stolen."

"And what makes you so sure?" 

You rolled your eyes and faced him, holding both of his cheeks. In an impish tone, you said, "This." before closing your eyes and going in for a kiss. 

He immediately returned the gesture. With his hands now on your waist, he pulled you closer to him and leaned his head. He tasted like melancholy coffee and this morning's screamberry waffles in pixie syrup. His tongue, probing and playing with your own was warm and teasing. Your wandering hands were stopped when he deepened your kiss, a playful bite at your lips causing a small cut that you knew he intended. You tried all you could to keep up with him, but he was just so good at wrapping you around his sneaky demon fingers and playing with you silly. By the time both of you pulled away from each other, you were a blushing mess and he had this triumphant and childlike smile on his face that made you want to smack him and kiss him in that order. 

"That hurt, you know." you remarked, pertaining to when he bit you. 

"Marking territory always comes with a price."

"And I am a plot of land to conquer?" 

As if knowing the right moment to pacify you, he rubbed his cheek on the top of your head like a purring cat. "Of course not. Wouldn't it be nice to see their reactions though?" 

You rolled your eyes. "What a roundabout way of getting back at Asmo."

Of course you already predicted his nonchalant dismissal and his equally lighthearted reply: "I don't know what you're talking about," which you took in disbelief. 

There was still some time before school closes for the day so you spent a bit of time just relaxing with Satan in the gardens. Under the shade of the tree with the long ass name you didn't bother to remember, you let him take a nap on your lap. As student council treasurer, he had to be at the top of his game---you were certainly aware of how less sleep he'd been getting than usual and how much it was actually affecting him. An expert at masking his feelings, you admit that you still didn't know a lot about him, but you could at least notice when he tries his best to hold back a yawn in class and of course, the obvious bags under his eyes. Thankfully, he listened to you when you urged him to take a nap. 

Unbeknownst to you however, you fell asleep as well, only to be woken up by the final warning bell before RAD closes for the day. You looked at Satan fondly and parted the stray hair from his eyes. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that you didn't want to bother him, but you only have a few more minutes left before both of you will get locked out.

**What will you do?**

[[ Let him sleep for a bit more. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/65736982)

[[ Wake him up. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/68310592)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan really loves me today so I thought I'd dedicate this update to him.♡ Thank you for coming home twice in the Beach Gacha. I love you but I really need an envy card (Asmo whyyyy). T__T Oh yeah, to you readers who unlocked the SSR memory cards for the side characters, I have a question: can you use them in battle like regular demon cards? Or do they have the same function as vanilla memory cards?
> 
> The PSA is also updated again so please check it out! I added a spoiler thread for people to share their theories and more spoiler-centric comments. ^^ The trial period will last for a month. You can check it out in the hyperlinks in the end notes. :)


	46. Chapter 42

> **{** **OPEN STATUS :** **YES**
> 
> > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 90♡/100♡  
> Satan : 85♡/100♡  
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡  
> [@#&)(@)€RR0Я : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡](https://pastebin.com/A6qEcFTw)
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**
> 
> * * *

Something was wrong. There was no rapping at your door nor was he holding you by the waist, his breath tickling your neck. Where _was_ Mammon? The side of his bed was made. Weird: he had never done this before.

You opened your DDD. _Nothing_. You checked the group chats you have missed and the previous conversations weren't really anything substantial--just the brothers (sans Mammon) complaining about both of your silence and Asmo making accurate inferences of what transpired between the two of you. Cue in everyone's mixed reactions, emojis and stickers; missed calls and voicemail from a worried Lucifer who asked if his brother dragged you to one of his "business schemes" again. 

It was a few hours too late to reply, but it would be rude to leave them on read, wouldn't it?

> **You**
> 
> Asmo's ryt. Both of us just stayed @ home. Hav u seen him?? 
> 
> ** Lucifer **
> 
> ...I did not need to know that. And no, he didn't come down for breakfast.
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> Are you tired? Do you want food to be brought to you?

You hurriedly checked underneath the blankets and panicked. A quick text was sent back to Lucifer to decline, (typo errors be damned) as you straightened yourself out and hastily made your bed. The clothes strewn on the floor (you were surprised how Mammon didn't miss throwing his at the hamper--he usually did) were sent to the laundry. After tidying yourself up, you began cleaning. Your stomach rumbled and demanded to break your fast, but you'd rather starve than leave your room in a mess. The results were satisfactory, decent enough for a cleaning that happened on short notice. Another call to Mammon: nothing again---is he okay? You showered with worrying thoughts clouding your mind, only to be alleviated by a clueless Simeon texting you something he had chanced upon in one of his walks.

> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> What a sight to behold. Your beloved served the most wondrous tea today.
> 
> **You**
> 
> Tea?
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Oh my. Is this supposed to be a surprise? How thoughtless of me. Happy anniversary, little lamb! Please forget you saw anything. ＜(。_。)＞
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Solomon, how do you delete a massage? 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Masseuse. 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Message
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> ????? 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Why did my message send here instead? 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> ???? 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Luke, I think my DDD has a virus??? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> its not our anniversary yet. ;;;;
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Did I happen to cause any rift in your relationship by my liversharing? 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Oversharing? 
> 
> ** DDSimeon **
> 
> ** **
> 
> **You**
> 
> actually?? thnx for that. U helped a lot!!! 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> **You**
> 
> where did he serve you tea? 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Siri, give directions to Witch's Brew Cafe
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> ???
> 
> **You**
> 
> thanks simeon! ur d'best!!!! 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> You're whale cum (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Whale come 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> Well, cum! 
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> **DDSimeon**
> 
> My pleasure. Have a pleasant afternoon!
> 
> * * *
> 
> END

Witch's Brew was the closest equivalent to Human World's St☆rbucks. A company founded by two witch friends, they aimed to bring beverages and snacks that would suit a diverse palate. After numerous rebrandings and failures, they are now considered to be two of the most successful female entrepreneurs on Devildom and Heaven. Rumours about branching to the human world are circulating as of late. Needless to say, you arrived at Simeon's sent location with a packed crowd. It had always been busy at this place, but it seemed even more...hectic than before? You happened to catch a Celestial enjoying a screamberry tart near the window and asked them if there was any special occasion going on.

"Their barista is such a gentleman! He's wonderful! Any drink he touches becomes heaven's nectar!"

What...an exaggeration. But this opinion came from an angel themself so it had to have some merit. A quick survey of the area led you to a mop of silver hair calmly explaining the difference of a Gargantuan and Avici sized Death Elixir; said silver haired gentleman was very familiar---

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"Mammon?"

No. He doesn't dress that way...or so you said to yourself until you heard his familiar voice-- "Devilbat and Cream Cake", he said loud enough to be heard, but not containing the usual roughness of his voice. It sounded calm and almost dignified. Upon registering the initial shock, you stared at him the best you could (code: you went in line yourself and continued observing him there)---slicked back hair, a pair of black-framed spectacles nestling on his nose bridge, and an unsettling serene smile seemingly permanent on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

Who is this man? Is this really Mammon? _Your Mammon_? His graceful gestures reminded you eerily of Barbatos (and maybe Lucifer). It wasn't a bad look on him; rather, he's so breathtaking right now that you wanted to pull him out of the counter to have him for yourself. How many sides of this demon will you uncover and is your heart strong enough to take it? You were so mesmerised by him that everyone seemed to blur in the background---the world contained only he and you. 

"Hey, watch it!" 

"S-sorry..."

The line moved without your notice. Your world began to end as you heard shrills of cacophony calling for his attention--coquettish voices that grated your ears. Hands that touched him and arms attempting to pull his to get his attention. Eyes filled with obvious affection. Your hands tightened into fists. 

How dare these people leer at him? Aren't those gaggle of ladies witches? Didn't he not get along with them? Why are they treating him differently now? _The. Nerve._

.

.

.

.

You took a deep breath. No. Now's not the time to be jealous. You've had questions! Plenty of them! Just what on earth is going on? Why is he acting weirdly? Where did he go? Why didn't he answer his DDD? Why was he leave so early in the morning and even missed breakfast? He must have his reasons...you knew that, but you couldn't help the envy brewing in your heart anyway screaming **mine**.

...yep. You're as equally jealous as he is. You just didn't have many opportunities to really feel that way...rather, you were bad at realising your own feelings. You would have dated each other way earlier if you can read the atmosphere better. The terrible clench at your chest as you saw him smiling at other people felt...uncomfortable and you wished it'd go away.

"Welcome to Witch's Brew. How may I...help you?" his deep blue eyes couldn't keep their composure despite how his other facial features were able to bounce back effortlessly once he saw you. 

"I'll have today's special, thank you." while you really wanted to talk to him right now, you'd rather not cause a scene in such a crowd. "Can I have it to-go?"

"Of course. Where...I mean, can I get you anything else?"

"Make it for two, maybe? I'll eat it at home."

You mouthed a _'look at your DDD'_ at him and after a few repetitions, he finally understood and your order was processed. Time passed then--a few hours maybe? You lost count. The artificial lights mimicked the colour of sunset as the bell chimed six times, signifying twilight. You stared at the sky reflected by the shop's windows with a sigh.

"I apologise for making you wait."

Such polite words sounded foreign to your ears, especially if said by him. You forced a smile and looked up at him. "Mhm. It's no big deal. I was able to finish homework! And the Melancholy Coffee you made was so delightfully bitter! I didn't know you can make such strong flavours so light on the tongue!"

...what were you saying? You were supposed to be angry. Did the good food dull your senses? Or have you just grown tired at being jealous at every clueless ~~bitch~~ flirting he received? 

A timid smile, small and self-conscious. Again, a look you never saw on him before. "You flatter me, my dear. My shift has ended. Do you wish to go somewhere together?"

You shook your head.

"You've had a long day. Why don't we eat the stuff I ordered tonight and stay at home?"

There was a complicated look on his face. Perhaps confusion too. Perhaps he didn't think that you'd wait for him until late afternoon, or maybe he felt bad for leaving without texting you first or even assuring you that he's okay? Maybe he was so used to be the one clinging to you and demanding your attention that he didn't anticipate you making a move first? Either way, he didn't seem like he wanted you to see him working in this place. But why? 

"That's..."

"I'm not mad." You reassured him. Your forced smile tightened even more. "I'm more...confused. Do you mind explaining it to me once we get home?" 

. 

. 

Why did he look away? 

His unusual silence continued as you walked home together. There were many things about him that seemed to change overnight---his jacket was on your back, shielding you from the cold, and while he had always walked near the traffic on pavements, it was a first for him to not make a fuss about it. His thoughtfulness came naturally now. He wasn't embarrassed of showing you affection and seemed even happy to express his satisfaction when you returned the gesture. Perhaps sensing your confusion, he finally broke his silence and asked you. 

"Do you hate it?"

"Hate what?" you pretended not to know anything. 

"Me..."he said. "Do you prefer it if I act like this? 

**Your reply will determine the ending route. Choose carefully!**

[[ I like it. ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64594297)

[[ I don't like it. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/63854638)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted a few days ago but I wasn't happy with how I have written it so I made some minor revisions. Please take note that it says "ending route" and not the ending itself. We still have a bit more content to go before this route concludes.
> 
> What could be the reason behind Mammon's strange behaviour? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.


	47. Announcement

Hello everyone! I really wanted to have an update ready for you along with this announcement, but sadly I currently do not have the capacity to do so.

I don't really like talking about personal stuff but I want to be honest with you: lately, I seem to keep on getting into slumps. I get out of it for a while, only to get into another, somehow even worse than before. I feel like everything I write lately is really really bad. My self-esteem is at rock bottom. Of course I'm aware of my limitations--I only do this for fun, but I sometimes couldn't help but think I could do better. I want to write but the results are always disappointing. That being said, I will be taking a short break from writing, which means no updates for [P.S. I Still Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59852902), until further notice. Again, I apologise if I'm lacking as a writer. Although I'm no pro and I'm doing this for fun, I also want to give it my all. :) Hopefully, I can come up with something that all of us can be satisfied with. 

See you guys soon! And to all the people grinding the current beach event, good luck!

 **Tl;dr** I'll be taking a short break. Thank you for your patience and understanding!

* * *

With that announcement out of the way, I do want to announce something else.

. 

. 

. 

. 

..

.

We're almost finished with Mammon's route! 🎉 The outlines for 3 or the planned routes are done too. His (route) received quite a number of revisions (due to *SPOILERS*). Anyway, which ending do you think will be posted first? Hopefully with a better mindset (and a more tolerable syntax;;;;), you'd be able to enjoy his route soon. :)

I'm honestly really excited for all of you to read what I have planned for Mammon. See you all soon and take care!


	48. Chapter 43

Rain welcomed the night, bringing a cool and gentle breeze. Seasons for drizzles have started in Devildom, spotting the outdated cobblestone streets with puddles and petrichor. Mammon, in his unusually graceful way, held you by the hand and calmly told you to stay under the awning of a closed restaurant nearby as he hunts for a store that sold an umbrella. His search didn't take long, as you had barely formed any idle thoughts when he, panting softly beside you, offered a flimsy plastic disposable and wiped his wet hair in futility--doing so with an already damp handkerchief was no good, but the weight of your conversation earlier made you hesitate on bringing out your thoughts. You had both been unbelievably silent once you answered his question, 

"Do you prefer it if I act like this?"

It was as if your brain went on autopilot when you responded...

**[ I don't like it. ]**

_(Mammon's affection+10)_

...not missing the slight upwards curve of his lips. You wanted to ask him further, but he had gone contemplative on your walk. The only time he talked to you again in your uncomfortable silence was to ask you if he can hold your hand when both of you felt the first few drops of rain in the sky. He calmly yet bashfully said that he didn't want you to get wet; that he would run as fast as he could and asked if you could match his strides. He had always been sweet and thoughtful, but it was rare for him to be so direct about it. Even so, you somehow felt that it was still wrong to ask questions back, especially if he seemed to distance from you since your response. His excuse, "I don't want you to get wet." made too much sense that you wish it didn't so you'd have the right to at least be even slightly annoyed with him. Was he such a gentleman tonight! Your heart couldn't calm down! 

His peculiar behaviour did not escape notice upon reaching home. Lucifer wasn't there when you arrived, but Satan made a good substitute (don't ever tell him that to his face though) for your usual serving of scoldings. His friendly smiles carried a sinister air to them, his "gentle" inquiries even the more.

"Where have you two been and why are you wet, Mammon?"

You turned to the said demon who remained composed and unflinching. He smiled as if he were ashamed. "They waited for me at my part time job hence my appearance. I apologise."

Ah. Satan looked as surprised as you were. His handsome and almost unfittingly angelic features drew closer to his elder and scrutinised him with a careful eye. "Are you really Mammon?" he must have been so taken aback to hastily dog ear his book. The usual him would have been inflamed at even the thought. Asmo learned it the hard way when he borrowed a grimoire of curses just a week ago---something something to rid himself of an unwanted suitor. You could hear him now, his representative sin flickering within his emerald eyes with all its wrathful glory: "Only a barbarian wouldn't use a bookmark!"

But there was none of that now. Instead, he looked somewhat disturbed. Understandable---you didn't know what's going on either.

"The very one." Mammon replied, fixing the loose spectacles edging away from his nose bridge. "Now, if you excuse me, I shall procure a change of clothes for myself. And..." he turned to you and called your name. "Feel free to eat dinner first. I must clean up the mess I made with my drenched state. I will be back as soon as I could."

He lied. The empty dinner table now housed a Beelzebub who came to obtain "rations" occasionally, only to be stopped by a still-smiling Satan, sans the book he had been pre-occupied with when you entered the mansion. His nails seemed newly polished--a habit he only practised once he had finished the chores for that night; Asmodeus was an accomodating beautician, more than willing to help Satan finish painting the fingers of his non-dominant hand with his usual artistic flourish. Even so, he still accompanied you to dinner, insisting that he was hungry, and even complied to your request to wait for Mammon who hadn't shown a shadow of his presence for more than an hour. Both of you exchanged a look of worry. Your stomach voiced out its complaint as well, but you paid it no mind.

"What's taking him so long?"

Satan didn't answer. Instead, he insisted you should start eating. The absence of hostility on his features only made you even the more tense; the occasional clinking of your glass, as well as the sound of fork and knife hitting on older-than-your-grandma porcelain not helping on calming you down. Painful minutes have passed with silence, only interrupted by the occasional Beelzebub, rummaging the food that Satan left untouched.

"Is it okay if he takes your dinner?" 

Satan made a sound of approval, pretending to be interested in your conversation; but you can see it in his eyes that he was distracted by something. "Anything bothering you?" you asked, causing the glazed look in his eyes to finally disappear. _'Ah, he's back',_ you could not help but think. "Don't mind me and eat your food."

But you minded and you minded a lot. It was unusual for him to be so distracted especially in the presence of someone else. He had always been careful about how he acted in front of others (even to his own family), so whatever was bothering him must be serious. Was it about Mammon? He kept on looking at his empty seat after all. Sighs were heard from his side, brows furrowed for most of dinner. "I'm already finished." you answered, hoping he'd finally be willing to share his obvious worries with you but he kept silent. You decided to speak again. 

"I'll take care of the dishes," you paused and gauged his expressions. "So, can you please tell me what's going on? Is there anything I should know?" If what he was worrying about was Mammon and his strange behaviour, then you'd rather cut all pleasantries and get to the point. You had a feeling that Satan would let it slide this time. True to your gut feelings, his tense expressions finally relaxed, turning to Beelzebub to give his approval for the said avatar of gluttony to take his dessert pudding. 

"I think I might know what's going on with him. I've encountered it before in one of my readings. However…" his expression turned serious again. "I cannot fathom how he succumbed to it. His mental strength is the best among us."

Mental strength? 

Satan nodded as you spoke out loud. "I'm willing to talk to you about it in my room. I don't want Mammon to hear it." He looked to your leftmost side where your DDD was located. "Do you mind if you message him first?" 

A message was sent, read and replied to after a few minutes with perfect grammar and punctuation. There was none of his usual accent in his text lingo, making you unnerved but you kept it to yourself. 

> **Mammoney**
> 
> Understood. I shall retire for the night then. Thank you for worrying about me. Good night and, I love you. 

You saw Satan's face pale as he read Mammon's reply on your notifications tab, muttering something about how ridiculous it all was and you couldn't help but agree. It was sweet though, at least in your own biased, rose-coloured eyes. If Levi were here, he would have cried out, "NORMIES EXPLODE!!!" in injustice and you would have laughed at his face. 

Satan's room was the same as usual---cluttered yet organised, teeming with books at every corner. There was an occasional cat artwork on the walls, a huge bulletin board-whiteboard hybrid containing book quotes and daily reminders. A faint smell of cat food was in the air, his green sweater (that looked like it was covered in cat hair) folded neatly on the sofa. He took it and threw it in his hamper and asked you to sit there. "This would take a while." he smiled sheepishly and gestured you to look at his whiteboard, erasing Hemingway and Frost from its corner. Tomorrow's groceries were transferred to a post-it note and pinned on a free corner of the bulletin board. Perhaps due to the ink staying there for too long, it still left a faint, smudged stain, easily fixed by a wet tissue and some rubbing alcohol. He began writing anyway, leaving that little chore of his to-do for later. 

"Too difficult (that) you need to draw it?", you asked. 

Satan chuckled. "It's easier to understand with some diagrams, don't you think?" 

"He isn't…involved in anything dangerous, is he?" 

Satan raised an eyebrow, his lips curving up to a teasing smile. "He already is even before this all happened."

You remembered the witches,and just the other day, an irate restaurant owner demanding you to pay for the damages he caused on his part-time job. Ah… 

"You're right." You stared at the diagram he was drawing on the whiteboard, familiar with the runes and symbols arranged in concentric fashion. You began to feel nervous. "A magic circle?" 

"A curse," He corrected. "A popular one at that, that utilises hypnotism as its medium. You must have seen it before."

You considered it and looked at the runes again, drawing a blank. Satan noticed this and reluctantly gave you a hint. A faint blush coloured his cheeks as he recited the familiar lines:

> _"Badazim, Badaboom, on my count of one and two, reform the wayward you, Alakazam Alakaglum, you are no longer (a) scum!"_

"Mr. Magic!!" You shouted (just as he finished his embarrassing chant). "Now that I look at the runes again, it does look like the magic circle he taught us to use!" 

Mr. Magic was a popular kids' show in Devildom that was comparable to Human world's Spongeb☆b. It was enjoyable to watch even as an adult, and appealed to even the angels. You often watched it with Luke whenever they invited you for a sleepover at their dormitory. Its most popular episode, simply titled as _Mr. Magic's Hypnosis Special_ was such a huge hit in Devildom and Heaven that it caused a hypnosis craze a few hundred years ago(at least that's what Levi had told you). Apparently, one of the spells Mr. Magic taught in that episode was one that reformed bad demons to good ones. Honestly, you were surprised about that. You didn't have the warmest welcome when you got here so you assumed the human world's portrayal of hell was pretty close to reality. However, they were surprisingly grey like humans are. Getting closer to the demons in the exchange program only proved that point further. 

"Right, the very one. Remember when Mammon fell victim to that a few months back?" 

You heard about it but didn't actually get to see Mammon acting like a "good demon" as his brothers had hinted you, but based on their reactions and Mammon's embarrassment, it must have been quite a sight to behold. 

"Don't tell me that he fell for it twice?" 

Satan made a complicated face. "Yes and no. Frankly, I still don't understand how anyone could fall for the same trick twice. Mammon may be an idiot but he isn't stupid." The roundabout way he complimented his elder was almost heartwarming. Satan drew a huge question mark next to the magic circle. "He's also really strong," he added. "And is the most mentally resilient of us brothers. It doesn't make sense that he's acting like this."

"Did someone trick him?" 

"Possible, but we cannot know for sure. However, it would be troublesome if my other brothers would know about it."

"Why so?" 

"Lucifer would get all annoying again and blame us for what happened with Mammon. He's his favourite after all."

He frowned when you suddenly burst in laughter. "Ah, you laugh now but you should see him. I'm speaking the truth, you know. If you don't want to hear a litany of scoldings, why don't you agree to help me fix this?" 

"Not like I'd refuse anyway." you shrugged. 

"That makes things easier then. Let's take advantage of the situation." He walked towards a stack of books and spoke again. "Where is he now?" 

"He's asleep."

"Are you sure?" 

"Like a baby," you answered. "He had a long day."

Nodding, Satan took a grimoire from an unstable stack of books. It reminded you of jenga nights with the brothers with how he carefully slid the said book out(minus his attempts to bring it back to balance) once he had gotten what he wanted. "Actually, now that I think about it…there might be one reason why he's doing this that makes sense…"

"Hm?" he was speaking so softly that you didn't hear him. Satan shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's act fast while he's still asleep."

You quietly agreed and led him to your shared room where Mammon was sleeping soundly. He had always been a heavy sleeper so it was often a struggle for you to wrestle your blankets out of his grasp at times when he sleeps before you. As you expected---he was cuddling your blanket again and snoring softly on his side of the bed. Satan looked at you and whispered. "I'll start?" You nodded and opened the bedside lamp for him. "Thank you." You stepped back and watched as Satan's magical energy enveloped him in glowing emerald, a colour he associated with as well as his representative sin. Some foreign words were chanted---a reversed version of the magic circle he drew earlier was hovering over your sleeping lover and covering his entire body. As Satan finished his chants, a splash of light enveloped Mammon, disappearing into a puff of smoke and leaving a scent of sulphur in the air--which, in your months of learning about curses and hexes, was something you understood is an indication that a spell had been casted properly. 

"That should do it." Satan closed his grimoire, looking satisfied with the results. "He should be back to normal once he wakes up."

Your heart was filled with gratitude. While you liked the change, it did leave you with mixed feelings, especially after hearing that Mammon's graceful behaviour was a result of a curse. As much as you loved how much of a gentleman he was for today, you preferred it if he acted like himself. "Thank you, Satan. I really appreciate it."

Satan looked bashful with your sudden show of sincerity. "It's nothing." He cleared his throat and awkwardly looked to his side. "About what I said earlier…"

"Earlier?"

He shook his head and muttered, "No, it doesn't matter anymore. Well, have a good night."

"Good night to you too."

You felt really tired after you heard the door being shut gently so you lied next to Mammon on the bed and wrapped your arms around him. "Good night, Mammon." you said as you placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and shut your eyes tightly, wishing for sleep.

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

* * *

You woke up the next morning feeling like you've forgotten something important. You turned to your side to see that Mammon was still sound asleep, unable to escape from him as he had wrapped his arms around your waist. _Not like you were in a hurry to wake up anyway,_ you thought to yourself as you smiled and parted the bangs obscuring your beloved demon's handsome face. The gesture made him stir in his sleep, his tightly shut eyes opening slightly. 

"Sorry, you should get a bit more sleep."

His mouth opened slightly, holding back a yawn. He moaned in protest and nuzzled to you even closer, not saying a word. 

"You want to stay like this?" you felt him nod from the crook of your neck. "Okay, I don't mind that," You nodded back and stroked his head; but just as your hand was about to touch his hair, you felt him pull away from you(almost by force) as he sat on the bed and rummaged the bedside drawer. 

His pair of spectacles now sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose, his hair tidied up a bit through his attempt of combing it with his fingers. It was odd: he looked a lot like himself yesterday but something was…out of place. 

"M-My apologies, I have shown you such a disgraceful appearance." he turned to you and smiled shakily. "Good morning, hu…my love."

_Huh?!_

[>continue to next scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64124920)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi again!🌸 I'm back(?), well kind of...
> 
> After some deliberation, I decided to follow some of the concerned commenters' (and some writer friends') advice and decided to have a more lax time frame for releasing updates. What does it entail? Longer releases (min 2. 5k words), for one. Although due to the option-based narrative, sometimes short updates are necessary. If that ever happens, I'll make sure to update in bulk. Don't worry. I'm not dropping this. Hecc, I already uhm, did something which is probably a bit...well...'something' for the ending. Kind of. We'll see if I can pull it off. And yes, the ending is already written. A continuation for the series is also currently being outlined. As mentioned in my comment in Mr. Peugeot's Chat Log, I already had the fic completed in my head, and I would have dropped this and would just be content crying over it by myself if not for everyone's warm response and support. I'm bad at laying out ideas so every release is a new experience for me. Thank you for putting up with it. ;;;
> 
> That being said, I can't promise a consistent release schedule. I'll post it once I finish it. For Mammon's route however, I promise to post the entire ending A route and ending B route all in one go (so two more updates for this boi and his route) after this update. That's how much I love you guys (and how much I hate myself lol).♡ I would appreciate it though if you'd let me know you're still reading this. It doesn't matter what you write, even "E" would do (dead meme lol I'm joking). But of course I won't force you to. (Theories and speculations do pump me up and make me want to write more☆) Some updates would take longer if there are additional pieces included in the chapter (like MEMORIA, KEY etc.). Speaking of MEMORIA, that and Mr. Peugeot's Chat Logs are now available in the PSA as external links for bonus content. If you want to have an idea of how things will transpire, I advise you to give it a read!! 
> 
> Also... I noticed there's more CYOA fics for this fandom now!! I'm so happy♬ :D . One of the reasons why I wrote this is because I wanted more CYOAs in OM. Andddd that's pretty much all I want to say.
> 
> To everyone who asked if I'm okay and told me to get well before, I'm doing great. Thank you for your concern. :) I'll try to write even better because I really enjoy writing for PSISLY. See you around!
> 
> Oh and I almost forgot: don't be too freaked out if some options in certain routes are still unclickable even if both the endings+epilogue are unlocked. There's a reason for that. As for the reason: it's☆a☆secret~ (at least for now lol). 
> 
> Until next update!🌸


	49. Chapter 44

> **{** **OPEN STATUS :** **YES**
> 
> > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 100♡/100♡  
> Satan : 85♡/100♡  
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**
> 
> * * *

**_You wondered where it all went wrong._ **

_Everything had been perfect since you discovered the identity of your secret admirer. Uncovering sides of Mammon that perhaps he wasn't even aware of himself, you spent a lot of time getting to know each other, marveling at every new thing you discovered about him. You kept his love-filled words close to your heart, lingering there at times when you felt lost and perhaps even unloved. His penned words were beautiful yet poignant, hopeful yet deep which, you have eventually discovered reflected so much of Mammon himself. He often rebuffed your praises, perhaps shy of your careful observations. There would always be a blush there dusting his cheeks, colouring itself in deeper shades at every sneaky kiss. You always liked those nights when you talk about anything that pops out of your minds, and you thought he liked them too. But now, you were starting to feel doubt._

_"Mammon, I didn't mean to--"_

_He turned away from you and covered his face with both of his hands. "This ai-- this won't…" he hesitated. "It will never work between us."_

**_How did it come to this?_ **

* * *

Flashback to this morning when it all started.

"Mammon?" you couldn't help but reach out to him, your hand touching his cheek. ' _Didn't the spell work?'_ you thought to yourself as you heard him stutter a _'Yes',_ kissing your inner palms. 

"Is something amiss, my love? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

So it didn't work? 

You shook your head and let your hand rest on his cheek. "No…I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep some more."

_Why is he still acting like this?_

"If I sleep now, then it would ruin yesterday's efforts." he fiddled with something in his DDD--his email app; showing two booked tickets to Devil's Coast. Signs of the old Mammon showed in his boyish grin. "And all it took was covering for an acquaintance's shift."

"Is that why you're there yesterday?" 

Mammon smiled shyly. "Yes…I wanted to surprise you. Is it too early to celebrate the conclusion of our final exams?" 

You couldn't help but smile back. You planted a kiss on his lips which he happily received. "Very early. But this is a nice change of pace before Armageddon."

"Ain't that the--" he cleared his throat and quickly corrected himself. "Very true. Once this weekend is over, we are back to our old, monotonous routines."

You weren't imagining it. Something about his graceful movements really did seem off. "I'm looking forward to it!" Then again, you supposed there was a reason behind this. You decided to humour him and pretend you haven't noticed anything. "Let me wash up first and we can grab something to eat?" 

"That sounds lovely."

Hoping your feigned smile wouldn't betray you, you shut the bathroom door and quickly opened your DDD to text Satan. 

> **You**
> 
> we hav a problem!!
> 
> **stn**
> 
> **You**
> 
> it's mammon,,,he's still acting weirdly.
> 
> **stn**
> 
> The spell didn't work? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> im p sure it did. he's still acting like a gentleman,, but he seems a lot more…self-conscious now?? he feels different. 
> 
> **stn**
> 
> …okay. I'll try to look into it. Where is he now? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> sry 4 troubling u again. i'll try 2 find out what's wrong 2. 
> 
> ** You **
> 
> we're going on a date 2day. maybe it's the stress... 
> 
> i'll call u? 
> 
> **stn**
> 
> _Always_. 
> 
> Both of you deserve a break. Take it easy okay? 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

You looked at your own reflection in the mirror and nodded to yourself. _Turtleneck it is._ You learned your lesson the last time. A mixture of Mammon's toiletries and yours were in the bathroom, making you remember how he was trying his best to hide his excitement from invading half of your space the first time you talked about sharing a room. Not like his room was safe from your own stuff too--it just so happens that he likes hanging around your room lately because of how busy you were. He usually finishes his council duties early and tries (read: tried) to help you with yours, until both of you immediately realise that his bystanding was the best help he could offer. Any pouting from his side was placated with hugs and kisses, words of love he was too shy to say back and a loving gaze he couldn't help but give you when he thought you wouldn't notice. He still isn't the most honest demon when it comes to expressing his feelings, but you can see that he was trying. You just hoped that his recent gentlemanly behaviour is also a part of his trials and he isn't involved in anything dangerous. 

Letting go of your nostalgia and embracing the present back in your thoughts, you wondered about the sound of shattering glass from outside. There you saw a flustered Mammon picking up the shards of what looked like Lucifer's china with his bare hands--his gentlemanly facade was nowhere to be seen. 

"Mammon, no! Put that down. You'll injure yourself!" you cried, responding on instinct to take his hands into yours, throwing the shards back to the floor in the process. You snuck a look at Mammon and saw his troubled expression, bitten lips you usually noticed when he wasn't having the best kind of thoughts---or you simply dubbed as _sad Mammon_ upon discovering it one drunken, wild and passionate night. You couldn't smell any alcohol on him this time though so you wondered what caused him to look this way. 

"I'm fine…" Gentlemammon was back, albeit with a shaky voice. "Please don't worry, I still have to clean this up."

"Let me help you."

"It will heal quickly even if I get injured. There is nothing to worry about." he assured you, keeping your warning in mind, only to take it back once he saw your worried look. "I will wear gloves this time," he said as he hastily placed each pair on, a small smile forming his lips as he did so. "There, you see? I will be fine. So please step back now and I'll do it myself."

"What were you doing anyway?" 

Mammon avoided eye contact. "I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed."

"That's very sweet but, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Silence. He continued picking up the shards, disposing of it in a trash bag nearby. "I want to push myself." You heard him sigh. "However, I suppose it's my mistake to assume I can carry this out without failure. Can I try again though?" 

You didn't have the heart to reject him especially if he looked like a kicked puppy right now. "Of course! But I want to eat with you."

A compromise that he was willing to adhere to. The pancakes he made were slightly charred and oddly spicy. The Melancholy Coffee™ you praised him for making the other day tasted even worse---unpleasantly bitter that if you didn't attribute its strong, bitter taste to Mammon's love for you would have caused a gagging reflex. A feigned smile was painted on your face for the rest of breakfast, making mental notes to take stomach medicine once he is out of sight. You comforted yourself with the fact that you had a date with him today. The bitterness subsided a bit with your early morning daydreams. 

Satan had been a wonderful accomplice. With his intervention, Mammon avoided bumping into anyone, thus making his situation a lot less complicated. The avatr of wrath gave you a conspiratory smile and a wink, mouthing you well wishes for your day by your lover's side to go smoothly. You nodded and mouthed back at him a _thanks_ in reply. Your back and forth didn't escape notice however. You avoided Mammon's sensible questioning with a clueless smile. 

"I haven't seen even Beelzebub at the dining area today. Is everyone but Satan asleep?" 

_Smile._

"I was going to pay back Leviathan for the money I owed him this morning. I wonder why he isn't around today…"

 _He will pay back?!_ **_Smile_**

"I wonder how my dear eldest brother Lucifer is doing--"

_S-smile…_

"As I thought, perhaps expecting change from me is unsightly. I'm sorry if I'm wasting your weekend by asking you out out of the blue…" 

_Smi--_

"Wait, no!" you held him by his face and vehemently denied his claims. "I love you, Mammon! I'm looking forward to today as you are!" 

**Blush.**

Your faces resembled tomatoes. Satan had to clear his throat to remind both of you of his presence. 

"If you flirt any longer, you'll miss your bus."

"R-right…" you looked away. 

"Certainly." Mammon stuttered. You felt a hand reaching out for yours, turning to Mammon who had a bashful smile. You smiled back and interlocked your fingers together. 

The ride to the amusement park was awkward yet pleasant. You saw cracks in his facade a couple of times, familiar with the reluctance on his movements unlike his odd and almost unsettling finesse at the cafe. You still weren't sure if he really is still under a curse or not, or if he is and it was weakening every moment, but you decided to wait for him to address it on his own. You have recently learned that Mammon gets really flustered if you pay attention to him (bordering almost on timidity) and loses his will/drive if you let him know that you are aware of him. A few pillow talks ago, he admitted it was because he only wanted to show you his _cool sides,_ to which you answered (with much confusion), _"But you're always cool though?"_ and he responded with his usual remarks, ranging from "idiot" to his classic "weirdo"™. Today, much like yesterday however, there was none of that. Instead, he called you several affectionate pet names, and even bashfully shared some snacks with you that he usually considered as "indirect kiss territory", which is Mammon Code for "I ain't doin' this cos I like it, kay?" which totally meant that he was doing it because he liked the heck out of it. 

"Hey Mammon," you looked at his reflection from your window seat as you spoke. "Why did you write me a letter?" 

You saw him blush an adorable shade of red from the window. "What's with the sudden question?" 

"I was just curious," you answered. "I didn't know you could write so well."

"I-is that so…"

"I really appreciate it, although you might be tired of hearing it already."

"...."

"I'm so glad you sent it to me. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder if anyone will ever remember me once I go back to the human world." you remembered your first interaction with him and laughed. "We didn't have the best first impression of each other, didn't we?" 

"...I should have treated you better."

You leaned your head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, looking up to meet his eyes. "You're doing it now and that's what matters."

You sensed sadness in his eyes for a fraction of a second before the conductor announced your stop. You must have imagined it. 

* * *

"Wahhh! Mammon, look! Look! Is that Red Devil?! Kyaaaa he's so cuuuute!!" 

"O-oi, don't pull-- I mean…Cease! Cease!" 

You couldn't help it! There was so much to see everywhere! The crowded theme park was filled with all kinds of attractions at every direction that any child or child-at-heart would definitely enjoy. Taking a photo with the park's mascot, Red Devil is one of the first activities you have done from your many planned ones on your date. Your contagious enthusiasm had infected him that by the time he realised he was grinning at every picture, it was too late. He looked oddly disturbed but you only laughed it off and reassured him that the shots were great! 

"It isn't...after all, I'm--" 

"Mammon?" 

"It's nothing." You were beginning to feel bad for dragging him along.

"Is everything okay?" he suddenly turned pale and you asked him to sit down. "Do you want to take a break?" 

He declined your offer and shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's continue our date, shall we?" 

_Eh?_

That pose…

"The Devilish Duke?" 

It was definitely the Devilish Duke from the manga adaptation of Emison Beckstein's timeless classic, _The Emerald-Eyed Earl._ The Devilish Duke was the protagonist's fiancé and was a minor villain in the story. He became hugely popular because of the success of the manga adaptation as well as the artist's interpretation of his design. You couldn't help but mention it right now because Mammon was currently mimicking the Duke's infamous "courtship pose", which many otakus credit for being the very first ever "kabedon". 

Mammon's eyes widened once you mentioned his name and quickly pulled away. He dragged you gently to the next attraction before you could say a word. 

His odd behaviour only persisted as your date went on-- a kiss on your hand near the fountains, like what Senpai-San did to Shujinko-chan in _Heartbeat Memorial: My First Love, Please Notice Me Or I Will Spontaneously Combust! ;_ a reiteration of an infamous line from a popular otome game, _Mystery Message Delivery_ in the ferris wheel, as well as a kiss at its top, just like Mary Sue and Gary Stu from the popular Devildom Drama, _I'm a Powerful Demon But I Fell in Love with a Human?._ If you weren't familiar with the references, your heart must have already given out the first time he attempted those moves at you, but since you were aware of where they're from, you couldn't help but think it was cute instead. He must have done his own research to make you happy, but it was a failure on his part to not realise that you would have been happy even if he didn't go out of his way. Then again, it was pretty unfair to complain because anything Mammon did in your own biased eyes was precious and adorable. 

"I love you, Mammon." you muttered loud enough for him to hear while you were in line for the _Devil's Teacups_. He must have heard it because he squeezed your hand tighter as you waited.

There were still times when he persisted on keeping his Gentlemammon™ facade, much like when he declined going to the horror house with you, only for you to find out he wanted to turn you down in the first because he wasn't very good with ghosts (You had to wait for him to defrost after turning into a literal ice sculpture when one of the ghosts grabbed him by the ankle). He also swore not to let you ride "rigorous rides", but finally let his hair down and rode all of your favourite thrill rides with his usual energy and cheer. By the time he realised this, both of you were lining up for the _March of Death_ for the third time. You learned your lesson already and didn't make a fuss about his tiny revelation. Instead, you held him by the arm and smiled at him. "It's fun, isn't it?" Mammon looked shocked at first, but as he sighed and finally replied, you noticed he was back to his usual self. "It certainly is." Your heart immediately deflated at his answer, but more than anything, you couldn't help but be disappointed in yourself. 

He had his guard up for the rest of your date and you didn't know why. It seemed like he was forcing himself. The sun was starting to set, and the bus home had been terribly late so you had a lot of time to contemplate while waiting for it to come. Mammon had been silent, looking up at the sky as if searching for something far away. You didn't want him to wander too far so you pulled him back. 

"Why have you been acting weird since yesterday. What's wrong?" you couldn't help it. You have finally ran out of patience and you're starting to take his unusual behaviour personally, which you know deep down was unfair especially with how he went out of his way today. 

Mammon looked taken aback, frowning once he processed your words. "What do you mean?" 

" _That_. Why…why are you doing that?" 

"..."

When he didn't answer, you finally aired out the thoughts weighing you down. "I didn't want to ask you because I wanted you to say it first, I'm sorry. Was it because of what I said last night?" 

He called your name, sounding hurt. "Do you not like it?" 

You shook your head. "I meant it when I said I don't like it, you know. And I mean it in the best way!" You held him by the hand and placed it close to your chest, hoping your beating heart was already telling. "I prefer the real you."

"Do you really mean that?" 

You nodded again. "I even consulted Satan yesterday to undo your curse. You...you were cursed, weren't you?" 

"So it was you."

_What?_

"Mammon,what's going on?" What did he mean by that? You started to worry. 

However, despite your repetitions, Mammon didn't answer. Instead, he only looked at you guiltily. At some point, he held your hand back with his trembling ones. _He needs time,_ you thought to yourself and kissed his knuckles, not saying a word. Eventually, your patience was rewarded. 

"...I asked the witches to curse me."

You quietly urged him to continue speaking. "I just wanted this date to be perfect, y'know? Don't wanna screw it up. I always do.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Now don't look at me like that. It's unfair. Ya say one thing but mean another. Even you are sick and tired of me, yeah?" 

What… 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

When did you ever say that?! 

_It hurt._ It hurts to think that Mammon ever thought you'd think of him that way. You thought you had been a wonderful lover to him, always showering him with affection and treasuring every moment you shared together. You thought he knew how much he mattered to you, but it turns out you weren't expressing yourself enough and he assumed you were lying to yourself. 

"I…I never…" 

_Crap._ Now, you can't even see him clearly. Stupid tears. You felt him wiping your eyes at every tear shed, muttering apologies as he gently held you in his arms. "Shit! I didn't mean to make ya cry. Fuck, this is why I'm such a screw up! If I coulda stayed cursed for a while longer, you'd never cry like this!" 

"Mammon…I love you." you repeated those words again and again until you were satisfied. "Didn't I tell you? I love you for who you are and what you are that I have eventually found out on my own." 

He didn't speak after what you said, instead he pulled you away from the hug. Despite feeling disheartened, you continued to speak. "Mammon, I don't care how long it takes for you to accept that you are all of the things I tell you. If I can lend you my eyes so you can see what kind of wonderful demon I'm seeing whenever I look at you, I'd do so in a heartbeat. I love you."

You thought this would placate him, but instead, he sneered. "Which part of me do you actually love?" 

" **Everything**!" you answered. "I love that there is so much more to you than meets the eye---I feel thankful every day that I have been privy to see that sweet and sincere side of you, especially in your letter. True, I did not feel that way at first, but the letter, oh Mammon. I fell in love with you upon reading its first passages! No one had ever said such precious words to me in my life, so I wanted to do the same for you."

"In the end, it's always that stupid letter."

"Excuse me?" 

**"IT'S ALWAYS THAT STUPID FUCKING LETTER!** " he shouted, immediately regretting his outburst once he saw the hurt look on your face. However hurt you looked as the truth was spoken to you, he pressed on and twisted the knife even further. If a sweet memory is a calm before your inevitable storm (read: breakup), it was better to at least tell you the truth. 

"I can't see it. I can't see that wonderful demon you're always talking about---the one who wrote that letter to you." The sunset dyed his silver hair orange. "I tried seeing him. Maybe it's me who's the problem, y'know? You kept on telling me I'm all these amazin' things, but I just couldn't. All I see is...me."

"Mammon."

"You said I was sincere, but I don't remember bein' sincere at all when I was writin' that stupid thing, so I tried to be even if I was bad at it. You said I was thoughtful so I tried to be, but look at where that thoughtfulness went---tears on your fucking face." he laughed bitterly. "I'm an absolute saint, aren't I?"

"...I really meant it you know?" 

" 'Course you do. That's fer sure. But lovin' a scum means he's still scum. You deserve better, and I can't give that to ya."

"But Mammon…I only want you."

Mammon's bitter smile never left his face. "Do ya really? Or do you want the Mammon who wrote you the letter?" 

**!!!**

"See? I gotcha, didn't I?" 

You don't understand. _What did he get that you didn't?_ You love Mammon, that was the truth. You did not love him, and weren't even aware of him at first, but the letter he sent to your locker changed that. It was a catalyst for finally seeing him in a completely different light. What was the difference between the Mammon who wrote the letter to the Mammon in front of you in the first place? Aren't they one and the same? Was he joking right now? Because you certainly weren't laughing. 

However many thoughts were racing in your mind right now, only three words seem to come out of you. 

"I love you," and every utterance only brought more tears in your eyes, afraid of the possibility that Mammon must have been feeling the same way right now. 

_You were tired._ Tired of explaining it to him, tired of reassuring him that he was fine the way he is. Every _'I love you'_ was like a dagger to your heart, growing conscious of the fact that both of you may feel the same way, but both of your feelings weren't reaching each other at all. 

In your exasperation, you couldn't help but finally say, 

**_"I don't want this anymore."_**

_You wondered where it all went wrong._

Everything had been perfect since you discovered the identity of your secret admirer. Uncovering sides of Mammon that perhaps he wasn't even aware of himself, you spent a lot of time getting to know each other, marveling at every new thing you discovered about him. You kept his love-filled words close to your heart, lingering there at times when you felt lost and perhaps even unloved. His penned words were beautiful yet poignant, hopeful yet deep which, you have eventually discovered reflected so much of Mammon himself. He often rebuffed your praises, perhaps shy of your careful observations. There would always be a blush there dusting his cheeks, colouring itself in deeper shades at every sneaky kiss. You always liked those nights when you talk about anything that pops out of your minds, and you thought he liked them too. But now, you were starting to feel doubt.

"Mammon, I didn't mean to--" 

He turned away from you and covered his face with both of his hands. "This ai-- this won't…" he hesitated. "It will never work between us."

**_*beep!*_**

"Get on first. I'll catch up with ya."

"...okay."

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

You didn't know how you were able to get home that night. You couldn't even remember the people you spoke to before you went back to your room. The side of your bed was empty of Mammon as well as your heart. 

You didn't realise that you hurt him. You might have meant well and were even truthful of your affections for him, but the truth still laid there, mocking you in the face--you were idealising him. You thought you knew him by a few reads of the scented passages of his letter, that you refused to see him for who he really is. Oh, what a hypocrite you are. 

His question continued to linger in your mind as you retrieved the said letter from your drawer. You didn't have the heart to read what it says anymore. 

_Why does it matter? It's all over._

Thinking in that vein, you sighted the gas lamp near your table and started entertaining darker thoughts. 

_Why not just forget about everything?_

**[ What will you do? ]**

[>Burn the letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64109926)

[>Hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64109614#workskin)


	50. Chapter 45

**[ Hesitate ]**

_(Mammon's affection -50)_

> **{** **OPEN STATUS :** **YES**
> 
> > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 50♡/100♡  
> Satan : 85♡/100♡  
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**

* * *

You turned on the gas lamp and admired the fire that burned within---a small and steady vermilion unlike the storm brewing in your heart. The words With Love, From Your Secret Admirer on its envelope mocked you, calling you a hypocrite as you remembered Mammon's troubled face in the bus stop. You removed the globe and witnessed the flames flicker and sputter, now mimicking your troubled mind. 

Did you really love Mammon? Or did you love the ideals you built with the words he had written for you? You couldn't help but mull it over and over and over, tears streaming down your face. The letter hovered over the flames as your shaky hand refused to let it burn. You couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Mammon may be right. 

"I'm the worst," you said bitterly as you moved the letter away from the fire, cries turning into desperate sobs. There, he had proven his point. He claimed he was scum, but you were an even worse one. You failed to notice the several knocks rapping at your door until it burst open upon your sobbing. You didn't even know who it was. You only realised someone was there when you found yourself in his arms. The soothing strokes he made on your back only worsened your crying. The way he called your name was unbelievably gentle, affections which you realised you weren't even capable of, permeating with every syllable. Eventually, his presence calmed you enough that you finally stopped crying and had enough sense to apologise for staining his shirt. 

"Thank you, Levi."

Levi didn't say anything. Instead, he took the letter from your hand and made a small and calming smile. "Henry would do the same for the Lord of Shadow." You couldn't help but smile back a little in agreement.

"I heard everything from Mammon. I smacked that idiot for you." when you looked betrayed upon his words, he immediately said, "I didn't come here to ask you two to make up. I just…" he looked awkward as he continued speaking. "I just wanted know if you're okay." 

You were sure Levi said something else, but your mind cherry picked some of his words, "Mammon told you?" 

"He's worried and angry at himself for hurting you. Satan is trying to talk some sense into him right now." he gingerly moved the flames away from you and turned off the gas lamp. "Lucifer would probably hear about this tomorrow."

"Is he okay?" 

"W-wh, after he hurt you like this you're asking if he's fine?" 

"You've got it all wrong, Levi." You softly sighed. "I was the one who hurt him. I was the one who loved an illusion." The fact that he asked Levi to go after you only made you feel even more sorry. Even with how cruelly you had been inadvertently treating him, he still showed you his awkward way of caring. You truly didn't deserve him at all. 

"I couldn't even burn his letter. This thing! Oh Levi. Can't you see? He's right! The fact that this letter is still in my hands is already telling of what I truly think about him." your eyes started to sting again, your trembling voice echoing your heartache. "What right do I have to get angry? It should be him who is. I'm a horrible person." 

"That's not true."

"Then why can't I burn it?! Why do I still claim that I love him if I couldn't?" 

He called your name again with the same gentle tone and tightened his embrace. 

"You do love him." he stroked your head again. "But the Mammon who wrote your letter isn't the only Mammon that exists. It's stupid to get jealous of yourself, but I think I can understand him a little."

"You do?" 

Levi laughed in response. Instead of answering your question, he changed the subject. "Say, what will you do if I tell you I wrote that letter?" 

Huh? Where did that come from? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"I-it's only a hypothetical scenario, okay?! Like I'd ever write a letter to a normie like you!" 

Your eyebrows knotted. "Why are you asking me that?" 

You felt like Levi was blushing right now for some reason. "J-just answer the question!" 

What if Levi wrote the letter? You just couldn't picture it. He never struck you as someone who would pour out their feelings anonymously(at least to you), and you were quite sure that he didn't see you in that way. Levi was a precious friend, one of your very first and also your dearest one in Devildom. Romance was something beyond your relationship, something deeper and closer that even the passions of romance pale in comparison---a gentle, steady love, always waiting for you with open arms. Levi didn't need to say anything for you to know that he felt the same way. When he noticed that you were having trouble with his question, he sighed and decided to give you a hint. 

"What if you found out I wrote that letter or someone else did while you're dating Mammon? Would you call your feelings for him a lie?" 

Feelings that started in lies? Loving an image of someone but not that someone himself? What do you feel about Mammon? You cared for him, that much didn't change. But if you were being honest, if that possibility were ever to happen…

"I...don't know." you looked at the letter in Levi's hands and hesitated. "What if I don't know the answer?" 

Levi pulled away from you and finally smiled. "This romance stuff is too complicated for a shut-in like me," he admitted bashfully. "But I at least know that whatever answer you come up with is your own truth. It's okay now.

.

.

.

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

Lies or not, you really loved him. Even if you don't know if those feelings will change, what you're feeling now is also true."

So it's okay to continue loving Mammon even if it is a lie? You didn't realise you were thinking out loud because Levi actually replied to you. 

"This had been an unpleasant experience for both of you, but you loved each other, right? You just need more time. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

A-Asmo said I should pass that message by the way! I don't even know what he's talking about!" 

Any tension or anxiety you felt at his admittance finally washed over, replaced by a hope that things will get better. 

"Mammon--" 

"Needs exactly that. You can talk to him later. Now, take my hand.

.

.

.

.

D-don't just gawk at mel Just so you know, I'll cry if you turn me down!" 

Now you're tempted to turn him down. "What happens if I hold your hand?" 

Levi tilted his head back and held a boyish grin. "You, me and Asmo. Death Dance Revolution. Do or Die: winner gets it all."

"And what is all, exactly?" you asked as you accepted his hand. 

The grin remained on his face, and now he was holding a finger to his lips as if keeping all the secrets in the world. 

"Only winners get to ask, noob."

And you found out, after several rounds later of getting absolutely destroyed by him and Asmo in the virtual dance floor that you were indeed a noob, and your questions were still left hanging in the air. But there was also ice cream and lots of pizza, so you supposed it was enough if your stomach was sated...for now at least. 

Healing was a two-way street. Broken bonds that severed out of love even deeper wounds---you spent the rest of your weeks in Devildom rediscovering the love that had always been there with you, although hidden at plain sight. 

It was Lucifer's gentle scolding, turning blind eyes at trivial blunders and pretending it had been his oversight. It was the warm meals Satan made for everyone, every morsel of food Beelzebub shared out of the goodness of his heart. It was the warm hugs Belphegor enveloped you, warming you on colder nights. It was Asmo's nicknames and kisses filled with adoration, of finding solace in Leviathan's gentle yet awkward company. 

"Hi…human."

"Yeah…hi, non-human."

It was the way Mammon crinkled in laughter at your awkward greetings, the way he seemed to look so different in your eyes for the first time. 

"So…there's the festival dance going on soon."

It was the way he smiled at you despite the hurt you have caused him, his love that forgave, and continued loving despite your hesitations. 

"You're askin' out The Great Me? Pretty ballsy of ya, don't you think?" 

It was the uncertainty of second chances, of taking off your rose-coloured glasses and seeing him, finally seeing him for who he was for the first time. 

"Earth to Human? You there?" 

"Y-YES! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN, GREAT MAMMON!" 

Love was everything around you, even the pain that made you lose all hope, it was the way you picked yourself up again and learned from your mistakes. 

"H-how am I supposed to turn ya down if ya shout like that?" 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Dammit! I ain't fallin' for that! You won't conquer my heart so easily!" 

How did Mammon look to you now without the veneer of flowery words and idealisations? 

"I'm up for a challenge! How many mountains should I climb? Should I rescue you from B☆wser?" 

Did he change? Did your love waver? Or is it taking shape and forming a new kind of love budding in your heart? 

"S-stop it…everyone is staring, dammit!" 

"I don't care!" 

"Well I do!" 

Something deeper, something more honest, something more heartfelt---a love that was his and yours alone. 

"...Weirdo."

**[ Levi's Friendship Ending _~Re: (no subject)~_ obtained. ]**

> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _"Huh?"_
> 
> _"Whaccchoong? (What's wrong?)"_
> 
> _"Chew your food, won't you Beel?"_
> 
> _"I couldn't find the letter."_
> 
> _"Didn't you bring it with you? You're gonna burn it at the bonfire tonight, right?"_
> 
> _"Yeah…Mammon is finally giving me a chance. I want to do this for the both of us."_
> 
> _"Didchuu leweet seweew (Did you leave it somewhere?)"_
> 
> _"Beel, finish your food."_
> 
> _"What should I do? I don't want to hurt him again…"_
> 
> _"...isn't this actually for the better?"_
> 
> _"What do you mean, Levi?"_
> 
> _"As long as it's gone, you're still technically letting yourself move on. It doesn't matter how you got rid of it."_
> 
> _"Ajdhdowkxuu"_
> 
> _"BEEEL"_
> 
> _"You're probably right. Oh! Mammon's calling for me. I should go.._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _Burn it for me when you find it, won't you?"_
> 
> _"Hmmm, Vampire Bat wing cracklings are the best!"_
> 
> _"Sigh. This is too much stimulation for a shut-in, you know? Well, as long as they're happy, I suppose it's fine."_
> 
> _"...will you eat that?"_
> 
> _"Nah, you can have it pal."_
> 
> _"Thanks."_
> 
> _**END** _

* * *

**[ You have unlocked a new chatroom in MEMORIA 7. ]**

[> Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/64140127)

[>Autoload previous save slot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64124920)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I am not an artist so I only have picrew for "CG events". This is pretty close to the CG I had in mind for Levi's Ending (minus the hair colours hence it's greyscaled) so I hope it's fine for now.


	51. Chapter 46

**[ Burn the letter ]**

_(Mammon's affection reached MAX. You cannot raise his parameters any further.)_

> **{** **OPEN STATUS :** **YES**
> 
> > approved  
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 100♡/100♡  
> Satan : 85♡/100♡  
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>  >approved **}**
> 
> * * *

The piece of paper that brought you together only caused him hurt. Its scented pages filled with words of love that made you fall for him was nothing but an illusion. Your love was blind to the sides of Mammon that didn't fit the letter he had penned, forcing yourself to believe any semblance of feelings you had for him were true. _Is it really love if you closed your eyes to the truth and believed everything had been perfect? Do you really love someone if you could only accept their good sides?_

Such thoughts crossed your mind then, simmering there until it reached its boiling point---a love governed by ideals and strived for perfection. If that really is the love that you feel for him

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Then screw your ridiculous standards!** **But it hadn't been the case at all!** Anger bubbled up inside you and spilled the remnants of your long-spent self-control. You wondered how your "wonderful boyfriend" had made such ridiculous conclusions. How many _I love yous_ would it get him to understand that you didn't give a crap about the letter at all? It was him and had always been him! If your feelings for him started with an unexpected letter in your locker, then so be it. But you were free to fall in love with the real him! You wanted to shake him by the shoulders and shout at him a loud, drawn out, 

**"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY FUCKING MOUTH YOU STUPIDMAMMONNNNNN!!"**

…and kiss him while XXXX XXX XXX so he would fucking get that tattooed in his stupidmammon brain!!!! When you angrily texted Asmo and Levi about your boyfriend's genius conclusions, their seemingly endless spams of the laughing Blacjak stickers were already telling. 

> **L3V1**
> 
> Lmfao is he blind?! Lmaaaaoooooooo
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> I know you're angry right now darling but don't burn the whole house down until we get there, okay? 
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> WHUT? WHY AM I INCLUDED? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> ur my best friend, dumbass!! 
> 
> i'll print ur search his2ry if you won't come 2 my room & post it on the RAD Bulletin Boards on mon.
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> Yes sir! I'm on my way! 
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> For the love of Devildom, please breathe and control your rage. Support is on the way♬

Despite your friends' best attempts to comfort you, you were inconsolable. Incensed, you held the letter near the fire and muttered _stupidMammon_ under your breath in rapid succession, seeing it burn into ashes. 

> **You**
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> look at dis fucker looking all pretty while it's burning
> 
> where is that stupidmammon? iwant 2 smack him & rail him on the floor in that order
> 
> fuck, i miss him
> 
> wat did i do wrong asmo??? 
> 
> i always told him i loved him... 
> 
> i'm a mess
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> Soooo cookie butter or mint choco? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> i want 2 eat mammon
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> Hey now. No vore in this Christian server. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> but ur a demon
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> With all your thirsty texts about my brother, I'm considering on converting. 
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> Maaannn Asmo's taking so long. I'll see where he went and drag him back there. 
> 
> DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN WHILE WE'RE GONE PLEASE. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

You put your phone down and groaned. You knew deep down that it wasn't good to hold onto your anger, but where the hell will you project that volatile piece of angst when every bone in your body is screaming _"I want Mammon"_ both in a murderous and romantic fashion? You were pretty sure he was sulking right now, and any word you'll tell him won't ever register until he's calmed himself down. Well, you needed to calm yourself too, especially after you noticed that your fingers were actually burning from the fire. 

_Ow,_ was your delayed reaction, gingerly turning off the gas lamp and collecting the letter's ashes. 

_Wait a minute. You just had an idea._

By the time Asmo and Levi came to your room offering "tribute", they were greeted by your familiar figure laughing maniacally while looking at a pile of ashes. Judging from their nonchalant reactions, they seemed to have been already used to it. A tub of ice cream was planted on your cheek as Levi's attempt to snap you back to your senses. 

"What flavour?" 

"Both of them."

"Spoon."

A spoonful of mint choco ice cream was shoved in your mouth by a blank-faced Levi. The sweet and cool sensation on your tongue made you moan in happiness. _Delightful!_

"The Old One has finally calmed down, huh. Asmo, it's your turn." (Levi) 

"Yay~ makeover time!~" 

An equally cool gel was rubbed on your face, relaxing the remaining tense muscles in your body. Asmo seemed to delight on pampering you, smearing more products on your skin until your cheeks and your upper arms and legs were soft and supple as a cherub's butt. 

Your nightly meetings with Asmo and Levi usually had a topic of interest. It was a universal truth in your friendship circle however that any enemy of yours is an enemy of both of them as well. It didn't matter the reason or the absurdity of your complaints. In pajama nights, it's always your ex who's evil and Lucifer who's unfair. Logic is literally thrown out the window in favour of satisfying all of your ids and egoistic desires. Saying that, it was rare on your part to initiate pajama nights on your own, as Asmo is its usual host, and his fling for the night or a completely clueless Solomon or Lucifer were your usual topics of hostility. Levi uses pajama nights as an excuse to rave about his favourite anime this season and was therefore banned from saying the word unless necessary™. Mammon was usually an avoided topic as well because your biased ass will side with the "enemy". Well fuck your usual. You've got a big ass target on his back and you're not afraid to shoot him (or maul him on the ground and have your way with him, whatever works). You realised your angry-horny highs were lingering within you so you calmed it down with another spoonful of ice cream. 

"Fuck Mammon." you began your _"meeting"_ with eloquence. Your two friends agreed by repeating your statement with malice only equalling your own. 

"A question," Asmodeus raised his hand, pointing to the pile of ashes on your table. "That isn't Mammon, isn't it?" 

"I wish." you rolled your eyes and pouted. "As stupid and dense as he is sometimes, I still love him. I brought both of you here today because I actually need your help."

"Just so you know, my arm strength isn't the best--" 

"We're not burying bodies today, Levi."

"We're not?" 

"I want him alive, Asmo…" you corrected. "...for now."

The two of them made sounds of affirmation. You spoke again. "I want to seduce him."

"Ooh~ How exciting!" 

"S-seduce?!" 

"We don't enter relationships to play house, sweetie." Levi threw a pepperoni at you upon your retort, causing you to giggle. "Joking aside, I was thinking of a public declaration of love! The more embarrassed he will get, the more he won't forget how much I love him, won't he?" 

"How heavy~"

"Kinda creepy, dude…" 

"Hey! I thought you're on my side!" 

Asmo turned to the pile of ashes again and frowned. "And how is your _public declaration of love_ related to your victim's ashes?" 

"Oh! I was thinking of making it a good luck charm for him for the final exams!" 

"How heavy~" 

"C-creepy…"

"It's the letter. IT'S THE LETTER'S ASHES, GUYS."

Consulting both of them on making the good luck charm was the right choice. Levi's amazing at sewing while Asmo's sense for aesthetics was unparalleled. After arguing about the designs and the materials back and forth, the three of you finally agreed on one design. As they have dreaded, you only enlisted their help for them to teach you how to make the good luck charm yourself. No amount of their friendly reminders of your precious errors and sewing disasters intimidated you enough to consider _probably_ asking for their help. If you wanted to win Mammon's heart back, you wanted to do it on your own! Time was limited however and so was the rift between you and Mammon growing further and further each day. You attempted to make peace with him despite his frequent attempts to avoid you, never losing your heart and staying close to your goals. You were thankful for Asmo's and Levi's undying support as if not for them, you would have started doubting yourself and charging through without considering Mammon's feelings. The least you could do is listen to him, even if you didn't agree with how he perceived your relationship. 

Studying was done with the twins--Belphie's sleepy but academically inclined inputs helpful in answering the reviewers Satan prepared for you firsthand. It was a farfetched goal, but you wanted to top the exams and confess ala T☆kimeki Memorial under some big ass tree or maybe in an abandoned lighthouse. And going by the game's ridiculously high standards, no anime waifu or husbando would ever date a dumbass. If you want a CG event, top the exam, dammit! Forget your social life and hit the books! [After all, Mammon looked a lot like your favourite capture target on the second installment.](https://youtu.be/-hRqHsbYh2Y) You wanted to look at the bright sides of your fight and start planning an otome-inspired way to end this pet project while you're at it. If not, you'd end up crying after Mammon rejects you for the nth time this week. 

_You swore you're trying to forget that already. T_T_

It wasn't like you weren't trying to text him either. It's just that he often leaves you on read or just spams you with nonsensical emojis. You attempted to send some noods once (his favourite hell-sauce flavour), but he only accepted your food and awkwardly tried to brush you off to the point that he almost ignored you. He would blush when you told him _I love you,_ and would even look conflicted when he tried pushing you away, but in the end his stubbornness always wins. If he wasn't so cute when he's sulking, you would have already caused him bodily harm. You lied. You already karate chopped his ass a few times in your head. The several other times, you were doing…things to him.

After about 3 days, you managed to finish the good luck charm, which was actually good timing since tonight, RAD was holding a bonfire dance to commemorate the conclusion of the school festival. You had a vague recollection of the event being quite fun, but you were too tired from council work and too stressed over making up with Mammon to notice. He still had most of his stuff in your bedroom so you surmised that he got too embarrassed to tell you he wasn't angry anymore and probably, just probably, he realised how ridiculous his claims were especially after how your affections only intensified (and became all the more embarrassing) after your fight. 

You began shamelessly bragging about him at random, and even hired a cheering squad (with you as their center) for Beel's fangol game. Contrary to their expectations however, you weren't cheering for the actual player himself, but one of his brothers watching on the bleachers. 

"That's my boyfriend over there! Look at him spectating! You're doing great, sweetie!♡" 

The amount of angry Blacjak stickers he spammed you on your inbox was adorable. Your three days of Vitamin Mammon deficiency had finally caused you some intense withdrawal symptoms. Every demon in the vicinity received a hug. Even the angels weren't safe. A flustered Luke was your victim at breakfast. While Simeon's unsettling calm and soothing laughter accompanied you at lunch. At some point you felt like you hugged Lord Diavolo as well, because the day after, you were writing hundreds and hundreds of pages of reflection letters in Lucifer's study. Mammon had been its frequent victim of course, so most of the other victims exasperatedly told both of you to make up already(especially since it was getting kinda annoying). You agreed, but your lady love didn't. Unfortunately for them, you rather enjoyed the chase, so despite their complaints, you became even more annoying and relentless.

Levi had been understandably distant with you especially after your intense cuddling sessions the other day. You saw him visibly shiver as you called his name, only to calm down when you reassured him that you were reserving the rest of your frustrations at its source himself. _Where_ _was Mammon?_ Was a question you asked yourself as your eyes scanned the area. The moonlight was bright tonight, with several stars dotting the night sky. A large bonfire was placed on the center of the school grounds, dyeing everyone its warm red colour. Lord Diavolo hailed the tradition from Japanese school festivals, and was even excited to adopt a common legend that uncanningly fits your romantic agenda. 

> _Confess your love to the one you like and you'll be together forever._

Romantic, right? It was a stuff from shoujo manga, and you were wholly supportive of it when it was suggested in the council meeting. Lord Diavolo was touched by your enthusiasm, meaning Lucifer (threatened) encouraged the other members who didn't raise their hands to approve of the proposal. Mammon was one of the demons who were "encouraged" which might explain his absence tonight. The announcer greeted everyone from the speakers and asked everyone to get into formation. Students of different realms began grouping themselves for the dance. You were beginning to feel nervous. "Where's Mammon?" you asked Levi and he only shrugged. 

"Hiding from you, probably." 

"That's not good. How am I supposed to confess to him?" 

"With how many public displays of affection you've shown him, I'm sure he already got the message."

"I'll look for him."

You were reluctant to leave your spot, but you left anyway as you were worried about where he was. You saw him earlier when your class was cleaning up their booth, so he should still be in RAD. Probably. You looked for him in several empty classrooms, but your search had been fruitless. You bumped into Simeon who seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere (your first social interaction for your whole search) so you decided to take advantage of it. 

"Have you seen Mammon?" 

"Mammon?" the angel pondered your question. "I think he's at the rooftop? He seemed to be going in that direction." 

_He really is an angel!_

"Thank you! When did you see him?" 

"Just now, I think? He said he wanted to practice for some…thing." he immediately covered his mouth. "Oh my, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. He was practicing to make up with you, isn't he?" 

"Seems like it." you couldn't help but notice the plastic bag he was carrying. Demonus? Leeks? There was medicine in there too. Simeon noticed you staring and smiled. "I'm afraid I can't join the nightly activities. I need to attend to someone."

"Come to think of it, Lucifer seemed to be feeling unwell today. It's the season for colds now, isn't it?" 

"Oh…so it seems." huh that was rare. You haven't heard Simeon stutter before. "I must go now; good luck making up with him."

You nodded and thanked Simeon again before parting ways. 

* * *

You would have been against scouring RAD by yourself at night if you weren't already decently familiar with the area. Moving paintings akin to the ones at Harrison Potter decorated the walls, and cursed statues that uttered your name and sometimes said _'seven days'_ were seen to be standing once every corner of a wing or two. Demons have weird aesthetics, one that clashed with the humans when it came to beauty standards--or maybe it was simply Lord Diavolo's own weird tastes influencing the interior design, you didn't know. The stairs leading to the rooftop creaked at every step, but you were too afraid to look back. There was light peeking from the crack of the rooftop door, a faint vermilion that must be coming from the large bonfire outside. Slightly fatigued, you wiped the sweat from your brows and held the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked. 

_Wow!_

The entire rooftop was decorated with…envelopes? From a corner faraway, you saw Mammon busy scribbling something on paper. He jumped from his seat and dropped his quill once he heard your footsteps. 

"W-what are you doin' here?!" 

You picked up an envelope from the pile that read _With Love, From The Great Mammon_ and held back a chuckle. 

"Oi, don't touch that!" 

"Is it for me?" 

"...."

You noticed he was blushing adorably once you took a few more steps closer, now at skinship range, you smothered the silly demon in your chest and stroked his head, peppering it with kisses. 

"So you do love me.♡"

Mammon didn't reply and only hugged you back. 

"Let's stop fighting, okay?" 

No response. 

"I love you, Mammon."

Thinking he didn't hear it, you said it again. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I can be stupid at times, maybe even insufferable but, I really love you, you know? I was really angry when you told me I didn't! I would have railed you on the floor if Levi didn't stop me!" 

You felt him tense at your words and you couldn't help but laugh. 

"Don't worry! I won't do that anymore! (Probably). So, how did you like my love declarations?" you asked as you loosened the hug, greeted by his still blushing face. 

"It's embarrassing." 

"Buuuuut is it memorable?" 

"Shaddup…"he buried his face on your chest once again. "It's stupid, ain't it? Being jealous of yourself; the stupid letter that ain't even worth much but you really like anyway…"You kissed his cheek in between his speech, and you felt him relax again. You saw remnants of Gentlemammon™ as he looked up at you, bashful and even shy. "Feels like I ain't livin' to your standards sometimes."

"So you asked the witches to curse you?" 

"...you seemed to really like it when I was cursed, so I was shocked when you said you didn't."

"Because I do prefer the real you. I wasn't lying."

You saw him open his mouth and hesitate to speak again. The lovely flush on his face deepened as he seemed to think deeply about something. 

"A grimm for your thoughts?" 

Mammon pouted. "They ain't cheap."

"Then would a kiss do?" you smiled impishly. 

**!!!**

There was a rather loud music playing in the background---mp3 files from the student council's playlist that everyone had compiled. Satan said it was traditional folk music from the human world, but you couldn't really tell. It did cause you to strain your ears to listen to Mammon's almost whisper of a reply. 

"...yeah."

And who were you to decline? You bent down to reach for his lips, his, warm and soft on your own. It was chaste, almost comically innocent, for Mammon pouted once you pulled away. 

"It's a make-up kiss."

"Even gradeschoolers can do better!" 

"I don't know. I haven't kissed someone in ages.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Maybe if I read that _someone's_ letters over here, it will jog my memory?" 

Mammon looked flustered as he tried to stop you from reaching from the pile. But instead of a dreaded envelope on your hands, he saw a trinket instead. 

"I burned the letter and made it into a charm! For academic success!" 

"You what?" 

"I don't really care about the letter, dummy. I was just happy to receive it from you." You smiled bitterly. "Even if you told me you got angry for a stupid reason, I still hurt you. I don't want you chase a shadow of yourself or think I'm loving an illusion of you." You placed the charm on his palm and closed it with his fist. 

"What matters to me is the Mammon with me right now: _you_. I love you Mammon for who you are so please don't ever forget that."

"I think I won't be able to even if I want to…" With all the embarrassing crap you've done? You couldn't help but agree. 

"So, what about me Mammon? Do you love me?" 

He surprised you by kissing your lips in reply and saying, 

**_"I love you. I really love you."_ **

**[ Mammon's Good Ending obtained. ]**

[ >autoload save slot ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62988673)

[ >go back to prologue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073)

[>exit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)

* * *

**[ You have unlocked ~KEY 3: Mammon's Letter ~ ]**

[>enter password](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10iiip_spkj_prBCiEMEXRnvQjH5kKeH5/view?usp=drivesdk)

_(hint: the colour of the flowers decorating the love letter's stationery; one word, lowercase)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the update bomb! This concludes Mammon's **Good Ending.** /ending route A. Just in time for his birthday too (server please let me in T_T)~ Whoo! 🎉 His ending route B is up next~
> 
> What do you think of the story so far? Did this ending answer your questions? Or did it create more questions to answer? Comment down below! I'd love to hear your thoughts. If your comment is leaning more onto spoilers concerning the other routes, please consider using the spoiler/theories thread instead!
> 
> Until next time~ 🌸


	52. Chapter 47

**[ I like it. ]**

_(Mammon's affection -60)_

* * *

**{** **OPEN STATUS :** **YES**

> approved  
> displaying capture targets

Mammon : 30♡/100♡  
Satan : 85♡/100♡  
Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
Lucifer : 5♡/100♡

 **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>approved **}**

It started raining as you spoke, familiar with the scent of petrichor in the air as it hit the earth. Perhaps because of it taking your attention, you mistook Mammon's calm expression with a wistful one for a fraction of a second--gone immediately from your peripheral as he told you, "Forgive me, but we must run." His statement led both of you to an awning of a nearby restaurant. Thanks to his quick response, both of you were only slightly damp, although from the way the rain was turning into a downpour, as well as the clock inching every second closer to your curfew, that may immediately change. Mammon acknowledged that and looked over to your side. 

"Allow me to find both of us an umbrella. We cannot stay here for long." And you nodded despite still being weirded out by his mannerisms. 

The moments of your lonesome with a downpour just a few steps away from your small safe space led you to a trail of idle thoughts. You wondered about the strange way he was behaving, the reasons behind his actions and most of all, your alarming attraction to a side of his that you weren't very used to. The way he spoke reminded you of the elusive Mammon who wrote you the letter---fancy words filled with love and affection, hinting of shyness and melancholy at every passage. A reserved love that threatened to pour out with every apology, with every praise or pleasantry it pretends to be interested in, masking away the three words that seemed to permeate despite its veneer of propriety. A love that regrets, but loves you despite all the reasons that seemed to argue against it. A love that felt burdened but kept on loving, unnoticed by an oblivious you. A love that loved enough to share jokes and even lighthearted conversations with you despite the weight of its sacrifice. A love perhaps a little too heavy for someone like you who had only noticed it until now--yet despite the weight of its feelings, you'd want to give it a chance. 

Why? Because it felt like its sender, who adored you so much (almost to an unimaginable extent), needed it too---to be loved and cherished unconditionally. A wonderful person that deserves a love only equal to his own. That was why you wanted to love Mammon, willing and perhaps even excited to see the side of him he had been trying so hard to hide behind his empty vitriol and threats. You wanted that Mammon to feel that he is also loved, and will be loved despite it all. But who were you to decide for him? Why did you feel not a hint of worry or care once he started acting strange? Why were you excited about his change instead? Was it terrible of you to feel anticipation over it? Any conclusion to your thoughts had to end prematurely with his arrival. He seemed to have run a considerable distance, for the usually energetic him was panting in front of you. 

"I apologise for taking so long. Here." he handed you a plain, black folding umbrella as he wiped himself with his wet handkerchief. 

"What about you?" 

"I'm already wet, so using an umbrella is useless. You however, might catch a cold. Now hurry before Lucifer goes home before us."

You can't argue against that, so you reneged. Hating the silence consuming both of you, you kept on conversing with him as you walked home.

"I'm sorry for making you run in the rain. It must have been difficult getting an umbrella."

"Not really," Mammon sounded almost bashful. "Rather, I felt bad for taking it."

"Taking?" he didn't purchase it? 

Noticing your confusion, Mammon answered. "There were actually two of them: a disposable one and this one near the park. The nearby shops have already sold out of umbrellas, so I was left with no choice but to…borrow it."

Pfft!

The old Mammon would have grabbed both umbrellas without a care. This new Mammon was amusing, however. "So why did you only take one?" you couldn't help but ask. 

"Why? Well, it would be the right thing to do. What if other people are stranded and are in need of one to get home?" he sounded almost offended while he explained his reasoning to you and it took all of your being not to point out his adorable pouting as he spoke. 

"This isn't so bad…"

"Pardon?"

"You. This...you. It's weird but I like it. I really like it." You smiled at him. "Why did you randomly decide to act like this though? Did you lose a bet or something?" 

You thought you were in the middle of a lighthearted conversation. Your smiles should already be telling, and so was your playful tone, but Mammon suddenly stopped walking. There was a frown on his face, a look of hurt you recognised at the many instances where his feelings had been overlooked--a mean word spoken out of affection but still carried wounds and scars. 

Have you…hurt him? 

"Do you really like it that much?" his polite tone sounded forced. "Perhaps you would prefer it if I stay this way?" 

The rain was loud on your ears, the black umbrella on your hands colliding with the downpour and creating an uncomfortable, crackling sound. You felt your shoes stepping on a puddle as you were stopped his gaze. His hands were balled into fists, threatening to burst a vein with how tightly it was clenched. Yet…only confusion seemed to register in your emotions, oblivious to the weight of your own words. 

"I don't understand Mammon."

You heard him sigh. 

"I'm not sure what you're implying but, I like you. Am I supposed to say I hate that you're acting like this, even if it's a lie?" 

He looked…tired---the rain not helping to cause an illusion of tears on his spectacled face. If not for the small smile gracing his features, you would have assumed you made him cry as well. Then again, would someone who you hurt look at you so gently? His wet hand laid atop your head. 

"You're right. Liking someone shouldn't be so complicated. As long as you like me, even if it's a lie, you'll never leave my side, won't you?"

Blinking, you answered obliviously. "Well, I have a few more weeks left. And even then, we'd still see each other, right?" 

Laughter had been his answer to you, along with the long-drawn silence accompanied by seemingly endless rainfall. Silence continued to loom between the two of you even as you fussed over him to take a quick shower and get a fresh change of clothes so he wouldn't catch a cold once you got home. Dinner had been the same as usual, albeit with forced conversations that you couldn't bear to pretend on not noticing. Perhaps he noticed as well, and was rather affectionate with you (probably because of it) once you two were alone. Questions were raised over his strange behaviour, but he had been avoidant, even unaccommodating with his answers, only focused on the warmth of your hand under the dinner table; his lukewarm responses, although polite reminded you of his impulsive old self---his old self that you began to wonder if it's ever coming back. 

**[ MEMORIA 8: ~Chasing an Illusion~ unlocked ]**

[ >Read now ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/64602847)

* * *

Lately, you've been getting concerned questions from people around you:

"Is something wrong?" 

Define _"wrong"._ On what grounds should you, in your otherwise not-so-wrong state feel…wrong? While Mammon had continued to act weird, you didn't really mind it. It wasn't _wrong._ So why is everyone saying otherwise? That there's something _wrong_ with the two of you? You can both be weird at times (read: all the time), and Lucifer didn't seem to mind it before…(sort of). So why is he so concerned now? 

"Looking at the two of you is painful. If you two are fighting, talk it out. Make your last few weeks in this exchange program **count**. Are we getting ourselves clear?" 

aRe wE gEtTiNg OurSeLvES cLeAR? 

…not. That was a terrible Lucifer impression. Levi wouldn't have let you live it down if he heard it. Lucifer? Yeah, good luck **living**. Silently thankful for the privacy of your own thoughts, you feigned reverence and pretended you were listening to him. 

Why are they acting like this? You didn't understand. Mammon had been wonderful lately and even took you to an amusement park as an early gift for finishing the final exams. That's less than a month by now; everyone was still busy with festival preparations and your date that weekend was the final rest day you're going to have for a long while. Realising the thoughtfulness of his gestures earned him your incessant words of affection. He wasn't cute anymore when he hears it, but his smile was beautiful and made your heart skip a beat. Everyday was bliss. He treated you like a princess and made you feel that you're loved, and you try your best to let him know that you feel the same way. So…why is everyone telling you to go back to normal again? 

…isn't this normal? Shouldn't they be happy that Mammon is now a changed demon?

You thought that Lucifer would be your final _lecturer_ for the day until you heard someone knocking at your door. 

"Are you still awake?" 

Oh good. First it was the Father, now it's the Son. Who's next? The Holy Ghost? 

"Yeah. Come in, Satan."

It suddenly felt really warm, which was ridiculous because it was raining outside. You rolled up your sleeves as you asked Satan to come inside, offering him a snack from your stash which he politely declined. 

"It will only take a while. I just wanted to say something to you."

You were smiling from the outside, but you were screaming your lungs out on the inside. You wondered if Satan could tell. 

"You might be tired of hearing it already though."

Oh, he could. Then again, if he knows, then why is he repeating what everyone else is saying to you? Isn't he supposed to be the mom friend? Can't he see this is already stressing you out? 

"A bit…I'm tired of telling everyone we're fine. If Mammon wants to act like that, then just leave him be. He's trying his best to change, so why is everyone concerned about that?" Really. Someone tell you. When you ask, they just look at you with pity, as if the answer was right in front of you all along. Satan reacted the same way as you threw in your usual rhetoric, growing contemplative. 

"It's something you should realise for yourself. It's not in my place to say it."

"If it's something I should already know, then why can't I already know? This is ridiculous, Satan. What are we doing wrong? We're happy, so why is everyone treating it like it's a problem?" 

You regretted your own words immediately. You saw something new in his eyes. _Anger._ New as it was never directed at you like this. Though only for a few moments, it was enough to stun you into silence. _Fear._ What have you done to make him snap? Are you the villain in all of this? Why? 

"He's been cursed for a while. Didn't you notice?" He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or have you enjoyed playing house with him so much to spare any thought for his feelings?" 

"Excuse me?!" you cried. "Cursed? Mammon? I already asked him if he's okay and he said he is! He's been improving lately! He even paid Levi back and never got into trouble anymore! So what if it's a curse? Isn't this what you all wanted?" 

_Crash!_ went the empty vase on your desk as you backed away from Satan who had cornered you. He was holding his anger, you could tell; he didn't want to hurt you. Still, you felt fear as you locked eyes into each other, seeing his cruel emerald eyes sucking you to its pent-up anger within. 

"I lifted it this morning. Do you know what he said to me?" 

Your lips quivered in reply, feeling a film of cold sweat on your body at his every word. 

"He said, _turn me back."_

What?

"Concerned now, are we?" he said mockingly. "If your so-called farce of a relationship with him is _happy_ , then why would he go so far as to ask the witches to turn him into a different person? Tell me, won't you? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Who do you really love?"**

No. He's wrong! You love Mammon! You're happy together! He told you he loved you and you said the same! Heck, you were all over each other this afternoon! 

You heard a sound come out of you. Your eyes stung from the realisation that you had been gasping for air. You smelled Satan's cologne burying your nostrils, his arms warm and gentle as he soothed your back. What was he saying? Why couldn't you hear him? 

Love. Love. 

What was wrong with your love? Didn't you love Mammon? Your wonderful Mammon who was more than what he seems? His gentleness and unexpected shyness, his hidden eloquence, the gracefulness of his movements, his small yet loving warm smiles directed only at you..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is that really Mammon? 

You knew you loved him at some point. Did getting to know him…disappoint you? Is that why you pretended there was still love in your heart? No! You love him, you still love him! Your Mammon. Your one and only Mammon. So…why didn't you notice he was hurting? Why were you pushing him to change when he didn't want to? You asked Satan's question back at yourself over and over, while the real one kept calling your name to try and calm you down. You wondered how you slept that night, or if you slept at all. You wondered how many hours had passed since you learned of the truth. How many knocks there were at your door, how much you stared at your uninteresting wall, hoping for something to happen there that would make you...feel something again. You wondered how much of a monster you've become, placing your unrealistic ideals at someone who genuinely loved you. You wondered how much he had been hurting since then. You wondered if you even had the right to say sorry to him for being a grade A bitch. For hurting him, for being an oblivious prick that fell in love with a stupid letter, and not the actual person who wrote it. 

And that's what you're only good at. Wondering. Dreaming. Hoping. 

…is there any way to fix this? 

Why are the two of you circling at each other and not talking,ACTUALLY talking at all? 

That's when you started to notice.

There was stiffness in his gestures now; awkward, lacking its usual class--Satan was right. You're tired of closing your eyes at what was glaringly obvious. 

"Mammon?" you decided to finally tell him everything the moment when you two were finally alone and you have gathered your bearings. 

You need to tell him the truth. You don't even care about being forgiven. You just didn't want to hurt him anymore. Not if all of what he had been doing was out of desperation. Not if he was losing himself in the process. Your heart ached when he directed a smile at you. It was funny that just a day ago, that same smile caused your heart to race, making you feel butterflies all over. Now? You just felt disgusted with yourself. Sick to your stomach. Repulsed. _You're a horrible person_ , you heard a voice say in your head. _No, you don't deserve him at all._ It added, not even giving you a chance to retort.

"I think we need to talk."

"Oh? Is it about the festival? Did you decide to wear something special after all?" 

Oh god. That innocent smile. You hated the thought of it disappearing for good. Then again, you already hurt him, so why don't you hurt him even further?

. 

. 

. 

"Are you alright? You're sweating bullets."

He asked you in concern as you got lost in your thoughts. His warm hand touched your cheek and you couldn't help but hold it so it wouldn't let go. 

"No," you began, plucking out all of your courage to look up at him. "We're not okay, aren't we?" 

His face paled. "W-what do you mean?" 

Something was holding you back from saying your next words. It felt like something was blocking your mouth from saying anything further. Something hurt in your chest as hesitation slowly consumed you, leaving your concerned lover's queries only in painful silence. You tried to swallow it back, hoping that it would go away, but it only continued to spread further, casting dark shadows around your heart. 

_Should you really hurt him further? After all that you've done?_

"I'm sorry, Mammon. This is all my fault, isn't it?" 

_Ah, his smile was gone_ , and you were only left with Mammon clinging to you tightly. His voice trembled as he spoke his next words. 

"I can change. I will. I'll go back to normal. Is that what you want?" 

_Normal_? You wanted to cry. So even he was deluded as well, poisoned with the twisted love you had for each other. If you're already the villain in this story, then why not act more villanous? Why just stop there? 

"No, I don't want that Mammon. It's unfair. Maybe we should---" 

"No! I ain't letting ya!" 

_You couldn't breathe._

"Mammon,"you began again."You're miserable. This relationship isn't healthy for you. For us." 

"No! I didn't hear anything!" he clung to you tighter, shaking his head over and over. "It's okay! I didn't hear ya. We're good. I'm fine. We're happy, aren't we?" 

"No we're not. Your brothers are worried about you. About us. Why cling to a love that isn't even yours?" 

Your ears rang with his screams. Raw, guttural and painful--screams that eventually turned into sobs. His nails dug into your back, as if holding onto there for his dear life while truth's cruel abyss was slowly pulling him in. You couldn't do anything for him. Kindness will only make him hope, and you've had enough of that now. Try as you to pull him away, however, he stuck to you. Cloying, desperate, _hurt._ And you, the villain who started it all could only look on, denying the tears that threatened to fall on your own eyes. 

"It's me! It's my fault!" he said repeatedly, trembling in your arms. "I lied to you! I kept it a secret from you! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" 

"Calm down, Mammon. Ple--" 

"I DIDN'T WRITE YOUR DAMN LETTER!" he shouted, his breaths heavy at every syllable spoken. "The one I wrote was sent to the wrong locker!" 

You couldn't believe your ears. More than that… 

You hated how hope bloomed in your heart. 

[>continue to next scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64826728#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo MEMORIA 8 kinda got updated by accident (was experimenting for something) and I felt bad for giving you guys false notifs so I thought I'd publish this early.
> 
> The continuation should be up soon since I'm mostly recovered from my illness. What do you think of the story so far? Let me know in the comments!


	53. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ending route B is quite angsty so if you don't like that, just skip to the epilogue (Chapter 50) or read ending route A/Good Ending route. The epilogue happens in Ending Route B's timeline but can be read on its own.

You felt relief, as if someone pulled you out of the darkness looming in your thoughts---that perhaps you were not as evil as you thought you were, not as vile or toxic or delusional. That you were simply in love with another person, and it just happened to not be Mammon. That you were not idealising him, but your feelings had been for another all along. Perhaps there was a way to fix this, that you could save him,which was ridiculous because you were the one who pushed him into hating himself because of your misguided feelings in the first place.

**_You are a horrible person._**

At least your thoughts said so. Mammon was asleep in your arms, his face dried with his own tears but you can only think of the person who sent you the letter. It was deplorable, you know. Try as you will, you couldn't deny your heart's pitter patters at the thought that your secret admirer was out there somewhere, hidden to you in plain sight, and you felt for him the same. You looked at Mammon again and tried to will yourself to feel any feelings for him, but your own heart couldn't seem to give you an answer. Maybe you really didn't love him at all. You cared about him, at least enough to confront him about your relationship, but re-evaluating that, and hearing about how he kept such a huge secret from you only earned him your understanding, but not your affection. 

Perhaps this was why he kept it from you in the first place. 

Encouraging him to speak to you the truth earned you guilt feelings, and it only seemed to cling to you at his every word. 

_"Little D No.2 told me a classmate found something in their locker that belonged to me. It looked like my handwriting and it was addressed to you." he was stuttering at every word as you tried to stop his tears, but they only continued to fall. "I didn't know how to process it. We were so happy, but…it always felt like I was a fraud, y'know? You tell me I'm all these wonderful things, but I can't seem to see it. Now it's finally making sense."_

_"Mammon."_

_"Did you at least love me, even a little bit, as me? Or was it always_ **_him_ ** _?"_

How could you ever answer that? Everything was so new to you, it was all confusing. Your mind continued scrambling over your feelings for both of them but it only seemed to fluctuate, from feelings of pity for the one who had lost you, to hopeless pining for the one you couldn't ever have. 

You tried to convince yourself that it's all wrong, that perhaps you're only deluding yourself, for it's impossible to fall in love with a person you don't even know. You thought about Mammon again, and it only stung your eyes. 

_What the hell do you call our relationship then?_ he asked you in your vivid imagination, carrying the cursed facade he urged himself to become. You loved Mammon then, with all his undiscovered layers, his multifaceted sides, although not his, was endearing to you. Then, that Mammon changed back to the one everyone knew and loved, with his trademark sunglasses and devilish smirk, handing out to you his own letter. His own feelings you've never had a chance to read for yourself. 

You wondered if you'd still fall in love with him if you read his actual letter. 

Wait. 

_Still?_

You gently laid Mammon down on your lap as you reached out for the letter on your drawer. It was well-kept, its scent now faint from rereading one too many times. The carnations on its corners were now a light pink, a part wrinkled and deformed from the tears that fell down your eyes when you chose to read it one particularly bad day, as it was your only solace at that time. Swallowing, you bit your lips and opened the envelope, greeted by your mysterious admirer's elegant handwriting. You read its passages again to affirm that silly slip of your mind, a hope that perhaps you're mistaken, that maybe you can still love the demon who didn't want you to leave him, but _ah._ Your heart was a mess again as you read the letter's passages. _His_ heartfelt words. _His_ love. A weird clumsiness there that spoke of propriety but gave something else away. 

You thought you would discover something new, something that would make you feel human again in your rereading, but oh what a joke. 

_Whoever you are, Mr. Secret Admirer, please come out._ You hoped for him to save you from being sunk into your ocean of denials, your growing feelings for him, an unknown that you wanted so much to be another person. To be Mammon. Why couldn't it be Mammon? He would understand, wouldn't he? He didn't seem to want any reciprocation on your part when he wrote it to you, but the thought of never knowing him ached your heart. Aren't you arrogant enough to decide who you should love? Now that Mammon was hurt by you, are you moving to your next target? Are you that much of a self-absorbed bitch?

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

You felt tears stinging your eyes as more self-deprecating thoughts filled your head. It pointed fingers at you and laughed at you, calling you many names you thought you had already forgotten--a distant memory of your past that still carried its remnants in the scars of your heart. 

_This is why he killed you._

_They only see Lilith in you._

_You hurt the only person who loved you. Aren't you spoiled?_

No!no!no!No!no!no!No!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!noNo!no!no! 

How many apologies have you made your entire life, sorrys spoken despite not knowing what you have done? How true were the cruel words spouted at you when they thought they couldn't be heard? How deep were the wounds that festered and left ugly scars? How trivialising did you turn every sleepless night in daily conversations out of fear that no one will ever care? 

How deserving are you of love that you would deny it to someone who truly loved you? For what? Feelings for an unknown you weren't even sure of? Was it even worth the risk? Perhaps it was a prank? Perhaps the author of your beloved letter would come out of hiding one day and take his words back, what would you do then? And for what reason would the hurt you caused Mammon then if your unrealised feelings amounted to nothing? 

_Why couldn't you just love him?_

Your eyes hurt with how much you were rubbing it dry. Washing your face did little to hide its puffiness. You were tired of crying and feeling sorry for yourself, especially when you deserved it. 

You wanted to make things better. Even if everything hurt, even if it was presumptuous of you to do so. Even if your heart screamed for you to follow it, to abandon all logic and find **him.** You wanted to tell him how much his words saved you, how much you think about him every day, how you wondered why you never noticed him and how you felt bad about that, how much you wanted to get to know him. How wonderful he was. How much he made you laugh with his clumsy awkwardness. How prettily he weaved his words. How happy you were to be loved by him, and…perhaps, how much you might love him back. 

But you couldn't do that. You don't deserve to be happy. You don't deserve to meet him. You don't deserve a choice, especially if the one you thought you loved was hurting because of you. 

You would rather see Mammon happy than follow your heart. You cared for him enough to let him go. 

> **You**
> 
> sorry if i made a new group chat for this but, i don't want mammon to see this. im really sorry for worrying you all. youre right, something IS wrong between us, and i want to stop hurting him. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> especially you, satan. thanks for the wakeup call. i will take care of things from here. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> the student council needs someone to stay overnight in the classrooms, right? can i please do it? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> mammon and i need some space. he's clinging to someone who's hurting him, and that someone is me. i want to re-evaluate my feelings for him. he deserves that at least and i need all of your help. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> this is probably a really selfish request, but please look after him. ugh this sounds really cheesy but he needs that right now. bcs of me, he wants to be another person he's not which is ridiculous now that im rethinking it. wow i can't believe the shit ive been spouting for the past few weeks. im sorry for being an ass. i don't deserve all of your forgiveness. hecc you don't have to grant that to me. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> i just want him to be happy again. 

You were afraid of checking the replies. It said the six of them already read your message and that most of them were typing a response right now but you didn't want to see it. Not right now. Any affirmation that you're a horrible person is something you couldn't handle just yet.

.

.

.

.

But that method is for cowards. If you hurt Mammon with the truth, then it's your turn to face it as well. The truth everyone else could see but you couldn't. The lies protecting you and sparing your feelings--it needs to end. 

Satan was the first to type out a response. Contrary to your really low expectations, he treated you the same way he always did. 

> **stn**
> 
> I haven't been in many romantic relationships, but I do know that they are a two-way street. There's no way only one of you could be at fault. I'm sorry about last night too. There was a better way to say it to you but I let my anger consume me. So please forgive me too. 
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> Apology accepted. Request also accepted. You have made a wise choice to distance yourself from him right now. I shall ask Diavolo to prepare your accommodations. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> thank you, satan :) and sorry for the trouble, lucifer. also,,,please don't push yourself and get well soon. 
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> Hmp. It's just a cold. I won't die. 
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> Oh darling, your skin would suffer from sleeping in such a horrid environment! Come to my room ASAP! You need ammo for battle! 
> 
> **stn**
> 
> You're exaggerating. I did the rounds the other week and my skin is fine. 
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> That's because I secretly gave you a facial while you were sleeping! 
> 
> **stn**
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> I don't know what's going on, but I can let you borrow my extra Memetemdo Swish with a game of your choice. Don't get haunted by RAD ghosts tho! Lolololol
> 
> **Beelzeburger**
> 
> I can give you my snacks.
> 
> **Belphie**
> 
> Do you need extra pillows? I have the memory foam ones and they're really comfy. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> guys…thank u
> 
> **You**
> 
> it's too early to say this but you've made my stay here really comfortable and happy, and i want to do the same. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> if u ever want to visit the human world, you can crash at my place 
> 
> **You**
> 
> i'll start preparing for the rounds now! asmo pls give me all the ammo that you have! 
> 
> **AsmoBaby**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

Mammon was still asleep in your room once you came back. He looked peaceful now, snoring softly as he cuddled your blanket and muttered something incomprehensible to himself. You sat at the unoccupied side of your bed and parted the hair that blocked his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for everything, Mammon. My feelings are a mess right now and I will only hurt you if we stay like this." you sighed. What's the use of telling this to someone asleep? He couldn't even hear you. 

"I think…I love him, whoever he is. I don't know. Maybe I'm deluding myself." you pulled your hand away. "I'll get my shit together and reject you properly. You deserve to be happy, Mammon. And I'm sorry I couldn't give you that.

.

.

.

Thank you for loving me."

* * *

"I'm amazed you went out of your room when there's an event for Faith's Restoration Order right now."

"...you have a talent for teasing, has anyone ever told you that?" Levi blushed brightly beside you as he placed the plastic bag at a nearby armchair. "If you already know why I'm here, can't you at least shut up and leave me alone?" 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

He rolled his eyes and made a gesture of leaving the room. 

"Have fun hanging out with ghosts, normie! I'm leaving."

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" you pulled him back to the empty classroom so you can sit with each other while you had your microwave dinners. 

Everyone (sans Mammon and Lucifer) offered to go with you to RAD to carry your stuff while you're setting up "camp" (if you can call class A's classroom as the outdoors, that is). Lucifer wanted to go as well, (something about telling you the school regulations, and placing an anti-ghost barrier since RAD ghosts were notoriously NOISY) but his "just a cold" was apparently a 40 C fever so he was forced to stay bedridden. Satan immediately volunteered to fill in his shoes for obvious reasons, while the others were in their oddly competitive phase again that you couldn't understand. _Demons,_ seemed to be the only logical reason and it made sense so you decided not to question it anymore (especially if they determined their birth order by power level like some generic shounen manga. Pfft. _Demons._ ). 

Class A's classroom was filled with the scent of brimstone in the air (because of Satan's numerous spell castings) making it not a very ideal place to eat dinner, so you ate with Levi in Class B's instead. Beel wanted to stick around too, until he was enticed by Satan's promise of extra portions so Levi was the last one to leave. With how much you've known your dorky best friend however, you figured he had something to say to you and the others read the room and left the both of you alone. Judging by how much he was fidgeting in his seat, your assumptions appeared to be correct. 

"Hey, uh…I heard from Satan. Are you…okay?"

 _Oh_. 

"...honestly?" you couldn't help but laugh. "This is probably the worst day ever-- err. Second worst day. Nothing can top being killed by Belphie. That was wild."

"Hey--"

"Joking, joking! Jeez. You look really serious. I'm fine, Levi."

Without a word, a paper bag landed on your lap. Levi, who was still looking down, muttered something that you needed to ask him to repeat the third time(his voice was too soft!). 

"I'm returning this."

?

"Ruri-chan!" you looked at the figure box in awe. "But…I already gave this to you."

Levi shook his head. "I can't accept it." Seeing your confusion, he explained. "I was the one who told you it's Mammon who sent the letter even if I didn't even confirm if he really wrote it. After all that weird Gentlenormie shtick Mammon got cursed into, isn't it unfair? You can hate me if you want. Here, have my cheek! Then maybe my other one too! Slap it really hard and--"

He was babbling! Oh bless his heart. 

How could you forget how these demons cared for you? Those looming dark thoughts in your mind were slowly disappearing, not in its entirety, but enough for you to forgive yourself a little. Your arms caged the otaku third born, muttering words of gratitude as tears threatened to fall yet again from your eyes. Oh, why are you such a crying mess today? 

"You can keep it. It's not your fault, Levi. But thank you for telling me."

It took numerous JoJo references for him to be persuaded, but he finally accepted. "No one is blaming you or angry at you, just so you know. It's Mammon's fault too for not being honest. Satan's right. So…uhh…" he stuttered his next words, sounding muffled as he buried his face on your shoulder. "...it's ironic coming from me but…love yourself a little, okay? We're worried about both of you." From how your shoulder felt warm right now, he must be embarrassed. You felt touched that your usually non-vocal friend was sharing his true feelings for once without any ounce of self-deprecation. You can feel how much he cared for you, and with just that, you already felt that you weren't so bad of a person after all. 

Talking with Levi reminded you how there are many forms of love, and it didn't matter what kind you felt for Mammon, what mattered was that you loved him. Was this the truth you've been blind to all along? Was this what Satan had been wanting to tell you? 

"I love you, Levi."

"Wha--" he sputtered. "Wh-where did that come from? Hey, this isn't funny, you know?!" 

Not hearing his protests, and only overwhelmed by your epiphany, you tightened the hug and spoke again. 

"You're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. I love you, and I love everyone in Lamentation too!" 

You felt him tremble at your words, his arms shyly hugging you back as he muttered. "Even Mammon?" 

Yes, you were certain now. This was the answer you're seeking for. With newfound confidence, you answered him back. "Especially Mammon."

Silence. A very long embrace--something he was trying to get used to, especially for a love-starved you. "I'm going to break up with him."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah…"you ruffled his head. "It's for the best, isn't it?" 

Levi didn't answer immediately, and once he did, he sounded unsure. "Do you love Mammon?" 

"Yeah, but not in the way he wants me to." you replied immediately. Now that you had a clearer picture of your feelings for Mammon, the answer came naturally to you. "I can't be unfair to him. He's…out there, you know? I want to find **him**."

"Find? The letter sender?"

"I love him," you reasoned. "I feel so horrible for being so happy that he actually exists! That I was not idealising Mammon, that…he's real. I'm not imagining him, and he loves me. His words saved me." you hugged him tighter. "Oh, Levi. It feels like I've known him forever!"

"..."

"Levi?"

When you attempted to pull away from him, he didn't let go. Instead, he stuttered out a clumsy reply. "What if he's not what you think he is? What if you'll be disappointed again? What if you will get hurt? You should really reconsider-" 

"I have a feeling I won't." you expected this reaction from him; he was always too cautious to the point of paranoia. Too self-conscious. Pacifying him however, was another matter. "I don't know. It's my gut. Like…we've been waiting for each other and this is my last chance to be with him. It's crazy isn't it? I don't even know him, but I feel like we'd hit it off right away! Now that I think about it, it kind of feels like us, huh? Levi?

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Are you sulking?" 

His unwillingness to part with your arms was already telling of his answer. You couldn't help feeling smug. "Is someone jealous?" 

"Sh-shut up!" 

"You do know that you'll always be my Lord of Shadow, right?" 

"OMG, you're ruining the moment. Keep your mouth shut and stop pointing it out!" 

"I want to see your face~" 

"No."

"No one will ever take your place, you know~" 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. CAN'T YOU JUST STICK TO THE SCRIPT?" 

"But it's Sherlock's job to be the crazy one, Watson."

"No role-playing."

"Come to think of it, we never finished our D&D session." 

"YAMETE KUDASTOP" 

You lost it when he started to laugh. Since you were sharing the same brain cell most of the time, you couldn't help but laugh as well. It was cathartic. You missed this. You will miss this. 

"I don't want to go back."

"Lucifer will get mad at you if you don't."

You shook your head. You were now facing each other, sharing laughs and smiles like your usual days at RAD. "I meant the human world."

"Oh…"

"Just kidding." but not really. You just didn't want to bring up yet another elephant in the room. Everyone had too much shit to deal with right now. 

"If you stay here any longer, the raid will be finished. Isn't Solomon participating for that rare drop or something?" 

"That fucking whale."

"Go. Kick his ass!" 

And so you've heard his infamous OOOOOHHHHHS on dance battles when he was pumped up. You snorted. 

"I'LL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON MY RANKINGS. WATCH ME PULVERISE THAT NORMIE" 

"Mhm! I'm gonna retweet every post."

"Distract him with chain messages-" 

"Oh, you bet I'm gonna keep texting him at the speed of light!" 

"I shall bear thee only good news on the morrow."

"Tally ho! Make this old friend of yours proud!" 

Despite your support however, your limited data connection at RAD, as well as Solomon's silence indicated your sabotage had been a failure. And to make matters worse, the said son of a gun mockingly responded to you near the end of the boss raid. 

> **monSOLO**
> 
> If you text me any further, I'll have to ask you to take responsibility, you know? 
> 
> **You**
> 
> no hard feelings, slim shady. there's many ways to win in battle. 
> 
> **monSOLO**
> 
> How cute. So Leviathan isn't confident enough that he couldn't win on his own so he had to play dirty? But you see? 
> 
> image.jpeg
> 
> It seems like I've already won. :) Rank first, as always. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> how much in-game currency did you use this time??? are you even getting any sleep??? 
> 
> **monSOLO**
> 
> I have my ways. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> EAT THE RICH
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

Huh? He wasn't replying anymore. Judging from the raid's usual patterns, he must be messing with Levi right now. You texted Levi a few emojis, hoping it conveyed your full emotional support and he only sent a "T__T" back. Guess it's Solomon roasting hours for the next pajama night, huh. Again. Asmodeus would be thrilled. 

Got to say though, annoying Solomon and being toxic online with Levi had distracted you from the gravity of your situation. While simmering in your own thoughts is great, if those thoughts only consisted of negativity and self-hatred, then you'd want to have a temporary escape--needless to say, it was a welcome distraction. You hoped the next few days away from the House of Lamentation would be as well. You decided to put off doing the other rounds for the booths once you wake up, and instead contented yourself with fiddling with the makeup kit that Asmo had prepared for you. It was sweet of him to buy you the lipstick you wanted so much, not helping but wonder how he remembered something you said so long ago. 

"I don't know, this colour doesn't look good on me. Oh, it would be better if Asmo were here!" 

Honestly? You looked like a clown. 👁️👄👁️

Try as you might to fix your look, it only got worse(must be the puffy eyes not helping too). If you place another layer of eyeshadow on your eyelids, you would be the entire circus. 

. 

. 

. 

Actually, you felt like you're the entire circus already. You had the clown look down to a tee, and everyone around you was laughing at your every move. Fuck. You are an actual clown right now--

Shit. You're dreaming. 

For some reason, Levi was juggling Ruri-chan figurines at one corner, while Asmo was raving about how he's the "prettiest bearded lady ever". You saw some familiar faces in the crowd, an amused Luke clapping and absorbing everything he saw with vivid cheer, and a flustered Simeon trying to calm him down. A parallel of their dynamic was also observed with the excitable Lord Diavolo, cheering for Lucy the Lion to jump the ring of fire, while Barbatos repeated his pleas for his liege to keep his voice down in futility. The sadistic ring master Solomon, calling you and everyone else as his toys, commanded you to "be more funny", and when you didn't oblige, cold water was splashed at you. _Ah!_ Mammon almost fell from the tightrope! That was a close call! From another corner of the room, you saw Satan turn visibly green after doing multiple aerial tricks at the flying trapeze; Belphie was often woken up by him, as the youngest sibling kept falling asleep when he was about to catch him. _Will he wake up or will Satan die?_ Their acts were easily the most anticipated at the circus. Beel was supposed to be the elephant balancing on a ball, but got distracted by a bag of peanuts from the audience and had to be removed from the main acts. 

"Do something funny, clown!" the crowd booed at you as you continued gawking. You felt cold all over thanks to the water, that even when you hugged yourself and tried to rub your hands, you only felt number and number. The boos got louder, and more water was thrown at you until you've had enough of that and you couldn't help but say, 

"Can't a clown have their rights?!" 

…then you suddenly felt really warm and woke up, seeing a blanket wrapped around you. 

A hooded figure backed away and attempted to flee, but you responded quickly and grabbed his arm. 

…he's warm. Really warm. Feverish even. 

"Who are you?" you glared at him, and he only struggled to get away from you and didn't answer. 

"Silence huh? You're one stubborn ghost. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Wait. There can't be a ghost here. What _are_ you?" 

The hooded figure seemed hesitant, but with no ways to escape, he finally spoke to you. "You're right. I am a ghost and you're still in a dream."

Oh. That makes sense. If he's a ghost and you can touch him in this empty classroom, then he might just be right. Even so, you didn't let him go. He was too suspicious. "And, what are you doing out here, ghost?" 

You couldn't see his face as it was too dark. 

"Are you trying to kill me-" 

"Never! I would not let anyone do that again!" 

_Again_? This ghost says some weird stuff. 

"You looked really cold, so I…"

Come to think of it, besides your exposed fingers that was grasping his arm, you felt really warm and comfy. "Oh, thanks. I didn't know ghosts can touch physical objects. Wow, this dream is weird."

"...I won't leave. Please warm your hands. They're freezing."

True to his word, the feverish ghost sat on the floor and faced you. You couldn't tell his expressions, but he did seem uneasy since he was looking at every corner of the room. 

"Mr. Ghost, aren't you cold? You can share the blanket if you want. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ghost?" 

"...you are far too defenseless." He sounded angry. "Why must you ask a ghost that? What if I curse you?" 

"Woah okay, no sharing the blankets then, sheesh. You can't even benefit from a blanket so why so mad, bro?" 

"It's a dream so it doesn't have to make sense." 

Ohh, he has a point. 

"I haven't seen a human like you here for centuries. Your aura is strange as well. Ah! I'm not going to possess you, so please put that holy water down. I only meant that it's dangerous for you to be here alone, you know."

"That's why he put a lot of barriers here. To protect me."

"He?"

"My friend. His name is Satan."

For a ghost, he didn't hover much, and he didn't seem to pull any pranks. Instead, he listened to you, and sometimes even felt concerned for you. Rather than a ghost, he felt like a friend you've known for a very long time.

"Oh, I heard that name before. He and his brothers are famous around here--the Seven Rulers of Hell. They're really powerful."

"Yeah, powerful and kinda dumb."

"Is it okay for you to say that?" 

"Yeah, it's fine because if they're dumb, I'm a complete moron."

"Probably not as dumb as a ghost that gets colds. You're good."

"Pfft!"

It was easy to talk to him; he didn't judge you for your opinions, and listened to you with undivided attention. At times, your gut told you that you know this ghost man, that this isn't the first time you've ever had a conversation with each other, that his warmth and kindness felt awfully familiar.

"I wonder what you were like when you were alive? You seem really calm for a ghost."

"My life isn't very interesting. I might have even forgotten about that already, perhaps that's why." 

Was it a sore topic? Probably not. You couldn't hear any bitterness in his voice, in fact, it felt like he was at peace. 

"What about you? There must be a reason why you're here. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

I understand if you won't share them with me, I'm sor--" 

"I needed to get away," you said, wrapping yourself closer to your warm blanket. "Though I suppose ghosts can't relate. You don't have any more mortal worries to think about."

"That's not true at all," he reassured you. "Being a ghost opens up another load of worries. You're fine the way you are."

"You say that as if you know me."

"...you're right. I'm sorry, I don't know you at all."

_Wait. Where did you hear that before?_

"Will you visit my dreams again?" 

"Probably not. It's for the best."

 _Oh_. You couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

"Even if I want to see you again?

.

.

.

.

.

A-are you okay?! That was a really loud impact!" 

How the hell could this ghost not pass through objects?! Is he really a ghost?! At least act like a normal ghost in your own dreams, sheesh! 

"I'm…fine."He reassured you. "I wasn't able to see the armchair--

. 

. 

. 

You're way too close."

"And you're really hot. Your forehead's a furnace!"

The ghost spluttered and put a hand between the two of you. "I have already told you, I am a dumb ghost who can catch colds, so if you value your health, please don't get too close to me."

"Have you ever kissed a clown? In this angle, I can just push you down and--" 

"ENOUGH!" 

He felt warmer, hiding his face completely under his hood. "Please move away."

"Not until you agree I'll see you again."

"I cannot control your dreams."

"But you haven't even tried yet!" 

"You're being ridiculous." 

"So what? This is my dream! If I want to see you again then I could, couldn't I?" 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

"It's not funny!" 

"I apologise. I couldn't help it. You're the most amusing human I have ever talked to. You have touched this old soul's heart, enough perhaps to finally depart for the afterlife. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Don't look so disappointed; it was a mere jest. I have some time left to spare. If you would have me, then I would be happy to keep you company."

You only said those words because he seemed like he was about to leave---but with his promise of company, your heart calmed down. You've had several conversations with that weird mellow ghost who couldn't do his job properly; a presence, though surreal was something you badly needed,someone who didn't know you at all but felt the opposite. You talked like age-old friends in that cold and empty classroom, growing familiar with his laughter, the shadow of a smile under his hood he refused to take off. A kind, and sometimes seemingly all-knowing worldliness that was almost ethereal. Then again, he was a ghost, so you supposed it was fitting for his personality. 

"...I see. A love for an enigma you've only known through penned words, and a love you wanted to feel for someone who held you dearly. That is a difficult situation. Is that why you have claimed this space as your temporary dwelling?"

You nodded. "It's better to keep my distance from Mammon for now. If I act kindly, won't he misunderstand? I don't want to give him false hope. He deserves better."

"You're not angry that he kept things from you?" 

"Eh?" 

"Ah?

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Did that thought perhaps, never cross your mind?" 

"No…should I be angry?" 

The ghost sighed to himself and you felt his warm, feverish breaths next to you. "Honestly, what was I expecting? If you could be friendly with a ghostly invader from your dreams, of course such an ill thought would never cross your mind." 

The moonlight illuminated through the classroom's windows, casting a pale yellow light that revealed your new friend's warm smiles.

"You're lovable like that, I suppose."

...huh?

Did your heart just skip a beat? And why did he remind you of someone just now? 

"Your blanket had come undone. Wait, allow me."

Unusually warm was the ghost of a man standing closely beside you. He wrapped the blanket back around you and you realised you couldn't breathe _,_ intoxicated by the beauty of his smiles. His touches were light, as if trying his all to not make contact with you, proper and gentlemanly, almost to the point of stuffiness. 

"There. You're warm again."

**!!!**

Why didn't you realise sooner? 

...why did you feel like crying?

"An argument is one thing, but this is quite a reckless decision. Sigh. What am I going to do with you?

.

.

.

You must take better care of yourself."

A gentle hand that stroked your head, his familiar warmth. His voice. His gestures. Even his scolding. Why did it feel like you know this person?

And if you do, is he important to you?

...was he? 

...why? Why ' _was'_? Was he not important to you anymore? 

"I wish I could take away all of your pain, but I could only do so much. They dragged you here without even asking if you're okay with it, and now one of them is even causing you this heartache. Not that I have the right to get angry for your sake.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's all right to feel surfeited. Your emotions are valid, no matter what other people will say. You shouldn't force yourself to love someone. It would be cruel to both of you."

"It's you." 

"I beg your pardon?"

"It _is_ you!" 

You couldn't help it. The tears just started to flow on their own. 

"Wh--

. 

. 

!!!" 

You didn't want to let him go. 

"I found you…"

"..."

If this was all a dream and he isn't real, then can't he stay there with you a bit longer? You can hear his clothes rustle as he struggled to take your arms away from his body, pausing (perhaps he's looking at you, you don't know), his breath dangerously close to yours.

You don't even need to know his name. His presence, the way he carries himself, as well as the way he spoke made you certain that he was your beloved letter sender.

So why couldn't you see what he looked like even in your dream?

You could feel him resisting when you pulled him closer to you, cheeks warm on the crook of your neck.

"I think I love you..."

"This is just a dream. Mammon is waiting for you. Everyone is. You cannot stay here."

"Dream? I don't care. Why did you write that and make me fall for you when you can't even fight for me? Why? Are you going to say all that you've written is a joke?"

"It's not..."

"Then why can't you confess to me like a normal person?"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

Despite not being able to see him, you could feel that there was a wistful smile on his face.

"You don't even know me."

"But--"

"I do love you too. I still love you. I wish I could-- _No, I should not._ After all this time...even if..."

"Do we know each other?" 

"This is just a dream."

**"Do we know each other?!"**

"...no."

"You're lying."

"...it's the truth." He looked down, finally free from the grip of your hold. "I must go. You should too. You cannot stay in a dream forever. At some point, you should start facing reality."

"..."

"I'm no good for you. I mean it. A coward who cannot even tell you his name will never be good enough. I'm sorry for hurting you." 

Why does he feel so familiar then? What is this ache in your chest? You wanted to wake up and face him, maybe then you'd know why hearing him caused you to feel this way. However, sleep was beckoning you in that ridiculous dream and you can hardly strain your ears to listen to him as you felt drowsier by the second. 

"...I'm sorry. Despite everything I did, I feel like that's all I could ever say to you. Forget about what you read. Yes, when you wake up, all of your sadness shall disappear. I'll make sure of it. You will be happy again. So please...

.

..

.

..

.

.

_don't remember me at all--"_

Why is he so sure? It's almost arrogant of him to assume for you. But the security of his words felt like he was saying things for certain, that he can actually do the impossible. 

"Can't you at least tell me your name?" 

"I can't …it was a short time we've known each other but I'll treasure it forever. This is just a dream, so I hope it will stay that way for you."

He talked way too much. If he's going to disappear after this dream is over anyway, then you'd rather make the most of it!

**!!!**

You leaned forward and felt his lips on yours, feeling the jolt on his body, startled by your gestures. However, he said one thing and did another, much like the forced propriety in his letter, he came undone in your embrace and deepened the kiss, feeling every corner of your mouth. You did the same, closing your eyes and relishing every feverish moment, unsure of time passing as you felt his warmth against yours. 

It was such a shame you couldn't see his face. He must have looked lovely right now with his flushed face and his adorably confused, glazed look. Pulling away from him only initiated another kiss, and another. And another, as if making up for lost time. The ones he initiated drowned you, feverish yourself; feeling the intensity of his passions as you melted into each other. 

Why did he tell you you could never work out? Your bodies said otherwise. You wanted more. To be closer to him, to get to know him, to call him by his name, to share those three words with him, to hear him say them back. 

"I love you…."

You muttered out of breath as your lips parted from the numerous kisses you shared. You could hear him breathing softly beside you, yet he only answered you in silence. 

The warm hand stroking your head was gone, the familiar warmth and kindness... 

. 

. 

. 

. 

familiar? 

. 

. 

. 

Who? 

When you woke up, a warm blanket was wrapped around you--one that you didn't remember having when you slept. And any remnant of someone ever giving it to you, even in a distant dream was gone...

"Hm? What's this?"

**[ Obtained KEY 4: ~Receipt~ ]**

[>View it here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DXqp2IsPT6trmSo8eZDeJ1cD1TyQrkct/view?usp=drivesdk)

[>continue to next scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64916833)

...or so you thought.

* * *

> **You**
> 
> so apparently i dreamt i was a clown, the entire devildom was a circus, and i fell in love and got rejected by my ghost husbando. 
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> Dude, that is some weirdass dream. 
> 
> I told you the curry rice smelled funky last night. 
> 
> **You**
> 
> no more microwave dinners? 
> 
> **L3V1**
> 
> Let's order pizza next time.
> 
> **You**
> 
> deal. 

* * *

**[ You have unlocked a new chatroom in MEMORIA 7. ]**

[>Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/64800217)

[>Continue to next scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64916833)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannnnn this chapter was a trip. 
> 
> Like most of this batch, I wrote this when I had a fever myself. ;;;; That's probably why it's so trippy. It helped though. Your encounter with "Ghost" sounded better on outline (more brief too), then again based from my own experience, outlines ARE A LIE, so if I wrote this when I was well, I probably wouldn't be trippy enough to write this no matter how hard I tried. Who is "Ghost"? And is he really just a fever dream? 
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by Pinnochio-P's song, _ **["I'm glad you're evil too."](https://youtu.be/PLevj9bdRRA) **_([Will's cover](https://youtu.be/eVHY5OyhX3Q) was also pretty nice.) A beautiful song, fitting for a certain pair. 


	54. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Angst, anger and lots of shouting and crying. Mentions of cheating(?) sort of. Chapter 48 was a fever dream, literally and figuratively. I was completely silent while writing this but for some reason, I feel like I lost my own voice too and was shouting with both Mammon and Reader. 
> 
> I listened to [Naimononedari](https://youtu.be/R2OvE1oX_fs) on loop while writing this. I thought a breakup song would fit a breakup chapter. 

Telling Levi that everything you experienced last night being a dream was a lie. You didn't remember buying such an expensive blanket, nor did it come with the stuff you packed for your week-long refuge in RAD. The receipt he clumsily left with you was evidence enough that he wrote the letter. 

"Ghost my ass. Coward."

So you say, but you cuddled with the said blanket anyway, hoping remnants of him would be there. 

If he loved you back, then why would he reject you? Should you have told him to wait for you? To fix your shit so he would give you another chance? It was pathetic. Now you understood Mammon's desperation. But you _do_ need to fix your shit. And maybe stow away your daily necessities at your locker until tonight. Classes would start in a few hours and you needed to prepare.

That fucking locker. 

If you would have known this would all happen, you wouldn't have opened it at all. 

"Stupid ghost."

"Achoo!"

You jumped at the sound and wrapped the cursed blanket over you like some cloak of invisibility at one of Satan's wizard shows but you ended up looking stupid instead. 

"Who's there?!" 

Your sneezing invader ended up being the last demon you wanted to see while starting your day. 

Fuck. 

"You weren't there when I woke up. And they won't tell me where you are.

.

.

.

. 

It's because of me, ain't it?" 

"Mammon--" 

Without any warning, he rushed up and hugged you, feeling the tightness of his hold. Your ghost crush's words repeated in your head like a mantra, 

**_"Face reality."_ **

…ringing incessantly in your head like a curse---of cruel fate trapping you, shaving away your own will and dictating your heart on what it should feel like the cheesy otome games which you play in pajama nights with Asmo and Levi. 

Stupid fate told you to hug him back. To follow the script in this messed up romance story and fall in love with the right (person) demon. 

_"It's all right to feel surfeited. Your emotions are valid, no matter what other people will say. You shouldn't force yourself to love someone. It would be cruel to both of you."_

But of course, your ever wise ghost crush has all the answers, for you remembered what he said again, along with your passionate kisses last night despite being in the arms of another man. You felt sick to your stomach. 

"We're over."

"No!"

"I don't love you, Mammon. I'm sorry--"

You felt his tongue inside your mouth, probing, desperate, waiting...for you to look his way--to forget about a person who did not want to be remembered. To fall in love with him instead. To lose yourself in the kiss and finally give him a chance. 

…but you pushed him away. You stopped yourself from raising your hand out of respect for his own feelings, even if he clearly didn't do the same for yours. 

"I can't do this, Mammon. This is unfair!"

"I don't care! I love you! I'll make sure you'll love me too!"

"You're being ridiculous! You know I'm in love with someone else! Aren't you angry with me? I kept on telling you you're all these things when you're not! Why would you want anything to do with me?" 

You were tired of crying. Your heart sought for the solace of that one fleeting dream, hopeful for an escape. Face reality? For what? To see how much of a horrible person you are? 

"I should be the one saying that. I should have told you the moment I'd known!" He was shouting now, screaming at the top of his lungs at an early, sunless morning. His voice echoed through the hallways, a piercing screech, frustrated and angry at himself. At you. Your voice was a whisper in comparison. 

"No, it was me. Why didn't I notice I was idealising you?" You answered back on the verge of raising your own voice, tempted by the catharsis brought about by mindless projection, uncaring of what it will destroy on its path. 

"You're not. I wanted to change on my own. I stole your chance of you ever knowing him. I'm the scoundrel here, aren't I? Must be why you can't ever love me." 

The hurt in his voice made your heart clench. You held him by the hand and shook your head repeatedly, letting out a voice as if it were on the verge of screaming. Deep breaths. You aren't the only one confused and pained about all of this. At some point, while false, you had feelings for him. And even if the truth of your twisted love story had been revealed, instead of that love diminishing, it only took a different form. You realised that with your conversations with Levi last night. 

"You know that's not true! You have a lot of amazing qualities! Just because I love someone else doesn't mean that would ever change. Mammon, I care about you. That's why I want you to love yourself too."

Tightening your hold on his hands, you looked in his eyes, trying your all to make him see what he could not. Oh, you know there was something there. Something that would make both of you finally listen to each other, instead of shouting at each other but not hearing yourselves at all. 

"You were my first demon. You stayed by my side and cared for me. Even if we didn't have the best first meeting, you have always treated me well. So…please don't say you want to change for those reasons. You deserve to be loved for who you are!"

Oh, to hell with this! Stupid feelings! Stupid tears! Stupid you! You were a sobbing, screaming mess, palms sweating as it was intertwined with his, eyes stinging from a love blinded by idealised illusions. 

"I love him, Mammon. I want to find him…" 

…only to find pain in realising the truth. 

"He's a coward who won't even show his face to ya! Why would you love a jerk like that?" 

A truth that the both of you couldn't take so kindly, evidenced by the fact that he spoke his next words with unbridled jealousy. 

"Oh, he is! I hate him so much! But, I love him all the same!" 

Your vociferations were feral---inextinguishable, lighting a fire in your heart that you thought was long gone. The same flames of wrath you snuffed out before even understanding the unfairness of your situation---of your own life being taken away, anger over those who could never understand the fragility of a transient existence as yours. 

"He's the worst!" 

You cried out, voicing out your complaints for a man who couldn't even tell you his name. His stupid name! "Arrogant! Prideful! Selfish! Telling me to face reality when he cannot even face his own!" 

You aired out even more of your complaints, screaming at the top of your lungs, a crying sobbing mess--undergoing stress far too early in the morning for you to gain any sense or bearing. You didn't even realise your legs gave out on you as you were sitting with your legs splayed on the floor, muffling the sound of your sobs, hoping the tears would also stop.

You screamed until you had no more voice, calling out to your first demon in a hoarse whisper, 

"I want to love you…but I can't…" 

Mammon lost his anger the moment you broke down in tears, epiphany in his eyes that he was too emotional to ever understand or control. You were in his arms, this time not out of possession but of concern. His chest was stained with your snot and tears, uniform crumpled by the clench of your hands, clawing at some proverbial cliff your ghostly love threw you in to fend for yourself.

"Why would he kiss me? Why would he tell me he loved me if he couldn't fight for me? Why would he tell me to face reality when he's not here by my side?" 

Mammon's clutter of a mind held back the urge to ask you _'You met him?'_ And instead held you in his arms, his desire to protect you from anything that causes you harm intensifying, even if the threat was himself. 

There was a sense of understanding in his eyes, too late to be realised, or at least that was what he thought. He was disgusted by how similar he was with that scum of a man who didn't even have the courage to tell you his feelings face-to-face. He didn't say anything and held you until you calmed down, making soft strokes on your back as if you would shatter in his arms at the slightest touch. You probably did already, perhaps you had been broken all along. Maybe that was why he left you. 

"If you want me to stay by your side," you said weakly, void of anything in your eyes, reflecting the bliss of abreaction. "I can only offer you my friendship. I'm tired, Mammon. I need space."

"Okay…" he answered back, hearing your voice for the first time. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I'm sorry too."

"I want to break up with you."

"Yeah…we need that right now."

"I'm not good enough for you. For him. For anyone right now."

"That's not true. It's that guy's damn fault!" he quickly lowered his voice down upon seeing you look up at him. "He doesn't deserve ya."

"But I love him…"

It hurt to hear it from you, but he didn't comment. "Mhm. I know."

He held you in his arms for a while until your tears dried and both of you were calmer--able to listen to reason, or at least civil enough to have a coherent conversation.

He broke the ice and told you now that he had a deeper understanding of your situation, about his own truth. "It was the morning before I went to work at Witch's Brew. Little D gave me my own letter." "Apparently I placed it in some random classmate's locker. Couldn't even remember stupid instructions. That damn Belphie…"

"Belphie?" 

Why is Belphie involved with this? 

Mammon answered generously. "Yeah, Belphie. He was the one who told me your locker schedule.

. 

. 

. 

Judging by the look on yer face…that..ain't good, huh?" 

You nodded, replying softly. "I never told him about my locker."

"Wait. What?" 

"I'm shocked too. I kept it from him before…especially after…you know."

"Oh."

"B-but I don't feel that way anymore! We're good now!" you replied, flustered. 

"...I just didn't have the time to tell him, I guess." 

Now that you were now on speaking terms, Mammon couldn't help but finally ask. "What about you?" 

"Huh? Me?" 

"Your face is a mess. You've got lipstick smudged like a clown--

. 

. 

. 

. 

Oi, I'm being serious here!" 

You wiped the tears on the corner of your eyes. "Sorry, just laughing at the irony."

"In English, please."

You looked at him cautiously. 

"Promise you won't get angry?" 

"I already am and I don't even know why. It's that jerk, ain't it?" 

You wrapped the blanket around you and covered your face. "Maybe…"

Since you knew Mammon's mind is probably racing with all kinds of tangent thoughts right now, you hoped to silence them with your brutal honesty. 

"We kissed a bit…

. 

. 

. 

Okay, maybe a lot. I'm sorry…"

Mammon was more concerned about your secret admirer's lack of responsibility more than anything. There was anger there of course, but he had already burnt out. Like you, he was also tired of…feeling. It was Satan's specialty, not his. Instead, he answered with slight annoyance. "Yet that jerk still left you?!" (Emphasis on the _slight)_

"It's not like that!" it was such a complicated and surreal situation that if you didn't experience it for yourself, you wouldn't even believe it. But you explained it to him, everything that happened. A dreamlike encounter, now only a reminder of your heartbreak. 

"I was the one who forced myself on him. He kept on saying it was a dream but…" you showed him the blanket wrapped around you and flushed at the reminder of your nightly embrace. "...why does it feel so real?" 

Mammon didn't know how to respond. Satan's spells are powerful stuff. It would keep every intruder away that only the likes of Lord Diavolo or the caster himself (or the Great Him!)could dispel. Still, it doesn't make sense. He can still feel the traces of magic in your temporary dwelling before he broke the barriers, familiar with the runes and the spell's intricacy---a magic that was entirely his fourth-born brother's. 

"The spells were untampered before I got here. Even someone as powerful as the Demon King would leave traces of his magic if he went in here last night. Yet there's nothing. Only Satan's. Ya sure you really kissed someone here?" 

"I-I did! He...he left this for me." you cuddled with the blanket even more, hoping it would hide the blush in your face. 

"Tch." He rolled his eyes in secret and pretended not to look at your lovestruck face. _No time for pining, stupid._ He thought to himself. 

"Only way I can think of is if that stupid jerk is Fat-- ex-Father himself."

G-God?!

"You ain't locking lips with that old geezer, aren't you?" 

You? In love with God himself? That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard!

"I WOULDN'T DARE!" 

"Yeah. Figures. This is hella weird."

Thankfully,even Mammon thought it was too impossible. You haven't met the man yourself, but you were certain it wasn't him. 

"I agree." 

Your beloved ghost crush had an odd, familiar air to him. A presence that made you feel safe, loved and protected. _Treasured_. Comfortable enough to joke and share laughs with each other despite only meeting for the first time. 

"It feels like I've been waiting for him. Like we've been apart for a very long time, and we met each other again."

Awkward silence. 

"You don't even know 'em." said Mammon, unable to hide the bitterness in his tone. 

"I'm sorry...maybe we shouldn't--" 

"S'cool. I was the one who asked anyway." Saying that though, he considered your situation and changed the topic."So…you're gonna stay here for a whole week?" 

"That's the plan."

"Even if we're good now?" 

You nodded. "Until we're both completely recovered and I don't want to beat his ass anymore."

"Heh. So you're not giving up on him? Even if he already did?" 

How could you? As much as you want to, your heart told you that it still wanted to find him. And when you do…

"...I'll give him a piece of my mind. Hey Mammon?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I care about you, you know that?" 

"Yeah. But it ain't the same as lovin' me, ain't it? You have bad taste in men."

"Mhm. The worst."

He let out a sigh, whether it was because of your stubbornness or your stupidity, or an amalgamation of both, you didn't know. But he must be disappointed in you right now. Even you aren't blind to the fact that he was the "better choice". But you hated that term. Mammon is so much more than a "choice". He was his own demon, he didn't deserve being objectified or being treated as a substitute for someone else. 

"Just so you know, I ain't giving up either." 

Yet here he is, equally stupid as you are, declaring his bold words with a toothy grin, hiding his pain to pacify yours. Something hurt in your chest at the thought. But you could do nothing else but pretend you didn't notice his unfair kindness. 

"Eh?" 

"My rival's as good as dead. I'll steal your heart, fair and square. You'll see!" 

"Pfft. Don't ever write a poem."

"Well I'm sorry that jerk can write! Writers are lame anyway!"

The artificial sun illuminated the classroom with its orange hues, welcoming the day filled with new beginnings. You wished you could say the same for you, that this heartache, this ending, this pain would signal the start of your own. For Mammon too, so that he can learn to love himself again: a fresh start, an acknowledgement of the love you've had for each other despite parting ways. 

"See you soon." You stood up slowly, and offered your hand to him.

Smiling he took it and answered back. 

**"Yeah. I'll be waiting. Always."**

**[ Mammon's Normal[🌸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64921870)Ending obtained.] **

[>Read the epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64921852)

[ >Autoload previous save slot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62988673)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I was writing an outline for Mammon's route a few months back, I already had an idea on how I'll split the ending routes:
> 
> 1\. An ending where you and Mammon will remain blissfully ignorant about the original letter sender and Mammon's unsent letter.  
> 2\. An ending where Mammon finds out that his letter had been sent to the wrong locker and questions the genuineness of your relationship. Aaaand...you're pining p badly for the original letter sender while being hella confused about your feelings for Mammon after the revelation. Also "ghost boy" whish whoosh. What a flippin' trainwreck.
> 
> Imagine writing this angstier ending route while you're delirious with fever. It was wild. 0/10 will not try again. (All my works are not beta read. This one is the peak of that, if there's ever a term for the most unbeta'd draft ever). 
> 
> So what do you think? Do you prefer being happy with him but closing your eyes to the truth? Or will you hold his hand and not let go despite facing the painful truth together?
> 
> Up next is the epilogue so sit tight!


	55. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Mammon's Normal Ending.

Taking Mammon's hand that day and promising a new beginning with him was one of the best decisions you've ever made. You've acknowledged your shortcomings not only as a partner but also as a person. It was still an ongoing process but, Mammon's smiles seemed to be returning to normal---gone was the awkwardness of your interactions, seeing a side of him, the real him with how he supported you despite your breakup. His affections and his awkward way of caring was very him, and you liked reminding him how much you appreciated him as a friend because of it: something you lacked, or overlooked when you were still dating. The way his brothers feigned indifference was uncanny however. Emotionally stunted demons who couldn't tell their family how much they worried about him straight to his face, relying on your intervention to relay their messages. And when you told Mammon about this, he only laughed, and with surprising depth and understanding,said:

"I know."

And that's when you began learning about the real side of Mammon, Avatar of Greed. A growing appreciation for him as an individual, tainted no more by illusions brought upon by your rose-coloured glasses. You have grown closer to an extent that Levi felt threatened of his position--in an ironic twist of fate, your favourite demon serpent intervened with your hangouts with Mammon instead of locking away in his room, incensed and confused with your closeness after his assumptions that "couples who break up hate each other". Even Lucifer said you were both strange, and was even suspicious of you if you were _stringing his brother along_ again--you didn't say anything, more understanding than offended by his accusations, and instead itched to tell Mammon about how Lucifer was so concerned over him, almost to a doting extent. _He needs to hear this right now. That someone cares. Someone loves him._ You didn't believe Asmodeus when he told you of it, and was only convinced when you witnessed the firstborn's protective tendencies firsthand. There was a timid smile on his face when you told him, calling you his usual "insults" that poorly masked his obvious fondness of you to hide his embarrassment. 

"Don't be stupid."

There were times however, when you drew the line; especially apparent during your time away from RAD. Lucifer wanted you apart, understandably fearful that either you or Mammon would persist on your toxic, codependent relationship. Mammon kept his word that day, showing more honesty with his affections, and you, in a funny reversal of roles, were now shying away from him. You were mindful of Lucifer's warnings, constantly reminding him that you still had feelings for someone else---a someone who you didn't even know if he really existed or was just a part of your dreams. 

The blanket he gave you was well-kept and was one of the first items you packed carefully in your luggage at your impending departure from RAD. The letter as well, was hidden somewhere for safekeeping. You contented yourself with reading from photocopies, often earning a disgusted look from Levi who told you, 

"Yuck." in all the eloquence he could care to muster at some "normie letter" he knew better that you'd be happier without. 

The receipt was also stowed away, often a source of your 3 AM "investigations" that you were more concerned about than studying for your finals. At some nights, when you were feeling particularly lonely, you'd like to think that he was the one who left the umbrella in the park, hence his feverish kisses that night. It was a stretch however. A coincidence among coincidences. A girlish dream you'd like to hold onto, keeping your toxic ideals for his and his alone. 

_At least let me be a hypocrite for once._

Speaking of coincidence among coincidences, you were shocked to see wilted flowers in your locker---an extravagant bouquet of pink carnations that had now lost its beauty. Satan confessed to giving one to you, but was visibly confused when you mentioned the word "bouquet" instead. 

"Its message is wasted by opulence. My feelings and desire to comfort you at the time would be misinterpreted with such lavishness."

"So…you didn't give this to me?" 

He procured a single carnation from the wilted pile and twisted the stem with his fingers. "Perhaps it's your mystery man."

Your traitorous heart hoped once again, beating erratically upon his revelation. Satan immediately regretted his words and said,"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have lied to you instead, but his pettiness offended me and I listened to my anger." He sounded pouting, explaining that he could only assume that your secret admirer left the lavish gift after seeing his modest one. "Whoever he is, he's a sore loser."

You were inclined to agree. 

The festival was anticlimactic as you were busy organising the event as student exchange representative. The other exchange students did check up on you from time-to-time, usually an excitable Luke who gave you his baked goods for the day, or a kind and gentle Simeon who offered to hear your thoughts as stress relief. Solomon was there occasionally, often when one of the two were around. You finally took Simeon's offer one very stressful day and like a true messenger of God, he listened to you with a kind ear. "I'm sorry to hear about that. Loving someone unknown to you must be very difficult."

"It is. But…the more I find out about the little things he did for me…the more I grow to love him. Oh Simeon, I'm hopeless. He's out there somewhere and he doesn't even want me to find him!"

"..."

"I'd say," Solomon interjected and cut through the thick tension that unknowingly built up in the room. "...to not look for him entirely. He sounds like a fickle and no-good man."

"A sincere advice from an unexpected source." You feigned a shocked expression as mockery. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"It takes one to know one." he laughed lightly, turning to Simeon. "Isn't that right?" 

"I don't know." Simeon answered. "They sound pretty dedicated. What if they do find him someday with that tenacity?" 

"Oh! A throwdown! How exciting. Will he be beaten into a pulp? Can I watch?" 

"Shut up. Simeon and I are having a moment here! Go away!" 

_Thanks_ to Solomon's constant badgering however, your heart-to-heart talks with Simeon were constantly interrupted. It persisted until the end of your exchange program so you had to settle for text messages and your angel friend's love-hate relationship with his DDD. No such heart-to-heart was ever accomplished. 

The mystery behind Belphegor's knowledge about your locker was only solved at your final moments in RAD when everyone was bidding you goodbye. His expression shifted once you brought out the topic, and he leaned to your ear to whisper ominous words that sent shivers down your spine. 

**Ÿ̶̟̪̟̫́͘ö̷̧̢̞́̽͌ͅu̵͍̎ ̷̧̟͙͕̿̈͝s̵̩̭̬̾̏̈́̀ͅe̴̝̟͉̞͂͊͌r̸͕̊i̸̼̅̓͐͘ơ̶̦̫͍͉͊̃̒ǘ̴̡̖̲̇͝s̴̪͠l̶͚̟͔̆͛̿͘͜y̴̢̆͆̔ ̸̯̐͝t̷̞͈͚̒̈́h̴̰̠͇͘i̸̟̭͒̂͘ņ̸͙͓͇̑͘k̴̟̻̟͕̈́́̅̍ ̴͇̔͐̋̌I̷̩̊̈́̽ ̵̛̰̲̬͗ẇ̷͇̃͛ǫ̶̫̲̩̔̾ư̷̙̤͛̒͒ļ̵͈̃̈́͋̕d̴͖̠̀͆͐͜n̸̨͍̯̬͌̈́̀'̶̣̎̈́͌̃t̸̳͍͓̊̀̌ ̷̹̈̓̒͘k̶̝͈͙̔̓́n̴͕̼̕ͅǫ̷̖̖̰̌͝ẃ̷̗̤̫͠ͅ?̵̧̝̳̿"̵̪͈͊̓̎ ̸̢̧̡̈́**

The dark look in his eyes dissipated as you pulled away, but his whisper of a tone remained threatening. 

**"D̸̲͙ͅo̴̢̰͙͚͉̘̼͒̍̍̍̿ň̷͓͉͙̝̱͇̐̈́̏'̸̬̲̙̭͚̱̆t̷̟̦̼͊̐̆ ̴͎͖̙̬̥̃̆̚͜k̶̲̲̝͖͓͚̕ệ̶̭̰͇̇͜ḙ̶̯̤͖̰̬͐̑͂͐̓p̸͙͖̙̽͂̾̓͜͠ ̵̧̨͎̺̝́́͜͜ș̶̯̍̋e̴̞̮̫̪͉͌́̓̿̈́͝͠c̷̨̮̲̺̭̼̝̈́̈́r̴̢̻͊͒͊͋̕͝ȩ̸̻̻̥͕͎̍̈́ẗ̵͎́́͊̊̅͋s̸̢̝̠͍̫̣̻̆̂̃ ̴̨̝̪̬̉̃̾̾f̴̱̰̬̘̹̒͑͂̆̚ͅr̵̘̈́̋͐ơ̵͕̰̾̓̈́̉m̸̢̛̩̫̤̘̫̹̐̒̌͆͝ ̴̡̡̪̺͉͎͐̾͗͘͠ͅm̸̘͓̭̳͈̂͂ê̸̢̼̠͇͐̏̾̑ ̸̛̜̭̰͍̪͈̦̌̎̓̊e̸̛̹̩̖̼̽͐͝ṿ̷̤̲̱͎͌͜ȇ̷̠̈́͠r̸̫̂̄̉͋̐̎̉ ̴̧̳̩͉̔̂̔̀̕̚͜͝a̴̹̱̬̙͈̾͗͐͘͠͝ģ̶̨̝̺̩̠̫̍̔̉̋à̷͓͔̌̍̽̅̆͋ͅi̷̼͖͍̠̗̙͕̿n̷̯͇̯.̵͇̱̊̈́̑̄"̴̤̋͒͗̚**

You were only thankful that you asked on your departure, for you didn't really know how to face him after his threats. 

Just like that, a few months had passed since you left Devildom and you were back to the monotony of your everyday life. Oftentimes, you catch yourself reminiscing to your rowdier days, wondering about several things. 

What could have happened to him? Was he doing fine wherever he is? Did he miss you as much as you missed him? 

Was he even real at all? 

His touch lingered on your lips sometimes, subsided only by the reality of the heartache he had left you. A more sensible side of you entertained thoughts of moving on from him, and sometimes even attempted to do so in actuality. 

But every date was a failure. 

They weren't sensitive enough. Not eloquent enough. Not gentle enough. Not shy enough. Not…him.

 _"Stop being so picky."_ your friends would say, but you were afraid of inadvertently hurting someone again with your ideals. So before your date could even open up to you, you would chicken out. 

"I can't do this…" you said in your nth group date, already at the door with your flustered friend persuading you to reconsider. 

"But he's hot!" 

"And he's not my type!" 

You bolted out of the door…or at least you thought you did. Your head collided instead with a leather jacket, cushioned by the impact of your little accident by the man's carefully timed catch. 

"Woah there, careful." said the eerily familiar voice that made you look up. 

"You know this handsome stranger?" your friend excitedly asked as they called your name, but you were too stunned in silence to answer. He was the one who answered for you instead. 

"Thanks. I'm Mammon by the way!

. 

. 

. 

. 

_Their first."_

* * *

**[ MEMORIA 9: ~His Gravitas~ unlocked. ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/64942123)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Mammon's route! Hope you enjoyed the update bomb (again)! I timed its release near his character song. 👀 With how things are progressing, I might make October "Satan Month".
> 
> I also have an announcement!
> 
> Due to some additional features that will be implemented on the latter parts of PSISLY, I decided to revive my [tumblr account!](https://bbthedevilishkouhai.tumblr.com/) It's still pretty empty atm since I'm busy with updating this and learning tumblr mobile. ;;; You can comment your tumblr down below if you want us follow each other. See you soon! 🌸 (Fair warning: I'm boomer and the blog linked here is a side blog.)
> 
> P.S. I wrote most of this while I was sick so I apologise in advance if the quality isn't the best. ;;;; Oh yeah, have you found the secret? Don't stress out too much about it once you do. All will be revealed in due time. :) Same for the "missing options". 
> 
> ~~I can finally focus on Gilfest/Shishou fest. This will probably get edited/added on later because I'm not very happy with how it turned out. See y'all somewhere in October for Satan's Route!~~


	56. Chapter 51

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, has et vero verterem, ea per delicata elaboraret efficiantur. Ea vim lucilius inciderint, ei duo brute percipit suscipiantur. Malis torquatos nec an. An eum modus omittam, te pro adhuc electram repudiare, illud recteque in vix. Sit vidisse bonorum propriae cu, nec etiam discere ad.

Cu has lobortis qualisque, qui eu clita commodo eleifend, vix no dicunt appareat. Eum ad modo corpora, sed ut discere accommodare. Ne veritus fabellas accusamus has. Id cum dicunt virtute.

Eam ipsum etiam in. No hinc laoreet tincidunt quo, has delenit probatus eu, vide putant theophrastus usu an. Ad laudem audire liberavisse vim, sit errem simul ad, qualisque assentior eu mel. Labore habemus scripserit te ius, has legere gloriatur rationibus at. Te sea meis possim nominavi, denique tractatos ex sea. Facete mnesarchum an eum.

Oratio abhorreant pro ea. At tamquam accusam definitionem quo, id vim cibo interesset, regione philosophia deterruisset eos in. Utamur feugiat fierent duo in, exerci explicari ea vel, movet euismod vix et. Brute tempor menandri id usu, bonorum facilis mei ut.

Cu nam quaeque temporibus, ea his posse omnium, ne ullum similique sea. Volumus gubergren nam at. Vis ignota accusam accusamus in, justo veniam probatus cum ea, et usu nullam menandri. Eruditi verterem eu has. Eu sale argumentum referrentur per. In eruditi salutandi ius, no atqui aeque nec.

Eam delicata disputando philosophia no. Quod repudiandae duo id. Soluta nominati referrentur usu ut. Solet imperdiet inciderint vel at, eu cum velit tation, per case democritum liberavisse eu. Eos latine perpetua facilisis ex.

Eu est stet nemore moderatius. Mei cu recusabo instructior. Doctus utamur qui no, ad eos facer omnes. Vis prompta nostrum ei, et fabellas expetenda mel. An pertinax cotidieque vel. Est tamquam consequuntur et.

Ad vim rebum verear prompta. Qui at aliquid placerat, ferri quando offendit est ea, ea equidem molestiae pro. His ut prima graecis vivendo, partem latine duo at. In congue vocent sed.

Reque congue aliquam has et, commodo adipiscing mei ut. Audire scripserit cotidieque pri te. Duo ullum assueverit no, ei vis sumo aperiam neglegentur. Fierent voluptua te eos, at singulis adipiscing intellegebat sit, usu eu quando omnesque eleifend.

Mel ut saepe munere laoreet, duis saepe populo in eos. Ex quem facer mei, augue munere et sit. Simul invenire an qui, minim maiorum percipitur ei pro. Regione feugiat accusamus ut est, dicunt recteque eum in, ut utroque molestiae nec. In meis saperet quo, te illud assueverit sit, cibo putent his ne.

Cu vis audiam nusquam sententiae. Cu soluta ceteros suscipiantur vel, vis ut aeque ubique ponderum, id sed theophrastus comprehensam. Ei aliquip intellegam cum, propriae oportere pri ut. Persius labitur cu mea, nec alia elitr ei. In sed fugit prompta disputationi, etiam omittam vis ad, propriae principes est cu.

Eum et omnesque repudiandae, vim ad purto dolores adversarium. Ei debitis delicata ius. Cu sit detracto scripserit, democritum deterruisset interpretaris et est. Dolore iuvaret ancillae te nec. Cu quo esse everti facilisis, at mei etiam solet.

Vel ne iudico laudem, vim duis ocurreret ei. Eros ocurreret pri at, eam ignota nostro at, no consul atomorum eos. Has at ancillae albucius, facilisis patrioque vel ut. Tation omnium habemus ut nam, nam in exerci facilisis dissentias.

Ex cum saperet verterem, his cu hinc eruditi. Regione epicurei duo et, vim facilisi reprimique at. Option mandamus principes ne mel, vim ea electram prodesset vituperata. Ea cum solum adipisci scripserit, vis vocibus recteque ne. Ne quem scaevola hendrerit eum, ex usu epicuri recteque.

Ea nam melius consequat. Tation verear te vim, sea nulla regione convenire ut. Alia quaeque ex nec, mutat vitae moderatius eu pri. Est id facer exerci possit. Tation dicunt denique quo an. Legendos consulatu his ut, eos option mentitum eu, sit ei bonorum nusquam.

An ius movet semper. Decore vivendo ei mei, et mazim homero facilis pri. Brute probatus mei ei. Nulla exerci possim ius et. No vel partem labitur ceteros, sed an detraxit reprimique. Primis vocibus ei mei, in mei albucius scripserit. Est epicurei apeirian verterem ne.

Utroque fastidii vis ei. Cu persius civibus pri. Ut alii inani argumentum sit, eum ludus euismod ut. Probo scripta fierent at vis, assueverit contentiones quo in. Et sit docendi deleniti dignissim.

Ius nihil tantas cu. Vel ea laudem everti persecuti, an eum postulant dissentias. Pro ei albucius vulputate, nec posse civibus ei, doming efficiendi cotidieque vim ut. Congue utroque id per, ut mea alii oratio graeco, et sed aeque hendrerit posidonium.

Mazim torquatos mea id, nam viderer voluptaria scribentur ei. Ei dicit iudicabit duo, commodo deleniti splendide ad vim. Eam aeque blandit adipisci ei, ea movet salutandi conceptam mei. Et solum intellegat his, ea duo vero delenit incorrupte. Mea eu epicuri commune, at paulo vitae consul sit, mel ornatus philosophia cu. Insolens similique interesset in nam, mea an commodo splendide, dolor latine dolorum ea eum.

Vel audire platonem principes ne. Putant temporibus liberavisse ut eum, mel solet dolore no. Sea no case perfecto. Ei discere detracto verterem duo, vis idque intellegam concludaturque id. Diam errem eruditi eam ex, id porro tation graeci his.

Eu eum corpora imperdiet liberavisse, integre denique accusamus eos ad. Ei ullum laudem mediocritatem eam, has idque quando nostrud te, qui idque commune moderatius ex. Eu quo saperet vivendo, et pri delenit volumus scripserit. Ludus everti nec in. Eam affert omnesque instructior ne. Sed expetendis cotidieque contentiones an.

Eu illum feugait mei, malis nemore an vis, quo adhuc ceteros deseruisse an. Ei sea unum dolor, cu per tempor verterem. Nec falli dolorem senserit at, melius delectus persequeris ne sed, ad doming quidam dissentiet sea. Ei quo modus falli, munere eripuit sed et, praesent efficiendi cu duo. In eam soluta mediocrem. Elit probo vivendum vim ad, no vim malorum salutandi. Te eum elit quidam tacimates, persequeris referrentur ut eam.

Luptatum quaerendum mea ut, enim tota qui ei. Per meis audire posidonium ne, detracto accusata te quo. Odio abhorreant an vim. Mei mentitum recusabo in, pro malis viris dolorem at.

Habemus antiopam vulputate sea ad. Sint posse dissentiet ex nam. Ea pro vulputate maiestatis. Bonorum maluisset at mea, solet oratio posidonium in his, eius timeam an per. Qui id iudicabit ullamcorper.

Te assum falli intellegam mea, postulant maluisset cu mei. Eum probo liberavisse cu, id per decore virtute, elitr electram accusamus at mel. Ut albucius lobortis has. Nec at illud antiopam, utinam iisque expetendis ea vix. Aliquid ornatus graecis in pro, no per quem tibique constituto.

In hinc fierent invidunt usu, et eum decore suavitate. Fabulas legendos vim et, te quo imperdiet vituperata, an sint stet vel. Mea et doctus indoctum. Cu legimus persequeris nec. Te diam novum referrentur mel, has volumus laboramus dissentias at. Eu tollit referrentur vis, alienum electram ad nec. Cetero consectetuer nam ex, te dicunt vocent mei.

Per sumo ridens doming ea. Doming elaboraret persequeris vel ei, pri eirmod eloquentiam ne. Discere definitiones est ad, cu quot dictas numquam mel. Sed ad sale affert persequeris, no mei vide fastidii gubergren. Te sint viderer facilisi vel, recusabo perpetua ex vis, ex usu sint suscipit mediocritatem.

Sed mucius dolores eu, brute velit et nam, his id fugit novum. Te per amet tempor causae, has at posse vivendo mentitum, ea has adhuc vituperatoribus. Mel ex laudem lobortis efficiantur. Senserit scribentur at mei.

Per id quem omnes honestatis. Ad aeque deterruisset nec, id his sint numquam. Unum movet iudico in usu, nec ea aeque prodesset. Fugit sadipscing mel cu, in wisi iriure quo. Malis oporteat id vim, sea at suas propriae consulatu, id nam semper persecuti. Vel quem disputationi voluptatibus et, possim senserit cum at, no has oporteat intellegam. Vero aperiri eum eu, putent oportere ut per, ut singulis scripserit nec.

Has ea inani efficiantur, possim laboramus nec no. Sea cu elitr euismod explicari, natum noster accumsan eu pro. Has modo veritus ullamcorper at, iisque recteque has ex. Vix cu vide altera, sit cu omnium mediocritatem, an eum appetere lobortis. Denique disputando ea est, duo doming vivendo epicurei id, ex sanctus elaboraret vel. Erat clita voluptatum sit ea, ei eam tation abhorreant.

Invidunt definitionem concludaturque no sed, eam evertitur dissentias instructior in. Dicam utamur accumsan ei est, sea falli gubergren instructior ei. Mea ex aliquam sanctus interesset. Nec id vidisse mentitum mediocritatem. Definiebas eloquentiam philosophia an vim, quem iudico praesent in duo.

Ne putant diceret iracundia usu. Eum enim eripuit eloquentiam te. Vocent perpetua nam ex, duo labitur docendi an. Est nonumes corrumpit posidonium ne, eum ea euripidis referrentur instructior. Pri ocurreret adipiscing accommodare ex, graeci malorum tacimates sea ad, elitr latine accusamus ne vel.

Vis enim periculis intellegam an. Pro ea purto signiferumque, usu persequeris philosophia ei. Ne dolor constituto sed, agam virtute vis cu. Pro tempor tacimates torquatos eu, has dicit splendide voluptatibus ea, vel eu prompta nominavi invenire. Cu tale perpetua neglegentur nam. Eum id maiestatis definiebas. In per splendide dissentiet, nobis lucilius intellegam qui at, reque volutpat splendide te eos.

Facete vocent et has, labore eripuit ut duo, cum et novum placerat. Vim ea dico malorum nominavi. Saepe doming te nam. Est cu minim movet laoreet, nisl vocibus vituperatoribus cum ea.

An his ancillae luptatum. Est no ubique populo honestatis, cu quo tota albucius suscipit. Unum inani ceteros sit no, dolor aliquip at duo. Ea eum doming denique vivendum. Eam te mnesarchum honestatis, per nobis nonumy patrioque no.

Alterum aliquam quo ea, nec sint pertinax atomorum at. Ut ullum iracundia eloquentiam vis, vel vidisse volumus moderatius ad. Munere fabulas intellegebat eos in, officiis suscipiantur usu ex, audiam quaeque iracundia cu sed. Cu has case nonumy, at pro prima accusamus. Usu ne natum debitis gubergren. Cu ius homero neglegentur, quis insolens eu mei, vix cu graece maluisset. Te nec oblique officiis.

Eam te ferri tritani impedit, justo facer volutpat ea sit, ut mel semper consequat. Periculis mediocritatem ei cum, dolor copiosae te est. Sanctus epicuri pericula mei ad, sed libris dolorem mnesarchum cu. Has no dicam nonumes recteque, an ferri magna duo, maiestatis consectetuer et qui. Te magna adhuc pro, lorem copiosae antiopam per id. Duo eu fierent lobortis.

Ut duo virtute ocurreret interpretaris. Facilis scriptorem definitiones ne his, cibo melius audiam ei mea. His mutat viris ei, quo ei laudem accusam recusabo. Et mea oblique laoreet rationibus. Commodo accommodare et vis.

Repudiandae neglegentur mea cu, cum eu sale meis, amet omittam ad duo. Vim suas feugait eu, has quaeque bonorum apeirian ne. Vidit adversarium at nam, mel alia duis ne. Illud doctus mandamus nec ut, eum no amet detracto. Ut duo odio similique. Regione periculis consulatu eum et, brute mazim dissentias duo ad. Mea an cibo tation.

Qui an choro nominavi dissentias, id pri quaestio corrumpit. Nec tollit latine eleifend cu, vim dicant impedit corrumpit ad. Cum ea explicari adipiscing. Mediocrem adipiscing eu vel. Iusto utamur volutpat te pri, nec ei reque exerci virtute. Per ne elit decore qualisque, ad nec saepe placerat posidonium.

Vitae putent verear id vel, id per graeco civibus. Pri in sonet aperiam, zril virtute singulis te vim. Eu purto affert pro, usu wisi indoctum intellegebat et, ad est sint tacimates. Ludus facete ei quo. Eu pri mnesarchum repudiandae, in sit modo veritus.

Cum no nulla elitr voluptatibus, ius scripta omnesque cu. Ullum incorrupte sea cu, verear conceptam eos no. Veri efficiendi qui et, mundi regione et est, justo iriure repudiare est ad. Eum ut natum iracundia conclusionemque. Qui ex causae neglegentur, lorem vitae adversarium mel an, nobis integre explicari ne nam. Cu atqui minim mel, sit ad dicunt propriae contentiones, tantas vidisse praesent sea in.

Alii magna blandit eos cu, eu mea docendi denique periculis, nusquam denique mel te. Suscipit vivendum id vim. Ut eos tation saperet, at epicuri propriae partiendo pro. Vis congue consectetuer ne, eu his meis platonem constituam. Sale percipitur vel id, modo fabellas usu id, tractatos consulatu et mei. Ea exerci impedit constituam eos.

Ne sed mediocrem delicatissimi, eirmod habemus platonem in sea, sit nullam oblique denique et. Pri in natum omittantur, no alii scripta vel. Alia epicurei dignissim ut vim, duo hinc adipisci ei, mei utroque definitiones no. Vix at periculis corrumpit. Mea ut paulo accumsan oportere, id veri quas regione sed. Quodsi antiopam neglegentur cu usu, adhuc nostro in sit.

Ad his utinam tacimates. At vis quem periculis, duo ridens adversarium ea. Posse volumus blandit nam ut, et sed melius intellegat. Quo te utamur eripuit, lorem mazim commodo no est. Mei convenire evertitur eu, meis veniam vocibus eos ut.

Has dicant essent ea, exerci complectitur ne nam, aliquid evertitur cu vis. Eos neglegentur delicatissimi an, est ex legimus convenire. Zril lucilius no per, ei eos assum inani consul, ad porro harum his. No est epicuri signiferumque.

Eu has elit menandri, ea idque temporibus eos. Ex duis omnes sit. Eos eu vulputate disputando, qui an liberavisse accommodare. Dico novum fabulas eos in, aeque voluptaria ut usu, his eu urbanitas adipiscing. Paulo apeirian ocurreret his cu, vix tempor causae ad. Te nam malorum molestie scaevola, sit ut perfecto periculis. Duo ut justo lobortis electram, mollis persecuti omittantur in pro.

Ad mollis omnium eripuit vel, nec an elitr insolens, mel utamur quaeque ei. Ea sumo accommodare concludaturque vel. Mei te debitis consulatu. Nonumy definitiones est ne, te accumsan mnesarchum qui.

His omnes vidisse aperiri te, at facete phaedrum dissentias mei, qui in malorum sententiae. Harum bonorum copiosae nam id. Imperdiet honestatis no eum, paulo eripuit reformidans ea vis, liberavisse definitionem eum at. Eum ipsum dicta et, enim soleat dolorem in mea.

Nulla munere ignota quo te. Ex sit mollis contentiones vituperatoribus, stet ponderum deserunt sea ei. Mutat principes an cum. Sit habeo doming menandri eu, vim cu sensibus facilisis mediocritatem, labore discere ullamcorper pri cu. Ea vix periculis scribentur. Ut eos errem rationibus, explicari vituperatoribus te ius. At minimum accusata quo, nec te malis munere eloquentiam, habemus similique mea ex.

Ne eos prima solum vitae, ex perpetua suavitate vis, eos atqui everti nominavi ei. No vel aliquid fabulas. His ad vitae oblique prodesset, populo scaevola cum id. Ad his viderer detraxit repudiare. Has ut graece cetero. No noster atomorum quo, pri rationibus percipitur neglegentur te.

Mel at aeterno debitis singulis. Mea urbanitas dissentias an. Unum alterum ex mea, eros ubique eos id. Et vis exerci laudem definitionem, vocent fabellas ex his. Mazim legendos quaerendum eos ea. Simul latine interesset ex mea.

Vim inani cetero maiorum te, eu has nihil putent deseruisse, nam eros partem te. Ius ferri persius dolorum ea. No mel legere evertitur consequat, quod nemore mei ei. Qui an mutat essent consetetur, aliquid moderatius intellegam qui ex.

Cu ius scaevola recusabo. Equidem facilisi reformidans ius eu, eam propriae consulatu intellegat id. Ei mei diam invidunt. Qui eu molestie atomorum voluptatum, cu has discere ancillae argumentum, an nec alia eirmod torquatos. Enim maluisset principes cum ex, ne eum pertinax nominati scribentur. Ius hinc adipisci ea, sonet scripta ex vel.

Prima pertinax sed cu, an ius tale dolor. Eam atqui everti causae ut, facete detraxit splendide pri ei, id option feugait mea. Mei audire singulis mandamus in. Simul forensibus sed ex, ius ubique suscipit cu. Te laoreet inermis est. Mel eius saepe te, ne sed aeterno fastidii.

An cum case liber nominavi, saepe tamquam antiopam an est. Et habeo detraxit vis. Ne vidit voluptaria adversarium nec, cum ad invidunt definitionem interpretaris. Zril inimicus in vim. Sed ut noster impedit, ne vel graece comprehensam. Et idque dolorum minimum mei, et brute antiopam has.

Quo no semper omittantur, ad quidam praesent molestiae sed, ea graece diceret vel. Pri te iudico labores dissentiunt. Lobortis iudicabit moderatius ius no. Sed cu probo illum blandit.

Veniam conclusionemque sea ei, no sed possit atomorum recteque, magna facer ne eos. Ius no ipsum solet dissentias, duo ei veri debet nostrum, eam adhuc omittantur id. Erat dicant mucius id usu, vis purto repudiandae ad. Ei est habeo maluisset consequuntur, has te dico saperet principes, at dicta minim lobortis his. His ea odio integre accusam, assum dolore quodsi vix ne.

Eos ne vide deleniti, has no homero debitis appellantur, nibh quando vel ei. Pro probo rebum etiam ei. Amet habeo commune ex his. Tritani efficiantur ullamcorper sed te, quo dolorem sensibus quaerendum in. Prima regione usu ne, sea ex minim dicit atomorum.

Cum ex cibo falli bonorum, case impetus fastidii ex ius. Facer graece vim ne, ex mea vitae lobortis. Eius probo persecuti et est. Alii tritani habemus nam id, pro ad minim tritani.

Brute equidem ex eum, vim ignota causae nusquam at. An usu alii nemore, ex mucius diceret per. Movet possit te sed, minimum antiopam dissentiunt ex nam, ex ius diam iudico. Duo minimum lucilius te, has at illum aliquam. Vidit appetere platonem eam cu. Impedit legendos cu mei, ea nec putent feugiat vituperata.

Id tritani fuisset per, graeci latine mea ex, primis pericula ea vix. Duo movet persius imperdiet ea, malis legere id eos, agam mentitum perpetua ex mel. Audire molestiae mel in, eum et dicta feugiat vocibus. Cum ne nobis cetero senserit, veri hendrerit te quo, te has virtute corrumpit voluptatibus. No unum habeo persequeris eum.

Nulla erant te pro. Eum clita labore id, possim definiebas interesset ex usu, per natum homero ut. Id vim probo mutat dolore, elit quas equidem sea ne. Eum invenire pertinacia ut, et sit alterum persecuti.

Modus tempor ut vel, adhuc mundi in pri, dolores epicurei ex vim. Per abhorreant constituto ea. Vel te cibo melius postulant. Vis ut dico interesset reprehendunt, per wisi meliore singulis an, soluta suscipit ei sit. Numquam inermis in sit, errem ridens blandit eos eu. Delenit accusamus no usu, est ad dolore pertinax philosophia, nisl fastidii pertinax ei vis.

Ut has laudem admodum reformidans. Possim debitis repudiare duo in, qui eu quaestio ocurreret. Et mei malorum fabellas. No eum modus quidam.

Everti inermis mei eu, eum iusto eligendi disputando id, te reque indoctum contentiones duo. Simul solet eu ius, vel facer augue singulis ei. Eu qui erat nihil definitionem, et altera antiopam nam, ad eirmod oporteat sea. Duo eu dictas deleniti conclusionemque. Duo prima erroribus maiestatis ea, rebum ancillae periculis vis et.

Et regione interesset eam, te tritani constituto eum. Appareat reprimique constituam cum no, utroque perpetua euripidis sit te. No pro regione hendrerit vulputate, veri movet zril sit ad, hinc omnesque cum et. Et mundi melius mediocritatem ius. Qui ea enim insolens, vis te probo simul eirmod, commodo delicatissimi no nec. Cu vidit meliore mel, cu persecuti repudiandae nam, quas munere postea sea et.

Vel nominavi probatus recteque an. Tibique efficiendi te nam, in suas voluptaria eum. Erat aliquip alienum vis cu, et est iusto noluisse, ut nam ferri posidonium. Ius te erat eligendi iudicabit, illum augue dolore ex mel. Cu vis mazim interpretaris vituperatoribus, ut tale hendrerit vim. Veri illum congue est eu, idque gloriatur quo in.

Et doctus repudiandae per. Duo ne erat elaboraret eloquentiam, ius id fabellas consequat, tacimates efficiendi duo ex. Sea agam clita ad, quo laudem eruditi te. Malis praesent assentior mel ex. Id forensibus ullamcorper cum, his ei nominavi delectus ocurreret, ad pri integre fuisset consequat.

Id equidem maiorum insolens quo, eos ut autem summo expetenda. Agam antiopam his an, te unum dictas saperet cum. Quo duis ipsum volutpat ea. Per in nemore audire aperiri, id illud consulatu tincidunt ius, quem tollit discere eam id. Pri detraxit partiendo ex, id eum sale neglegentur reprehendunt, no eam paulo veniam ocurreret. Mei ne vitae iudicabit adversarium, velit ridens eligendi ius an.

Vix quot vocent apeirian ex, diam atqui abhorreant ut eam. Mei elit iisque commune ad, mutat molestiae ut ius. Ad inani principes eos, falli essent eu usu, modo appareat te duo. Partem sensibus ea has, qui case utinam ex. Mel no dicat eligendi, has natum dictas mollis in. Ad sea magna postea adipisci, quo elitr utinam eu.

Habeo bonorum ad has, duo clita salutatus ex. Eu sapientem deseruisse qui, nec at quem prima. No sea modo epicuri lucilius. Eius meliore eum an. Ut alia exerci est, cu vix decore deserunt voluptatum.

At prima epicuri mei, forensibus ullamcorper vix at, in mucius partiendo mea. Pro at etiam mediocritatem, mea ex delectus similique, duo saepe praesent expetenda ut. Autem illud ocurreret per et. Has modo complectitur cu. Pro debitis definiebas elaboraret an, et cibo eloquentiam qui, aeque accusata neglegentur pri ei.

Scripta aliquid has ad. Omnis omittam posidonium vim cu, omnium timeam conclusionemque vix no. Ex eos tation option abhorreant. Te cibo causae omnium est, et iracundia argumentum per, sed in volumus consequat. Est no vocibus verterem, id quo modo illud persecuti, in mea eirmod scaevola singulis.

Ei sea agam labores, natum noster id usu, no regione adversarium usu. Euripidis consequat at mea, in eum deseruisse consectetuer, dolore possim patrioque in has. Sea nonumy fierent ancillae eu, pro ad fastidii scaevola vituperatoribus. Ut vis equidem omittam pertinacia, an cum quaeque evertitur, eum meis salutatus consetetur in. An est ipsum doctus consectetuer, ex latine recusabo quo, noster everti prompta nam ei.

Eos ea magna suscipit, graeco civibus philosophia est in. Eos eu tation oporteat, sea ei nihil moderatius. Timeam praesent pertinacia ut est, sit alienum omittantur cu. Ea iisque consequuntur has, dico mollis regione ea duo.

Vim id vituperata dissentiunt philosophia, solum atqui nam at. Suas iudicabit euripidis quo an, vituperata voluptatibus eam ea. Molestie volutpat ea qui. Illud semper postulant te eum, explicari reprehendunt qui an. Per probatus conceptam democritum no. Eam at tation evertitur, dolorum apeirian senserit ei eum, melius efficiendi scriptorem pri ei.

Mea euripidis posidonium te. Ad menandri philosophia cum, no possit graeco timeam ius. Mel ei corpora patrioque contentiones, mea no essent efficiantur, legimus facilisis ut qui. Eu tation fabulas abhorreant mei. Ea cum mundi appetere adversarium, sonet ludus aliquando qui cu. Eruditi verterem vix id, nec no sale habemus torquatos.

Ei vocent recteque liberavisse nec. Et solum atomorum quo, dicam honestatis at mei. Cu albucius scaevola nam, eos ad dicit lobortis salutandi. Hinc atqui scriptorem eos eu, accusata suscipiantur sea ne. Cu vis vocibus facilis. Quo at adhuc conceptam, harum utamur est et. Ex wisi dolore eleifend ius.

Mei ex vide electram convenire, sed cu munere adipiscing, quidam aliquip minimum ex duo. Te idque nostrud alterum vim. Cu integre iuvaret his. Commodo euripidis scripserit eos in.

Oblique prodesset no pro, fugit luptatum theophrastus pro et, ex ius mazim choro luptatum. Ne his aperiri invenire. At eum quas nulla, ne usu harum timeam molestiae. An illud fierent urbanitas sed, zril aliquam sea ea. Stet recteque te eum, ex viris putant duo, cum nisl ignota cetero eu.

Ut dicat tantas scribentur mea, ut indoctum aliquando duo. Et illum assentior sadipscing sea. Vis ut periculis quaerendum, pro singulis expetendis ea. Et novum dolores placerat pro, in vel ipsum dicta definitiones. Id vel mazim appareat intellegebat, tation alienum no mei, fabulas volumus antiopam eos ne.

Idque perfecto intellegebat ne cum, sit et stet decore officiis, natum deterruisset pri in. Tollit utamur nam id, quot oratio verterem vim an. Per nemore docendi in, no mei labore apeirian abhorreant. Ullum aliquip verterem in nec. Ne per numquam suscipit, has no porro reprimique, torquatos expetendis voluptatum pro at. No ius oportere cotidieque.

Mutat populo noluisse has ea, epicuri phaedrum patrioque an cum, vix ei habeo viris. No ridens atomorum sea. Stet eros in sed. Vel sint appareat praesent te, erant animal cum ut. No nostro similique eos, mei nostro platonem pertinacia et. Utamur erroribus mea eu. Sea no utinam delicata, eam et denique scriptorem, mei minim legimus albucius no.

Et natum mundi intellegebat vel, officiis reformidans vel ad. Vel ex argumentum eloquentiam, nostro recusabo maluisset duo eu, audire scribentur ad vel. Et nec error audire conclusionemque, ad vivendo menandri est. Eum omnis dicit in. In vis nibh elitr invenire, mutat etiam instructior id vim, pro te quod commune ancillae.

Equidem expetendis no pro. Ius id dolorum phaedrum tractatos, cu tation accusamus per, at has omnes officiis instructior. Sea quidam vidisse cu. Eu oporteat oportere appellantur qui, cu omnis commune consequuntur quo.

Duo sumo legendos delicatissimi an, assum audiam nominati ei per. Diceret aliquam voluptaria pro id. Eu virtute fierent phaedrum nec, te vidit magna sed. Mel ex aliquid fierent argumentum. Nec vero mazim ei.

Nam at pericula salutandi. In eam iisque aliquam honestatis, ad mel ubique accommodare, ne agam clita molestie cum. An mazim nihil consequat mea, duo delenit temporibus ut. Ea qui debet cotidieque definitiones. Civibus quaestio senserit no has. Pro in dolorum quaerendum dissentiunt, nam te quas exerci omittam, prompta dolorem ea sea.

Eam ei vidit dicat, te nonumes tacimates nam, nulla congue eum an. Duo in prodesset incorrupte. Qui rebum viris facete cu, et doming labore mel, usu ne molestiae eloquentiam. Sanctus vituperata id nam, oratio nusquam eos eu, in sea amet doctus delicata. Has ne nemore inermis maiestatis.

Nam admodum fierent an. Mel nulla mazim solet at, ludus soleat adipisci ex mei. Ex amet persius pri, vim id facilisis principes. Temporibus delicatissimi mea an, eam ad congue aeterno. Fastidii dignissim ea nam. Pro te illum vivendum consequuntur, ut dicant percipitur sit.

Stet labores ne duo, ut eos graeco signiferumque, ad est dicam putent. Eu mel tibique accusata, ex nostro graecis nec. His ea placerat persecuti elaboraret, an vitae complectitur vix. Quis forensibus neglegentur ei vim. Mel ex mollis omittantur, stet nonumes pro eu.

Ne menandri iudicabit mea, corpora mandamus et nam. Cum ad quaeque interesset cotidieque, at usu quod interesset. Ad vocent saperet torquatos vix, eos omittam consectetuer ea, eius propriae ei vim. Unum eius ut eum, elitr epicuri praesent vim ne. Usu cu delenit splendide instructior, no inciderint mediocritatem has, sed ea vero dolorum. Id primis offendit definiebas eum.

Sit erant minimum no. Te atqui veniam melius vis. Diam stet constituam an sed, populo altera nec et. Ut elit eleifend qui. Qui et dico facer, cum adhuc delenit fabellas ei. Te enim verear concludaturque usu, sea summo perpetua suavitate no.

Vel graeci facete rationibus cu, tamquam principes appellantur ne vis, ad mei duis animal forensibus. Tollit fabulas sed et, ne dicta veniam per. Est ei affert melius deserunt. Eu eos doctus oblique. Dicta nostro meliore ut vix, pro eu fabulas inimicus. At quo blandit interesset, et mel nihil instructior, est ut fugit partiendo consulatu.

Saepe latine accumsan te eos. Vitae pericula disputando vel eu, nibh sensibus intellegebat ex vim, duo no altera constituam efficiantur. Duo assum audiam adipiscing et, cum ei latine offendit. Id mea minim habemus, incorrupte scriptorem an mea, his debet eirmod offendit ut. An nulla laoreet scripserit mel.

Ut dicam mollis referrentur nam, pro tation periculis et. Graece eloquentiam id qui, pro ad omittam molestiae. Quas inani dissentias ius te. In option inimicus ius. At habemus facilisis definitiones est, eu maluisset liberavisse qui. Id mea viris libris.

Ius in soleat graece vituperatoribus. Sit an duis lucilius senserit. Nostrud lobortis convenire vim in, no nusquam invenire per, quem verterem posidonium ea quo. Semper dicunt ex vel, cu scriptorem scribentur pri.

No omittam consetetur cum, est an novum dolore reprehendunt, ea sit omnis verterem. Ius quaestio disputationi no, mazim aperiri appellantur mel cu. Cum at reque populo. Eros soluta sea eu, mollis accusata cum cu. Eu nihil maiorum efficiantur mea, eum integre mentitum eu. In sonet corpora nostrum eam, quo ut malorum nominavi lobortis. Vidisse indoctum dignissim an his, summo sententiae vis in.

Eam choro mollis scripta ad, alii persius in eos. Sit persius.

_...non vis inveniri_

**[ You have reached BAD ENDING 5 ]**

_**Author's tip:** Please follow the rules and read through the hyperlinks. Congratulations though if you managed to get here, you rebel!_

[[ Author! ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64922803)


	57. Chapter 52

...

[[ I want to talk to you. ] ](https://bbnibini.tumblr.com/post/630108155633876992/i-want-to-talk-to-you)


	58. Chapter 53

....

[[ I want to talk to you. ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64922719)


	59. Chapter 54

... 

[[ I want to talk to you. ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64922719)


	60. Chapter 55

...

[[ Please, I want to talk to you! ] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/64923253)


	61. Chapter 56

[ Unlock ▇▇▇'s Route? ]

[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No>](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59905288)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)[>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout) [>No >No >No >No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)


	62. Chapter 57

**[ The door to his heart had been tightly shut. Obtain the key and try again. ]**

[>I understand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073)

[>I won't give up! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/dearreaderpsistillloveyou)


	63. Chapter 58

**{ OPEN STATUS :** **YES**  
> approved  
> displaying capture targets

Mammon : 85♡/100♡  
Satan : 85♡/100♡  
Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
Lucifer : 5♡/100♡  
@#&)(@)€RR0Я : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡

 **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>approved **}**

**[ Let him sleep for a bit more. ]**

_(Satan’s affection -5)_

You suppose a few minutes on the snooze button wouldn’t hurt anyone. Satan had been working hard in the student council and barely had any time to take care of himself. Adrenaline also does marvellous things to someone in precarious situations. He may scold you about it later, but he’s rather cute when he’s angry anyway (totally worth it). Excuses continued to pile in your head as 2 minutes had passed—a poke on his cheek, then a whisper on his ear only earned you his half-asleep nuzzling on the hand that prodded him to wake up.

“Satan…” Almost a whisper. There was temptation in your thought, some mischievous nickname you’ve been wanting to call him urging to be uttered. Holding back a laugh, you strained your ears to the sound of the warning bell, keenly aware.

“Kitten~” An annoying tone that sounded similar to the sugary enunciation of Levi’s many waifus. Satan hated the fake accent with a burning passion. Deep green eyes squinted at you, now awake—a frown on his face.

“Your voice is fine the way it is.” He muttered (rather annoyed). Minor complaints is always a good sign of complete consciousness; you just hoped the extended sleep lessened his fatigue. “You should have woken me up.”

“I tried.” You took his outstretched hand and stood up, dusting your pants. “Will we make it?”

“No, but the janitor should still be around.” He said, matter-of-fact and checked his DDD. “I already texted Beel we’re going to be a little late.”

“Not Asmo—oh.”

Satan sighed. “He should really stop partying. Exams are nearing.”

“Maybe Solomon is tutoring him?”

“Makes sense. Oh, there’s the janitor.”

You have no idea how Satan does it. Even the surly RAD janitor looked almost cheerful when he was talking to him. In your weeks of being in that weird, unlabelled relationship with him, you went to several dates that you were vaguely aware of being impossible to book or access. But no. It always turns out he’s friends with the owner, the owner’s wife or the owner’s son’s friend’s favourite aesthetician or some variation. You weren’t the most sociable person you know, but his charismatic pull on people was influencing you as well. _Positively_. Asmo had noted that you were smiling more, you were easier to talk to, more patient and understanding, even earning Lucifer’s praise. The “understanding” you was wise enough not to gloat about it to your favourite (read: only) Avatar of Wrath. He may have mellowed down on his Lucifer Complex, but it didn’t mean that it was completely gone.

“What were we talking about before?” He asked you with a smile as he jogged over to you.

You smiled back. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but think:

> _I’m glad you’re the one I like._

With how he squeezed your hand and chuckled at your side, you were sure you said your thoughts out loud.

_Oh well. Maybe you wanted to be heard._

* * *

Walking home was pleasant. Stars illuminated the sky amidst Devildom’s eternal darkness. The few conversations with Satan had been mundane, but comfortable. A promise of Lucifer’s rare dinners was intriguing, but you pretended to take no interest in it for your pouting companion’s sake. The only dead air you had was understandable: _final exams_ were often not a very favourable topic, even to one as studious as Satan. He offered to teach you instead of answering Lucifer’s impossible reviewers and you readily agreed, bias be damned. Satan laughed at your antics.

“By the way, I kept your gift in a vase.” You said, swinging your intertwined hands as you walked along the pavement, pacing yourself with his strides. You knew he could walk a lot faster (he had _long_ legs AND he’s a lot taller than you), but he seemed to be thinking the same way. You felt your face warm at the thought.

“Oh? I’d love to see it. Maybe we can study in your room after dinner.”

“Really?!” You couldn’t help but exclaim. “Studying with you is soooo much better. I could barely understand Lucifer’s notes T_T.”

Dinner was ready when you arrived, but it seems that Lucifer’s sermons had become your appetiser instead. You pretended to listen along, with Satan following suit. At least the fancy French-named meal you had that you couldn’t even spell was delightful.

“Don’t rush now—we’ve just eaten!”

Satan’s warning fell on deaf ears as you dragged him along, giddy and excited to show him his gift that brought you together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or so it should be.

“Huh?”

You looked around your room, seeing your personal belongings in a clutter. You just tidied up your desk this morning so it doesn’t make sense.

“Is something wrong?”

Satan was concerned over your sudden paleness. “It’s not here…” A whisper, echoing louder as you repeated (by his request). “Your gift…it’s not here.” You showed him the empty glass vase; the corner of your eyes wet with tears. “It was here just this morning…” You started to tremble, and Satan held you gently in his arms to soothe you. “I changed the water often, and…and made sure it gets enough light. I even asked Asmo to help me! But…I lost it!” Your vision was getting blurry as Satan pried the vase away from your hands. He felt really warm, and his familiar cologne made you comfortable enough to air out your complaints.

“I can buy you a new one.” He said, kissing the top of your head. “I’m sure you really took care of it. I believe you, dearest.”

“T-then…”

“Shh, it’ll be fine.” He loosened the hug and wiped your tears with his thumbs. The kind way he smiled at you was almost unfair. “I think I have an idea on where it went, actually.”

He was still holding you as you sat on your bed, fiddling with his DDD. He did not speak, but he didn’t let go either and even stroked your head occasionally.

“Satan?”

“Mhm?”

You nuzzled his chest and sighed. “You’re really not angry at me?”

“For what?” He turned to you, as if the thought never crossed his mind.

“Nevermind,” It was difficult not to let it get to you. Even if he said he wasn’t blaming you for the misplaced flowers, it was still your responsibility to take care of them. “No…that’s wrong. I shouldn’t…keep secrets from you.” You scrambled over your words, noticing he already put his phone down and stopped frowning. You had his undivided attention, and he was clearly concerned over how...sad you are. You decided to tell him how you feel. “It really mattered a lot to me,” you explained, and looked up at him. “And, I feel bad I lost it. And feel even worse I’m overreacting—“

**!!!**

His lips were soft against yours—gentle and almost feather soft. You returned his kisses with your cheeks warm, and (you) laughably out of breath. He only smiled at you as your lips parted, your foreheads leaning against each other’s.

“It just means you love me.” He said as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, ironically followed by a more doubtful, _“You do love me, don’t you?”_

You couldn’t help but laugh in reply, his anticipated _“Of course.”_

Content with your answer, he pressed his lips against your forehead, a generous supplier of kisses and affection compared to his prim and proper self. “Just making sure.” Then again, that was typical Satan behind closed doors. 

“Your culprit should have been apprehended by now.”

“Eh?”

“Surely you have some suspects in mind. Or maybe _suspect_ is a more accurate moniker for him.”

You do admit that you had some dark thoughts looming about. And even if you were fond of the demon in question, there was disappointment there also, betrayal if you’re being dramatic enough. “Must he really time his heist when Lucifer is around?”

“You’re way too nice, you know.” He said. “You’re spoiling him too much.”

His jealousy may be cute to you, but you were concerned about Mammon right now. Standing up, you wiped your eyes and jogged over to the bathroom sink.

“I hope Lucifer didn’t hang him upside down...” You said out loud as you washed your face to remove the puffiness of your eyes. Satan waited for you outside the door and shook his head. You splattered some water in your rush and wet a portion of your clothes in the process. “I’m fine now!”

“Your appearance says otherwise.” Satan, an eyewitness to your tears thoughtfully recounted to you.

“!!!”

“Still cute though.”

You puffed your cheeks and made light punches on his chest. “Let’s go down before something bad happens.”

He didn’t budge. Instead, he looked at you with a smirk.

“What if I want something to happen?”

"Sataaaaaan.”

He made a _tsk_ sound, but let himself be pulled along this time.

_This time is the nick of time._

“IT’S YOUUUUU!!! YA GOT TO HELP ME!”

…for Mammon looked at you as if you were an oasis in the middle of a desert. The blaring heat of the sun, which was the irate firstborn, already had a rope in hand, and the dunes, which were the passive onlookers that were his brothers (most of them; Asmo was visibly absent) only looked at the sight as if it were a typical day.

His pleading eyes were too pitiful to ignore. Satan already promised to give you a replacement bouquet, and isn’t this punishment a little too harsh?

“It’s okay, Lucifer.” Your words caused most of the brothers to express their disapproval. “It’s no harm done.” You mustered up your best smile to make your point. However, they only seemed to frown even further upon seeing your expression.

“You’re the worst Mammon,” said Levi, your ever supportive best friend who seemed to have forgiven your recent blunders.

“They’re clearly not okay,” added Belphie, clutching his cow pillow to his person.

“It looks like you made them cry,” or so you thought what Beel said. You couldn’t really be sure because he was talking with his mouth full.

“I can confirm.” Satan glared at Mammon and held you close to him. “I had to calm them down since they were crying so much. Clearly it’s more than just a gift to them.”

No. But you really are fine!

“GUYS-“

“I understand why you’re trying to defend Mammon, but you are obviously upset about the situation.” Lucifer finally spoke after his long moment of silence. “Your smiles are forced, and you’re going back to your old habits again.” _Habits?_ Before you could ask him what he meant, he continued speaking.

“He had already sold it, and it could never be returned, along with its sentimental value. If he would not be punished or reprimanded for his actions, then he will only do this again, all because you tolerate him. And before you open your mouth, I am not done talking.” Lucifer put the rope down and let Mammon go. “Would a lighter punishment suffice?”

Mammon, who was about to make a run for it, was blocked by a concerned Beel who placed him back on the hot seat. It reminded you of police investigations—only that the said “culprit” did not have any chair or table to sit on, and the fluorescent lightbulb hanging overhead was instead a fancy chandelier in the common room. Mammon looked at you again with pleading eyes.

_You really could not ignore him!_

“What kind of punishment?” You tried to smile at Mammon, relieved to see he looked a lot less tense with you as his backup.

“He hasn’t even apologised to you yet.” (Levi)

Incensed, Mammon shouted. “Well, how can I when y’all are talkin’ over me?!” He turned to you. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I needed quick cash and didn’t have any choice! I didn’t know it meant somethin’ to ya!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wrong answer._

“Get the rope, Beel.” (Belphie)

“Tie him up nice and tight—no maybe I should, as I was the one who purchased their gift anyway.” (Satan)

 _“Children.”_ Boomed Lucifer’s voice in the common room, holding Mammon by the shoulder. There was a terrifying glare in his eyes, a cold atmosphere about him that you could feel though you were standing across from him, protected by Satan’s own warmth. _Thank Satan. No, hail Satan._

“As you can already tell, remorse is an alien term to him. Expecting any from Mammon is impossible.” Second-hand embarrassment perhaps? There was definitely shame there with intent of inflicting bodily harm. You heard Mammon yelp in pain as Lucifer’s gloved fingers dug into his clavicle, intent on not letting him go. Mammon was understandably skittish. Everyone except you seemed to have him on their hit list, and you were not in the most stable state of mind at the moment to defend him properly. In fact, the harder you tried, the angrier his brothers become. If he weren’t in this situation, he would have reacted the same way.

“…however,” Lucifer continued, the already bone-chilling atmosphere becoming even more ominous as his lips curved up into a smile. “Out of respect for your affections for my _dear_ little brother, I shall modify my punishment into a more…productive one.”

“Productive?” you parroted.

“Ahh, of course. By productive, I meant academically productive.” Mammon’s face paled at the firstborn’s words. “As long as he scores 75% and above in **all** of his tests, I will let this little incident slide. Any lower than that, and he will get the rope AND clerical work for a month.”

“W-What?! I haven’t even hit a 50 in 500 years!”

 _Smile._ Poor Mammon was petrified.

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

A piercing cry echoed in the room. Mammon, with tears on the corner of his eyes held you by the shoulders and shook you. Satan attempted to pull you back to his side to no avail.

“He’s mad! Like, crazy mad! I couldn’t score so high even if Devildom freezes over!”

You were a diligent student at RAD—the novelty of almost everything around you had been a wonderful learning experience, so more often than not, studying (at least Devildom-related subjects) had been more of a hobby to you than an obligation. Satan had been encouraging you in your scholarly pursuits as well, so you couldn’t really understand where Mammon was coming from. _Not completely, at least._ You may love learning, but exams are another matter. That at least, you can get a sense of.

Lucifer’s words are final—it was an unspoken truth. He rarely ever compromises on his decisions, believing his way of doing things is the only correct one. The fact that he listened to you and considered your feelings was already miraculous. _You didn’t want to push your luck._ Doing so might only worsen Mammon’s punishment. Instead, you chose to calm your friend down by placing a hand on his own shoulder. You looked at him, hoping your willingness to help him and support him as _your first_ shined through the glint of your eyes.

“Don’t worry, Mammon! I’ll help you study!”

However you wish to placate him however, it didn’t necessarily mean it could be conveyed to the concerned party. Satan didn’t seem amused about the situation either, acting as a barricade between you both, green eyes flickering the flames of his sin you were vaguely aware he was keeping at bay.

“You have some nerve to ask someone who you have stolen from.” You saw his eyes widen for a fraction of a second, lips smirking as if calculating something in his head. “Actually, I have an idea!”

 _Whatever that idea was, it's **totally** malicious_, Levi muttered to himself (enough for you to hear).

“Y-Your ideas are stupid!” (Mammon)

“So is stealing and making the human I love cry.”

**!!!**

Levi looked at the both of you in disgust, disgusted even more at himself for his prophetic words. Beel almost choked on his French fry. Belphegor jolted from his half-asleep state, and Lucifer…Lucifer didn’t stir. In fact, it seemed like he anticipated the compulsive love confession. His face hinted no ounce of shock nor disgust—only the comfort of indifference. You wanted to ask if that is a consequence of his complicated relationship with Satan; you closed your mouth instead. But closing your mouth only made you entertain Satan’s bold declarations. Your face felt warm all over, your heart palpitated as if it’s ready to jump out of you. Conscious of the eyes peering at your embarrassing reactions, you hid behind Satan, seeing his reddened ears from your peripheral.

If Asmo was around, you were certain he would be teasing you right now (that or snapping some pictures for Devilgram). _Thank goodness he’s not around._

Sadly, you could not see how Satan’s face flushed upon realising what he said. “What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” No such attempt of interruption was ever committed, but everyone was too dumbstruck to retort. “I can _help you_. Since I have already promised them we will study together anyway. In fact, I want to propose a study group. So everyone can bear witness to my _dear older brother_ accomplishing something for himself, and contributing to Devildom’s increase in morale in the process, especially with the current political unrest. I’m sure you already know.”

The only thing you were privy to witness/hear from your current hidden state was how scary he sounded. He wasn’t even trying to be subtle with his sarcasms anymore.

“Sounds delightful. Doesn’t it, Mammon?” Lucifer responded with sarcasm mirroring Satan’s. “A willing tutor and a chance to right your wrongs. I trust that everyone will invite themselves over as well? I quite like the sound of it—increasing Devildom’s morale. _Everyone_ will go, won’t they?”

The bloodlust directed at Mammon only increased as Lucifer dropped his silent warnings. And the oblivious you, still afloat in your pink-themed shoujo manga fantasy was blanketed by the foreboding reality of your future. You only grew aware of it once Mammon asked to talk to you privately. He knew enough that going through the study session was an intent to ridicule him. He was bothered about how he made you cry, but he felt it unfair to be treated like this anyway and you couldn’t help but agree.

“I’m sorry, Mammon. I tried my best to negotiate, but Lucifer’s words are final.”

“…m’sorry too.” He muttered quietly, and only shouted his words again when you asked for it to be repeated. “I really meant it when I said I didn’t know it mattered to ya.”

“I know. I trust you Mammon.”

“…”

“Mammon?”

“AHHH! To hell with this! Why are you so nice to me?” He shook your shoulders again, much like how he did earlier at the common room. “Anyone ever called you a pushover? Cos you are! Get angry at me, dammit!”

Angry? Sure, you were sad, but…

“You’re the Avatar of Greed and you couldn’t help it, can’t you?”

Mammon stopped shaking you, dumbfounded. “Satan already promised to replace my flowers, and sure I’m still really sad about it, but in the end…everything worked out. There’s no use beating myself up over it anymore. Not if we have exams to pass!

.

.

.

Mammon?”

He was red as a tomato. He backed away from you and faced the nearby wall, pounding it one, two, three, four…the fifth and final one the strongest, causing the paintings hanging nearby to shake a little.

“…glad…didn’t…misplace…locker…” You couldn’t really hear him. He seemed to be muttering something for his ears alone. And when you thought the long-spanned silence meant he was ready to talk to you again, he let out a lifetime’s worth of sighs. Ah. He’s facing you. Not as flustered anymore.

“Look…the Great Me is touched you’re such a good human! But…”

“But?”

Mammon hesitated. “I need a miracle to get 75% in all of my subjects. Satan? Nah! He’s out to get me! A target on my back, no offense! But yer boyfriend’s crazy!”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“No? Then whaddya call that cozying up to you for? I ain’t stupid, y’know?”

“!!!”

Mammon shrugged, feigning indifference but his gestures had been awkward. Almost sad. “Point is, I need a new tutor. And Satan won’t let you tutor me. Not alone, at least.”

“I still don’t see your point?”

“Patience’s a virtue. A virtue! You’re all buddy buddy with Asmo, aren’t ya?”

“I…guess?” It isn’t like Mammon to drag his point across. It almost felt like you’re connecting the dots. “What about Asmo?”

_Oh._

You don’t like that grin on his face. That’s his _‘I have a genius plan!’_ look. None of said plans ever worked, its genius equally questionable.

“Oh c’mon! It’ll work this time! He’s some wise old, king from some ravioli country, isn’t he? Maybe he’ll even help me score higher! That’ll show Lucifer!”

“It’s Israel.”

“Israel, Ishmael. Whatever! So, will you help me out?”

Realistically speaking, it was the best option for Mammon to consider. Belphie another, but Belphie barely remembers even going to class. How he manages to pass (with flying colours even) despite that was a mystery in itself. “I’ll try texting him. He said he’s with Solomon right now…so it might work out.”

Mammon smacked your back, letting out a hearty laugh. “That’s my human for ya! I knew you had it in ya!”

Asmo’s messages reeked of _drunk_ : numerous stickers and typo errors that you decided to call him instead. Mammon looked over your shoulder and shared an earbud with you. You felt his muscles tense.

“Hello, Asmo?”

 _Loud_ was your first thought as party music blared on the receiver. There were muted conversations also, along with incomprehensible shouting. You heard Asmo’s voice much later, a hiccup or two before slurring out a “Helloooooooooo?”

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“Darliiiiiing!♡”

“You know that alcohol isn’t good for your skin.”

Asmo sniffled in understanding, touched by your concern. You heard him move over to a quieter environment, hearing the name Solomon uttered before placing the phone back to his ear.

“You HAVE to go to the spa with me this weekend! This much damage to my skin is _offensive! Offensive_ I tell you!” You didn’t speak, knowing he had more stories to recount. Mammon grew impatient from behind however, and you only shook your head at him. “Sure! The usual place, right? That aside, what happened?”

The words Asmo was waiting for! He poured his heart out upon your verbal signals. “Remember that **super** important thing I have to go to? It’s this party~♡ I already told you, didn’t I?”

“Mhm. Something about being summoned?”

“Exactly, exactly!~” Asmo was happy you remembered. Not that it was surprising. With someone as beautiful as him? He’d surely be a hard face to forget. Your genuine interest in him however was special. It felt like you really meant it, that you weren’t just after his beauty (even if he couldn’t quite understand and didn’t mind in the slightest, if you were interested in him solely for his looks).

“Solomon summoned me and said his mage friends were fans of mine~ And who am I to deny them?~ They invited me over to their exclusive party~! It’s teeeeeming with mages here and they’re all, like… **hot.** Can you believe it? When someone says, _wizard friends,_ you’d automatically think of wrinkly old men, right?~”

“Surely not everyone there is hot.”

“To see is to believe, darling!~ Beauty is meant to be surrounded with beauty~! Isn’t it soooooo thoughtful of him to introduce me to his friends? His **hot** friends?”

Mammon placed the bud back on your ear, making a cross mark with his arms and shaking his head. He knew what kind of discussion was coming, and he’d rather not hear it. He sat next to you though and leaned on the wall, pretending to be interested over a painting from three centuries ago.

Needless to say, you had a blast talking with an inebriated Asmo, blushing occasionally over some details he shared with you, and blushing even more when he asked about your current standing with his fourth-born brother. You saw Mammon’s eyes roll on occasion, feeling like a father dragged by his wife and teenage daughter as a glorified trolley on their shopping trip. You managed to get a _yes_ from Asmo however, convincing him not to get too carried away to attend the first group study session tomorrow along with Solomon. It hadn’t been as easy to convince him however, especially when he said,

“I’ll try asking him~ But I can’t make any promises.”

“Why not?”

“He’s busy with something. He always is. Sometimes he tells me, sometimes he doesn’t. That’s how pacts work, darling~♡.”

Fair enough. He did offer for you to talk to the man in question himself to ask him directly, and he had been unexpectedly gracious.

“Sure.” Was Solomon’s curt reply, making you raise an eyebrow. Not that he could tell.

“That’s it? No catch?”

“You want it to have one?” You shuddered at the thought. Your silence was already telling for him. “I take that as a no.”

“It must be the alcohol, huh? Getting in your head much?” You heard him laugh at the other end.

“Oh, definitely. Lady Luck had smiled upon you.”

“…I’ll have Satan push it back a few hours. Tell Asmo to take care of himself for me!”

“Yeah. Bye.”

And that was it. Mammon was safe. Everyone’s happy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until they’re not. There were a mountain of complaints and you haven’t even started yet!

Belphie fell asleep on the study table, Beel ate all the snacks. Levi was busy ignoring everyone else, intent on playing “just one more round” of Mononoke Land (it had been 15 rounds and counting). Lucifer was absent, saying he would arrive late for a reason he refused to elaborate, and Asmo was throwing up last night’s Demonus bombs. Satan was the only “sane” one as always, drumming his fingers on his crossed arms and holding back his anger.

To add insult to injury, Mammon kept pestering you about Solomon’s whereabouts. The more _I don’t knows_ you said, followed by _I’m not really close to him_ only made him ask more. And truthfully speaking? Much like Satan, you felt like you were running out of patience as well.

**“MAMMON, SHUT THE @#@#@$$@ UP!”**

It looked like Satan finally snapped.

You closed your eyes and ducked your head, successfully dodging the blackboard’s debris. Judging from Levi’s loud cries of pain however, his efforts of dodging had been a failure. The door creaked in that awkward calm of the aftermath, revealing Solomon, greeting everyone with “Hi.” in singsong, completely oblivious of what occurred before his arrival.

“Did we come at a bad time?” You were curious at his _we,_ and focused your eyes at the door to see Simeon and a dumbstruck Luke (currently processing what transpired) standing behind him.

Seeing as you were the only one who was…okay enough to reply, you muttered out,

“Maybe we should do this at Purgatory Hall.”

The three of them agreed in a heartbeat. _Yeah._ _Awkward._

[>continue to next scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/65995414)


	64. Chapter 59

Reassurances did little for Satan to forgive his own blunders. You were at his side, attentive to the slightest changes of his expressions, intent on making him realise that he had not been at fault for what happened. The Purgatory Hall members did not comment on what they saw, and instead ushered everyone to their living room, asking for their preference of refreshments. Mammon seemed shaken by his brother’s outburst and was strangely quiet until Solomon sat next to him and enticed him to form a pact.

“An equivalent exchange for a moment of my time, don’t you think so?” The sorcerer smiled, any emotions or thoughts unreadable on his face. Mammon frowned, then looked at you as if he were betrayed; the sorcerer did not mention any catch on his agreements last night, attributing his generosity to drunkenness. You should have known better to believe him.

“Oh, you couldn’t take a joke, Avatar of Greed~ At least I tried~”

“Didn’t sound like a joke to me.”

You mouthed a _sorry_ to Mammon, hearing him shout something about notebooks before your attention returned to Satan. Perhaps due to his outburst earlier, everyone’s eyes were focused on him, notes on their hand along with looks of expectation—no one was willing to speak first even if they wanted the study session to start. Lucifer’s warning was received in varying degrees: from indifference to outright opposition. You even heard Asmo say something about how _unfair_ their firstborn was, expecting everyone to study together when he couldn’t even go. Then, you turned your attention to someone across from you.

“Simeon says he has an ice pack, Levi.” You tested. You weren’t sure if you were forgiven yet. He had defended you and seemed worried about you last night, but you would honestly do the same for him if you had ever switched roles. Just because you are fighting doesn’t mean that you stopped being friends. Thankfully, he did not ignore you this time, and instead let out a soft _hm,_ as he stood up. No words, but there was acknowledgement at least.

Sigh.

Now…how do you deal with this situation?

The air was too thick and awkward. Satan was _spent._ Was it a good idea to continue today’s group study? But everyone didn’t seem to have any intentions of leaving either. You waited and waited, the sound of quill pens hitting paper almost deafening. They might as well just study alone!

“What the—how am I supposeta understand this? Yer handwriting’s chicken scratch!”

.

.

.

.

.

Well. At least Mammon and Solomon were having a more productive time. You squeezed Satan’s hand from under the table, catching him off guard. “Something the matter?” His eyebrows were knotted and he looked so solemn while reading paragraphs of human realm info dump.

“So, got any ideas on how to start?”

His tense expression relaxed. “You were worried.”

“Of course.”

“Not scared?”

You blinked at him. “Scared?”

He leaned his head to your side, unbothered by the public display of affection. For an unlabelled relationship, he never gave you the time to doubt his sincerity towards you. “You were the last person I ever…” He paused, making circular motions on your palm. “I didn’t want you to be afraid of me.”

You booped his nose and laughed, causing him to pout. “I would have avoided you if I were.”

Simeon and Luke’s arrival did wonders on the large study table. The food caused Beelzebub to perk up, and Belphie was happily admiring the pretty “galaxy drink” (fully awake) that Luke had concocted for the refreshments. Asmo was making knowing glances at yours and Satan’s side, causing you to straighten yourself up from your seat and making your not-yet-demon boyfriend laugh at your delayed reaction. Levi also came back, nursing his black eye with an ice bag, wincing at the pain. Mammon and Solomon were still arguing, making you turn over to them in curiosity.

“What do you mean ya have no notes? Smart people always have notes!”

“Smart people don’t need notes~”

“And smart people can write!”

“Something wrong?” You decided to look over to see what’s going on in their table while everyone was having a snack break.

“Oi, human! This guy’s a total hack!” He pointed at Solomon, who only smiled vaguely at you. “He ain’t no wise King! Can’t even write a darn proper sentence!”

You noticed Solomon’s bandaged hand… “You’re injured.”

“Oh, it’s nothing life threatening. It’ll heal right away.”

…then turned to Mammon who immediately shook his head and sputtered out a multitude of denials. “I-I didn’t do nothin’! His hand’s been broken since we got here!”

“It’s true.” He confirmed, looking over at you with a nod. “I had a tussle with a sorcerer last night.”

“At the mage party?”

“Mhm.”

“With the hot mages?”

“Mhm.”

“While you’re really drunk?”

He tilted his head and snorted a laugh. “I’m still seeing stars right now.”

You sometimes forget that this man was also human like you. After throwing up and drinking a recovery potion, Asmo had been fine—back to his affectionate and cheerful self. Solomon was different. Being a powerful mage didn’t equate to being invulnerable.

“Are you okay? Did I make things difficult for you?”

You saw his eyes widen, as if having someone worry about him was something rare or even impossible to happen. You haven’t seen this expression on his face before—was it timidity? It felt…fragile. He almost looked like a child.

“Difficult?” He parroted. “It’s just a broken hand. Inconvenient, yes. But this doesn’t concern you.”

Any semblance of that fragile child you have seen in him for a fraction of a second disappeared completely, replaced by his usual, whimsical expressions. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, of course. I appreciate your concern.” He looked over at the other table and said,

“But isn’t Satan starting his tutoring sessions over there already?”

…before going back to teaching Mammon about magic spells.

It almost felt like he was pushing you away, but you thought the idea too ridiculous and dismissed it. He had always been like that.

You sat back on your seat and listened to Satan’s crash course on seductive speechcraft. It was certainly a lot more concise and interesting than Lucifer’s complex reviewers— _okay,_ interesting was an understatement. He hadn’t even started with his seductions yet and you were already seduced.

“Focus on the lesson, please.” He playfully bonked your head with Lucifer’s rolled up reviewers. “Or do you want to get detention?”

“But this is a study group.”

“Oh, I am not shy with inflicting punishments myself. Especially to wayward students.” Or so he says feigning annoyance, but when everyone else wasn’t looking, he had the audacity to kiss your cheek and say, “Feeling feverish? It _is_ the rainy season.” You caught Levi rolling his eyes on your peripheral, probably thinking of something along the lines of _stupid normies_.

~~So much for stealth, Avatar of Wrath.~~

There were many more instances, like a squeeze on your hand below the table, or an endearingly cheesy poetry thinly masked as a love confession on Literature 63: Classics All Over Three Realms. There was a hilarious recount of Emison Beckstein’s novel, but instead of the usual characters, everyone else turned into various breeds of cats to keep the lecture interesting. Simeon ate up the whole DevilPoint presentation, clapping his hands and even crying a bit at how well-thought out it was. It was almost strange to see Luke being the more muted one in their angelic duo. Belphie was strangely active once it was time for Astronomy 18, answering Satan’s questions at lightning speed that it was almost impossible to butt in.

“You’ve read your reference books. I’m impressed.” Satan said smiling.

“I haven’t touched a book willingly for at least 600 years.” Belphie drawled out, unsmiling.

Meanwhile on the other table, you heard Mammon groan in frustration as he got the answer wrong for the nth time.

“Whaddya mean it goes like this and that? It doesn’t make a lick of sense!”

“Oh? But it’s so simple!” Solomon then began to explain the answer in words you can barely comprehend. You looked at the sorcerer, then at Belphegor and concluded: _geniuses are scary._

Your eyes chose to settle back onto Satan, finding his intelligence not as inhuman (irony at its finest) nor as unattainable as the two abnormals. “I like your brain the best,” you didn’t realise you said _that_ out loud, making Satan burst into laughter.

“I would prefer it if you would like me enough to pay attention. Or is my body part your only reason to like me?”

You threw a french fry at Asmo when he suddenly waggled his eyebrows. “Luke is listening, so get your head out of the gutter!” Your action prompted everyone else to do the same, throwing and shoving food into the ~~former~~ Jewel of Heaven’s mouth, a complete caricature of what he once was.

“Listen to what?” Luke blinked, looking up from his notes. Simeon gracefully evaded the smaller angel’s questioning with a random fact about stars. Beel didn’t really understand what was going on, but seeing as his brothers had chimed in, he shoved a few more French fries at the distraught Asmo’s mouth, an outcry letting out of his poor victim’s mouth (something about empty calories yet he swallowed every single piece anyway).

“Sataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, they’re being so mean~!” He said _Satan_ but embraced another(read:you), squeezing himself in between the two of you and smooshing both of your cheeks.

“You smell like booze, Asmo.”

“Oh, darling! Why must you hurt me so? :( ~”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little, stroking his head in comfort. “You’re fine, Asmo. You’ll get past this. You always do.”

Satan’s smile was deathly cold. While he insisted that it was fine for Asmo to sit in between both of you, you knew better. _He’s probably going to ask to be spoiled later._ The thought alone was something to look forward to, and made the gruelling endeavour of studying for the sake of not getting into trouble with Lucifer a little less tedious. And the troublemaker who dragged everyone into the mess in the first place seemed to be trying his best as well, at least according to Solomon who remarked (rather impressed) about Mammon’s astounding mathematical abilities once the session for the day concluded.

Once Satan got the hang of pacing his lessons, everyone observed a drastic improvement on their mock test scores. Levi a.k.a on-the-verge-of-getting-the-rope-for-his-numerous-attempts-to-skive-athan (who you have long reconciled with after a teary marathon of Ghibli films with Beel and Belphie), almost received his second black eye when he unconsciously reached in for a kiss from his unamused younger brother. Satan was crushed into a hug by a grateful Beel anyway, whose sincere _thank you,_ had been more well-received compared to Leviathan’s smooches (causing the third-born to sulk). The said incident had been implored to never be mentioned by both parties **ever again**. 

Of course, due to your busy days working as the exchange student representative (as well as Satan’s duties as student council treasurer), your vague relationship remained a status quo. You’re definitely NOT “just friends”. No platonic friends would ever kiss each other as much as both of you do. It couldn’t be brushed off as something out of friendly affection either, as you recalled every affection you shared under the sheets as anything but friendly. You almost got in trouble for your public displays of affection a few times when Lucifer had time to attend the study sessions. Almost as if Satan wished to be caught—he was usually better with being discreet at the times when Lucifer wasn’t around. When you ask him this, you never get an answer though, so you attributed his silence as affirmations.

* * *

“What are we sneaking around for?” You asked him, genuinely confused as he led you to Lucifer’s garden. _He’s entering this place…willingly? Is this really Satan?_ He laughed when he mimicked your thoughts, much like J*seph Joestar’s running gag in Part 2—only, this was mother effing Satan; he was no ridiculously buff anime character but a respectable member of the illustrious Seven Princes of Hell™.He immediately denied your sensible (ha!) claims of him taking interest in your Chinese cartoons, and instead refocused your attention to a small patch of land he told you to enter.

“Lucifer doesn’t know about this spot.”

“In his own garden?”

His close-eyed smile had been lovely. “He’s been too busy to know. Anyway, I have something to show you.” He urged you to enter the small hole of trimmed grass hidden by Lord Diavolo’s statue—an enchantment, you’ve begun to know as he had undone numerous barriers protecting a space that appeared a lot bigger than the Alice in Wonderland-esque “door”.

“Your room?”

He moaned out in approval from afar, obscured by a stack of tomes on his table. It did seem like he was trying to retrieve something from his balcony. “I installed this portal just recently. Makes the trip to Purgatory Hall more convenient.” After the incident with the broken blackboard, you had been holding the studying sessions in Purgatory Hall instead. The atmosphere there had been too familiar to really consider on changing locations, and Simeon and the others did not seem to mind. “Actually, can you come here instead? It’s pretty dark in there.”

 _Dark?_ Well of course. Devildom is in eternal darkness. But you held your urge to banter.

You were surprised to see light in a small corner of Satan’s balcony—an artificial sun, albeit small, illuminating a familiar flower on a plastic pot.

“That’s…”

Satan smiled sheepishly as he urged you to scoot over to him. “Mhm. I did say I’ll give you another gift.”

“This…this is too much!” Growing a carnation? In such a harsh environment? “Isn’t it hard to…make it survive here?” Your question was answered by a quick peck on your lips. His beautiful emerald eyes narrowed at you, lips curving up into a smile that made your heart skip a beat. _How much does he love you to do this?_

“I didn’t do this to make you cry, kitten.” A nickname he only approved of if you were the one it addresses to. He wiped your tears with his fingers, kissing the corner of your eyes. “Look closely. Such a lovely little thing, trying their best to live their life in an unfamiliar environment. Doesn’t it remind you of someone?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“UuuuuuUUuuuuuuU!!!!”

“Hey—! What did I just sa—!”

You tackled him to the ground, smothering him with your hugs and kisses. “I loveuuuu Sachaaaan—” You sniffled, soothed by the gentle strokes he made on your back. Despite his protests, he continued holding you anyway, offering loving words you knew he meant from the bottom of his heart.

“I love you too. More than anything in this world.” You wondered what number that kiss was in your ever growing kisses with him; how does he see you in those alluring green eyes of his? Was his heart also beating out of his chest?

“I don’t want to leave…” you couldn’t help but say, which he replied with a forehead kiss to signify his agreement as he sat you on his lap, back leaning on the wall.

“Then don’t.”

“Sataaaaaan.”

“It’s only a suggestion.” He laughs. “A tempting one, isn’t it?”

You finally stopped crying. Only an evidence of it was left on your tear-stained face. “What will happen to us?

.

.

.

.

…sorry, that question is unfair.”

“We’ll…”

“Think of something?” You finished his sentence for him, causing him to laugh quietly at your side. “Once Mammon passes his exams—oh, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t do anything this time.”

“Huh.”

“Well, Solomon is going out of his way to help despite his injury. And…” He hesitated, yet spoke out his thoughts anyway. He didn’t want any secrets, and you felt the same. “...it seems like Lucifer did not approve of such arrangements.”

You raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. “Why so?”

“It’s just suppositions but, Solomon might be involved in whatever Lucifer is busy with.”

You suddenly felt _very guilty._ “Doesn’t that mean that I did something _really_ bad?” Did you intrude upon his already busy life?

“Well, he was the one who accepted.” Satan, however, reassured you.

“Still…”

“I did say it was a supposition. I might be wrong.”

You hoped so. You couldn’t really know. In fact, you didn’t know much about the sorcerer at all.

“Speaking of suppositions…” _ah._ He’s pouting again. “You mentioned about a love letter. A _secret admirer…”_

“Someone I NEVER knew and never made himself known.” You emphasised, kissing the creases on his brows away. “Satan, I haven’t thought about him until you brought him up.”

“Which means his letter is still out there—in your room, rotting away in its leafy carcass.”

“ _Paper._ It’s paper. Say it like how everyone does.”

He made a _tch_ sound, making you promise to retrieve it and have it read once he’s finished with his tutoring.

.

.

.

What you didn’t expect was his impromptu proofreading when you handed it out to him. You never really managed to finish reading it—pages and pages of flowery words and lovelorn promises. Your heart skipped a beat with several of its passages, and were surprised by how…this enigma seemed to know you despite not knowing him at all.

“Clearly this is a stalker.”

And so, your romantic fantasies were thereby thwarted by your cynical demon, You saw him roll his eyes as he begrudgingly admitted the author’s skill with his word weaving, amazed by his vocabulary and prose. “Carnations too. Had he seen my gift and imitated me?”

“It must be a coincidence.”

That, he readily admitted to be the likely possibility. He hated how you made sense; gives him less reasons to ask to be comforted (read: spoiled) by you. “He could be dangerous.” And so, he turned to Freud and his idea of rationalisation. He wished it could have been projection—reaction formation if you wanted him to be more civilised; he can make compromises. Any excuse to inflict harm on the said man, really.

“If he was, then I never found myself to be in one. Much more when you’re there protecting me.”

“I do all the work for him, do I not?” You chuckled and kissed his still pouting lips.

“If you hate it so much, you can throw it away.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, considering the thought. “Or, I can one-up my competition and write a better letter. _Letters._ I can write one every day starting now.”

Your eyes widened, remembering the embarrassing bouquet he gave you. Oh. _Oh._ No! You weren’t having that again!

“No more grand displays, sir! I object!”

“No more? I haven’t even started yet.”

You shook your head repeatedly, complaining to him about the aftermath of his previous one. You couldn’t believe the utter audacity of his _words._

“You call _that_ a grand display? You have some low standards, kitten. I am inclined to change it.”

“No!”

He caged you in his arms this time, forcing you to meet his eyes. _Darn it._ Why was he so handsome?

“What would I do to make you say yes?”

Any embarrassment was thrown aside; replaced by evil, evil thoughts. You smirked.

“I want you to be my boyfriend. **For real.** No secret relationships. Full-blown, embarrassing declarations of love by the school grounds.”

“Deal.”

“Ha! I knew—Wait what?!”

He only answered with a smirk on his annoyingly attractive face, making you realise the answer for yourself.

.

..

.

.

,

 _Well fuck._ You just got played. The letter? Good as gone. Burnt, burnt, burnt to ashes, too eager for its own end to await for the vermilion bonfire on the school grounds to claim it.

Instead, it had been you who was being threatened to be consumed. You shouldn’t have allowed yourself to be pressured into this. Everything had gone according to his plan—he really is a show-off! And you thought he was the “normal” one in their family!

_Oh shit._

Exams were coming up after the festival.

.

.

.

.

You’re going to get looks while taking your exams, won’t you? You definitely will!

Try as you will to make it known to him that you were not pleased with your agreements, he only laughed at you, planting kisses on your face. When you asked him if he was treating you like how he treats catty (pun intended) felines, he did not answer; but all it took was a glance at his impish lips to know (internally) he said _yes._

* * *

 _You couldn’t concentrate._ Not with knowing what will happen on the festival dance. Not with that big ass bonfire standing there, reminding you of your stupidity. Not with your almost-boyfriend reminding you of _how excited_ he was to dance with you tonight! It was a miracle you were able to carry out your final duties as a festival organiser without letting so much as a stumble out from the many opportunities where you could have screwed everything up for everyone—at least your body had the decency to not do that. You wish you could say the same for Satan. Oh, you loved him so much but sometimes, he can be so…so _infuriating._ What was more infuriating was that he knows deep down, that you were looking forward for this too.

Was his grand gestures as grand (read: embarrassing) as you anticipated? _Immensely grand. Immensely showy. Immensely devilish and so very him._ You were blindfolded on your way, a smiling Asmo surprisingly cooperative and tight-lipped when you asked him questions about his contributions to his brother’s _grand grand schemes._

You only heard a muted orchestra in the background as you neared your destination. Asmo didn’t let you go, and instead led you up a small flight of stairs—one, two, three…five steps. This must be the makeshift stage near the bonfire where Lord Diavolo would be sitting for the rest of the event. You could hear his voice now, a cheerful baritone that hinted of his own cooperation (and perhaps outright enthusiasm) when he greeted you, marvelling at the unique charms of human world school festivals where he took his most recent project’s inspiration from.

“You can open your eyes now, sweetie.” Asmo whispered on your ear as you felt a bright light on you, eyes squinting at its sheer intensity. A spotlight? But before you could ask anything, Satan’s voice boomed in the speakers. Your still squinting eyes, adjusting to the light searched for its source but only saw the fascinated crowd below you.

.

.

.

.

“You asked for grand gestures and I delivered,” You didn’t! Not unironically! But your protests were deafened by the noise around you. Clamours and cheers, your name mixed in the cacophony of sounds shouted by voices familiar and dear to you. You saw some of them in the crowd, but your favourite blond was not among them. You strained your ears and listened to his voice once more.

“A famous human playwright named Shakespeare once said _that_ _the robbed that smiles, steals something from the thief._ I didn’t give much thought to his words, thinking it meant something shallow or too humanly inclined for me to understand, but…” he called your name, a sweet and gentle tone permeating his love for you.

“But now, dearest? I feel like I do.”

His words were like a trigger, muting the voices from below—they formed groups around the bonfire, partner after partner, hand in hand, dancing to the beat of human realm music in harmonious cadence.

_“My lovely thief, may I steal you away tonight? For the rest of your life?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Save the last dance for me, won’t you?”_

Wait. Isn’t that—

> **[ _ᴺᴼᵂ ᴾᴸᴬʸᴵᴺᴳ..._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxsvTvDQKMY&ab_channel=JoeHisaishi-Topic) **
> 
> **_ᵐᵉʳʳʸ⁻ᵍᵒ⁻ʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ_ **
> 
> **_ʲᵒᵉ ʰᶦˢᵃᶦˢʰᶦ: ʰᵒʷˡ'ˢ ᵐᵒᵛᶦⁿᵍ ᶜᵃˢᵗˡᵉ ᴼˢᵀ_ **
> 
> 1:05 ───|────── 2:53
> 
> |◁ II ▷|

“Howl’s Moving Castle?”

Anime music? In a school festival? This must be Levi’s doing!

“Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to dance?”

“Levi?” Speak of the demon!

“No, Sophie—of course it’s me! Geez. How did I get dragged into this….”

His black eye was still there, but it was healing. Blushing to the tip of his ears, he fumbled as he searched for your hands and clumsily held them as he led you down the stage. 

“M-Moses!”

“Not a name I thought I would hear in Devildom, but I see your point.”

 _Your_ point exactly? Exactly as you might be thinking right now. The crowd parted to make way for you, until Levi settled you in an empty spot and shakily threaded your fingers. “J-just so you know, Satan forced me into this! I have an event to grind, y’know! You should be grateful!”

“I am. Thank you, bestie~”

You heard him scoff, yet he took the lead effortlessly anyway, matching the strides of the other dancers around you. “You only call me that to tease me.”

“You know it’s out of friendly affection.”

“Yet you dodged and got me this black eye—“

“What, you want us to get it together?” He snorted, his amber eyes narrowing as he caught you after you dipped. “You better make it up to me soon. I’ve listed so many of your felonies and they’re only increasing as we speak.”

“Oh?” You glanced at him sideways and prepared to spin. “What are friends for?”

Dancing with Levi had been lovely. It was easy to talk to him, especially after how you’ve already made up.

“Hey,” he called to you, sounding hesitant.

“Yeah?”

With bitten lips, the words he caught in his throat collected, and with a sigh to lessen its impact—its filter, he finally spoke. “Are you happy?”

That made you think and look back at your memories in Devildom. It’s not always sunshine and rainbows of course, and you would argue that there might even be hostility there at both parties especially your first encounters with them. But now?...

“I couldn’t be any happier!” You smiled at him. “I’m so glad I came here! I’m so glad I met all of you!”

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _“I’m glad.”_** Somehow, the way he smiled back at you felt faraway. “I’m going to lose a best friend when you’re gone.”

…until he voiced out his thoughts and you finally understood. He was so silly, wasn’t he?

As his turn came to an end, and with it, seeing Beel approaching, you kissed his cheek and answered,

“No one can ever take your place, Levi. You will always be my best friend too!”

You might have imagined it, but it looked like Levi was about to cry when you left.

* * *

“Congrats.” Greeted Beel as he linked your arms together.

“…Satan bribed you, didn’t he?”

Beel pondered for a bit as he spun you, catching your back with his palm and threading your fingers once you repositioned. “He cooks really well. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay! You’re right though. You should ask him to make as much meals as you want to take advantage of the situation.” Now, Beelzebub might be the demon amongst both of you (at least biologically speaking), but you were far, far more devilish and equally vengeful. “Do you want recommendations? I know some exquisite human realm cuisine you could ask him to make for you!”

The way Beel’s mouth watered as he asked you to make good of your promise after the festival affirmed that you have successfully turned the tides against your almost-boyfriend. Wordlessly, he guided you to your next partner, a rather sleepy looking Belphegor who was trying his best to keep himself awake.

“Just a little more, Belphie!” You encouraged him, taking the lead for him instead.

“Sleep…”

You laughed and shook your head as you tried your best to keep him awake.

You got to hand it to Levi for choosing good anime music. To an unsuspecting normie, it sounded like it belonged to a ballroom. In fact, it was wayyyy too effective as Belphie complained about it sounding too much like a lullaby. “Ah…congrats by the way.”

“Thanks..

.

.

.

Belphie, your face is too close—“ Ah, he’s almost going to pass out! You snapped a finger in front of him and he repositioned.

“…aren’t you going to say something to me?”

You blinked your eyes and tilted your head. “No?” And you saw Belphie frown as you answered. Almost melancholy. He shook his head.

“Nevermind. What’s important is you’re here, and you’re happy.”

Try as you should to understand what he meant, you could not. Not even once he led you to Barbatos, your next partner.

“Congratulations.” He offered his heartfelt felicitations, and you couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment.

“Why did Lord Diavolo agree to such a… _grand_ (you hated that word now) scheme?”

Barbatos hummed, filled with his usual grace and composure. “Milord is generous and wise. And you,” He halted his words for a short while to hold you by the waist. “You are more than a student to this school. You’re family to those brothers, so family you shall be treated.”

That answer was very him, you supposed--showing not a hint of his emotions or inner thoughts. His dedication to his work was impressive.

“Shall we?” He offered his gloved hand to you as his turn ended. And when you accepted, you were treated to a small, yet rare smile from him. Simeon awaited you on your next turn, a serene smile on his lips as well that you felt obliged to return (albeit more awkwardly).

“Congratulations!”

 _Bright. Bright!_ Too powerful!

“You have provided me such excellent material for TSL’s next volume. Thank you, kindly~!” Were you just imagining it, or was he teasing you right now? The way he led you was flawless, feeling his grace down to his fingertips.

“Are you really going to use Satan’s cheesy _grand gestures_ in your next volume?” You blinked your eyes, suddenly reminded of the fact that you’re friends with a _very_ successful author. The fact that you’re not starstruck right now was almost unimaginable.

“The Lord of Masks and his unexpectedly romantic side is very very tempting to explore.” He reasoned, holding you by the shoulder. “The current arc needs a bit more light-hearted scenes, methinks.”

Thankfully, you were able to talk him out of doing it before he surrendered you to Mammon.

“Grats…” He was frowning when he intertwined your hands with his, an exasperated sigh as he begrudgingly took the lead. “Your boyfriend’s scary, y’know? I almost didn’t make it out alive!”

“Make _what_ of?” You asked, curious. “Did something happen, Mammon?”

“!!!”

When he didn’t talk, you repeated your question.

“Gah! Don’t look at me with those, googly human eyes of yours!”

“What. Did. He. Do?”

When he didn’t answer you again, you threatened to step on his foot (empty threats, but it was worth a try) so he finally relented (emphasis on the _finally)_. “I might have…tried…to steal the flower on the pot. I’msorryIcan’thelpit!”

He was shocked to hear you laugh instead of being angry with him. Smiling, you shook your head.

“It wasn’t stolen if you’re caught, right?”

Mammon’s confused look was rather adorable.

“…hey, human?”

“Hey, Mammon.” You parroted.

He chuckled and spun you around. “You’re weird.”

He only laughed at you once more when you agreed.

* * *

“Darling~!! It’s our turn now!”

You giggled and accepted his hand. “Hello, Asmo! It’s nice to see you again!”

His playful way of leading you washed the fatigue off of you. It was _exhausting_ to switch partners every one or two spins and dips. And you were happy that Asmo noticed. “Sooooo, how are you enjoying your day?”

“Unsurprised, but still embarrassed. Probably a little hurt you kept this from me.”

Asmo feigned concern, catching your larky tone. “I’m soooo sorry, darling! But Satan insisted! And, you’re happy he did this deep down, aren’t you? Don’t try lying to me now! Love and lust are connected, however blurred~”

“Tch.”

“Fufu~ See, see! I was right!♡” Sometimes, you hated how right he was. And pretty. What’s worse is that he knows it.

“You’re terrifyingly perceptive.” Asmo hummed in agreement as he supported your back to dip.

“Of course!~ I’m amazing, aren’t I? Praise me more!”

“You’re amazing, Asmo~”

“Oh, darling, I love you!!!”

You laughed as you accepted his hug, a fish out of water compared to the synchronised movements around you.

“I love you too, Asmo.”

The artificial sunset reminded you of the real ones in the human world. The large bonfire at the centre of the school grounds continued to flicker as the music played, and Mephisto's voice echoed in the speakers, cueing everyone to switch partners. Satan was dancing with a succubus, being an excellent escort, and you couldn't help the bubble of pride in your chest as he reassured his nervous partner who stepped on his foot a few several times. _Isn’t my boyfriend amazing?_ You couldn’t help but think, a voice from inside you asking several questions back: _Why weren't you jealous?_ Because you didn't have any reason to be. You felt safe. Secure in his company. You knew he would never hurt you, not on purpose. You trusted him. You loved him.

"He's good at dancing, isn't he?"

Your eyes focused back at your own partner, laughing at his awkward way of holding your hand.

"I don't have a deadly disease, Solomon." You joked, threading your fingers together and feeling the heat of his hand. He pulled away instinctively, eyes looking elsewhere. Oh darn. You keep on forgetting he's injured. 

"Did I hurt you?"

His silence was jarring, but not as jarring as the look of shock in his eyes.

“Does it hurt that much?” Your racked your brain over that healing spell you learned in class. It was Latin something. Or was it Gaelic? Oh shit. You were bad at rune magic—

“Never. Not at all.” Ah, _he’s back._ You couldn’t help but think, focusing on the bags under his eyes, his usual yet somewhat tired smile. “Let’s try again, shall we?”

You thought you imagined it at first: a surprising, fragile side to him. Maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was something else. But he _was_ back, and he was squeezing your hand and it hurt. You felt that weird vulnerability again when he apologised to you, before promptly disappearing when he teased you about your sweaty palms, never to return.

“You’re not going to heal it?” You asked, pertaining to his broken hand. “Not before finals?” He has more than enough magical capacity to do so. As if reading your thoughts, he flippantly replied.

“Mammon’s reactions are amusing.”

“I _knew_ you had an ulterior motive!”

Your eyes couldn’t help but wander back to Satan—smiling and having fun. You were relieved to see him enjoying himself, but he was so far away all the same. You could see however, your next partner. Amongst the crowd was the ever elegant Lucifer, leading a demoness who seemed to be enjoying his company.

“…thank you.”

But before you could reply back to him, the sorcerer had already given you to your next partner (Lucifer), making an exaggerated curtsy as he left.

 _“We finally meet. Shall we?”_ Lucifer offered his gloved hand and you accepted with a smile. Satan was closer now, almost a turn away, and you caught yourself stealing glances at him as much as he was. You saw him mouth, _Lucifer’s glaring at you_ with a laugh, and you fearfully turned back to the firstborn, and confirmed that yes. He was glaring, and yes. You have missed a spin.

“I was against Satan’s ridiculous gambades. In fact, I find that my negligence caused a lot of discomforts.”

_Gulp._

“If this is about Solomon—I,”

His eyes widened at your Freudian slip, holding you in a cuddle dip. You felt him sigh from the nape of your neck, the hoarseness in his voice, you attributed to fatigue. “So you knew.”

You didn’t want to face him. This was supposed to be a light-hearted dance, so why does it feel like you’re being grilled?

“You should have consulted me first, then again…you do not know the underlying reasons of my anger, do you?”

By the time you had to switch back to your original position, you felt yourself creasing your brows. “I don’t. Won’t you tell me?”

He didn’t answer, _satisfying_ your curiosity with thoughtful silence.

“…I’m sorry for keeping things from you.”

You tilted your head, not really knowing what he meant. “Things?”

“You’ll know soon enough. Speaking of…”

A spin. A turn, and he continued. “Come to Barbatos’ Estate after this. You can bring Satan or any other of my brothers whom you trust. Of course, you can also go alone.”

That was…really strange. It certainly snapped you out of that fairytale-like feeling you’re having.

.

.

.

.

“…hello, gorgeous.”

…Only for it to come back at full strength once your weary heart finally found its match.

“If I become the centre of gossip after this, you have to take responsibility.” You pouted as you accepted his hand, threading your fingers together as you moved to the music.

“I only listened to your suggestions.” His close-eyed smile widened as you missed his foot. You hissed at him and it only earned you a sneaky kiss at the back of your hand as you made a turn.

“So, my dearest; on a scale of flawless to perfect, how do I fare as a boyfriend?”

You rolled your eyes. “Your first day on the job and you’re already up there, aren’t you?”

“The highs of a love realised.” He bantered. “A luxury a few can afford.”

You missed his foot again and frowned. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.”

When did the music stop playing? When did everyone disperse? The bonfire illuminated only he and you, casting shadows on vermilion. His forehead touched yours, looking down to meet your eyes. There was a smile there, not his usual ones—almost warm. “After this and it’s almost over.”

“Oh…”

He kissed your forehead to silence the dark thoughts looming inside there, squeezing your hand to know he wasn’t going away. Not ever.

“My heart will always be with you.” He called your name. “You are just a teleport away anyway. And we can call each other every day.”

“But what if I want to kiss you?”

He kissed you just then, feather soft before pulling away. “Would you like to make a deposit? For a rainy day, of course.”

You blushed, stunned at the sudden gesture. “I’ll use it all in one go,”

A kiss again, this time longer than the other. You stopped moving already and it took you a while to notice. You were too drunk on the moment to notice anything else, in fact.

“Wouldn’t that be a problem? I’m almost tempted to keep you here.”

“Don’t say that…” you bit your lip. “And I’m almost tempted to stay.”

You hated the thought of being away from him. Most especially now that…you had something. A label. An officiation of sorts—validating your feelings for each other.

_“Won’t you trust me?”_

He said to you, four simple words that you couldn’t help but simmer over as your happy yet fleeting days with him are almost coming to an end.

> ** Lucifer **
> 
> Have you made your decision?

And then there’s that—a thought you had set aside in favour of not letting your wonderful day to be spoiled. However you wish to evade responsibility however, you could not. You asked Satan’s words back at you again:

_Do you trust him?_

[[ Tell Satan. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/66113542)

[[ Go alone. ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/66114214)

* * *

**[ MEMORIA 10: ~To Deceive, To Protect~ unlocked. ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/66176107)

[>Read now (first draft version/private blog)](https://dearreaderpsistillloveyou.tumblr.com/post/632236029295968256/memoria-10-to-deceive-to-protect-revised)

**[ A new option has opened in Mammon’s Route: ~Smile at him~ ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/60927712)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEMORIA 10 was posted to Author's Postscripts/Endgame Archive instead due to being heavy spoilers. :) Don't worry. The password hint will be given around Barbatos' route/first half Lucifer's route :).
> 
> EDIT: The revised version of MEMORIA 10 is now available below!


	65. Chapter 60

.-..-. - .... . / .-. .- .. -. .----. ... / -. --- - / .-.. . - - .. -. --. / ..- .--. .-.-.- .-..-. / / .... . / ..-. .-. --- .-- -. . -.. / .- -. -.. / .-.. --- --- -.- . -.. / ..- .--. / .- - / - .... . / ... -.- -.-- .-.-.- / .-..-. .- ..-. - . .-. / -- .- -.- .. -. --. / ... ..- -.-. .... / -... --- .-.. -.. / -.. . -.-. .-.. .- .-. .- - .. --- -. ... / .- -. -.. / . ...- . -. / .--. .-. --- -- .. ... .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / - .... . / ... - .- .-. ... --..-- / - .... . / .... . .- ...- . -. ... / ... . . -- / - --- / -. --- - / .- --. .-. . . / .-- .. - .... / -- . .-.-.- .-..-. / / .-..-. ..--.- ..--.- ..--.- .-.-.- .-..-. / / .-..-. -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / .-.. .- ..- --. .... .. -. --. .-.-.- .-..-. / / .-..-. .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / .--. --- ..- - .. -. --. .-.-.- .-..-. / / .-..-. .. / .- -- / -. --- - .-.-.- .-..-. / / -.--. / ... -- .. .-.. . / .- - / .... .. -- / -.--.- / / / -.--. / ..--.- ..--.- ..--.- .----. ... / .- ..-. ..-. . -.-. - .. --- -. / .-. . .- -.-. .... . -.. / -- .- -..- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. -. --- - / .-. .- .. ... . / .... .. ... / .- ..-. ..-. . -.-. - .. --- -. ... / .- -. -.-- / ..-. ..- .-. - .... . .-. .-.-.- -.--.- / / ..--.- ..--.- ..--.- / .-. . .- -.-. .... . -.. / --- ..- - / - --- / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / ..-. . .-.. - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... --- ..-. - / -.-. .... . . -.- .-.-.- / .... . / ..-. . .-.. - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-.. .. .--. ... --..-- / .-- .- .-. -- / .- -. -.. / ... .-- . . - / --- -. / .... .. ... / --- .-- -. --..-- / -.- -. --- .-- .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- . .-. . / .-. . .- .-.. / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- . .-. . / - .... . .-. . .-.-.- / / / .... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -. .- -- . / ... --- / -- .- -. -.-- / - .. -- . ... / .. -. / -... . - .-- . . -. / -.- .. ... ... . ... -....- -....- ..-. .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / .-.. --- ...- . --..-- / -.-- . - / .- .-.. ... --- / ..-. .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / ... --- .-. .-. --- .-- .-.-.- / .... .. ... / . -.-- . ... / ... . . -- . -.. / - --- / .-.. --- --- -.- / ... --- -- . .-- .... . .-. . / ..-. ..- .-. - .... . .-. / -... . -.-- --- -. -.. --..-- / ... --- -- . .-- .... . .-. . / -. --- - / . ...- . -. / - .... . / ... - .- .-. ... / .... . / .... .- -.. / .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / . ...- . .-. / .-. . .- -.-. .... .-.-.- / / / .-..-. .. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- --..-- ..--.- ..--.- ..--.- .-.-.- .-..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .- - - . -- .--. - . -.. / - --- / ... .- -.-- / .-- .... .. .-.. . / --. .- ... .--. .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / .- .. .-. --..-- / .- ... / .... . / -.. .. -.. -. .----. - / ... . . -- / - --- / .-- .- -. - / - --- / .-.. . - / -.-- --- ..- / --. --- .-.-.- / .... . / -.- .. ... ... . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- --. .- .. -. .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / .- --. .- .. -. .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / .- --. .- .. -. --..-- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-.. .. .--. ... / ... - .- .-. - .. -. --. / - --- / ..-. . . .-.. / -. ..- -- -... / --- -. -.-. . / .... . / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .- .-- .- -.-- .-.-.- / / / .-..-. .. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / - --- --- --..-- .-..-. / .... . / ... .- .. -.. / -... .- -.-. -.- --..-- / .-- .-. .- .--. .--. .. -. --. / .... .. ... / .- .-. -- ... / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / -.- .. ... ... .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. --- .-. . .... . .- -.. .-.-.- / / / .-..-. .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / ... --- / .--. .-.. . .- ... . / -.. --- -. .----. - / . ...- . .-. / ..-. --- .-. --. . - / - .... .- - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / .... . .-.. .--. / -... ..- - / ..-. . . .-.. / - .... .- - / .... .. ... / ...- --- .. -.-. . / - .-. . -- -... .-.. . -.. / .- ... / .... . / ... .--. --- -.- . / .... .. ... / .-- --- .-. -.. ... .-.-.- / ..-. . .- - .... . .-. / ... --- ..-. - / --- -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / . .- .-. / .-- .- ... / .... .. ... / .-.. .. .--. ... --..-- / .-- .... .. ... .--. . .-. .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -. .- -- . .-.-.- / .-..-. -.. --- -. .----. - / . ...- . .-. / ..-. --- .-. --. . - / - .... .- - --..-- / -- -.-. .-.-.- .-..-. /

* * *

[>Read a better formatted translation of the Morse Code by clicking here](https://bbthedevilishkouhai.tumblr.com/private/629483803086356480/tumblr_KauDjPdWsonUjUIen) ([read it here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gBM7H_kcxyYNciwACBx9M6ufbsw6Y0Nh/view?usp=sharing) if you don't own a tumblr/you're reading as a guest. Same password as KEY 2.)

**[ Unlocked ~KEY 2~ ( Letters for ▇▇▇ )* ]**

[>Input password](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GbKD_qvn-2fxZo0Efs3G0aht-tgUnTzV/view?usp=sharing)

_( **Password hint:** “The robbed that smiles, steals something from the thief.” (surname; one word; lowercase) _


	66. Chapter 61

**[ Tell Satan ]**

_(Satan’s affection +15)_

> **{ OPEN STATUS : YES**
> 
> > approved
> 
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 85♡/100♡
> 
> Satan : 100♡/100♡
> 
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡
> 
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**
> 
> >approved **}**

* * *

Do you trust him? Well, of course you do! And you knew he trusted you just as much!

> ** You **
> 
> yea, i’ll go w satan and the others!!
> 
> ** You **
> 
> is that okay? it sounds really important
> 
> ** Lucifer **
> 
> Yes, quite. Don’t worry. Even if you chose to go alone, you can always tell them eventually. Or…I will be the one to announce it myself.
> 
> ** Lucifer **
> 
> You can always leave them if they take too long to prepare. And yes, I am pertaining to Asmo.
> 
> ** You **
> 
> THAT important huh?! we’ll come there as soon as we can!!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

What could it be that even Lucifer seemed really bothered about it? Well, you’d know eventually, so you prioritized dragging everyone’s ass to go with you instead. Lucifer said _“any of my brothers whom you trust”_ , which is his vague way of telling you to bring everyone anyway. Sometimes you wish he would tone down on his cryptic remarks—your brain big dum dum.

 _“We’re going to Barbatos’ Estate,”_ was received with mixed reactions. Some were curious, some were outright annoyed (mostly Belphie who didn’t appreciate being woken up), and then there’s a really rare response from Levi who looked at you and said, “Wait, you’re going there too?” And when asked about his business there, grew incredibly tight-lipped.

“What’s going on?” Satan asked you on the way, and you leaned on his ear and said, “I don’t know either, but Lucifer said it’s something important.”

“Huh…”

“Any ideas?”

From the look on his face, it seemed like he has. But before he can share his thoughts to you, you have already arrived. Sometimes you forget that Barbatos was one of the highest-ranking demons in Devildom due to his subdued demeanor—a duke at that, which from your many readings of cheesy shoujo isekais is at least ML or even second ML material.

“Barbatos is pretty amazing!” You’ve never been to his estate before, so seeing it in all its glory was a feast to your eyes. Satan laughed at your side and told you that you’re gawking, but you couldn’t help it! It’s them who were weird! How can something so fancy be normal to them?

There were servants that greeted you as you arrived by the gates, and a man who introduced himself as the butler (a butler having his own butler! :0) guided you to “Lord Barbatos’ study”. He said fancier words that you couldn’t fully understand, and interpreted it as “follow me, peasant” which seemed to be its correct translation. Speaking of peasant…

“I’m pretty sure Mammon just stole a figurine nearby…”

Satan sighed and shook his head. “Leave him. You’ll see.”

You didn’t see anything, but you _heard_ something alright. In fact, you haven’t heard anyone scream so ghoulishly in your life until Mammon. You smelled something burning too, but Beelzebub, who had been walking at the other side next to you covered your eyes.

“This happens every time we come here. He’ll be okay.” He said, warning you not to open your eyes, and you, being you who trusted them didn’t open your eyes until the butler announced that you have arrived.

“Please wait here, esteemed guests and I shall inform them of your arrival.” You were curtsied to. Curtsied to!

“I-is this how Lord Diavolo feels?! Everyday?!” Your voice trembled with excitement, and you looked at every one of your companions (along with a grumbling Mammon lagging behind) with sparkling eyes.

“I can see your tail wagging from behind.” Satan

You punched him lightly on the shoulder and his smile only widened. Sure, Barbatos acted similarly to his own butler, but Barbatos is Barbatos. You haven’t had _actual_ servants waiting on you before.

“Thank you for your patience, esteemed guests. Please come inside.”

You were promised tea and snacks as the butler left, opening the double doors to see shelves of books with gilded letters at every spine, a chandelier adorned with some fancy sparkly stuff overhead, and some other expensive looking items that Mammon was eyeing with the same, appreciative eyes as yours (although for an entirely different reason). Lucifer sat on one of the chairs nearby, reading stapled pieces of paper, while Barbatos sat behind his desk, spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose.

“I see, so you’ve brought my brothers.” Lucifer placed down the stack of papers on the table and gestured a hand over the vacant chair. “This will take a while, so why don’t you sit down?”

You noticed another figure from the window’s reflection; a mop of white hair scanning one of the bookshelves with a solemn face.

“Solomon, they’re already here. Do your research later.”

“…”

Lucifer sighed, then looked at all of you before standing up. “Barbatos, can you take over?”

Barbatos nodded and faced all of you, while Lucifer literally dragged Solomon by the collar, still concentrated on his reading.

Noticing curious eyes at the spectacle, Barbatos nodded in understanding and explained, “He has a tendency to space out when he’s concentrated on something; a walking hazard when left alone.”

Huh. You didn’t know that. So Solomon had a rather clumsy side to him.

“I apologise for summoning all of you in such short notice, but this matter is rather important.”

“So I was right,” Satan muttered, causing Barbatos to raise an inquiry.

“Were you informed prior?”

“No, merely an observation. Of course I didn’t know the specifics.”

“Ah, that actually makes an interesting introduction. Do you mind telling us what you know from what you have observed?”

 _Oh. ohhh…Barbatos shouldn’t have asked that._ You love your boyfriend, sure. When he nerds out, it’s adorable to you but…

“I’m so glad you asked!” Okay, he _is adorable._ From his close-eyed smile to his air gestures imitating some noir detective procuring a pipe and placing it near his lips…

....but this doesn’t fit the seriousness you expected from the urgency of your summons.

“It’s simple really. Rather, it’s elementary,” You heard Levi mutter “chuuni” under his breath while holding back his laughter and you pinched his side to shut him up. A yelp of pain almost let out from him, if not for Lucifer helpfully glaring at him and _encouraging_ him to say another peep. One brother making an embarrassment of him in front of his friend is already enough.

Satan _really_ went all out with his explanations, taking notice of even the slightest of Lucifer’s misstep that any ordinary person would normally brush off. You heard about his suspicions of Solomon being involved, and the said sorcerer only smiled at you when you looked at him. ‘ _Guess Satan was right about that’_ you thought, then turned to Levi who had now been your boyfriend’s new object of suspicion. The snake demon sputtered, conscious of being on the spotlight—even hiding behind you as if you were an effective shield.

“You’ve been making contact with Barbatos lately. Which was strange. You never make contact with anyone—“

“I have friends, just so you know!”

“Online friends and _them_ do not count.” Pertaining to you.

You saw bullets of sweat gather from Levi’s face, desperately looking at the spectacled Barbatos for a lifeline, which the time bending demon happily obliged upon being requested. “It seems you’re going off topic, Satan. Is Leviathan’s personal matters of importance? Especially when it seems you have an idea of what’s going on now?”

Satan looked almost sheepish as he realised it himself, clearing his throat and returning to his seat. Now that your boyfriend had calmed down, Barbatos returned to explaining the situation. “Satan’s observations are frighteningly accurate. As he had already mentioned, we had been working from behind the scenes. It was not our intention to keep things from you, but we have decided it was the best course of action, until of course the situation was resolved—which was only recently.” Along with tea and snacks, some documents were left by the butler on the table; and you were thankful you cooled your tea first before sipping it. Reading those reports had NOT been a pleasant experience. Satan had to hold you and soothe your back to get you to calm down and reorganise your thoughts. Photographs and photographs of your family, your friends and the unspeakable things—

.

.

.

.

“What the hell is goin’ on?!”

Mammon was your voice of reason, your thoughts and feelings being conveyed by his bursts of anger.

“They’re just human! The hell does Lord Diavolo’s enemies got ta do with them?!”

“We feared this kind of reaction from all you, which was why we told you now that the situation is resolved.” Lucifer warned Mammon to keep his voice down, reminding him of your current disturbed state. Satan continued soothing you and reassuring you it was fine, but…you couldn’t feel anything. So, were you playing around and being blissfully ignorant while Lucifer and the others are sacrificing sleep and their precious free time to protect you?! But then again, what would knowing do when you were powerless? You struggled to keep your emotions in check, looking lost and confused as you met eyes with Lucifer who only looked back at you with an unreadable expression. You saw him open his mouth, as if he were saying something. Only when you felt tears streaming from your eyes did you begin to hear,

“…sorry.”, sounding almost rueful coming from the firstborn. 

“No…I should be sorry…I caused trouble for everyone…”

Satan hugged you tightly and shushed your self-deprecating words. He kissed your tear-stained eyes without giving a damn about public displays of affection. He only wanted you to feel better. 

“Barbatos’ underlings have already distributed the antidote to your family. And you…you’ve been taking small doses of them in your meals.” Solomon said, turning to Satan. “You must have found it strange that Lucifer had been taking kitchen duty quite frequently, didn’t you?”

“So that’s why…” (Satan) 

“You should be grateful. I barely even cook for myself.”(Lucifer) 

You can see it, everyone trying to hold back. Protecting you again in their own ways. It was in the way Belphie listened intently, fighting the urge to fall asleep. In Beel holding and keeping Mammon in place, the said avatar of greed angrier for your sake than yourself. In Asmo who sent you supportive glances while holding Satan’s hand on his other side, as he noticed your boyfriend on the verge of leaking out anger from his thin veneer of composure. Lucifer was unquestionably protective too, albeit misguided for deciding things for you. Barbatos as well—you felt that he cared for you. Whether that care was for you as an individual or as Lord Diavolo’s important guest did not matter. Solomon accepted your request to tutor Mammon despite his injury and busy schedule without a single complaint.

“Thank you, everyone.” You weakly smiled at them, still addled and confused, but you knew better now than to dwell on things that already happened. “Can I be honest?”

“Of course.” (Barbatos)

“…will I be okay from now on? My family too?”

You felt relieved to see Barbatos nod, no matter the remnants of doubt still hanging heavily on your heart. Unfortunately for you, Satan was keen to notice, his next words you didn’t expect.

“I’ll go back with them. To the human realm, of course."

How did he know? Did your fears show on your face? He held you closer towards him, your shoulders touching. “You can drop me out of RAD. I don’t care. Clearly this isn’t entirely over yet.”

His outrageous proposal was received by his other brothers favourably; everyone else offered to drop out as well, worried about your safety. Only Lucifer remained silent, not quite angry but instead, expectant. He levelled their apprehensiveness with his composure, voice clear and unfeeling. “I expected all of you to say that. Not to worry. I’ve already arranged your prolonged leave of absence… _Satan_. Everyone else can visit them if need be.”

There was opposition (mostly from Mammon aka your Guardian Demon), of course. But Lucifer reasoned that Satan made the most sensible choice. 

“We have already made arrangements for your accommodations in the human realm; an alias as well—.” You laughed when you saw Satan’s brows knit at the name _Helel_ in his false documents, knowing the name was of Lucifer’s choosing. Barbatos, Lucifer and Solomon took turns on briefing everyone about the situation, and from what pieces of conversation + information relayed to you, you began to understand:

 _Lord Diavolo’s reign was not received unanimously._ The Demon King’s slumber caused a divide between noble factions, bourgeoisie and even the commoners. Your stay in Devildom was mostly peaceful due to the cooperation of numerous people, most especially Lucifer and his brothers, whose reputation in Devildom was enough of a silent declaration not to mess with you.

“However, some were foolish enough to target you anyway, no matter how well you are protected.” Solomon said. “...mostly the fallen kingdoms salvaged by the Demon King before his slumber. They do not recognise his son to be their new master.”

“Wait—“ you recognised his phrasing and Solomon only smiled sadly. “You should not compare Devildom to Human Realm’s ethics. It’s not as cruel as you think it is.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone with 72 demon pacts.”

You saw his lips tighten for a bit, followed by a forced laughter. “You’re right. I apologise."

“???” You said it jokingly, so why did it feel like you should be the one to apologise instead?

“This and that are different matters anyway,” Lucifer interrupted. “Just know that you are safe now, and Satan will accompany you for an indefinite amount of time until we are entirely sure no one is targeting you anymore.”

The meeting went by a blur after that. Lucifer said many more complicated things, and even had a message for each of his brothers, which he relayed on a faraway corner of the room. Whatever they talked about, it must have been serious, for even the most cheerful of the Demon Brothers had solemn expressions when they returned to their seat. And even as Barbatos thanked all of you for coming, signalling the end of your briefing, you can feel it---there was tension still lingering in the room even as you turned to leave. 

“You’re not coming, Levi?”

“!!!”

Your best friend averted eye contact. “I-I’ll go home by myself.”

Oh right, he did say he had some business with Barbatos.

“You want Satan and I to wait for you?”

“N-no…” Levi stuttered. “I’ll be fine! Just go.”

Weeeeird but okay. Even Satan, who usually had all the answers seemed lost.

The uncertain danger you will face aside, your remaining days in Devildom had been relatively peaceful. Everyone was out of hot water once the final exam results were posted, boasting scores that were significantly higher than their usual—Mammon as well was safe from Lucifer’s punishments, and when you thanked Solomon for his help on tutoring Mammon, he only gave a curt reply, not bothering to make any more conversation. Typical him, you supposed. You weren’t really close.

Levi was still tight-lipped about his frequent visits to Barbatos; even with your numerous bribes and insistences, he didn’t entertain your curiosity. It almost felt like he was embarrassed.

“L-leave me aloooooone! Normies like you won’t understand anyway!”

He also sulked about not being the demon chosen to stay with you in the human realm and even questioned the importance of your friendship in your life—it almost escalated into another fight if not of your promises to summon him even without Lucifer’s permission. Satan only rolled his eyes once you told him about it.

“You’re going to get in trouble for this.”

“But you’ll save me anyway, won’t you?” Your cheekiness earned you a kiss, repeated a few times until an awkward Lucifer asked both of you to prepare to be teleported.

“I’m going to miss this place…” You looked up at Satan, feeling his fingers lacing with yours.

“Not as much as it will miss you.

.

.

.

.

.

Ready?”

You nodded, squinting your eyes at the bright light that slowly enveloped both of you.

* * *

A week had passed since then. Distance seemed to be the only change you’ve had in your daily life. Everyone in Lamentation still kept in touch with you frequently and even visited (read: crashed) at Satan’s place under the guise of inspections, investigations and “sleepover trials” (nice try, Asmo). Satan didn’t take their interruptions kindly, complaining in both your lonesome that your times together diminished due to their “pestering”.

Satan avoided their company by staying at your place instead, littering your apartment with cats and books. He had been a lovely housemate, excited about everything new to him, and was a wonderful cook who treated you to every one of his newly concocted recipes which he gathered from numerous binges of cooking documentaries on Ne*flix. Any complaints his brothers had about “his privileges” were immediately shut down when he pulled the “boyfriend card”. As many benefits he enjoyed by having such a card at his disposal, the responsibilities that came along with it was also quite nerve-wracking…to you at least. Your unflappable boyfriend was more “excited” and “willing” than nervous, and you dearly wished you had his mental strength...especially now. 

You should be the one saying “It will be fine,” right now! You should be the one calming him down and kissing his worries away as one of your life’s most important moments was waiting for you at the other side of the door.

You knew _it_ was coming eventually. You can only delay his inevitable meeting with _them_ for so long. 

“They will love you.”

“I know, so you don’t have to worry.” He chuckled and kissed your lips, holding your hand tight. “Just be yourself, Kitten.”

“I have known those people,” you stated, pertaining to your “guests” at the other room, “…I’ve known them for YEARS. They’re important to me. And…oh, Satan!”

“Helel.” He corrected.

“Right, right. Haley!” He rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh. “I want them to accept you too."

“They will. I’m amazing, after all.”

“Asmo is rubbing off on you—h-hey wait don’t open—

.

.

.

.

.

hi guys!” (strained)

Your traitorous boyfriend! You stepped on his shoes (which he evaded quite gracefully) to express your annoyance. _His stupid, cute smile!_ His reassurances however, had merit. Was it a demon’s charm? Or was it his own charisma with people? Either way, the friendly and smiling way he carried himself was a hit to your other important people. Tension left your body, replaced with pride and joy as you saw how everyone received him. In fact, they were so taken with him that they almost forgot their pleasantries.

“Now that is just rude of me not to do. Please allow me to introduce myself.” You saw him utter his borrowed name with no hint of hostility (after much practice and getting used to). Feeling all the love he had for you when you met each other's eyes, his smile as he turned to them was dazzling. 

_**"I'm lucky enough to say that I am their boyfriend. It's lovely finally meeting all of you."** _

**[ Satan's Normal Ending obtained.]**

[>Autoload previous save slot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/65995414)

[>go back to prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59853073)

[>exit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)

**[ You have unlocked a new chatroom in MEMORIA 7. ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/66037687)


	67. Chapter 62

**[ Go alone ]**

_(Satan’s affection -15)_

> **{ OPEN STATUS : YES**
> 
> > approved
> 
> > displaying capture targets
> 
> Mammon : 85♡/100♡
> 
> Satan : 70♡/100♡
> 
> Barbatos: 0♡/100♡
> 
> Lucifer : 5♡/100♡
> 
> **CLOSE STATUS : YES**
> 
> >approved **}**

Lucifer looked surprised to see you by your lonesome. His eyes scanned at the empty space beside you, seeing no one.

“It sounded urgent and—“ you paused, considering if your explanation sounded like excuses. Was he testing you? For what reason? Or were you overthinking all of this?

“…I got lost on the way. The map you sent me was confusing…” You sighed in relief to see his expression lighten, urging you to sit with “them”.

Who _were_ them?

It almost felt like a job interview. Barbatos was sitting at his desk, sitting across from your sofa. Lucifer was on the other, scanning pages of documents, while Solomon contented himself with the view outside, looking elsewhere.

“Uhm…” What a weird combination of personalities. Lucifer seemed to read your mind and answered for you.

“I’ll cut to the chase.” He showed you the documents and urged you to read it. “You _were_ in danger.” Barbatos nodded, elaborating. “The person responsible for causing you harm had been apprehended quite recently. We wish to share this announcement to you now that the issue had been resolved.” He didn’t expect the serenity on your features, which caused him to react. “You don’t look surprised.”

That was because your mind blanked—unable to process what was said to you. In the documents handed out to you were numerous accounts of not only you, but your loved ones in the Human Realm being targeted by insurgents, unhappy with the Demon King’s son taking reign in his slumber. At one hand, you sympathised with them—with nowhere else to go but the home of those who destroyed theirs, bound to a life they did not choose. Freedom in exchange for comfort, a life for a life…even a life that did not concern them. At least that was what you thought.

“They’re fine now.” Solomon finally turned towards you, back leaning against the window. “I was commissioned by Lucifer to create an antidote to counter the brainwashing they received. Yours too.”

“Ah, thank you—

.

.

Wait. Did you just say, me too?”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “You weren’t suspicious why I came home more frequently? And even cooked meals for everyone?”

Nope. Sorry. Idiot brain can’t understand.

“Flavourless antidote. One of my best creations~” Solomon helpfully explained for you…or not. He said it pretty vaguely too so you weren’t really sure if you really understood. 

“I laced it in your meals. I even discouraged Beelzebub to share them with you.”

“It was just you being you?”

The way Lucifer rolled his eyes in exasperation made Solomon snort out a laugh. You were pretty sure Barbatos was also holding back a smile—well sorry if you aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed! It was a good distraction however, from your many tumultuous thoughts. You supposed you were fairly good at hiding your fears for them not to notice—their explanation of what happened and what may happen from that point on seemed reassuring and daresay, foolproof…but…a part of you couldn’t help but wonder…

_What if it fails?_

What if someone is still out there, out to kill you? To harm your loved ones?

“Are you sure you will be fine going back on your own?” Lucifer asked you, and you nodded. Your AKUber was waiting for you outside, and Satan said he will be waiting for you back at Lamentation. Your boyfriend knew something was going on but didn’t press you for answers; and now you felt bad for not bringing him with you because you didn’t think things through!

Your hand trembled at the door handle, feeling a pair of eyes on you, but as you turned back, you were only greeted back by Lucifer’s own worried pair of red eyes, asking if you are reconsidering your decline—Barbatos was poring over a difficult looking book (a pair of spectacles on his person), and Solomon had his back turned against you, admiring the view from the window.

You shook your head and reassured Lucifer once again before shutting the door.

The absence of a butler guiding you to the entrance made you take a lot of detours on your way there. Such detours led you to spotting a familiar figure you would have never expected to cross paths with in Barbatos’ Estate.

“Levi?”

He was trying to escape, but the power of your words (all thanks to your pact with him), glued him to where he was standing. Even with your apologies, he still glared at you—understandable. You were pretty sure no one would ever enjoy being treated like a dog. (There were better words than _stay_ but you panicked and said the first command that popped out of your head).

“ **W** h **a** t a **re** yo **u d** oing he **re**?!” You asked each other in unison, followed by a seemingly endless chain of both of you unjinxing each other.

“Sorry for err…doing that.” You held his hand in an effort to pry him away from the floor he almost faceplanted on, hearing him swear and complain about his sides that took the brunt of the impact instead. “So, what gives, Levi? Why are you here?”

There was a blush colouring his cheeks now—his face—to the tips of his ears. He shouted. “NORMIES LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!”

You covered his mouth. “Okay, okay! I won’t ever! Just keep your voice down!”

When he asked why he still couldn’t move, you scratched your head and laughed, telling him _no idea,_ which earned you a well-earned smack at your back. “I’m sorry, okay?! I can’t control my strength!”

You both decided to keep each other company until the binding from your spell wore off. Through your numerous pestering, ~~you finally pressured him to~~ he finally told you about his reasons for coming to the Estate.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.”

He looked from side to side, urging you to lean your ear towards him. “Ruri-chan’s birthday is coming soon and…B-Beel said…he w-wanted to celebrate with m-me…”

“Wha—“ He immediately covered your mouth to shut you up this time. _Revenge served cold._ “Go on, laugh! A gross otaku like me dragging my brother to celebrate a birthday of a fictional character?! He only agreed to go because of the food! I know that!”

“I never said that, Levi…” You smooshed his cheeks and stroked his head, earning you his ire. “So that’s what it’s about. You could have just asked Satan for baking lessons, you know?”

“Schwiff! (As if!)”

You already knew about Ruri-chan’s birthday! Heck, you were the first person he invited! You just weren’t aware that he invited Beel as well (nor did you know he was preparing for the party to **this extent)** , and he seemed really excited to have his brother over since the sixth born didn’t really seem to be an anime person. “Maybe we can invite Belphie too! You can let him cuddle on your Ruri-chan body pillow! Maybe you can even make your bedroom Ruri-themed! His eyes sparkled at your suggestion, before deflating back again to his usual doom and gloom.

“What if they find it gross? What if they won’t actually go?”

“I’d still be there. I can invite Satan too!”

“…t-they never came to my parties before…”

You couldn’t help it! It felt like he needed a hug. You felt him trembling in your embrace, weakly returning your gesture. “We won’t know until we try. I’ll wait for you at home, okay?”

“It will take a while. Barbatos and I will be making sweets.”

“Then why don’t I wait for you?”

“You should go.” Levi said, pulling away from the hug. “You can tell me about why you’re here later, okay?”

**!!!**

“Obviously, you want someone else to know first—besides! Barbatos is waiting for me. Now go, before I throw another tantrum—“

“Leviiiiiiiii!”

You received a pinch on your cheek as you proceeded to smother him in hugs.

* * *

Your intentions to wait for Levi hadn’t been as pure as he thought it was. You left your AKUber, told the driver you’d walk from there and stared up at the sky. Eternal darkness littered with stars greeted you, and it was only five in the afternoon. You had a wonderful boyfriend waiting for you to come home, an understanding best friend who didn’t push you for answers but…you still couldn’t help the melancholy you felt in your heart. After texting Satan that you will take a few detours on the way home, you sauntered off to the bustling streets of Devildom, walking aimlessly, hoping you could place a name for your current, turbulent thoughts and feelings.

 _You couldn’t go home like this._ The reflection staring back at you from the display windows looked like it was about to cry. It was ridiculous. There’s no more threat to your life—and even if there was, you were confident that Satan and his brothers would not let any harm to come to you. So why…why do you feel…useless? Do you deserve the happiness you’re feeling right now? Especially when people were fighting for your safety in the sidelines?

How long had you been circling the shopping district? Were people giving you weird looks? Was it really okay for you to go alone and decline Lucifer’s offer?

A voice called your name in the faceless crowd—familiar and almost comforting. With his hand on your back, and the other holding your hand to catch you, his aquamarine eyes pulled you back.

“Simeon?”

His serene smiles had been comforting, his “Are you okay?” shattered you enough to break you down in tears.

You hated being alone in your thoughts, but hated it even more if you showed this side of yours to those who were watching over you in secret. You had a vague knowledge that they are going out of their way for you, but not like this—not to this extent. So seeing someone, completely unaware or even out of their influence was a breath of fresh air.

Simeon held you and offered his comforting silence until you have calmed down. And even when it was time for you to separate paths, he immediately knew you were reluctant to be alone again. _Were all angels like that?_ You wanted to ask, but chose to keep silent. 

“Want to come with me? I’ll fix you a cup of tea.”

You couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

Purgatory Hall, true to its definitions, almost felt…pure. Pristine white walls, gilded ornaments, angelic statues and paintings—it almost felt like the times when you were gawking at Catholic church interiors when the priest takes too long to arrive for mass. Its quiet was different, contrasting even to Lamentation’s usual hustle and bustle.

“Luke is studying Satan’s reviewers.” Simeon answered for you when he noticed your eyes were scanning the vicinity. Without the blackboards and study table, you can finally see Purgatory in all its beauty. _You forgot how calming it was to be here._ Was? You don’t recall going here often…

“Oh, perfect timing! Barbatos had just given me sweets today. Would you like some with your tea?” Everyone seemed to be either getting sweets or being taught to make sweets by Barbatos today. But you wouldn’t pass up on such a tempting offer and accepted Simeon’s generosity. A fresh cup of tea was laid in front of you along with a slice of cake. Simeon sat on the sofa beside you, sipping his own cup before turning to you. “You look troubled, little lamb. Is something bothering you?”

The warm tea in your mouth calmed the worries in your heart by a bit. Enough for you to reply to Simeon without tears threatening to fall from your eyes. “You can tell, can’t you? Sorry for the trouble.” Simeon shook his head. “I couldn’t leave you alone; my heart wouldn’t be able to take it. Now…” You felt puzzled when he patted his lap, so he explained. “Why don’t you lie down and air out your worries? I won’t have to listen if you want me to. It might make you feel better as well.”

“L-lie? On your lap?!”

Simeon seemed confused at your flustered reactions. “Yes. Is something wrong with that? I do it with Luke and Solomon all the time.”

He didn’t leave any room for protests that’s for sure—before you knew it, his lap was now your pillow, and his beautiful features greeted you as you looked up. _How embarrassing!_

“Your muscles are tense, little one. Relax. I won’t force you to say anything if you don’t want to.” His words had some power to them. Was it because he was a writer? In no time at all, you felt your eyes closing, heart calmer. His voice seemed louder in the darkness.

“Simeon?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever felt helpless?”

You felt his hands comb through your hair, voice soft yet clear enough for you to hear. “Of course. I feel like everyone had felt powerless at some point in their lives. Some Human Realm psychologists even have a name for it—“ He mentioned something about a man named Alfred Adler and his theories about humans and their feelings of inferiority upon birth; some material he used to understand one of his TSL characters deeper. “Of course, a character is not as complex and as deep as a real living person, so your sense of helplessness is deeper and more profound.”

“It’s kinda funny,”

“Hm? What is funny?” Simeon asked you back.

“Humans try to understand and know themselves better, but we still couldn’t prevent ourselves from feeling helpless.” When he didn’t respond, you continued speaking. “It’s like, your life is already set out for you to live and you can’t do anything about it—and any form of strength, wisdom or innate ability you have are mere illusions. You can’t escape from what you will become or what you already are.

.

.

.

.

Simeon?”

You looked up at him, seeing tears form on his own eyes that made you sit up in panic.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound depressing—tissue! I have a tissue in my pocket!”

He thanked you graciously for your tissue, dabbing the corner of his eyes with a laugh.

“You humans are amazing, do you know that?”

“We are?”

Nodding, his smile returned, and you were back to facing each other again.

****

**_“Don’t ever lose hope. You have the right to forge your own path, so don’t ever waver, Little Lamb. Your efforts will never be in vain.”_ **

“Thank you…” That was some really profound advice. And honestly? From the way Simeon’s eyes seemed to look straight past you, you couldn’t help but feel that he was saying his words of advice to someone else as well.

His company, his sweets and your conversations with him until the early hours of the evening however, effectively lightened up your mood. And by the time you returned to Lamentation, with a worried Satan catching you in his arms, you couldn’t help but smile and say, _“I’m home.”_

**[ Simeon's Friendship Ending obtained. ]**

[>Autoload previous save slot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/65995414)

**[ MEMORIA 11: A Playful Warning unlocked. ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/66217451)

**[ You have unlocked a new chatroom in MEMORIA 7. ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/66343606)


	68. Announcement: IMPORTANT

Hello, BB here! Sorry for my long absence. This isn't an update but an important announcement. So many things happened while I was gone and I'm still trying to make everything work irl. Most of that is really dealing with the aftermath of a really bad typhoon that affected my area. That and balancing it with adulting stuff leaves little headspace for writing. What little time I have for myself is reserved for playing Genshin Impact to keep myself sane from all the stress. 

Due to certain unpleasant reasons I don't wish to elaborate (since it had already been resolved), I will start placing dates and timestamps for my works in order to protect them. I also changed the password for the private blog temporarily due to this. The "correct password" will be placed back once I finish writing the True Ending. The hint to this password has a proper puzzle that will unlock it so please be patient! ( **Tl; dr - The private blog is inaccessible at the moment!** )

We're halfway through this series! To everyone who subscribed to this story, thank you very much! Hopefully, you'll enjoy the rest of PSISLY!

A new update bulk should be up soon. Satan Ending Route A Outline is REALLY LONG (around 3k words just for an outline;;)and has a considerable amount of bonus content. I had to make some modifications of the outline too since some contents of the outline became canon due to the newly released content. Seriously. I'm still shookt one of Barbatos' new surprise guest lines is so similar to one of his lines in PSISLY. Author's lines too. Anyway, see you soon! Please take care! (I will delete this post once I post the first wave of updates!)


	69. Chapter 63

**{ OPEN STATUS :** **YES**  
> approved  
> displaying capture targets

Mammon : 85♡/100♡  
Satan : 95♡/100♡  
Barbatos: 0♡/100♡  
Lucifer : 5♡/100♡  
[@#&)(@)€RR0Я : ∞??!@????♡/10000000000♡](https://youtu.be/srfj6FY4HLc)

 **CLOSE STATUS : YES**  
>approved **}**

* * *

**[ Wake him up ]**

_(Satan’s affection +5)_

Satan was unbelievably adorable when he's half-asleep. The hand you reached out to him is currently being nuzzled. If he purred right there, you were quite sure that you would lose it. 

"Wake up, Satan!" 

He didn't budge. It took consecutive pokes on his cheek for his eyes to open, green eyes peeking and demanding sleep. 

"I would love to let you sleep some more, but we'll be locked out if we stay here any longer."

He nodded in his half-asleep state and reached out for your hand to hold it and to stand back up properly. Rubbing his eyes, he let out the cutest yawn that made your heart melt.

"Why are you smiling like that?" You heard him stutter out, knowing the reason completely. The tinge of pink on his cheeks was telling. 

"Nothing~" 

…and the mischievousness of your replies were also telling of your intent. He pinched your cheeks to avenge his past self. He frowned when he saw you were unfazed.

“Oh! There’s the janitor!” You beamed, bright and cheeky compared to the dark and dreary sky blanketing the ambiguous beginnings of the evening. Satan was more annoyed at you than indignant, truthfully not having the strength nor the will to get angry at you because of the cursed feeling called _love_ that seemed to make you his every exception. You seemed to know this very fact, he couldn't help but surmise, for you seemed to always be testing the extents of those feelings. Whether it was intentional or not did not matter. It wouldn't change the feelings that you stir in his heart. 

“Show me your phone!”

See? Even his shouting was more levelled than he wanted. You were a hard person to hate.

"How about no? MY. WALLPAPER. NOW~” 

You saw the surly janitor’s lips twitch at your antics--well look at that, he can actually smile! And all it took was a stolen picture of your sleeping cat boy!

The “chase” continued even as you exited RAD, out of breath and laughing all the way home. You were hugged from behind as soon as you stopped to catch your breath. There was annoyance in his face as you looked up, which you returned with a toothy grin that vanished immediately on your face as he closed the distance between you. By the time he was satisfied, your lips were sore and red. ~~Not that you mind—~~

“!!!”

The alarming noise you both heard however, did. You looked at each other with confused expressions, and you were the first person to ask him,

“Did you hear that?”

Satan signalled you to keep your voice down as he nodded. “It came from your room.”

Weird. You were sure you locked your room. But as you strained your ears to hear more, you did hear _something._ Whoever it was definitely didn’t have discretion as their priority. You were sure they knocked down the stack of books you just organised that morning, for you heard them curse as if they were buried in its sheer amount. Satan _had_ been hanging around you lately, so some of his items were still there.

“I think I have an idea on who it is.”

Oh? You didn’t want to believe it, but it seems that _he_ was the only possibility. As Satan opened the door, you had mixed feelings when you and your thief locked eyes. Books were strewn on the floor, and he too was somewhat caught in all the clutter, holding Satan’s beloved gift to you in utmost care. You heard Mammon curse when he looked up to see both of you. His deep blue eyes were laced with surprise.

“I-I can explain!” He struggled to get out from the stack of books burying him underneath. “It ain’t what it looks like--!”

“ **Really?”** Satan bent down and plucked a singular flower from the bouquet, twisting its stem with his fingers. “This particular breed of carnations costs **a lot of money** if you sell it on Akuzon. Even a single flower can give you a small fortune.”

If he was aware of how extravagant his gift was, then why must he let you carry it in public? It was embarrassing!

“Tell me, Mammon.” Satan barred the only exit to your room with cold eyes. “ **How did you get in here?”** You can feel Satan’s murderous aura from your side. If you won’t stop him now, you weren’t sure what will happen. So you did what any desperate not-lover would…and held his hand.

!!!

Satan looked surprised and turned to you with flushed cheeks. “Must you do this at a time like this?” He stuttered, ultimately betraying his words as he squeezed your hand back. His anger had finally subsided, his tone more subdued that you couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

“We need to hear him out.” You reasoned, pleading him with your eyes.

“Even if the evidence is **glaring?”** Satan frowned further, so you pacified him again with a squeeze to his hand.

“Anger wouldn’t solve this.” He looked hurt at your words so you had to clarify your meaning. “Mammon has a right to explain himself. I knew him long enough to be sure that he wouldn’t steal from me without reason.” And looking back on it...despite his not-so-sterling reputation, Mammon never did steal things from you. It was incredibly strange of him to sneak around your room like this in the first place. You looked up at Satan and smiled reassuringly. “Thank you for getting angry for my sake.”

Satan sighed heavily in relent. “You’re way too lenient on him. But you’re right. Thank you too for calming me down.”

Your beloved Avatar of Wrath had a lot of complicated feelings with regards to his representative sin—and while you couldn’t grasp it in its entirety yet, you were hopeful that you would understand him deeper as your relationship progressed. What you only knew now was that you didn’t want him to feel saddened by being branded only for his anger when you can see how painfully he struggled to set himself apart from it. The Satan you knew was awkward, yet thoughtful and gentle and kind.

“Anytime.” You kissed his knuckles as you let go, bending down to help Mammon get out from the book pile.

You...couldn't read Mammon's expression (as weird as it was). He usually had his heart on his sleeve, but somehow...it felt like he was trying desperately to hide something. 

“Thanks…” Mammon’s words were almost a whisper as he clutched the bouquet to his chest.

“So—“

“I—!” Mammon interrupted, but stopped his words prematurely, looking at Satan, then at you, then at Satan again.

“…I didn’t steal nothin’!”

“Then, may I ask why you were here?”

“!!!”

He looked uncomfortable, but you pressed on. You didn’t want to be suspicious of him, but Satan had a point too.

“…Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Yes, Mammon. What do you mean by **maybe?”** (Satan)

Sataaaaaaaan! Oh, of course he didn’t look angry. He was definitely holding back for your sake, but you can still feel the venom in his words.

Oh, there it was. Your beloved, transparent, exasperating yet endearing old friend. You felt relieved to see him back again. It was odd seeing Mammon so solemn.

“MAYBE I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA SELL IT! HAPPY?!” That exasperating yet endearing old friend said, clutching the flowers tighter to his person. His admittance however, only worsened the situation. 

.

.

.

.

The smile on Satan’s face was unsettling.[ It reminded you of that one old school movie that coined a certain term in a certain website.](https://youtu.be/SuAADocdVn0)

“You heard him.” He turned to you with that same, plastic smile.

You _did_ hear him. There was definitely a reason behind it—a reason he didn’t seem to be comfortable sharing with his brother, but you still couldn’t help your disappointment. Perhaps you _were_ lenient on him as Satan said, but you justified your leniency by telling yourself that that was just him being him, and you cared for him as a friend so you should let it pass. But now that you were finally on the receiving end of his stealing agenda, a sense of clarity only brought by experience started to dawn on you: there were no heroes nor villains in this situation. Mammon’s brothers had every right to get angry at Mammon for his stealing habits, and Mammon had every right to find their treatment of him despite it all unfair. So where should you, a neutral party, stand? Do you chime in at their (oftentimes) harsh criticisms of Mammon’s character, or must you call out their unfair prejudice?

“I understand,” You found yourself saying despite not understanding your almost instinctual replies entirely; only filtered out by your desire for objectivity. You looked up at Mammon and decided to be honest with him.

“I’m disappointed in you.” You saw him shrink from where he stood, yet the firmness of his hold on the bouquet indicated that he didn’t regret his actions. “But, I want to understand why you were desperate enough to do this. You’ve never done this before, after all.”

Mammon’s eyes looked almost watery as he bit his lip and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology.” You said your next sentence a lot softer: words only meant for Mammon to hear. “You have your reasons, don’t you?”

Mammon gulped as he locked eyes with a still-smiling Satan, whose sinister look already foretold his doom. Your attempts to negotiate with his blond harbinger of death ended in failure.

“I’m afraid I can’t just let this pass. He deserves to be punished for this and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

Ah. Mammon already gave up. You saw the light in his eyes fade as he smiled at you in defeat.

“Satan!”

“Fine. I’ll _consider_ giving him a lighter punishment for your sake.”

“Sataaaan.”

“I **promise** to give him a lighter punishment for your sake.”

Well, that was the best you can do. At least that brought back a bit of colour on Mammon’s face. You could only hope for the best now.

> ** stn **
> 
> I’ll be late. Don’t wait for me.

Texting Lucifer about your worries only made the situation worse.

> ** Lucifer **
> 
> Frankly, I think it’s about time you would stop coddling him. He would be punished accordingly.
> 
> ** You **
> 
> its not that i dont understand. i just think satan is going too far. mammon never did this to me before
> 
> ** Lucifer **
> 
> _Never_ means _eventually_ in Mammon’s vocabulary and you know that.
> 
> **You**
> 
> i don’t. i believe in mammon. he’s the guardian demon you assigned for me, after all.
> 
> **You**
> 
> don’t get me wrong. im definitely disappointed. in fact, im very upset right now. im beginning to understand your perspective now. it doesn’t change the fact that i still care for mammon though.
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> …fine. I’ll see to it that any punishment he receives would be… _fair_ in human standards.
> 
> **You**
> 
> thank you! oh! satan is with you right now, isn’t he?
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> Yes. Do you want to relay a message?
> 
> **You**
> 
> yea. he isn’t answering my texts so could you please ask him what he meant by _“confiscating my bouquet?”_
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> …
> 
> **You**
> 
> Lucifer?
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> ...you will know soon.
> 
> **You**
> 
> ???
> 
> **Lucifer**
> 
> Get some rest. Good night.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **END**

Weeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiird. Even the twins who whisked you away from your room were also acting strange.

Any questions about the meaning behind their surreptitious glances and conspiratorial remarks were answered with seemingly oblivious offers of playing several rounds of Devilkart with you in Levi’s room.

“NO! THEY CAN’T GO IN!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you would ever be allowed to enter, that is. He was still angry over what happened with your pop-up café plans(which he had every right to do so). You weren’t expecting to be forgiven, so you shouldn’t really feel too disappointed and hurt that he was acting so distantly with you again. You deserved it, after all.

“I’m sorry, Levi—“

…the door was slammed at your face once the twins were let in. It didn’t hurt you as you were able to back away before the impact, but a portion of your heart seemed to have taken some damage. With bitten lips, you let your palms rest against the door, hoping your words were getting through him.

“I’m really sorry…” Somewhere along the way, you found that you stopped trying to make up with him. You had been so comfortable with each other that the fact that he was acting distant with you again never seemed to dawn on your mind until now. You thought he just needed more time, more space…but perhaps you should have tried harder.

“Sorry, Beel. Belphie. I’ll just get some sleep for tonight.”

You heard someone shout. A strong force pulled you inside—enough to make you lose your balance and stumble upon the closest person on your vicinity. He was still holding your hand, his eyes wincing at the pain of the impact. He looked like he hadn’t slept for days.

“Levi! Are you okay?”

You hurriedly got off him and offered your hand. He looked at it for a while before reluctantly taking it to stand, eyes glued on the floor.

“Lucifer told us you can stay here for tonight.”

“Oh…” You sounded disappointed.

“He’s really worried about you.” Beel suddenly chimed in, handing you your usual Devilkart controller. “Maybe he’s just embarrassed to make up with you.”

“Can’t we just start already? I’m getting sleepy.” Belphie added, yawning to prove his point.

“You’re worried? For what?”

“!!!” Levi’s face suddenly turned really red. Any attempt to cover his flushed face was futile.

“Is it because you heard I was stumped with so much work?”

“!!!”

“Are you the one who gave me snacks in the break room?”

Ah, he wasn’t looking anymore. His face was now completely covered by his hands. The tip of his ears were also dyed in that lovely colour.

You felt warm all over. Something was stinging your eyes and causing them to close. Before you knew it, you were tackling him on the ground again, relieved. Happy—the last thing you’d ever want to happen is to lose such an important friend.

“I’m so sorry, Levi! So much just happened and—!”

“I know.” His hand hovered over your back, reluctant for contact. “But next time, tell me in advance. I don’t want to read through those text walls of apologies again!”

“Sorry…”

Where would you even begin to tell him? So much had happened since your fight. Perhaps you can start with a round of Devilkart? Sometimes, games and hobbies were the best form of communication after all. And you knew for sure that you weren’t the only one who missed gaming nights together.

“Get off. Your snot is getting all over me.”

“Okayyyy.”

“Matchups are decided with rock, paper scissors. We’ll start after you wash your face.”

“Okayyyyyy.”

You heard him complain about his back as he returned to his seat and looked over you. It was such a relief to see his face again.

“Hey Henry?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s nice to see you back.”

Smiling, you told him, “Me too.”

[ _ >continue to next scenario_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/69078897)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofread. i just want this route to be over lol/s next chapter should be up soon
> 
> date outlined: October 30, 2020  
> date written: December 12, 2020  
> date published: December 17, 2020


	70. Chapter 64 (currently editing)

While being kabedoned had definitely been a part of your bucketlist, you were expecting it to be more…romantic. Not in a seedy corner of a street, done by your flustered bouquet thief who looked like he’d been through hell/Devildom or whatever its figurative namesake was. The terms are blurry after actually staying in the place for almost a year. He didn’t look like he had much sleep—his unkempt uniform seemed even more untidy than usual. His necktie was a breath away from you, and you found yourself reaching your hand to tie it for him when you heard him speak.

“Yer my only hope, human!”

Hope? In what? For what? He was getting a little too close so you placed your hands on his shoulders to push him away, earning his flustered apologies. “You could have just messaged me.”

Mammon looked confused. His eyes looked at you incredulously; as if you’re saying something absurd. “Do you think Satan would make it easy tryin’ to get to ya? I almost died there last night!”

“Were his worries warranted?”

“Of course not.” His voice sounded weak. “Didn’t ya say you’d hear me out?”

You had a feeling there’s more to the situation than it seemed. Mammon’s motives were barely even scratching the surface. Everyone started acting really weirdly last night—Levi in particular seemed like he was on the verge of blurting out whatever conspiracy they were keeping amongst themselves to you. You were touched by his loyalty, but were also concerned about why they were going to such extents in the first place. Lucifer was usually the notorious secret keeper of the family—to involve his brothers in his secrets was the last thing he’d ever want to do. From your months of knowing him, you had at least an idea that the eldest sibling wasn’t the type to share his burdens with his family if he had a choice.

“Of course. But…” You looked around and smiled awkwardly at him. “Is this really the right time and place for that? I was supposed to meet with Satan.”

You saw the colour leave his face. As if the thought only came to him at your suggestion.

“E-Even so!” His façade was cracking at every second.

“?”

“Just come with me, darn human! Before _he_ comes for me!”

A cold hand squeezed yours that felt small despite the fact that it enveloped your own. With relent, you shook your head and sighed, willing whatever consequences he may face and sharing his burdens. “Just how did he even punish you?”

You heard a _gah!_ Squeak out of him as his face paled upon remembering. With a soft and unsure voice, and more respectful gestures that placed some distance between both of you, he answered. “Seventy five.”

“Pardon?”

You saw him bite his lip as you asked for an elaboration. Then, a blush coloured his cheeks that hinted embarrassment. “I should score 75 in all my subjects or else I’ll sksnjhfddfkjdf—“

“You lost me at _or else I’ll—“_

“IF I FAIL MY EXAMS I’LL GET HANGED!” His shaky voice finally let out all its steam in frustration. “I’m so tired of this shit! I really had a reason for this time and…” No, he shouldn’t be getting angry at you. You were his only ally on this. The fact that you’re even willing to listen to him proved that _at least_ you cared for him. That you had faith in him.

“Sorry.” He pulled away from you and placed a hand atop your head. “Yer the one who got affected by this. I shouldn’t get angry atcha. It’s just…frustrating.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way Mammon.” You hid behind him again once you noticed some classmates passing by your corner. You really wanted to comfort him right now, but _this isn’t the time._ “We should talk about this in a more private place.”

Understanding, he nodded and offered his hand. “You don’t have to help me. In fact, I might get in deeper trouble if you help me study. Just …think with me. Please? I know it’s weird I’m asking ya this but…I can’t ask anyone else.”

You know that feeling, at least even a semblance of it. To face hardships alone with no one to lean on, to be faced by something you’re too small to handle by yourself but have no choice but to endure it alone—you wondered. How long had Mammon been lonely in his own thoughts? Who really understood him? Surely you didn’t. A conversation ago, you had bitter feelings towards his “betrayal”, even if you were aware there was more to the situation than he let on. Perhaps the idea that we can spare thoughts and care to someone else when we alone are facing our own hardships is already a miracle in itself. After all, the world surely doesn’t revolve only at us. Even when one disappears, we return to the earth as something barely recognisable as _us._ Fragments of us could only exist in other’s memories and someday, even they would disappear too. If such an inevitable would happen in the future, then why should we care so much?

“Okay,” You found the answer to your many thoughts when you took the hand he offered. To see the storm in his eyes calm at your understanding made you feel that even he might be considering those thoughts despite the huge divide on your lifespan and race. Or perhaps you’d only like to think so to feel a closer connection to him. “What do you want to do, Mammon?”

“Pass.”

“Well, of course!” You laughed, conscious of his joking tone. “We can ask someone to help you. Do you have anyone in mind?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Don’t involve me in your problems, idiot brother.”

 _Rejected on the spot._ You thought the offer of the latest memory foam pillow would do the trick, but it only earned you Belphegor’s disgusted look once he put two-and-two together and realised you’d been in on it too.

“Even for two pillows?”

“Are you kidding me?” There was now a frown on his face as he looked up at Mammon. “ **Get lost**. And you!” He turned to you, annoyed. “Let’s just leave this idiot alone to suffer the consequences of his actions. Why _are_ you even helping him?”

“Because he’s my friend.”

Purple pairs of eyes looked at you in shock. He seemed to be muttering something to himself, but it was too soft to hear. ~~“You trust him so much, but you couldn't do the same for me."~~

“Belphie?”

“It’s nothing.” It didn’t sound like it was nothing. “I want a nap. Leave, you two.”

“But classes—“

“Just…leave.” Despite declining your request, you left the pillows for him anyway and bade him goodbye. For a fleeting second, it felt like you felt sadness in his eyes as you turned away from him and asked Mammon about your next plans. A part of you felt like you should have stayed with him. But you wondered why…

“Well that was a bust.” Mammon jutted his lips in a frown. “The only other smart person I know is Lucifer and…you know that option ain’t even viable.”

“Satan—“

“Are you flippin’ me, human?! You want me to really die?!”

Well. Satan was the best option, that was true. But both of you highly doubted he would ever willingly tutor someone he had been conspiring punishments against.

“That freakin’ two-faced jerk! Just wait till I—“

“Just wait until I what?”

You were familiar with that aura. A mop of yellow on your peripheral confirmed Mammon’s worst nightmare. There was pain on your shoulders as his nails dug into you, his taller form hiding behind yours almost like a shield. The only weapon his adversary had, meanwhile was a cold smile on his lips, green eyes glowing in sinister shades as you felt pressure in the air.

“You have 10 seconds to run. **I can only be so patient.”**

Mammon swallowed, giving into his survival instincts in a heartbeat. “S-see ya in Purgatory Hall, human!” You heard him cry out as he ran like the wind. “I’LL BE WAITING!”

“Now,” you felt Satan’s gaze at you as Mammon left. “Do you mind telling me what’s going on?

.

.

.

.

.

Don’t act cute to get away from this! It’s not going to work.”

You were a little scared of him, but beneath all that wrath, you knew _your_ Satan was in there. To be fair, the idea of acting cute to get your way didn’t sit right with you either. So you did what you could only do: be honest with him.

“I wanted to help him.” Your eyes didn’t turn away from his, refusing to show fear. Not for your sake, but his. You witnessed him growing weary every time his representative sin takes over him—how he’s genuinely trying not to hurt anyone, especially you. Taking his hand, you rested your cheek against his palm. “But until I hear his own reasons for doing so, can you please let me try and make judgments for myself?”

You saw him considering the thought, his eyes still muddled but now gaining composure. He touched your other cheek with his free hand, feeling it trembling slightly. “How can you be so understanding? So…unafraid?”

You kissed his palm and smiled at him. “Because I have nothing to fear, Satan. You won’t ever hurt me.”

Those words were what he needed to hear at that moment. _You were right._ Beneath all that wrath and rage, he was there, wide-eyed and vulnerable. What else can you do but hold him in your arms? “Is something bothering you right now?” You asked him as you stroked his head. “Does it concern me?”

“How did—“

“You worry so much over others rather than yourself. See?” Holding him by his cheeks, you kissed the tears forming in his eyes. “You’re doing it right now.”

It was a relief to finally see him smile, even just a little. “You’re the only one who says that.”

“And it won’t be the last one you'd ever hear from me.”

You stayed still in an embrace for quite a while, calming both of your thoughts with your own heartbeats. As the transience of the moment started to scatter in the flow of time, you felt the world move again. “I have something to tell you.”

What _something_ was it that he requested access for the restricted section in the library? You saw runes being casted on the entrance door as he sat next to you on the settee. Hundreds of books filled the room with its musty, dusty scent, seeing better days between their pages. Familiar school supplies and cat items were scattered surreptitiously in each area—something new about him that you learned again today. Something you’d like to ask about later when the seriousness of your situation subsides.

He saw the question in your eyes and smiled a little as he answered it for you. “Yes, I stay here for long periods of time. And I had plans to show it to you in a more…romantic light than right now.”

“Just being with you is romantic enough.” You answered earnestly, which made the colour on his cheeks turn a lovely pink. He cleared his throat. “As much as I’d love to make this a more romantic summon, I can’t. Not if your life is in danger.”

Alertness registered on your features. “My life?”

He held you by your hands and squeezed them, seemingly afraid to let go.

“Yes, kitten your life. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

Now you’re starting to feel nervous. “Where did you get the flowers?”

Huh? Flowers? The bouquet? Your answer was almost instinctual.

“From you?”

You felt him squeeze your hands tighter. With a shaking head, he told you, “Kitten, I only sent you one. _The bouquet is not mine_.”

Then some proverbial cogs in your brain started to turn as he spoke. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as memories started flashing back in your mind: _what did you read in that Flower Language book again?_

“!!!”

You heard him call your name. “What is it?”

But instead of answering, you scrambled through your memories to remember the passages on the book as much as you could.

> _But wait. Do carnations even exist in Devildom? How would someone be able to procure one in the first place? This must have cost a pretty penny. You hesitated to take it after all until you noticed the **single carnation** **was but a stray that lost its way from its bouquet…”**_
> 
> _“ **A** pink carnation in human world flower language means, **I will never forget you…** ” _

“Satan…” you looked at him in confusion. It was your turn to squeeze his hand.

Honestly? You didn’t really know what to feel. However, you were sure of one thing: you had questions you wanted to be answered.

“Is the one who sent me the bouquet…trying to kill me?”

Realising his blunder, he kissed your forehead to pacify you. “Sorry, kitten. I did not mean to scare you. We don’t have any solid proof yet besides the tin of cookies—“

“Cookies?”

So you didn’t know anything at all. Satan was beginning to worry if telling you all of this when the issue had not been resolved is the right choice. “When you checked your locker that day, what did you get?”

Despite the cacophony going on in your head right now, you urged yourself to answer. “A bouquet of carnations, a tin of cookies and a love letter…”

“Love letter?”

You nodded. “Someone sent one to me but he never really revealed himself. I didn’t think anything of it. As for the cookies...”

“Love, it’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around you. “Barbatos already investigated about the cookies. The tin was poisoned. And the antidote should have worked now.”

“Antidote?”

Satan frowned, seemingly displeased about sharing the information. “Lucifer laced antidote in your meals, apparently. I wasn’t even aware until last night.”

Was that what Lucifer meant when he said _you’ll know soon?_ Just how many secrets is that demon even keeping from all of you? But then again, Lucifer is Lucifer. To him perhaps, this is his own way of protecting all of you. Always shouldering the burden for his and his alone, never even considering if other people cared about him taking such burdens by himself. Pride was a sin that ails the mind and the hearts of those that are loved, however unaware. You wondered if his brothers ever felt the same way as you are feeling right now. Then again, they always had an awkward way of caring.

“No getting mad at Lucifer. You’re frowning right now, aren’t you?”

“Tsk.”

“Deep down, you know he cares.”

“That’s the most disgusting thing I ever heard.”

Laughing, you buried your face on the crook of his neck. “Actually, maybe getting mad at him a little is okay,”

“I’m mad at him all the time.”

“I know!” You laughed again and pulled away from him. “I take it that everyone besides Mammon knows already?”

“Levi blurted it out, didn’t he?”

“Almost,” you shook your head and smiled. “Thank you for protecting me, Satan. I now understand what caused you that reaction last night.”

You felt like he held you tighter than usual. You wanted to argue that you weren’t some fleeting human like his carnation but with the situation now, you couldn’t really tell.

“I have to make some investigations myself. I’m sorry.”

You wished you didn't understand what he meant. It would be a lie if you’d say that you wouldn’t miss him at all. But this was for your own safety. “I’ll do my best to stay still and not worry you.” You answered back. You weren’t stupid. You were barely exposed to the dangers of Devildom because of the joint efforts of the student council and Lord Diavolo’s vassals. You barely had any magic in you, and pacts can only go a long way. It was best to be careful.

“As much as I am against it, I feel like Mammon’s presence is good for you right now.”

“Wait—does it mean?!”

Satan sighed and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. “As much of a scum he may be, he’s quite reliable. It would be reassuring to know you will be together at times I could not stay by your side.”

“Woo! I love you, Sataaaaan!~” He laughed when you tackled him on the settee, receiving your head rubs and hugs unabashed. “Did I ever tell you you’re amazing? The best demon brother out of the Seven? Don’t tell your brothers though.”

Smiling, he answered--all the love in the world reflected in his eyes as he looked at you. “I’d be troubled if I wasn’t, dearest.”

* * *

“Oh hey! Yer finally he—Gah! What is he doing here?!” Mammon looked betrayed when he saw his brother standing beside you. Ah. Satan seemed like he can’t be bothered to explain anything. He looked at you expectantly.

**Messenger mode: ON**

“He was just escorting me here. He’s going to go somewhere else.”

“If he’s gonna agree we can look for a tutor together, he shoulda said so!”

Mammon looked confused when Satan leaned on your ear and whispered his message to you. It was utterly childish and petty, yes but you decided to humour him for now. “He says don’t get your hopes up.”

“What the heck?”

Another whisper and Satan left.

“So what did he say this time? Oi! Earth to human? You there?”

“...nothing.”

Because the bloody bastard bit your ear!

You shrugged off any more questions that Mammon raised about your weird behaviour, and instead directed the conversation to asking his progress on his tutor search. In terms of brains, Solomon was no doubt, an excellent student. He lives up to his name as the Witty Sorcerer after all. Surely with a pact of a powerful demon like Mammon, he would definitely—

“Yeah, about that…I already said that and they declined.”

“Oh?” How surprising. You were quite sure that he would agree.

“Want to ask Simeon then?”

Mammon shook his head. “He’s hosting some party thing with Levi, remember?”

Oh yeah! Ruri-chan’s birthday party. You almost forgot!

“…then, how about me?”

Mammon flicked your forehead and frowned. “I’d get in trouble, stupiiiid.”

“Want to ask Belphie again?”

Mammon was considering the thought, but he already blew his budget on buying the expensive memory foam pillows you bought for the youngest as your bribe. “Got any cash then?”

“Hahaha—“

“Thought so.”

You signed in unison, dejected over the bleakness of his situation.

“Ah, you’re still here?”

…until his ray of light finally descended upon him again.

“Solomon, my man!” The said _man_ effectively dodged Mammon’s attempts of skinship. With a vague smile on his face, he tilted his head and noticed your presence. “Oh, you’re here too?”

_“Emergency meeting time! Code M, I’ll secure the target.”_

_“Hah! I’d like to see you try! The Great Me was already turned down, you know?”_

Well, that’s true. Compared to Mammon, a powerful demon, Solomon wouldn’t really gain anything from doing you a favour. You considered using Lucifer as a bargaining chip, but thinking of the consequences of that risk, you concluded that it wasn’t worth it.

“Soooooooo Solomon…” You forced a smile. “How have you been doing lately?”

Catching your intentions, the sorcerer smiled to himself and played along. “You wanted to ask something from me, don’t you?”

**!!!**

“W-what do you mean? I was just interested in your well-being!”

“Oh, a sudden interest in my well-being, I see. But what for?”

“I-“ Crap. This man is a fortress!

“I told ya. You ain’t getting through him with that weak ass thing yer pullin’!”

You mouthed for Mammon to shut up or else you’d blow your cover, not knowing that there wasn’t much of a cover to fall back from the start.

You were bad at this! It felt bad to lie anyway so you decided to shed your false pretences and be honest with him. You felt more comfortable doing so anyway! Holding his hand, you made sure to look at him straight in the eyes so he would know you are being sincere. “Please tutor Mammon!”

As you thought, you had nothing to bargain to win him over. Well at least you tried.

“It’s okay, Solomon. I understand. Sorry for bothering you.

.

.

.

.

Solomon?”

“…you’re not…a bother at all. Haha!” He reassured you. “Okay, I’ll do it. Although...”

Yikes. Here’s the catch!

With an impish smile, he placed your hands back to your side and said, “Please do Simeon’s favour for me. He’d understand.”

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?”

His whimsy returned with gusto and now you weren’t really sure if the favour was worth it.

“I promise it isn’t anything bad,” He reassured you. “And when did I ever break my promise?”

“Since ever. We never made any promises.”

“I suppose you’re right…” He laughed once more, bidding both of you goodbye. 

Needless to say, nothing could ever prepare you for the truth that will reveal itself once you went back to Lamentation.

[ _> continue to next scenario_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/69268791)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date outlined: 10/30/2020  
> Date written: 12/13/2020  
> Date published: 12/20/2020


	71. Chapter 65 (currently editing)

A foreboding feeling won’t disappear from your heart all throughout class. The seat beside you was empty (Satan was still busy with his investigations with Lucifer), Levi was preoccupied with too many things to be confided anything with—apparently, Asmodeus was too, as he had taken it upon himself to “salvage” Levi’s “disaster of a party”, not knowing that it was not even a real person’s birthday in the first place. Simeon seemed amused at the contrasting personalities’ exchanges, and only intervened when voices were raised and Luke started crying when a binder hit him on the head from the heat of their arguments. Mammon was with Solomon, arguing over some magic formulae that he hadn’t quite mastered yet. Beel had been sweet and thoughtful, but you had a feeling that he wasn’t acting like himself lately. In contrast, his twin didn’t seem to have any worry in the world as he slept through most of his classes.

It was…too normal? No, that’s not quite the right word for it. Rather, it felt like they’re (sans Mammon) pretending that everything was fine, and whatever they were hiding, they’d rather not tell you. Disconcerting perhaps? You did know that now wasn’t the right time to ask anything. Despite your wariness however, nothing can ever prepare you for what happened once you went back in Lamentation. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

…and by you, of course it meant everyone else, including the Purgatory Hall residents and Royal Castle residents. What were they all doing here? What's with the tense atmosphere? 

"Over here." Satan called your name and patted the seat beside him on the large dining table. One would mistake the gathering as something more ceremonious, but there were no food displays nor feasts or speeches to toast to, only a forlorn Beelzebub who voiced out similar concerns to his drowsy twin on the other side of the table.

It was Lord Diavolo's voice that commanded silence in the dining hall. Whatever veneer of normalcy was now shed, and you began to feel the familiar uneasiness again. 

"It'll be fine." Or so had Satan told you while Lord Diavolo made opening introductions about the issue at hand. Words such as "brainwashing" and "poisonous herb" came to light, supplemented by Lucifer, Barbatos and Solomon's observations. All three admitted to being part of a secret investigation team and caused arguments from the uninformed for a while, until the Demon Prince quelled their unrest by the finality of his words…or rather, his warnings. 

"This is a serious matter. Their life is in danger, and so are their family's and friends'. For the sake of their safety, if you are ever involved in the concerned incidents, I implore you to present yourself and explain your reasons."

Belphegor didn't seem amused by the implications of the Demon Prince's words, and made such dissatisfactions clear with his retort: "Are you saying one of us tried to kill them? Do you have any evidence for your baseless accusations?" 

"Woah, what the fuck? Why would we ever do that?! Why would we ever harm our human?" (Mammon) 

"That's how I reacted like at first, so I did a little research of my own." (Satan) 

Lucifer sighed deeply and looked at you as if telling you not to ask any details about your lover's findings, or how he went about obtaining them. You felt your heart tighten. _Just what was Satan up to while he was gone?_

"A generous (read: relented to his little brother's whims) source gave me a sample of the same poison used on the tin: a banned item. Needless to say, this person knows exactly what they're doing. I'd even go far as to say that they know about their birth origins and their connection to us seven."

"Why so?" 

"I'm glad you asked, Your Highness. Every one of you must have a copy of my findings on your leftmost side. If you would turn to the seventh page—"

"...?!"

> **_A delicious herb hides endless possibilities to an imaginative spellcaster. The potency of its effects when refined properly can serve as a catalyst for the most powerful spells. However, human mages wishing to seek its power must proceed with caution, as in certain doses…_ **

Satan held your hand very tightly as he noticed you rest your back against the seat. 

You heard him say _"You can do this,"_ as you read aloud, and even repeated them as you strained your ears to listen to everyone's feedback. However much you tried to listen in though, you can only think grim thoughts. 

How can you…exactly make sense of this? That what? 

  1. > Someone is absolutely trying to kill you. They even went so far as to use brainwashing to erase your existence to your important people in the human world. 

  2. > They are aware that you're Lilith's descendant. Which makes sense why Lord Diavolo suspected everyone in the very room you're in right now, as it is a well-guarded secret. 

  3. > The killer used an herb lethal to humans in certain doses, but an effective enough of a spell catalyst so that they can finish off the job in case you didn't consume enough. 

  4. > The killer used a charm spell to brainwash his victims. 

  5. > The killer is aware that demons are resistant to certain spells.

  6. > Your fallen angel blood will resist succumbing to the charm spell, but it cannot counter the herb's effects. Meaning, either you succumb to the poison or you will be in so much pain as your angel blood rejects the spell casted with the herb.|

  7. > The killer really really wants you dead. 




"Wait a moment." In your cacophony of thoughts, an unexpected voice silenced the clamorous room. However, his gold and silver eyes didn't meet with yours. Instead, his attention was on the Demon Prince. 

"What is the connection of the remaining two items to this, Diavolo? I only heard about the cookie tin being poisoned."

"It makes sense since I only asked Barbatos to commission you to make the antidote. No, these two gifts aren't connected at all. Ah. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

I'm sorry!" Diavolo looked at you in concern as he called your name. "I didn't mean to make you distraught! I just thought the senders for the two gifts might make valuable witnesses."

Diavolo's apology caused everyone else to be calmer. 

"Sorry, we got carried away." you heard from Belphegor's side of the table, followed by Asmo's and Beel's concerned inquiries that you reassured with hopeful (albeit forced) smiles. 

"I apologise for my oversight. Have you calmed down a bit?" Lucifer followed, along with Simeon's and Barbatos' own inquiries which you reassured yet again with smiles. Your free hand squeezed Luke's own, feeling it trembling like yours. Knowing you're not the only one scared with all the revelations was reassuring in an unsettling way. 

"I overestimated you. I'm sorry." Said Satan who held you close on the other side and you shook your head.

"You're right though. I **need** to hear this. I have all of you, I'm not afraid."

"You can be afraid." He apologised again. "You have the luxury to, with everyone here worrying about you."

He did make you feel better. You find yourself laughing a bit at how obvious his words were to you now. "This is just…a lot of things to take in. Even the thought that one of you--" 

"Do you really think it's one of us?" 

You shook your head. 

"Because it's not. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

Was it? Will it? Everyone seems to be trying to make it seem that way, so you'd like to at least believe it for their sake.

After a few more discussions, your mysterious letter sender finally revealed himself...you just didn't expect the person who sent it. Mammon's face looked like he had been through hell and back as he realised the gravity of the situation as well as the weight of his actions. With a face paler than usual, he approached you and bowed his head. 

"I'm sorry!" 

Along with his apologies was a clumsy explanation of his reasons. You felt like it was not the time to pry any further, so you told him to come closer so you could share some whispered words for him in embrace. "Let's talk later." Everyone else seemed puzzled at your brief exchange, but after assuring everyone that you're fine, they were able to move on to the next issue at hand: the bouquet sender. 

Mammon was very adamant on his insistence that he was not the original sender. Even with the investigation team's confirmations of its harmlessness, no one came forward. 

"It could be any demon in RAD, couldn't it? They're quite popular among some circles…of the non-gourmet variety, mind you!" Asmo then mentioned some names that Satan _helpfully_ collated in his notebook. Close-eyed smiles and all, he insisted to be given a detailed list of all of them for _investigative purposes._ Thankfully, you were able to stop him before any more names on the list were ever written. 

"If I would give you any gift, I would just send it to you, not your locker." Levi shrugged. "Besides, we were always together. Sneak attacks like that aren't my thing." That was true. Any energy he'd have for scheming was better spent on his beloved strategy games. 

Everyone else denied their involvement with the bouquet. In fact, some of them made quite…memorable answers. Lord Diavolo's for one:

"A bouquet isn't enough to show you how important you are to Devildom! To me! I'd like to host a parade in your honour if I could!"

...You saw a pained smile from his competent butler and close friend and you could only offer your silent condolences. Satan had to be placated with sneaky kisses to his lips when no one was looking to quell his pouting. You thought Levi had noticed, for he rolled his eyes at both of you in disgust. 

"Me? Send anything in your locker? You didn't even tell me where it is!" The hurt in Belphie's tone made you realise how you had inadvertently hurt someone again due to your negligence. You wondered if your flustered apologies were ever heard. Then again, you'd rather for them not to. He doesn’t deserve a half-assed apology like this. 

“Belphie’s not mad at you,” Beel reassured you. “He’s mad at himself.”

“It completely slipped my mind. So much has happened and…”

“Ahh. He understands that deep down, but he needs some time. I’ll talk to him if you want.”

“Thanks, Beel.” You tilted your head at the taller demon as you caught him holding back on his words. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?” Beel seemed really deep in thought so you assumed he was thinking carefully on his words. However, he only shook his head at you.

“It isn’t my truth to tell.” He spoke cryptically as he shook his head again. “No, please forget I said anything.”

You nodded despite your confusion. “There is one thing, actually.”

Okay? You were really confused now. “What is it?”

He looked intently at you as he spoke, carrying finality in his words. “You should give the letter to Barbatos as soon as you can. Only Barbatos and no one else.”

“Beel, you’re starting to scare me.”

Beel didn’t seem like his usual self. It felt like something was burdening him. When he realised how he was making you feel, he seemed genuinely apologetic and even awkwardly patted your head. “I didn’t mean to do that. I…just have a really bad feeling.”

Feeling?

“A gut feeling,” he explained. “Like something bad is going to happen if someone else gets their hands on your letter. Even Mammon.”

“Why would something bad happen to the original sender? Aren’t the letter and flowers harmless?” You remembered Barbatos and the others saying so.

“Yeah. Maybe I’m just overthinking this. Sorry for worrying you,”

Beel’s instincts to these sorts of things are razor sharp. You recalled Belphie telling you that his intuition had saved him countless of times, especially when he was still working as a soldier in heaven. The very fact that it bothered him enough to tell you about it must mean that it was _really bad_. So despite his words, you decided to listen to him. It’s better safe than sorry.

When you went back to your seat, you saw that it was currently occupied by a teasing Asmo who was poking your more-than-friends demon on his cheek. “Cheer him up, won’t you? His whole thought process is absurd! And that’s coming from ME!”

“Absurd? What’s this about, Satan?”

You saw him cover Asmo’s smirking mouth as he explained himself. “He says I’m being overdramatic.”

“About what?” Satan’s cheeks dusted a lovely pink upon your inquiry, and Asmo had this expression on his face that BEGGED you to ask. And you being an enabler, humoured him. You couldn’t help it! Satan WAS adorable right now!

“…” Satan hesitated at first, until the whisper of his words grew louder as you repeated your questions.

“I was wondering if the bouquet sender would be able to sway your heart if he ever comes forward…

.

.

.

.

.

S-stop laughing! This is a genuine concern, all right?!”

Pfft!

“That’s a Mammon thing to say, Satan. I didn’t expect that.”

“Oh god, you JUST had to open your mouth, didn’t you Asmo?” You saw Satan cover his red-stained face with his hands in embarrassment. Unfortunately, his red ears couldn’t be hidden so easily.

This adorable, adorable man! You wrapped your arms around him and hugged the hell out of him. _He’s so cute!_

“Solooooomoooon~ Satan is being meannnnn~!” And the instigator of all of this had now fled in the scene, able to be caught by the human he was in a pact with as he pretended to faint.”

“What’s this all about?”

You laughed nervously as you saw your fellow human was stuck in the same awkward position as you. “Asmo was teasing Satan about the flower sender stealing me away from him.”

“Hahaha! That’s cute. So the Avatar of Wrath is also an Avatar of Envy?”

You saw Satan glare at the sorcerer as you were in embrace.

“I don’t see the problem though?” Solomon asked, unfazed.

“What do you mean by that?” Asked Satan who had now exacted his “revenge” on his brother by a pinch on his cheek. A small yelp let out from Asmo as he attempted to do the same.

His smile never wavered as he held Asmo in his arms. “Well if you think about it, didn’t you find the real flower sender already? Satan is the only flower sender that matters to you. So, I don’t see why or how a mere reveal would change your feelings for each other if that were ever to happen.”

Satan seemed surprised at Solomon’s sensible answer. “I never thought of it in that way.”

The sorcerer laughed a little as he continued speaking. “Sometimes, obvious little things like that slip our minds because the person we love is so close to us. Your feelings for each other is your own truth—a truth that only the two of you can know on your own. No matter how you arrive to that truth, whether it all started with lies or misunderstandings, the love that blossomed from those lies will never be lies.”

“Is that speaking from experience, oh wise one?”

“Being old gives you a lot of time to think, is all.” He joked. “Or~ Plenty of time to read sappy love stories to plagiarise dialogues from too.” Wait. That was from a book? You couldn’t really tell with this man, sadly. And you didn’t get to ask anymore as he had been called by Lucifer to wrap up the meeting.

“So you’re worried I’ll fall in love with someone else?”

“Shut up…”

“I’m happy you’re worried though. I love you, Satan.” You sneaked a kiss on his lips, which your temperamental cat boy shyly accepted.

The investigations continued to take place in your remaining days in RAD. However, the mysterious flower sender never came forward. Perhaps Solomon was right. It didn’t really matter anymore if the real sender would be found. Even if he would come forward and confess his feelings to you one day, you were sure that your heart would only ever be with Satan. That realisation however, would definitely cause heartaches to anyone else. You trusted Beel’s gut and gave Barbatos the letter immediately, so when Mammon finally talked to you about his letter, he wasn’t able to see it anymore. You weren’t stupid. You knew why he sent it, but you weren’t smart enough to know how to properly reject someone. Perhaps both of you knew what was going to happen as you remained silent in your room and never initiated conversation with each other.

Mammon’s fingers were fumbling with a thimble he found next to your bed—a failed attempt at cross stitching that you were too stubborn to give up on. You saw him marvelling over your botchy needlework, his thumbs feeling the rough and uneven bumps of thread. “This is one ugly cat,” His half-hearted insult was welcome in the unsettling silence, rising a laugh out of you as you agreed with his opinion. “I **really** wanted to do something for Satan. Maybe I should have thought of something else.”

“You really like my brother, don’t you?” There was no accusation in his tone, just mere curiosity. You nodded immediately and it caused him to laugh a little. “Can’t help but notice since you’re all over each other.”

“Sorry…”

“What are ye sorry for?” He playfully ruffled your head as he smiled. “I should be the one saying sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

No matter my excuse, I shouldn’t have tried to steal what’s important to ya.”

“But you didn’t know—“

“Are you kidding me right now? Why the heck are you defending me, idiot human!” Despite his words, he spoke in a fond tone. When you gave him permission to embrace you, he wrapped his arms around you and sighed in relief. “It’s easy to like you if you act like this, you know? But…you don’t have to like everyone who likes you, idiiiiot.”

“Mammon…”

“Listen, the Great Me was **never** rejected! You simply blew your chance! I’m such a catch, you know that?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re gonna regret ever letting me go.”

“Oh, I will!”

“It’d be more convincing if you aren’t laughing!”

Well, he was laughing too. So who really is clowning himself right now?

“You’re thinking about something realllyyyy rude right now, aren’t you?”

Gasp. “You can tell?”

“Seriously?” He sighed and pinched your cheek. “Well whatever. Listen...I think you deserve to know the truth.”

His tone had changed now. From playful to solemn. The kindness in his touch remained. “Remember that little girl in the human world I was taking care of?”

“Yeah.” So it was true? Asmo said he was joking, but…could his brothers really know what’s going on in Mammon’s private life? There was an absence of mirth in his tone, as if he was exhausted and sad—you never saw that look on Mammon before so you didn’t know how to react. You could only listen in silence.

“…that little girl is really sick right now. She needs a huge operation soon if she…” He bit his lip and continued. “...she’s too young to die. And I can’t let her…not if I can do anything about it.”

“Aren’t the witches taking care of her?”

“Yeah. But…I shoulder her financially. Can’t really do all that when I’m dead broke.” He looked almost ashamed to admit it. “So I resorted to stealin’, even if I know I shouldn’t, especially to you. I thought you would understand if I tell ya. But…a part of me still thinks this ain’t right.”

“Mammon…”

“I can’t tell the others. They’d think I’m full of shit. Haha. Well, I am.”

“Only most of the time.”

“Shuddap! Hahhh…what do you think I should do?”

What **should** you say? You weren’t expecting he had such profound reasons. It certainly explained his desperation. However, you weren’t financially capable enough to say in confidence that you can help. You gave him permission to sell your bouquet, but even he admitted that it would only be enough to sustain the little girl for a short amount of time. Should you tell Lucifer? Would Mammon be okay with that?

“Not really the best time to ask advice from you, huh? Not when someone’s trying to kill you and all.”

You smiled a little in his clumsy attempts to comfort you. Shaking your head, you returned his hug with a squeeze. “I’ll help you figure something out at least.”

“You would?”

“Yeah! But there’s a catch!”

Mammon laughed and pinched your cheek at your attempts for negotiation. “Okay, fine. What’s the catch?”  
  
With a closed-eyed smile, you placed a finger on your lips as you stated your conditions. “Ruri-chan’s birthday party would be livelier with you around. Won’t you reconsider attending, oh Great One?”

**[ You have unlocked new chatrooms in MEMORIA 7. ]**

[>Read Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/66931786)

[>Read Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842/chapters/66931843)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date outlined: October 30, 2020  
> Date written: December 24, 2020  
> Date published: December 27, 2020
> 
> (Just a few more chapters to go before this ending route concludes!)


	72. Chapter 66 (currently editing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The little girl Mammon mentions in MEMORIA 13 and chapters 65 and 66 is the same little girl he mentioned in the early parts of the main story as well as his UR devilgram story, "The Guardian Demon".

The lull of your everydays should have eased your mind. However, you find that monotony only addled your thoughts, making you cautious of everything: uneasy, unnerving—the only times when your heart felt calm was in the company of Satan. His protectiveness made you felt safe. His gentle inquiries, his tight embraces, his warmth next to yours could never be replicated by anyone. But…must you cling to him like this? Isn’t he tired of you? Weren’t you being paranoid? The investigations were “proceeding smoothly”, according to Lucifer’s words, but…the slightest possibility of everything failing and falling apart persisted in your thoughts. You felt that way before—it was a memory of a few months past; a suffocating cacophony in your head, refusing to be forgotten. In choosing to forgive too early, too prematurely, the wounds in your heart scarred; it was a lot better now. You have started to forget when the nightmares stopped. The sight of purple eyes didn’t make you tremble in its sight anymore. You’d even like to think you were fond of him now. The breathlessness you felt, the tightness in your neck was a reality that never happened. So…why was it so vivid to you now? Again? And why was it…that in spite of it all…

…

..

..

..

> _“Does it hurt? Don’t worry. This is all just a bad dream. Here, hold my hand.”_
> 
> [ Hurt? No. There’s no pain at all. ]
> 
> _“You’re fine now…”_
> 
> [ Then…if it’s not you in pain…who was? ]
> 
> _“Don’t worry, I’ll come back for you. I promise.”_
> 
> [ Who was that gentle person cradling you in his arms? ]
> 
> ….
> 
> [ Were you crying? ]
> 
> _“Farewell my dear…we will never meet again.”_
> 
> _“I love you too…I…”_
> 
> [ !!! ]

“…ake up!”

> [ No… ]
> 
> _“…I’m sorry.”_
> 
> [ **~~Don’t go…~~** ]

“Wake up!”

Wake…up?

…you can’t breathe.

…it smells like Satan.

…Satan?

Why did he look so worried?

“It’s just a dream, kitten. It will be okay.”

It was…a dream? What was?

“You’re hugging me a little too tightly, hehe. Is something wrong?”

Oh, good. He looked a lot calmer now. But…what was he saying about some dream? And why were you sweating so much? Your eyes sting a bit too. Were you crying? You…don’t remember.

“You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up several times.”

“I was?”

Satan looked taken aback by your response. He loosened the hug and opted to rest your head on his chest instead, making soothing strokes on your back.

“Mhm. I’m sorry for leaving you alone for too long. I’ll stay by your side from now on.”

You shook your head. “I can’t let you do that. The festival is starting soon. Besides, I’m also part of the committee. I can—“

You felt his arms squeeze you in and only let go once you told him it was starting to hurt. “I’d like to say the same but…you deserve to decide for your own.”

“Satan?”

His voice sounded tired and worried. When was the last time he slept properly? His side of your shared bed felt emptier lately, and the bags under his eyes were starting to become noticeable. You hated how you were responsible for all of this. _If only you were stronger…_ then maybe he wouldn’t have to—

…you heard him calling your name.

“What do you want to do, my dear? How can I accommodate you?”

“What do you mean?”

You heard him laugh bitterly as he replied. “You always tell me I’m a thoughtful and gentle demon but…if only you knew what’s going through my head right now, I’m sure you’ll start thinking otherwise.”

Satan…

You weren’t sure what time it was right now. Devildom had never been graced by the sun. However, the silence that enveloped the room seemed to suggest it was the dead of the night. The dim magical device on your bedside casted vermilion on your beloved’s face. You held his cheek and leaned your foreheads against each other, wishing he’d know you would never leave his side.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

He shook his head.

“You won’t like it.”

“Even if I won’t…it will make you feel better. I’m not going away, Satan. I’ll always be here.”

You saw the tremor in his emerald eyes, hesitating and calmed it down by a soft kiss to his lips. It lingered and filled the anxieties in your heart with his gentle warmth. Pulling away, then starting again. And again. And again. Hopeful, hopeful for something to change. To stay. To etch your existence in his bones, never to leave. Yet, he didn’t want you to wither away. The kisses he initiated were gentle and feather soft, as if you would crumble in his arms if he held you too tightly, too long. As you pulled away, the smile on your face finally brought his guard down and he started holding you again.

“I wish I can keep you for myself. To take you away from whatever ails your mind…” his voice trembled at his tight embrace, but you kept your silence and listened.

“I want to protect you, but…seeing you like this hurts. If I can just lock you up so you won’t ever leave then maybe… _I can’t._ I know it’s wrong.” Your silence prodded him to continue speaking.

“…I feel _anger_ and it’s starting to cloud my mind. But I don’t know who I should direct it to. To what? And why? I…don’t want to be angry. But I feel slighted. For your sake. For everything that matters to you…

.

.

.

…is anger the only thing that defines me? Why is it that no matter what I do, I can only trace everything I feel back to it? Am I incapable of feeling anything else?”

“Satan…”

You returned his embrace tightly, kissing his forehead. “That’s not true. You’re so much more than your anger. After all…

..

..

.

.

.

.

…could a truly wrathful person ever be capable of loving someone as much as you do?”

You kissed him again and relished on his warmth, hungry for something that cannot be filled. Justice? Anger? Vindication? You didn’t know. All that you understand is that he was the way he is right now because he loves you. And you wished he’d know how you felt the same.

“I’ll be okay, Satan. You’re by my side, after all. Besides, the reason you feel that way is because you care. Thank you for always thinking of me.”

The sound of your name being uttered by him in the silence of the night felt comforting, and the thought of someone worrying so much over you made you feel less alone, less weary.

“…thank you for loving me.”

… _loved._

You heard him laugh lightly upon your words, the tremble in his hold stilling, as if whatever was ailing him was also abated.

“…I’ll support you at whatever you want to do going forward, kitten. If I ever make you uncomfortable, restricted, suffocated over something we both couldn’t control…please tell me.” He breathed out and took in your scent. “This is…new to me. I want to do right by you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” You answered, assured.

“I’ll try to be more honest. To keep no secrets from you. I won’t shoulder everything on my own so…all I ask is…can you also do the same?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you,” He sounded genuinely relieved. “I’ll try to update you about your case as much as I could. So until then, please take care of yourself. Call my name. Our pact. I’ll be there.”

“Mhm, I promise.”

“And your nightmares ever since the meeting happened—“

“Is not your fault, or anyone’s…”You continued. “I’d rather know the truth and support you through this than being kept in the dark. You and the others did what you thought was right. And I appreciate that.”

“Even with all the nightmares?”

“Yes, I won’t break just from this. This isn’t the first time someone targeted my life after all.”

Satan frowned at your words, so you hurriedly took it back and laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry. That joke’s in poor taste.”

“That won’t ever happen again.”

“I know. All of you are doing your best. This will all be resolved in no time. So…until then…”

“Until then?”

You kissed away the creases on his brows and smiled. “Until then, let’s be by each other’s side.”

It was such a simple and obvious statement that Satan almost forgot the comfort those words had brought him. With a weak smile returning yours, he held you again and breathed out a sigh. “Do you think you can sleep again?”

You nodded.

“Are you sure you want to go to school normally?”

You nodded again.

“Can we hold hands while we sleep?”

You laughed lightly, then nodded again, making him lie next to you in bed. “Always.”

The last sensation you remembered before your eyes drifted back to sleep was his hand threaded with yours. The nightmares you both feared never came.

* * *

Lucifer seemed more subdued than usual. The strictness and rigidness was still there, but along with his usual self was also a pause in his words, an attentive eye that watched from the side-lines, supporting everyone in subtle actions and gestures. The incident caused a rift between some of you, namely you and Belphegor—his bitterness was understandable; it was a misunderstanding that can only be resolved by the two of you. Still…his stubborn pride and the nosiness most eldest siblings shared refused to leave the two of you alone. You noticed him looking after you with his random small talks, his excuses to see you, to see both of you over some trivial matter he would scold you both for no reason. The nightmares that persisted only soured your relationship more, yet he also persisted with his awkward way of caring, as if desperate for a resolution. You wondered if Belphegor noticed too.

His summons today was unusual. Instead of Belphegor and some trivial mistake that the both of you inadvertently committed, there was only you and Satan. The blond demon seemed as clueless as you were once you were called in his study.

“Good morning.”

…no scolding? Rather…he seemed at peace?

“Your thoughts are as clear as day, human. I am not here to lecture you this time. Please, sit down.”

?!?!?!?

“You’re quite tense yourself, Satan. Why don’t you relax?”

Satan grimaced, refusing to sit down as a sign of petty opposition. “I am relaxed.”

“Right,” Lucifer said drily, placing folders on top of his desk. “Your perpetrator has been identified. Please be at ease.”

!!!

“This is the first time I have heard of this.” Satan said, frowning. “Was that intentional?”

“No. Rather, I told both of you the second I have confirmed it to be true. In fact, they’re currently being apprehended by Barbatos’ men as we speak.”

Now that you look at him, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. His red eyes hinted of sleeplessness—a lighter shade of his irises at the white of his eyes, puffy and eye-bagged and…haggard. He was telling the truth.

“Who was it?”

He shrugged. “A high ranking noble opposed to Lord Diavolo’s reign. We had no means of arresting him before, so I’d say these turn of events are rather convenient.”

There were some documentations about your killer in the folders, crimes connected to his name only to surface due to your assassination attempts. The case is good as solved, and you should feel at ease by now but…

“…is this really okay?”

…why do you still feel so anxious?

“Are we…okay now?”

You heard your name being called by the two demons. Satan in particular, had been comforting. He held your hand the moment he heard the tremble in your voice. Lucifer was about to stand up from his seat, looking like he was going to do the same but stopped, realised the role he needed to play right now, and remained in his seat. “You’re still worried this isn’t over. I understand. Which was why we had been discussing over something.” _Something?_ He asked you to open the other folder to receive your explanation.

“Staying in the Devildom is dangerous for you right now. You still have a few more weeks remaining, but…if you wish to go back, we have arranged for your early departure.”

Satan interjected, his widened eyes in disbelief over the other contents in the folder. “Me too?”

“They can only feel at peace with you. And it seems like you share the same sentiments.” You heard the eldest clear his throat, looking away from the two of you as he spoke his next words. “…Your name stands out too much, so I have arranged a pseudonym for you while you’re disguised as a human.”

Pseudonym? You turned to the page he was indicating on your own copy and

.

.

.

.

.

Pfft!

“Hey! I detest that! Can’t I have a choice in this?”

“Hahahaha!”

“Oi, oi. It wounds me to see you relishing in my pain, you know?”

But…you can’t help it! Lucifer looked so happy with the name. And and…he seemed so proud over _—pfft!_

“I refuse to use this!”

“But…Helel is a _cute_ name!”

Lucifer nodded repeatedly, smiling at your approval. “It’s a fine name. It should serve you well.”

“SERVE ME WELL, MY ASS!”

“Language, Helel.” “Now, Helel dear.”

“I hate that you’re going along with this.”

You tilted your head as you stated a fact. “Do you think Lucifer would change it just because you asked? Besides, it’s good if you get used to it now, won’t you?”

Rolling his eyes, he sighed and made a face. “When will we leave?”

“Can you make your preparations in 3 days?”

“I suppose. We’re almost done with the committee work.” You answered.

“Good. If you have any other commitments, be sure to have them fulfilled before you leave.”

Commitments?

.

.

.

.

!!!

“Is something wrong?” Satan looked over at you and you nodded your head reluctantly. You promised no secrets from each other, so…

“I have something to talk about with Lucifer.” Seeing him frown, you held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. “I’ll tell you later, I promise.”

“Why not now?”

Because you knew he would be against it. You love him a lot, you trusted him more than anything in this world but, Mammon was important to you too.

“Please?”

As if remembering your heartfelt talks the other night, he gave in as soon as he looked at your begging eyes. “Hah. All right. Can I at least know if it’s dangerous?”

You shook your head. That was enough of a reassurance for him for now. He let go of your hand and sighed, smiling defeatedly at you.

“…okay. I’ll be waiting for you at the library.”

“Thanks, Satan.”

You faced Lucifer as soon as he left. You had to be honest. You were sure Mammon was right Lucifer had an idea of what he was dealing with right now. You were worried over that possibility, as his inaction must have another meaning but…for a dear friend, you wanted to try and ask anyway.

“Lucifer?”

…you cannot read his face. He was good at keeping his secrets and his intentions from others. You surmised it was something he learned due to the burdens of his role as the eldest as well as his position in Devildom, still. It didn’t mean that it didn’t frustrate you.

“You wanted to ask me something?”

…especially so if reading you, in contrast came as easy as breathing for him.

“…Yes.”  
“Then, ask away.” He tested you, scrutinising your facial reactions. “However, I’m quite curious to know how serious it is that you cannot trust the demon who is closest to you. Is it a difficult request?”

You…didn’t know how to answer. Was it difficult? You only knew that you wanted to help Mammon.

“It’s…about Mammon.”

Nothing. It felt as if he was expecting that answer from you. “Ah. What about my brother?”

Was this still a test? Does he really not know what you’re asking at all? Or was he pretending that he didn’t know?

“I gave him the bouquet and gave him permission to sell it.”

The crease on his brows and the sigh exuding from him made him feel a little more…attainable. Imperfect. Reasonable. Whatever that feeling was, it reassured you.

“You spoil him too much.”

“Am I not allowed to?”

He shook his head. “Of course you’re entitled to your own actions. Now…may I ask your reasons?”

Your heart was beating really fast. You just hoped you wouldn’t screw this up for him. “He needs to sell it to get a lot of money…not for himself, but a very important person.”

You saw something in his eyes that looked like epiphany. Red eyes widening over something he realised. So it wasn’t omniscience. It was perceptiveness he had trained himself to possess over the years. Your worries earlier felt silly now.

“So you know.”

“Eh?”

Lucifer sighed and gave a weak smile. “It’s hard not to take notice of it, especially if that brother of mine is always up to no good.” That smile widened, softened, his eyes hinting of fondness. “What else am I supposed to do but support him?”

“Wait—“

Understanding your confusion, he explained for you. “I’ve known for quite a while now. However, the situation is more drastic now, isn’t it? I’ll try and ask Solomon if he can negotiate with the witches. He has a more…reputable standing with those women than I do.”

Solomon?

.

.

.

.

.

Ah!

“Is there anything else?” The eldest asked you and you shook your head.

“No. That’s all. It’s just…I have plenty more commitments I have to settle than I realised.”

* * *

This has to be the longest 3 days in your life. But somehow, the desperation of not leaving anything hanging until your departure is giving you the strength to conquer each err…obstacle. You and Belphegor were getting there. It was still a rocky relationship but, your constant company and your more open approach with him is mending everything bit by bit. In fact, other than Satan and Levi, he was one of the first demons who you told about your departure.

“Is it…because of me?”

“Of course not!” Your smiles weren’t forced anymore. Something he took great comfort in. You were letting him in, trusting him again, and that was already enough for him.

“The Devildom is dangerous for me right now, and I’m worried about the people I left behind in the human world so…I thought this was the best course of action.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me first—!”

Belphie let out a surprised gasp as you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. “You can come visit anytime…Belphie?”

You felt your collar getting wet, his hands clasping at your shirt tightly. But you didn’t say anything. Instead, you called his name, stroking his head. “I mean it, you know?”

“I kn-know, stupid. Shut up…”

“Shutting up, shutting up!”

His laughter was a good sign that the both of you are moving forward. When you told him that, he only threw a pillow at you and called you something you haven’t heard from him for a while.

“Stupid human...”

You had to admit. You rather missed it.

* * *

“A favour?” Simeon blinked his blue eyes at you, looking confused. “A favour for what?”

Huh?

“The one Solomon promised he would do for you?” Perhaps you worded it vaguely so you tried to elaborate. “Well…err. I ended up owing him something so now, I’m doing it for him.”

Eh? Eh? Why was Simeon laughing? Did you say something funny?

“Sorry…pfft! O-oh yes, I remember now.” He wiped the corner of his eyes and smiled widely. “If it’s THAT favour, I **_definitely_ **remember.”

O…kay?

“It’s simple really. You know that I’m busy helping Leviathan with his party now, aren’t you?”

Upon your nodding, he continued speaking. “Well, part of that help is kitchen duty.”

_Ah._

“…I feel bad for Solomon now.”

Simeon’s smile never left his face. “He’s in shopping duty right now. All I ask is that you keep an eye on him until Luke and I are done preparing the food.”

“Is that all?”

Simeon hummed, as if considering something. “Of course, you know how passionate he is with cooking. I only ask that you keep this from him. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

It sounds reasonable enough, but something about the situation struck to you as…odd. You just couldn’t pinpoint why.

* * *

“You’re shopping too?”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Sounds like this is the first time you’ve heard about this, Mister _‘Do me a Favour’?”_

“!!!”

He didn’t have to look so shocked! That wasn’t the reaction you expected from him.

“Ahahaha…ah yes. I remember. Simeon can be so vague sometimes…”

“???”

“I said, as courtesy of our agreement, allow me to pay for you.” He showed you his shopping list and smiled. “We have quite a lot to go over, but I’ll make sure to not take too much of your time.”

“Huh?”

Solomon shrugged. “Aren’t you supposed to get ready to leave for the human world with Satan?” Noticing your confusion, he explained. “In case you have forgotten, Lucifer, Barbatos and I are working on the investigations. It’ll be a matter of time until everyone else will know.”

Oh. You were so busy that you forgot. That meeting wasn’t really…a good memory for you after all.

“It’s hard to…tell everyone I’m leaving so suddenly.” You obtained a jar of dried newt in one of the shelves and placed it in the shopping trolley. “I’m almost done. It’s just…there’s so many things I have to prepare.”

Solomon was a silent listener. He didn’t speak a single word and let you talk his ear off as if he wasn’t paying attention to you. Instead, he checked every item in your list, asked if you have missed anything and went over the list again if you did. The only indication that he was listening was his occasional inquiries of, “Keep talking. Why did you stop?” And asked about whatever one-sided conversation you were having almost in verbatim of your own words.

“Are you always so serious when you’re by yourself?” You realised you didn’t know much about him—only his surface level wise cracks and tomfoolery.

A devious smile curved up from his lips. “You’re feeling lonely?~”

Oh, you take it back! Rolling your eyes at him, you shoved the bag of flour in his arms and pushed the trolley towards the next aisle.

“Give me the trolley, it’s heavy.”

“…”

“I’m sorry for making fun of you?”

So he _was_ making fun of you!

His laughter felt oddly juvenile, even the way he smiled. “My offer to pay for you still stands. Feel free to dry out my funds if such forms of revenge are to your liking.”

“You’re making me sound petty.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Oh? If the shoe fits…”

THIS. MAN. IS. FRUSTRATING. AS. HELL. Well. What if you are?!

“Let’s buy a present for Ruri-chan then. It has to be extravagant enough to make a dent on your funds.”

He seemed to be holding back a laugh, but he complied nonetheless. “Anything else?”

Hmm…Simeon did say to stall him long enough until they’re done cooking for Levi’s party. If so…

“Why don’t we buy presents together for Ruri?”

He looked as if he expected your answer. “What great timing then. I was going to do so even if you haven’t offered.”

You were getting tired of getting annoyed of every little thing he said. He always sounded like he was either provoking you, pushing you away or being as obnoxious to you as much as possible. Was your suffering really so amusing to him? Is he a sadist or what?

You pretended not to hear his nth wise crack of the day and rolled your eyes at him instead. “So, what are you going to buy for her?”

Solomon seemed to be considering your question carefully. Even his answer came out drawling off his tongue. “Myrrh?”

You frowned. “Are you serious?”

“I suppose it’s an ominous gift after all. Hmm…well, we’re cross that bridge when we get there!”

You weren’t sure if bridges were ever crossed at all, or it was you who grew cross with his gradual annoyances. Needless to say, you will never ask a favour from him **_ever again._**

_Oh Lord in Heaven, please give me strength._

* * *

“Shopping?”

At least your insufferable time with Solomon made you think of a way of how you and Satan can spend your final days in Devildom together.

“Mhm. There’s a lot of daily necessities you’ll need that might not be as accessible as it is in the human world. Besides…you giggled as you sneaked a kiss on his cheek.

“I want to go on a dateeee!!!”

He laughed as he found out your true intentions.

“Message received, kitten. I am yours for the day~”

…you can definitely see the regret on his face the moment he realised what you actually meant when you said “shopping”. War flashbacks of your times with Asmodeus in Majolish became fresh again in his memories, reneging to his inevitable fate as a glorified manikin.

_“This looks good on you!”_

_“This JUST screams, **Helel** : the hot human transfer student from who knows where!”_

_“Oh! Satan, look at that! Cat ear headbands! Let’s get a matching pair!”_

His smiles were starting to look forced. “I don’t need these much clothes. Besides, aren’t we here to buy Devildom-exclusive books and items?

.

.

.

.

You forgot, didn’t you?”

Oops. Haha.

“Hah. Well, now that you’ve had your fill, can I ask you something?”

Now you’re starting to feel bad. You immediately agreed out of guilt. “What is it?”

_…_

_._

_._

_…_

_RIP your past self. It was…_

…early morning regrets. He showed you no mercy and littered as much of his _evidences_ on you, giving you many, many mixed feelings. You were happy over your precious, final moments together despite your body telling otherwise. The night you shared together felt like an officiation of sorts. Whatever vague line you weren’t ever able to cross before became clearer. Closer.

“Was I too harsh on you?” He wrapped you in his arms, the gravel on his voice a consequence of a sleepless night spent. However, tiredness did not elude him. Instead, Satan felt…happy.

“A little but…I liked it. You’re quite gentle, actually.”

“I was trying to. If I pushed you too far…”

You shook your head, burying your face on his chest, sighing in content. “Thank you for giving this to me, Satan. Thank you for being with me.”

He kissed your forehead and closed his eyes, trying not to smile too much if it made him look less of a fool as he was to you. “I love you, kitten.”

Then again, you’re as much of a lovefool as he was, if not more.

“I love you too, Satan.”

[[ Proceed to Good Ending ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/69728670)

* * *

**[ MEMORIA 13 ~For Her Part 1 ~ unlocked ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/67416577)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date outlined: October 30, 2020  
> Date written: December 30, 2020  
> Date published: December 31, 2020


	73. Chapter 67 (currently editing)

How many years had it been since you were spirited away in Devildom?

You asked your husband that question, and he understandably asked you, _“Why the sudden nostalgia trip?”_ When he poked fun of your age, you rolled your eyes at him and gave him the silent treatment. He knew that age was a sore spot for you. Every wrinkle creasing in your face meant a night of affectionate reassurances. So why was he even asking you that?

You loved him. You really do, but sometimes, you wished he would SHUT UP.

“You’re not that old. I’m sorry, kitten.”

You hissed at him, throwing a pillow over his laughing self. 

“You know that DDD Messaging is shutting down soon, right? I started scrolling up and saving as much memories we had.”

“Oh?” He held your hand and kissed it, closing the book he was reading and placing it on his lap. “Was that why you bought so many scrapbooks?”

You nodded. No matter how many years you spend together, his presence had always been reassuring to you. He was your home. His days in the human world inadvertently made him more…humanlike too. When you pointed out that change in him, he seemed oddly happy rather than disturbed.

“Is that so?” You remembered him say, his smile that day had been peaceful. He enjoyed the times you spent as a human so much that he confessed that he didn’t even want to go back.

“You’re smiling, kitten.”

“Well…I was remembering happy times.

“Happy times?” He bit his lip as if he was choking back on something, forcing whatever emotion overwhelming him to not show on his face.

“Mhm. We were happy, weren’t we?

.

.

.

Helel?”

Satan’s emerald eyes narrowed, a beautiful smile also graced his face. “Very happy. In fact, I’m so happy I met you. I’m…” He breathed out, the hold he had on your hand tightening. “Remember what we talked about that day?”

“What day?”

You talked about many things. So many things—secrets, gossip, heartfelt confessions that you etched in your heart. Precious memories he had given you, moments he shared with you and you alone. You tried your best to remember each of them. In fact, you were sure there was a time where you remembered every single thing but…it was sad.

…the memories are starting to slip by. Every moment he recounted that you didn’t remember pained you. And if it pained him at all as well, you didn’t know. He had been smiling lately, cheerful even. So perhaps it meant…it was okay if you didn’t remember?

“Kitten…are you still with me?”

“Ah! Yes…sorry…you were saying?”

> _You recalled your conversation with him last night. Over a pot of coffee and a few bashful apologies for causing you "trouble", the bibliophile asked you an unusual question._
> 
> _"What will you do after you come back?"_
> 
> _He never raised the question before, unflappable as he was, or so you thought until you took notice of his worried gaze._
> 
> _"I wonder if we'll be able to see each other again. That would be wonderful, don't you think?"_
> 
> _You knew that he cared--there was never a doubt in your mind. Satan had always been a thoughtful demon. People hardly gave him any credit for it and only saw him as someone who liked keeping up appearances. He was so much more than that._
> 
> _It all made sense: the flowers, the thoughtful gestures, and even the meaning behind his gift as well._
> 
> _This was his response to your self-deprecating words that night._
> 
> _"Aren't I just a transient existence? My lifespan is barely worth even a fraction of yours. Am I even worth remembering?"_
> 
> _He only smiled at you that night, warm yet contemplative. But after what happened in the lockers, you can now clearly envision him saying this to you back, with unabashed gentleness:_

“A single flower for a singular, unforgettable you.”

You couldn’t help but smile. He explained why he was so insistent on why he only gave you one flower every anniversary—extravagance would only spoil his feelings for you. Besides, why would he pick a flower garden when only one flower ever mattered to him?

“…I’m getting sleepy, Helel.”

“O-oh…” His hand trembled, shaking his head repeatedly and muttering something incomprehensible on your earshot. By the time he looked up, he was smiling, his hold on your hand however, remained tight.

“Then, why don’t you sleep? I’ll read something for you.”

How sweet! He always does that lately. He really shouldn’t. You wished he’d spend more time with your family. But, he was insistent on staying by your side. It wasn’t like you’re going away.

“Hey Helel?”

He grew accustomed to that name now. Although he would never admit he liked it to the likes of Lucifer. It was enough that you knew.

“Yes…?”

“I love you…thank you…for everything…”

….

..

…

….

…

The heat of your hand was disappearing, as well as the sun peeking from the windows. But the smile you saw on his face was enough for you to know that the morning will soon come, and once the dawn cracks again in the fringes of twilight, you’d come back to that smile, smiling back yourself.

“Good night kitten.

.

.

.

**_…I won’t ever forget you.”_ **

**[ Satan's Good Ending obtained. ]**

[>Autoload previous save slot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62625229)

[>Read epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/69072375)

* * *

**[ MEMORIA 12/KEY 6: ~An Old Friend~ unlocked. ]**

[>Read now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166785/chapters/67416553)

**~~[ KEY 9 ~Beelzebub~ cannot be accessed. Please unlock the _true ending_. ]~~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Outlined: June 18, 2020/October 30, 2020 (revised)  
> Date written: June 18, 2020/December 30, 2020 (revised)  
> Date published:December 31, 2020


	74. Chapter 68 (currently editing)

Every family has one or two secrets they keep, don’t they? It can be something shocking like being descendants of royalty, to something intriguing like hiding treasures of endless wealth in some marked location. Our family wasn’t any different. Apparently, according to our elderly relatives, we descended from fallen angels. It all started when a beautiful angel named Lilith fell in love with our ancestor. Their love had been realised after Lilith’s brother sacrificed himself to make Lilith human, so that she can live her life happily with the man she loves. But that didn’t stop there. Many years later, a descendant hailing from our family was spirited away in the demon realm and fell in love with a demon themself. According to my grandmother, that demon was none other than the brother who sacrificed himself for his sister.

They loved each other very much. I still hear stories about them during camping trips and family reunions. In fact, one of the most popular superstitions about them is apparently true. Whether or not there’s validity in their hearsay however, I’m not really sure. I certainly don’t feel like a fallen angel nor a demon. It would have been great if I inherited some of my Grand Uncle’s magical abilities---anyway, I feel like I’m derailing from the point.

The sceptical in me just wanted to know if the rumours were really true. Apparently, every wedding anniversary of theirs, Grand Uncle always comes and leaves a single flower on their grave. Some paintings of Grand Uncle exist in the ancestral house—he was dazzlingly handsome with golden hair and emerald eyes, and is often depicted either holding a book or a cat in his portraits. He never aged and never changed in appearance. I think I saw a blurry photograph of him last family reunion but I didn’t really believe it—it was taken by one of my more superstitious aunts and I can hardly consider themselves credible.

That was why I decided to investigate it myself. It’s a lovely spring day and I have plenty of time, so what can possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

.

.

I know I shouldn’t say that, but it really did seem like this day is agreeing with me. Granted, I apparently missed the bus to get to the cemetery because it only operates on the weekdays, which I found weird because I was certain my stupid old wristwatch indicated it was Monday today. Not everything turned out bad though. I was able to buy carnations at a really cheap price even when it’s already past Mother’s Day. I asked the cashier how they had so many flowers left in stock if they had such a sale on the day itself but I seemed to have gotten the cold shoulder. Did I ask something offensive? I was genuinely curious because they sold such beautiful flowers at such a cheap price. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.

“ XXX Station. XXX Station.”

Thankfully, there are other alternatives to get to the cemetery like the subway. I offered a pregnant lady my seat and she smiled and thanked me.

“My husband bought me a similar bouquet today,” she told me. “Are you going to give them to your mother too?”

“My Grand Uncle’s spouse.” I corrected. “It’s their wedding anniversary today.”

“Oh my, how romantic!” She said she was hormonal because of her pregnancy so any sweet or tearjerking stories can make her cry immediately. I was reluctant to part with my favourite handkerchief, but I thought she needed it more than me. I left the station with complicated feelings.

The pathway to my relative’s cemetery was in cobblestones instead of the usual concrete. It almost felt like I was stepping into a different realm. Perhaps the atmosphere of this place is the reason for the fallen angel rumours? I don’t know. But I certainly feel like I’m not on Earth anymore. It was rustic. Charming in a medieval kind of way. Even the names on the epitaphs were barely readable, like they were from an ancient language. I didn’t linger for too long though as I had other things to do.

“A gazebo with a garden of flowers…ah, here it is!” For someone who died for almost a hundred years ago, my relative’s grave was well-maintained. They didn’t look like they aged a day in their photograph, nor were there any discoloration or dilapidation in their gravestone. It was as if their resting place was protected by magic.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha! I'm starting to become quite superstitious myself! This is ridiculous. 

After lighting up an incense and placing the carnations on their grave, I looked at my wristwatch for the time: **11:11 military** , or the _wishing hour_ as I’d like to call it (my puns are great, okay). If my aunts and grandmas were right, my Grand Uncle should be showing up any minute now.

.

.

.

.

**!!!**

My eyes locked with someone…huh?!

“Pardon the intrusion.”

There was no blond hair nor emerald eyes. Certainly, he looked young and handsome in a timeless way, but his eyes are—

“Gold and silver…”

His smile was warm and gentle; as if he recognised me even if I never met him before. “Ah, are you a relative? I can see the resemblance.”

“Grand Uncle?!?”

He looked rather…sad as he answered. “No... Am I bothering you?” I immediately shook my head and answered him with a question of my own. 

“Are you here to see them?”

“Mhm, if you may allow me?"

Nodding, he held the expensive looking bouquet in his arms and bent down. Who was this man? He certainly wasn’t Grand Uncle. But…even so…why does it feel…

“Can I place it here?”

“Y-yeah…”

The man smiled as he thanked me, gently placing the pink carnations down to their grave. He didn’t speak at all but, the way he looked at my relative’s picture was…strange. He seemed really lonely and vulnerable that I felt like I shouldn’t be looking at all. I made an excuse that I wanted to take a stroll and left him alone. 

_“You lived a happy life, didn’t you?”_

I thought I heard him say as I left, which made me pause. _They died a long time ago. How did this man know my relative lived a happy life when he looked so young? Was he a fallen angel like Grand Uncle?_

I wanted to ask him once I walked back, but when I returned from my stroll, he was already gone.

I didn’t know why, but his absence made my heart ache. It was as if I lost an important person. Was I swayed because of his good looks? Or did I long for someone to gaze at me with as much passion and longing as he did to them? Years have passed since then and I’m starting to forget what he looked like. It was ironic that now that I am the same age as my grandmother, I had finally began to understand her fascination with our family superstitions. But instead of the usual tale of my Grand Uncle and his devotion to our relative, I am now telling my own story— _a tragic love of the lonely looking man with gold and silver eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date outlined: October 30, 2020  
> Date written: December 20, 2020  
> Date published: December 31, 2020


	75. Important Announcement 2 + Hamartia 4 and 5 Early Release

Hello everyone. This is the final post of PSISLY for this year.

A lot has happened in the past few months since I wrote this fic. I had a lot more to say, but I kept on erasing them, mulling over the right words, wondering if I should raise the issue or not. But for the sake of leaving matters behind on 2020, and giving 2021 a better start, I decided to break my silence.

Perhaps some of you have read my previous announcement about the password change of the private blog, and also noticed I started adding timestamps to my written works for the sake of protecting them. I said in that post that the matter was already resolved around that time, and it was...or so I thought. Needless to say, my concern with the party involved was promised to be dealt with once they come back and have things sorted out for themselves. However, that was not what happened once they came back. Instead, I received very alarming messages. I felt unsafe. Even now, I feel fearful of sharing anything relating to writing and my personal life on social media. I had long since blocked them after their threats and toxic behaviour, but writing nor going online never felt the same. And I was rarely online in the first place. 

The concern was about the possibility of my private blog ideas being copied with little to no changes. And upon further investigation (one I discovered in the aftermath of blocking them), scenes and parts of PSISLY were possibly plagiarised with dates and evidences to back up my suspicions. 

A lot of things also happened that can only be summarised by that person going against what we have already discussed. I had expressed my discomforts with interacting with them in our exchange (tl;dr, they cannot give me reasons or explanations for the concerns I raised with them) which led them to say that we can settle things when...things get better on their end. It never did. Instead, I felt threatened, belittled and disrespected. I was guilt-tripped over being protective of my work, accused of things I never said, and many other unspeakable things I have realised were the person's possible attempts to manipulate me and my feelings. I never wished ill on them, and only wanted to clear up any possible misunderstanding we were having. Our talks were peaceful at first, until I asked about some contradictions in their statements, as well as the evidences they have given me. Now that they had made their feelings public, as well as the issues we dealt with on the sidelines, I felt like the only way for me to have my peace is to also share my side. My wish is only this. I do not wish to disclose their identity at all, but only to raise the question, 'why?' 'where did it go wrong'? And 'how can I move on from this?' And this is my answer. I do not wish to air out these matters in here so if you want a more detailed account of what happened, [please go to this link.](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1Dn32oyC7Of3Z8ZokUD5GBxupIHcJT-TU)

If you noticed a dip in my writing, then perhaps this is the reason. I worked really hard on this series and researched a LOT, outlined and revised so many ideas and scenes and the thought of someone possibly stealing them and getting credit over them just makes me feel sick to my stomach. Despite that, I want to finish this work. I cannot give up on it. I refuse to give up on it because I know I only did what I think was right. I never wanted to hurt anyone.

I am not perfect. But I tried my best to be neutral and objective when listening to them. I'd like to think I asserted myself in a way that was respectful and polite. When I felt like they aren't doing the same, I blocked them and moved on...but the damage was already done. 

Again, I didn't post this to disclose their identity but to do what they did, and get closure. I wanted to be honest with all of you and give you a general idea of how stressful this situation was and how it affected my writing. Worse that it happened while I am not in the best...situation RL. Even as I'm writing this, I'm trying to make sense of everything. 

So...this is mostly the reason for the fic delays. I am still interested with finishing this work, but my situation right now along with this is making it harder to keep my focus. I'll do my best though! 

I don't really ask for anything besides your support and understanding. I'm trying my best to get over this issue. Just...thank you I guess? This series must be really confusing and convoluted to read, but thank you anyway for taking the time to read it. :) 

  * **Tl;dr:** The first person who accessed the private blog allegedly stole my story ideas for Hamartia 5. I asked them to take their fic down and it didn't end well. After the incident, I found out there is a high chance they also plagiarised scenes and parts from PSISLY. 



* * *

On a lighter note, I have some other less...depressing announcements. 

Author's identity might have already been heavily hinted, but the surprises do not stop there! The next route spans the final arc and the true ending. To anyone interested in Lucifer's ending and Barbatos' route, I highly advise reading Mammon's and Satan's route first to gain a better understanding of the story.

New features of the CYOA exclusive only to the final arc will be added. Estimated release should probably be around February or March, depending on when I finish the outline. 

Hamartia 4 and 5 will also be posted a few hours after this message is published due to the current circumstances this series is facing. I can only provide snippets of it for now, as well as unbeta'd summaries, so some parts of the story may change as I finish Hamartia 2. The tags however, won't change as much, so if you want to know how 4 and 5's story will go, you can take a look at the tags and see a general idea of the plot. You may also unlock more information about the future works in the Hamartia Series once the private blog reopens/ once PSISLY ends. 

Finally, I had been mulling over a tumblr crosspost for this series for a while now. However, the formatting for it eludes me. If any tumblr savvy people are out there and want to help, please message me on my writing sideblog which you can find on my AO3 profile.

Happy new year, everyone! May 2021 be kinder to all of us. ^^

 **UPDATE:** Since I was desperate to release this before New Year, the quality of the latest bulk chapters are really poor. Please expect major edits in the future! 

**Author's Note:**

> Experiencing problems with hyperlinks? Please read the [PSA. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/59852902)Got a theory to share? Or do you want to comment but you're afraid it might be huge spoilers? Comment your speculations in the [Official Spoiler Thread!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/62532292)
> 
> If you enjoyed this update, please leave a comment or a kudos! It really helps a lot! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [chat log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033842) by [christopherpeugeot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christopherpeugeot/pseuds/christopherpeugeot)




End file.
